Making Babies Takes More Than Biology
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: My take on the "Bones want's a baby" scenario. She just has one little problem to overcome first....
1. Chapter 1

The room was silent.

Aside from the soft sounds of breathing, the room was silent.

Aside from the gentle taping of his shoe on the carpet tiles, the room was silent.

Aside from the steady tick of a wall clock somewhere behind them, the room was silent.

Aside from the intermittent click of a pen, and the low battery tone of a cell phone, the room was silent.

"Both of you are prepared to spend another hour of your, might I say, valuable time sat in silence. Again?" Dr Lance Sweets, respected Psychologist, sighed in frustration at the patients sat together on his couch opposite him. Shaking his head softly he considered that he perhaps wasn't quite as well respected as he ought to be.

Special Agent Seeley Booth glanced across at the Forensic Anthropologist next to him. She was resting her chin in the palm of her hand, lost in her own thoughts. "We are." He smiled at the therapist. "I think we suffer from a lack of silence. These sessions are a great opportunity to catch up."

"Dr Brennan?" Sweets pleaded. "Is there nothing at all you would like to discuss?" He sighed as his words failed to pull her from her internal musings. Sweets stood and pulled out a cardboard box from under a side table. He deposited it in front of the two partners before sitting back down.

"No way Sweets. You know I hate role play."

"Unless you have any issues to discuss then I insist we utilize the time available."

"Bones!" Booth hissed. The therapist noted how quickly her attention refocused by Booths simple prompt. "He want's us to role play. Unless we have issues to talk about. You know how much I hate role play."

She looked at him curiously. "Well… I suppose there was something that I wanted to say. But I thought it might be more suited to lunch conversation at the diner later…."

"Role play Bones!" Booth interrupted.

"OK, if you're sure." She took a deep breath. "I have decided, after much consideration, that I would very much like to..." She paused, glancing between the two men. "...have a baby."

Booth looked at her in surprise.

"I was quite prepared to take on the commitment of adopting a dog, and it struck me that a child would have similar needs.

"Bones, you can't compare a dog to a baby!"

"I really don't see why not. They are both mammals that have a complete dependency on their primary carer."

"So what? You gonna adopt some African orphan or just stick to a regular American?"

"No! I plan on conceiving a child."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you've always been so...."

"It was Andy's birthday last week and it has made me think very carefully about the options available to me. I only have a few more years of optimum child bearing age."

"You really need to be honest with yourself about your reasoning Dr Brennan." Sweets made them aware of his continuing presence.

"My maternal instincts are becoming quite intrusive to my cognitive function."

Booth nodded. "OK, I get that. So how are you going to y'know?"

"Conceive? The usual way."

"With a guy?"

"Biologically, it is necessary for semen to be involved. I thought you would be aware of that from your own experiences."

"Ha! Bones made a joke – Not funny" he retorted dryly.

"You're the one who already has a child."

"Really Bones, you're just going to go out and pick up some random guy in a bar?"

"No Booth, of course not. Aside from the STD risk of procreating with a stranger, I have to consider that the genetic contribution from the male has to be complementary to my own."

"So, a sperm donor then? Some genius with multiple doctorates"

Booth rolled his eyes at Sweets, when he noticed the kid was sat pretty smugly. The shrink knew - as soon as Dr Brennan had suggested that the father should be complementary to herself - exactly where the conversation was going.

"The trouble with a donor is you never know what you are getting until it's too late."

"I'm not sure I'm following. We've sort of covered all your options here Bones. Unless we're talking immaculate conception…. Oh God you're not?…"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "Do I even need to begin explaining how absurd you sound Booth?"

"What am I supposed to think? Tell me.. just… tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

She looked down at her own hands. "Actually Booth I was hoping that you might…" Her head tipped up and she caught his gaze. He had never seen her look so vulnerable. Was she scared that he would say no? How could he deny her this? How could he deny her anything? Her lip began to quiver and he looked away only to find himself facing Sweets expectant expression.

Booth couldn't deal with this here. He rose to his feet with purpose and strode out of Sweets office. Brennan fixed her gaze on the now closed door.

"You should follow him Dr Brennan."

"Why? I have obviously offended him by my suggestion. Or the idea of me as a mother is too absurd to comprehend." She fought back the tears.

"You're wrong. Perhaps you need to consider Agent Booths own feelings before pursuing this course of action. You need to talk to him. And soon."

_oooooo_

It took Booth a little over ten minutes to reach the steps of the Washington Monument. On cold windy day's like today it was always quiet. And that made it a good place to sit and think.

She wanted him to father her child. In any other circumstances this would be a dream come true. But all she wanted him for was his breading potential. This was worse than his situation with Parker and Rebecca. Bones knew how much it hurt him not to have parental rights. And now she was asking him to become a glorified sperm donor, who would have to sit back and allow jackass after jackass to come into her life, play the daddy role until she realised they had no future. No. He was not prepared to allow this to happen.

Rubbing his head with his open palms he realised he should have opted for the role-play.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - First of all can I thank you all for reviewing and adding this to story alerts. The response has completly blown me away. _

_Secondly, while I know where I am going with my other mutli chapter fics this one has been screaming at me for weeks so I've just had to get it out there. Although post's might become a little sparse over the next week as my life is ridiculously complicated at the moment. Writing fan fic is my way of burying my head in the sand but some issues just cannot be ignored any longer. Reviews truly do brighten my outlook though._

_What else brightens my life? The fact that this week the UK also gets a new episode of Bones putting us just **one day** behind! Now I wont have to contemplate illegal activities._

_Disclamer - Obviously. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Why, Bones. Why me?"

He knew she was there before even she had spotted him. It hadn't taken long for her to find him. Perhaps fifteen minutes at a push. And she'd had time to stop for coffee. The cardboard cup now warming his hands. Was he so predictable. His eyes remained fixed on the water below, but her scent and warmth cosseted him from the Fall breeze. Booth allowed his mind to drift, imagining a baby, their baby, growing in the safety of her womb. He snapped back to reality, angry at himself for entertaining the thought.

"You possess all the necessary attributes. Physically you are very aesthetically pleasing, with very symmetrical features. You're smart, caring, trustworthy. You have proven your ability with Parker time and time again. Do you want me to go on?"

"And if I just came out and said no? What then?" Booth turned to look at her as she struggled to comprehend his resistance to the idea.

"I would have to consider other alternatives. Anonymous sperm donation would probably be may favored option although I am concerned about the lack of control available to me in that situation. A further disadvantage would be that my child would lack a father figure in their life, which research shows is vital to optimum development."

"So you would actually want me to play a roll in their upbringing?"

"Of course Booth. I know how much Parker means to you. I could never expect you to take a passive role in this."

"I never planned on ending up in this situation. You've seen how it is with Rebecca. Constantly being messed around. Sometimes I really think I'm nothing more than a glorified babysitter in her eyes."

"So you are telling me you can't do it. Because you would be unhappy with the legalities of parental rights."

"Yes." The cowards way out.

"So if you had parental rights then there would be no problem. Because I'm sure that Caroline could fix that."

"Its really not that simple Bones."

"Why?"

"What?" She was not going to let this drop.

"Why is it not that simple? Is there another reason why you dislike the idea of procreating with me. Am I unappealing to you physically?"

"No Bones. You are..." he swallowed. "Beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Although you still stand by your declaration that you are more attractive than me."

"What? I never said that."

"Yes Booth you did."

"When?"

"When you said that if you were a girl you would be prettier than me."

"If!... If I were a girl Bones! Obviously I'm not or you wouldn't be asking me to be the daddy."

"Do you think that..." her voice cracked as she whispered "....that I'll make a terrible mother?"

"God, Temperance. No!" Her eyes were pleading with his to help her understand why. "I think you will make a wonderful mother." He licked his lips nervously and placed his warm hand on top of her own. "Someday. I'm not sure that now is the right time. You could meet someone tomorrow and decide you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Someone you could fall in love with. That's who you should choose to have a baby with."

"I understand what you are saying Booth but I'm sure that now is the right time for me. And I know you want another child. This makes sense. It's a completely rational solution."

"Rational is not a factor."

"I don't understand Booth. Why don't you want this? You love being a father to Parker."

"I know. That why it's so hard. It kills me that I'm not there for him. And it's not just about the legal stuff. His first steps. His first words. The first time he slept through the night. I missed all that. All the precious experiences that happen just once. And I really don't know if I am prepared to put myself through all that pain again Bones."

"It wouldn't be the same Booth. I would make sure of it."

"And then you'll meet some guy, who'll want to be with you all the time, and you will want to be with him and I..." Booth flicked his wrist against the corner of his eye to disguise the moisture that was beginning to gather. "I will be in exactly the same situation as I am with Parker right now. I can't sit back and let some prick come in and steal my family."

"Are you still talking about us Booth?"

He looked straight through her.

"Listen to me Booth. I promise you. That's not how it would be."

"So tell me Bones. How would it be?"

"Like..." She paused to consider. "It would be just like it is now. But there would be a baby." Her answer was confident. She truly believed the words that were spilling out, uncensored.

Booth shook his head violently. "You can't possibly know that. Having a child changes you. Don't make promises you can't keep Bones."

"That's exactly how it was when we took care of Andy. He was there, but we still managed to carry on as normal."

"You! You had him for a couple of days. You were his foster carer. I was just helping _you_ out."

"It didn't feel like we took care of him together?"

"Y'know, you can be very controlling, Bones."

Her face fell. "I really thought...."

"Wait! Are you suggesting we just throw a baby in the back of the SUV every time we follow up a lead?"

"There is room for another infant chair but daycare might be a more practical solution. I am as yet undecided on my preferred type. Although with our long and somewhat erratic working hours I suspect a Nanny would be the most suitable."

Booth buried his head in his hands as his protestations went unheard. She was so caught up in her own fantasy, nothing he said was getting through to her. Reaching over he cupped her chin in his hand "For you everything is black and white. I know thats how you like it. But there are always shades of gray and you can't ignore that Bones. There is always gray. And this time there is just too much gray."

"What are you saying Booth?"

"I can't do it. I can't have a baby with you like this. I'm sorry Temperance."

"It's not like I'm asking you to get down on one knee Booth."

"Maybe that's the problem. For me to have another child, it needs to be all or nothing. Please understand what I'm trying to say."

She nodded weakly. Her posture sagged, like she had been crushed, as his point of view became clear to her. "You need to be with someone who wants the big white wedding, two point four children and picket fence. Sure. I get it." She couldn't hide the devastation in her voice as she sprung to her feet and ran away from him down the steps.

She hadn't understood at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Thankyou again for all the reviews. And I cannot believe how many of you have this on alert already._

_Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. If I did the show would need to come on much later at night....._

* * *

Temperance looked up expectantly as a familiar face entered the diner. She was sat waiting at their usual table. She expected Booth at 12pm. It was now five past.

"Angela? Why are you here?"

"Booth called. Said something came up. He asked if I could come and meet you for lunch instead."

Brennan sighed as Angela sat down opposite her, in Booths place.

"Booth stood me up?" She couldn't hide her disappointment.

"Not exactly. I'm sure whatever came up was real important sweetie." Angela paused. "Why would you think that anyhow?"

Brennan scowled at her friend.

"OK. Spill."

"We should order Angela. This place will get really busy in the next twenty minutes."

Angela shook her head at her best friend. "Something big happened and you are going to tell me what it was."

ooooooo

"Dude you could be a little more appreciative here. I'm giving up my lunch for this."

"Appreciative! This is your fault. Damned role play box." Booth was anxiously pounding one of Sweets stress balls.

"She would have broached the subject at some point."

"You don't know that. She might of changed her mind with a little more time to mull it over."

Both men sat in silence for a moment.

"You do realize she kind of has you over a barrel here?" Sweets offered.

"What?"

"Well you say that you don't want to father her baby, but can you really sit back and allow some other guy to take that honor?" The therapist looked pleased at his own understanding of the partners. Booth considered whether throwing a punch at the smug twit would be regarded as an anger management issue. He worked the stress ball a little harder.

"She'll change her mind about this whole baby idea. As soon as she's had time to think it through realistically." He was trying to convince himself.

"So did you ask her how she visualized life with a baby?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She said their was plenty room in the back of my SUV for another car seat, and that a nanny would be probably be the most practical option."

"Dude. You don't think that constitutes thinking things through realistically?"

Booth froze."Oh crap!"

"Totally. You are gonna have to make some serious decisions Agent Booth."

ooooooo

"You said what sweetie!" The artist sat with her mouth agape at her best friends revelations.

"He was horrified Angela. He just walked out of Sweets office. I mean I knew that my suggestion might seem a little alien to him, but I really thought he would consider the idea. I know he'd love further offspring. Sweets says we have a surrogate relationship that prevents us forming bonds with other people. And we both work long hours, so meeting people is difficult. I thought this might be a good compromise. But Booth said, where a child is concerned, he needs it to be all or nothing."

The waitress arrived with their order, unacknowledged by the two women deep in conversation.

"So basically you told him that you just want his little swimmers."

Brennan looked confused. "I never said anything about swimming Angela. Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh Bren. Trust me. I am listening to every single word you say. If only to understand what possessed you to blurt out something this big, and in front of Sweets too."

"I thought Sweets might mediate negotiations. And besides, Booth wanted to avoid role play exercises. It seemed appropriate at the time."

Angela placed her hands on top of Brennan's. "Sometimes sweetie you need to put your mouth in neutral and your brain in overdrive."

Brennan's eyes flashed in recognition of the point her friend was making. "No Ange. That's wrong. Booth says it's my brain that needs to go into neutral. My heart goes into overdrive," she finished proudly.

"Sweetie....." Angela breathed. "You guy's are so good together. If you're really sure that you want a baby then you should totally have one. Now lets eat."

ooooooo

"So what do you think I should do, Sweets?"

"I really can't answer that Booth. I have to let you make your own decisions."

"But.... if you were me?"

"I'm inclined to think that Dr Brennan may subconsciously have an ulterior motive."

"Bones doesn't play games Sweets. She gets right to the point. And today that point was a baby."

"Subconsciously Agent Booth. It means she doesn't realize that shes doing it."

"So what is this ulterior motive?" Booth was getting frustrated by Sweets analytical stance.

"She has realized that she wants more than a surrogate relationship."

"No, no, because we have a line."

"Ah yes. The line. I was wondering when that would surface."

"It's there for a good reason. To keep her safe. Surely thats more important than anything."

"Pam Nunan didn't seem to realize that though, did she?"

"We don't need to talk about her Sweets."

"It's very relevant."

"It is?"

"That was a turning point for you both. You both realized how much was at stake. How much you actually do mean to one another."

Booth sat back and relaxed his grip on the ball

"Dr Brennan may not realize it but having a baby may be a way of ensuring security."

"Bones is way too independent for that"

"You've previously discussed her abandonment issues Booth. And by conceiving a child with you she is creating a genetic link that will tie the both of you together for the rest of your lives. It's a good way to ensure you never leave her."

"She knows I would never leave her."

"Not through choice maybe, but you have a dangerous job. You've risked death on many occasions. This way she would always have a part of you at least."

"You're talking like we're part of some fairy tale love affair."

Sweets smiled knowingly at the frustrated Agent. "Your not?"

ooooooo

Angela poked her head around Brennan's office door. "You busy?"

She looked up from the files she was examining. "Yes. But I can stop and talk if that was your intention."

"I think I know a way to push Booth in the right direction, sweetie."

"But I don't want to push him anywhere Ange! I want him to change his mind."

"Just listen. I have an idea."

Brennan looked shocked as Angela detailed her suggestion to change Booths mind.

"That deliberately plays on his alpha male status. I'm not prepared to trick him Ange. I want him to want this baby too."

"Think of this as 'making him realize what's important to him' sweetie. He'll thank you for it later." Angela turned on her heel, and sashayed out of the room.

"Wait! What do you mean by later. Ange! Angela!..." Temperance sighed softly as she considered whether or not to implement Angela's plan.

ooooooo

Booth pulled his jacket close as he waited for the door to open. Sometimes he wondered if Sully had the right idea, sailing off to the hot, sunny Caribbean. Who was he trying to kid. He had Parker, and a job he loved. And Bones. Sort of.

No - Booth was happy where he was. The door finally opened and he was greeted by a look of indifference. "Thanks for letting me come over Becca."

"It's no problem. You know Parker loves spending time with you."

"Still, I didn't give you much notice."

"Actually, seeing as you're here I might take advantage and pop out to the store. Grocery shopping is so much easier on my own."

"Sure, why not," Booth mumbled. Glorified babysitter. No doubt about it.

Parker bounded down the stairs. "Daddy!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming over. Can we go to the park, and make a rocket and play transformers? Will you read me a story before I go to bed?"

"Whoa bud, slow down there. I don't know how long your Mom wants me to stay. She might have plans."

"If he wants you to stay and put him to bed later, thats fine with me. I'll pick us up some supper while I'm out if you'd like."

"That would be great. Thanks Becca. Ya know, I think we are in a pretty good place right now."

Rebecca put her hand on his arm as she headed out. "We are Seeley. We are."

ooooooo

It was after nine pm when Booth found Temperance still in her office. He stood in the doorway and knocked softly, unsure as to whether he should enter fully. She looked up at him with intrigue.

"Case?"

"No. Are you busy? I need to talk to you." Booth stood fidgeting nervously.

"Just let me finish this email to Sully."

"Why are you emailing Sully?" he inquired suspiciously.

"He calls from time to time. To ask if I fancy hanging up."

"What?" Booth asked bemusedly before he realized her true meaning. "It's either hanging out or hooking up, Bones."

"Is there a difference in their meaning?"

"Not really. Although hooking up may or may not imply sex. It really depends who you are talking to."

"Then I'm sticking with hanging up. It's a good amalgamation of the two."

"But that means..... never mind."

"I thought I'd ask Sully if he would consider fathering my child." She continued typing.

"NO!" Booth exclaimed, quickly moving round behind her to see the offending email. He grabbed her wrists gently, holding them suspended in the air above the keyboard. He was not about to risk her pressing send.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?" She could feel him reading her mail over her shoulder. It occurred to her how glad she was that she had the sense to compose the mock document rather than simply taunt Booth with Sully's name, as Angela had suggested. In fact, was the idea of asking Sully so ridiculous?

If Booth wouldn't.

She closed her eyes, willing the man currently holding on to her to tell her that he had changed his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thank you again for all your reviews and alerts. I'm really enjoying writing this one. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own the characters below although I do enjoy playing with them and will put them back good as new when I've done. I promise. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Bones!"

As the words she had written in the email resounded though his head, Booth relaxed his grip on her wrists, allowing her hands to rest on the chair arm. He spun the chair to face him and squatted down in front of her. His eyes looked deep into hers, desperately searching for some kind of reason; the rationality he had come to expect from his partner.

"Is that what you want? Truly?"

"A baby? We already had this conversation Booth."

"With Sully, I mean. Are you sure you want to ask him something this big?" Booth dropped his line of sight down to the chair arm, where his hand was now tenderly stroking the back of her own.

"No." While it was the answer he craved, it was not the one he expected. When Temperance Brennan made a decision she would usually do whatever it takes to make it happen. The certainty in her voice was surprising to him. He looked back up at her and she gave him a weak smile. "I don't want Sully to.... Angela said.... I'm sorry..." Tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, hey." Booth stood and pulled her up into him. Wrapping his arms around her all he could think was how right this felt. The dampness on his shirt told him that she was still crying. He ran his hand softly down her hair before pulling her chin up to him. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and glistening with moisture. "You need to stop this. I'm drowning here." He was. Holding her so close he could feel her breath on his skin. Staring down into her bright blue orbs. His lips were mere inches away from her own. He could just lean down a little more.....

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"You appear to be vibrating." she whispered softly.

"What can I say. You just have this effect on me."

"Your phone, Booth."

"Oh.. yeah." He pulled the offending item out and flipped it open, keeping one arm around her back, pressed up against him. "Booth."

Realizing he wasn't about to let her go anywhere, she slid her arms around his waist and sank her head into his chest as he listened to the caller.

Eventually he hung up. "We have a case, Bones. Betcha your wishing you'd taken time to eat now!"

"I'm OK. We could get takeout when we're done if you'd like?" She pulled herself away to get her coat.

"Yeah. That would be good." he nodded in agreement.

"Because we still have things to discuss. That's why you came to find me right?"

Booth held her coat as she slipped into it. She was as near to perfect as he could imagine. Her soft auburn hair bounced as she pulled it out from beneath the collar. He knew they needed to talk, but the longer he could put her off the more time he had to make the decision. "Right," he agreed. Sweets had told him in no uncertain terms that they both needed to be completely honest with each other if they wanted any chance of moving forward. Somehow he had to tell Bones exactly how he felt. He could only hope that she might feel the same way.

oooooo

Driving towards the crime scene Booth considered that the silence of the vehicle was a perfect opportunity for Bones to start talking babies again.

"You mind if I turn the radio on?" he suggested.

"Go ahead"

He flicked the stereo and a children's sing along echoed though the SUV. Quickly he pressed eject on the CD and a radio station began playing. "Sorry" he apologized. "Parker loves that album."

"Don't be. It just shows what a great father you are Booth."

Booth cringed inwardly. Another distraction was needed. The track beginning to play was familiar. "Hey my mom loved this one. Well, anything by Barry Manilow actually." His fingers began to tap out the rhythm on the steering wheel. Before he realized it Booth was singing along to with the lyrics.

" _Spirits move me, every time I'm near you, whirling like a cyclone in my mind. Your my lifeline, angel of my lifetime, answers to all answers I can find._"

Booth glanced across at Bones, who was watching him in amusement. He grinned wildly and she giggled.

"_Baby I want you, come, come, come into my arms, let me feel the wonder of all of you. Could it be magic? Now, now, now I hold on fast, could this be the magic at last._

"Those lyrics are nonsensical Booth"

He looked back at her. She was wrong. They made perfect sense. In fact they conveyed everything he was feeling right now. And he was singing them out loud. To her? Did she even realize that at some point he had begun singing to her. It occurred to him that he had spent as much time looking at Bones as he had the road.

"_Baby take me high up a hillside, high up where the stallion meets the sun. I could' love you, yeah build my world around you, never leave you till my life is done._"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at that last line. Shit, he thought, flicking the radio off, filling the car with silence again.

"You OK Bones?"

"Mmm Hmm." She sounded like she was holding back more tears.

"No you're not. Talk to me," he commanded.

"It's nothing Booth. My hormones are a little erratic right now. I stopped taking my birth control and I'm menstruating right now so....."

"OK enough info. Do that compartmentalizing thing you do so well. We're nearly there."

"Booth?"

"Yes"

"You know how much I care about you don't you. I thought about what you said and I don't want to cause you any more pain. If you really hate the idea of a baby then I won't mention it again."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. It was just a whim. He knew he had nothing to worry about. "I guess you can start taking taking your birth control again then. Get your hormones back in check."

She looked at him in confusion. "I'm still going to have a baby Booth." Temperance held her breath as she heard the words out loud. Was that what they called a Freudian slip? He looked at her in bewilderment. "You've demonstrated that the most suitable option would be an anonymous donor," she continued. " I'll start making inquiries tomorrow. I wont need to bring up the subject again until after I've conceived."

"Bones."

"Yes Booth."

"I can't let you do that."

"It really isn't your decision Booth."

"When I came to see you at the lab I really wanted to tell you... to make you see that I am in no position for giving you what you asked....."

"And I told you I understand that."

Booth pulled up at the busy crime scene. He turned to face her. "I know I should walk away from this but for some insane reason my feet just wont let me."

"What are you saying?"

He entwined his fingers in her own. "That most of the time I have absolutely no idea what goes on in your head - but I know what's going on inside mine and every time I close my eyes all I see is how it could be."

"With a baby?" she whispered excitedly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Bones? You...you drive me crazy."

"Oh." Her heart sank. "I'm sorry Booth I don't mean to...."

"Whoa, it's not a bad thing Bones."

"Oh" She smiled elatedly "Just so we are clear. You agree that we should have a baby."

Their hands were still interlocked. Was she really that dense. He had done everything possible to tall her how he felt without saying the three words that would send he running for the hills and she still didn't get it. Another private session with Sweets was on the cards. "Yes. We should have a baby."

"Thank you Booth"

"So what now?"

"You have an appointment tomorrow at five." She handed him the card of a local fertility clinic. He looked at it in disdain. Seeing his obvious discomfort she continued.

"I..."

Closing her eyes briefly she tried again.

"We... need to be sure that your sperm are reaching their optimum potential."

"You made the appointment before I agreed to do this? Because y'know I was pretty certain that I was going to stick with no."

"I guess I must know you better than you think." They both smiled at each other. Booth looked back down at the card.

" I don't know Bones. This seems very clinical."

She looked at him blankly. Booth suddenly realized that any expectations he had went out of the window there and then. Of course this would be clinical. After all, this is Bones.

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading. Brownie points to anyone who gets my rather obscure song connection._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Thank you for your reviews. If anyone was wondering the song in my last chapter was "Could it be magic" originally by Barry Manilow. I was continuing the tradition, as in Angel, DB always sang "Mandy" Another Manilow one. Hmm. Maybe I have too much time on my hands._

_Anyhow. This chapter is short and sweet. Well perhaps sweet is the wrong word entirely. Feel free to tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer - If I must._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Before I forget, there are a few things I need you to do."

Temperance Brennan stood over the charred remains of a corpse she had just made a preliminary examination of. The area was swamped with federal agents and forensic teams. A burnt out car in woodland was their focus of attention. The body was in the trunk.

"I'm listening." Booth pulled out a notepad to make a record of her imminent instructions. While he had a good idea of what she wanted transferring to the Jeffersonian he knew never to second guess her.

"Well for a start your diet isn't conductive to sperm production."

"Whoa! Stop right there. Dead body Bones. This is a little more important right now don't cha think?"

"You don't think our baby's important?"

"Thats not what I said," he objected.

"Yes. You did."

Booth stared at her. "Victim, right here." He crossed his arms. "Baby, non existent. I'm surprised a little detail like that escaped you."

"Everything back to the Jeffersonian, Booth. I assumed you'd realize that. And until we discuss biological matters this baby will continue to remain non existent. Which is why we need to have this conversation."

"Fine," he growled at her. Turning his attention the others he barked his instructions. "Ship it all back to the Jeffersonian as soon as you've finished the preliminaries."

"Do I have you're attention now?" she asked.

"Yes." His tone was deflated. What the hell had he let himself in for?

"You should eat more vegetables, especially iron rich foods such as spinach. And I have Ginko supplements for you to take."

"I already eat lots of iron rich foods, like steak."

"It's a common misconception Booth, that red meat contains more iron than all other foods. It doesn't."

"Oh."

"Toxins are out and you should lower your water thermostat to no more than thirty eight degrees. So hot baths with cigars and stupid beer hats are a complete no no."

"No!" Booth looked shocked. "I love my baths, Bones. They help me relax."

"You'll have to find other means of relaxation."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I'm sure we can think of something. You do wear boxers don't you, because it's important that your testicles remain at a lower temperature than the rest of your body."

"Is all this really necessary Bones. I mean, Parker just kinda... happened."

"You are significantly older now Booth. Age affects quality quite substantially."

"Fine. I suppose I can do all that stuff. It wont be forever, will it."

"No." She smiled at him with gratitude before continuing. "When did you last ejaculate Booth? Because there is an optimum frequency that should be adhered to."

FBI Forensic Technician Marcus Greer looked over the rim of his glasses and coughed from his position a few feet away.

He scowled at the intrusion. "You. Work." Booth placed his hand on her lower back and guided her away from prying eyes. "I don't really have to answer that do I? Just tell me the optimum figure."

"More than twice a day is too much, and will cause a low sperm count. But you need to be ejaculating at least three times a week to ensure your supply doesn't become stale."

"There goes my alternative to relaxation," he muttered under his breath. "How long exactly are you expecting this to take?"

"Well it might take a few months for the contraceptive chemicals to disperse from my body. Or I could be fertile straight away. We should be prepared for either scenario."

"So what exactly am I going to need to do? Do I just, I dunno, leave my deposits in the fridge."

Temperance looked bemused at his confusion. "No Booth. We need to have sex. I thought you understood that?"

"Oh." He swallowed loudly. "I guess I just assumed you were going to use a turkey baster or something."

"I don't understand what relevance a kitchen utensil has to conception."

"You've basted a turkey before, Bones, surely?" Booth mimed the action.

"Yes but I still don't.... oh, that way! No."

"That not an option then?"

"Our bodies are designed for this specific purpose Booth. Why anyone would assume a plastic device is anywhere near as efficient is beyond me."

"Right. I knew that." Booth clenched his fists in frustration as she walked towards the SUV. At some point in the not too distant future she would call him up and politely instruct him to come round to have sex. As long as his fertility check tomorrow went ok. What the hell was he doing? He needed to talk to Sweets again.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Reviews! Thank you, all! They make my day. And make me write faster, longer and smuttier. Bear that in mind once you finish reading. _

_I'd just like to say that we are heading into dangerous ground now and while I do try to keep them in character it isn't always possible in a story of this, ahem, nature._

_Disclaimer - yes._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"This really is not my concern. It's not really a work related complication, is it."

"Of course it is Sweets. You evaluate our relationship. This... " Booth waved his arms erratically. "Whatever this is, it's having a massive impact on said relationship.

"Agent Booth, problems of a sexual nature are not really my field of expertise. I do know a very good Sex Therapist I could refer you to."

"Don't give me that crap, Sweets. You're supposed to be an expert at everything psychological."

"OK" Sweets shrugged. Booth wasn't letting him out of this one. "You should see if she is taking her own advice."

"What?"

"The onus to conception is not just on you Booth. There are probably far more things that she herself should do to increase the prospects of fertility. You should do a little research of your own."

"Not bad Sweets. Not a bad idea at all," Booth reiterated, nodding his head. He stood up to leave.

"What about the impending sex. I thought it was an issue for you."

"Was. I figure I piss her off so much with this fertility crap she'll realize this won't work the way she planned."

"Dr Brennan can be very determined."

"I'm gonna hit her where it hurts, Sweets. If I can't drink, take a hot bath or jerk off when I want to then there has to be a good reason somewhere to stop her coming out into the field with me. And I am going to find it." Booth practically bounced out of Sweets office, delighted with the prospect of putting a halt to the whole crazy scenario. It wasn't that he didn't want a baby with Bones. The idea was a dream come true. Just the way she wanted them to achieve it was, just, wrong. There needed to be love. He stopped abruptly halfway down the stairwell. There was love. It just hadn't been acknowledged.

So, it was going to be a two phase action plan.

One – Postpone Bones maternal instincts. Now she had found them, it would be foolish of him to change her mind completely.

Two – Make her believe in love. In how wonderful it could be if she just opened up her heart.

She'd made it clear that he was her first option to father her child. And she was willing to sleep with him to facilitate that choice. So there must be feelings, right? He just needed to act on them. He grinned at the receptionist as he breezed past.

Talking to no one in particular he firmly stated "Operation woo Bones, here I come!"

ooooooo

"Anything for me, Bones?" Booth bounded into her office, placing a potted daisy on her desk.

"Not yet." She barely looked up. Her hand slid over to the pot and she stared at the offending object when it felt cold.

"That's not coffee." She looked up at him in bewilderment.

"I know."

"Where is my coffee?"

"Heh. Turns out coffee is not good for expectant mothers."

"I am not yet an expectant mother, Booth"

"But," he clapped his hands together. "But do you really want to be suffering withdrawal symptoms when you are?"

"And the plant?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I had to bring something."

She examined the daisy up close. "Oh... It's nice, thank you."

"You're welcome, Bones."

"About you're appointment later..." she began, making sure she had his full attention.

Ah yes. The appointment where he had to go into a little room and come into some sort of plastic beaker.

"Would you like me to come along side you? This is a joint effort after all. Or would that make you uncomfortable?"

Booth looked at her in horror, before he realized that she had not meant it the way he interpreted it. At least he hoped she hadn't meant it that way.

"You don't need to accompany me. I'm a grown up. I can manage on my own there Bones."

"I know. It's just..."

"What?" he sighed.

"I'm a little fascinated to see the procedure."

Booth rubbed his temples. How could one person be so oblivious to the innuendos she was making? He looked back at the source of his anxiety. "I'm going to go back to my office now. If you find any evidence, call me."

Angela brushed past him as Booth left her office.

"Nice flower Sweetie. Secret admirer?"

"Actually, Booth brought it for me." Temperance replied smiling.

"Then I was right," Angela teased.

The anthropologist rolled her eyes at her friend. "What can I do for you Angela?"

ooooooo

"Seeley Booth. I have a five o'clock appointment. Am I too late?"

Booth looked around anxiously as the receptionist checked him in on the computer. The clock on the wall was just touching ten past. Two women were sat in the waiting room across the hall, both brunette's, both facing away from him.

"That's fine sir. I have a fact sheet here that will explain how the procedure will work. I'll just give you a few minutes to check the details before I take you through."

"I'm not too late then." His disappointment was obvious to the woman opposite.

"You really shouldn't worry. A lot of men get very anxious in this situation. You're not alone."

"I'm sure I really don't need this done. I already have a son. This is just a precaution. Not like other guys who come here."

"No, I mean you're not here alone. I believe your partner is already waiting across the hall." She picked up a file and carried it through to the back room.

He closed his eyes and silently cursed God for putting him in this situation. Her familiar perfume washed over Booth as he realized he was no longer stood alone.

"You're late. I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind. I know you are a little conscientious about this whole sperm examination process. And I want you to know that I am very grateful that you are being so accommodating about this. After all, there would be no point us even having sex if your ejaculate is deficient."

How was it that she always seemed to say the worst possible combination of words? "Thanks, that made me feel so much better, Bones," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm glad. You're welcome." Too literal, Bones. Too literal. She pulled him over to the waiting area and took the fact sheet from his hands. "Wait, were you just being sarcastic?"

"Can't possibly think why I would," he replied through gritted teeth.

She looked at him carefully for a minute, desperately trying to read his demeanor. "Well we are here now so lets see what happens next." She quickly scanned the instructions. "Shall I read out the relevant points, Booth?"

As much as Booth loved to hear her speak this was one occasion when silence was very desirable. "No, Bones. Just let me read it myself." He took the paper from her hands and quickly scanned it over.

The receptionist walked over. "Mr Booth if you could just come this way." A lighthearted grin flashed across her face. She probably used that joke on everybody.

ooooooo

"Booth?" She knocked on the door. "Are you going to be long? It's just that the lab a doing me a favor staying open late to process us tonight."

He knew it shouldn't be the case. After all they were in a clinic environment. And she was at the other side of the door. Talking about decidedly un-sexy things. But his cock twitched at the sound of her voice. He had flicked through the magazines that had been provided to find that none of the images were able to stimulate him in this place. Truth be told, the size of the sterile receptacle on the table in front of him was a little off-putting. And how thoroughly did they clean this room? Did every guy in here have accurate aim and self control?

He glanced down to see his previously flaccid penis spring into life. Fisting his hand around it he began jerking up and down, quickly gaining momentum.

"Booth? Can you hear me?" Her voice sounded husky, laced with concern, through the paneling.

Christ yes! He could hear her all right. How long had he fantasized about jerking himself off to the sound of her voice? In his office while on the phone to her. While driving. In her own bathroom while she made coffee. At the lab.

And now he was supposed to be doing this. And she was going to let him fuck her. In his head he pictured all the places he wanted to take her. In his bed. Her bed, her desk. His office. The back of the SUV. Life was sweet. Very very sweet. Crap no! Don't think about Sweets. This is not good. Speak again Bones, he willed though the closed door.

"Booth, are you OK? Do I need to come in? Please Booth talk to me."

He was too far gone to speak comprehensibly. She wouldn't. His hand moved faster. Had he locked the door when he came in? Oh fuck. No! He was close now, so close. Booth reached forwards and grabbed the obviously over-sized container positioning it in his line of fire.

"I'm coming, Booth" she warned.

"So am I" he mumbled incoherently as the hot fluid spurted out into the cold plastic container.

It took Booth less than a minute to make himself presentable, and seal the container. He opened the door to find Bones stood chatting to a female lab assistant, about the same age as her.

"Booth, you didn't answer me when I called," she chastised.

He waved a pair of headphones at her. "Sorry. Didn't hear you. The factsheet said listening to music would help, so I did," he lied.

"Right." She took the sample from him and held it up to the light. Booth looked around too see if there was a hole he could crawl into. "Booth? Did you provide multiple samples?"

"Umm no," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Astounding" She handed the container to the lab assistant. "Am I correct in presuming volume is not an issue?"

The lab assistant smiled at Booths obvious discomfort. "Dr Brennan, normal range is between 2 to 5 cc's. I'm sure we can all agree that Mr Booth is above average."

"I had wondered...." Temperance began "... would it be possible for me to observe the full analysis?"

"While it's outside normal protocol I think, as it's you, that would be absolutely fine. It will take about an hour and a half."

"Booth, we could get takeout when we are done."

"You want me to stay too!" he exclaimed.

She nodded before walking ahead towards the analysis lab with the other woman.

Booth looked up and sighed. "God? Look, I really don't know what I did to piss you off so much, but whatever it was I am really sorry. Now please, can you make this nightmare go away."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Wow! This is officially my best liked story to date as far as reviews, alerts and favourites go. So thank you all so much. I am planning to write my socks off this week thanks to your response. _

_I have to admit that when I first had the idea for this story it was supposed to be a fluffy comedy. By the end of chapter 1 I realised that it would need the inevitable angst to keep Booth and Brennan in character. Having a baby is not a decision to be taken lightly. So for those who have suffered with incidents involving food and drink while reading previous chapters (and there are quite a few of you) i think you are pretty safe this chapter. Although..... better safe than sorry._

_Disclaimer - If the baby rumers are true it gonna be interesting to see how the writers handle the situation considering all the stories on this site. I think between us we'll have covered all the scenarios. It's a good job they own the characters then._

_So without further ado...._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Whoo, that is just... did you hear what she said Bones? Did you? I can't get over it, it's just... whoo."

"I heard" she mumbled, looking out the window at the passing traffic. The clinic was only a short distance from her apartment, so she had left her car at home. The promised takeout beckoned.

"I have the sperm quality of an eighteen year old!"

"I heard," she said, through gritted teeth this time.

"So all the instructions you gave me yesterday are pretty much redundant."

"Mmm" She sounded agitated.

"You should be happy about it." Booth offered, his quizzical tone indicative of his confusion at her mood.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Why did you feel the need to have to ask about my fertility, Booth?"

"What?"

"When you asked if I needed to undertake any procedures to establish my suitability."

"That's not how I said it. And anyway I... thought I was being helpful." He lied. He had done his homework after his session with Sweets. He'd spent hours trawling the Internet, making sure he knew all his facts.

"You practically demanded that my own fertility be checked before you'd consent to intercourse."

"Is that not what you did to me?"

She had to concede that he had a very rational point. Maybe that's why she was so annoyed. "It's different for women Booth. It's not as easy for us to be tested. It's a complicated procedure, and is very painful. It's only us a last resort, after 12 months perhaps."

"You're expect me to randomly have meaningless sex with you for a year? Knowing it might not happen?"

"There would be nothing random about it, Booth. It would coincide with ovulation."

"And what I just did? For you! That wasn't painful?"

"You had to masturbate Booth. If there was pain then you should consider seeing a doctor."

"Not physical pain per say. But emotional pain? Plenty. That was really hard to do in there Temperance." He had used her given name. That always meant the situation was serious.

Booth swung his SUV into the parking lot of the restaurant and slammed on the breaks, jolting them both forwards as the vehicle screeched to a halt.

"Because you're Catholic?" she questioned.

"No damnit! Because I still have no clue where I stand with you!"

She looked at him incredulously. "The same place as you did yesterday."

"And what if that isn't enough for me? For either of us? You know what I go through with Parker."

"It's all I can give you." The words sounded empty, hollow.

"You already admitted to Sweets we're in some twisted surrogate relationship. Why can we not take this last....." He was struggling to find the right words.

The anger was burning inside her now. "Because that fucking line you drew is still there. Maybe it's faded enough that other people can't see it, but it was there for a purpose."

Booth let out a half laugh. "It's a little redundant now don't you think."

"And what if all went wrong Booth? What if we ended up resenting each other because we jumped into a relationship purely for the sake of a child?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes." She truly believed this. It was evident in her tone.

Silence. She looked to him for confirmation. His jaw twitched as he processed her statement. Booth opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Instead he dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"This is the only way Booth. And if you can't respect that then perhaps I should reconsider my options"

He lifted his head up and stared ahead at the neon lights of the restaurant. "I'm going to ask Sweets to split us up. Just temporarily. Until we work out what's going on here. Between us." He unclipped his belt and began to get out of the SUV.

"You're deliberately sabotaging us?"

"No I'm.." Her eyes looked up at him in confusion. She didn't understand when it all made so much sense to her. To know he was responsible for making her feel this way was tearing him apart inside. "I'm going in to get our food. You can... whatever."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

He sighed. Why was this so hard? "Fine, I'll be back soon."

She sat waiting for him to return. Parkers child seat in the back tormented her with its presence. Booth did everything he could to be a good father to Parker. Why was he so unwilling to give that same dedication to their child? Finally he returned with the bag of piping hot food.

"I'll take you home," he said as he started the engine.

"Booth?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to force yourself into being with me for the sake of a baby."

She didn't want to tell him about how her mind had played out every variable it could think of every time she tried to imagine them as a couple. And it always ended badly, leaving her feeling sorrowful. Heartbroken even? If that's how a simple fantasy could tear you apart then the reality of it didn't bear thinking about.

ooooooo

"Sweets! I was just about to call you."

"Good morning Agent Booth."

"I want you to separate us. Keep her at the lab. Just temporarily. Long enough to make her realize that...."

"Oh god...." Sweets expression was pained.

"What?"

"You're familiar with the expression "be careful what you wish for"Agent Booth?"

"Sure." Booth looked concerned at Sweet panic.

"I was just coming to tell you that..." Sweets held out a file to him. "Cullen just sent me to tell you about an operation in Texas. He wants you to go out a head up the task force."

"When and how long?"

"Today. They expect about ten days, but you know how these things are."

"Shit!" Booth banged his fist on his desk in frustration. "Could this be any worse timing."

"I take it you and Dr Brennan are still working out your differences."

"If I'm not here is she confined to the lab?"

"Actually..." Sweets looked nervous.

"Cullen's assigning someone else as liaison?" Booth quizzed.

"Cullen's assigning someone else to all your case files."

"Who?" Booth growled suspiciously.

"Williams."

Booth looked like he'd been slapped across the face. They both knew the guy's reputation. A little younger than Booth, he was an ex marine, only a few years out of the academy. Cullen's golden boy, with a case closure rate that had recently begun snapping at the heals of the partners. And a reputation where women were concerned. "I don't suppose I have any say in the matter?

"What is it that Dr Brennan calls us meager employees?"

"Drones." Booth replied dryly. He was going to Texas whether he liked it or not.

ooooooo

Temperance Brennan stood on the platform, once more examining the remains they had recovered from the burnt out vehicle. Her cell phone began ringing from the pocket of her lab coat, echoing though their section of the Jeffersonian.

Camille Saroyan looked up from her own work. "Are you going to answer that, Dr Brennan?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It could be important."

"It's Booth. It can wait."

"This may seem an unusual question, but how do you know it's Booth," Cam asked.

"I have his number set against a particular ring tone."

Cam looked confused."It's the same ring tone as always."

The ringing stopped. Temperance had not diversified from the task at hand. Cam watched her work detachedly for a while longer before Brennan's phone rang once more.

"Booth's calling again," she offered helpfully, before turning back to her work. "It's only ever Booth isn't it?" It was more a realization on Cam's part than a question. Brennan obviously didn't feel the need to answer her. She glanced back at the lonely woman. "What if it's case related?"

"Then he'd have called you by now, Dr Saroyan." She peeled the latex from her hands and walked towards her office.

Sitting at her desk she pulled out her cell phone. The display told her that she had nine missed calls. She dialed a number. The voice told her she had seven new messages. That's what happens when you ignore your phone all morning Temperance listened carefully.

"_Bones. Call me. It's important."_

He sounded pissed. Something must of happened. The second message clicked in.

"_Hey, it's me again. I really need to talk to you."_

The third.

"_Damnit Bones. Stop ignoring me. We need to talk."_

Another, then another, then another.

"_Please call me. Soon."_

"_I can't come see you Bones. You need to call me back."_

"_Somethings come up Bones. Just call me."_

She almost hung up before the final message kicked in. She presumed it would be more of the same.

"_Hi Bones. I didn't want to tell you in a message but your not answering your phone which I guess means that you don't want to talk to me. So here it is. Cullen is sending me to Texas. I can't tell you how long I'll be. I'll have a better idea when I get there. I'm just about to board the plane so this time you can't ring me back. I'll call you when I arrive."_

Despite what his message had said, she pressed her speed dial. His own phone went straight to voice mail. "Booth? I..." She hadn't thought what she would say, hoping him boarding the plane was an exaggeration. "...I understand Booth. I understand that this is a very efficient way of putting space between us as I believe you suggested last night." And with that, she hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - Thankyou for all your reviews. Here we go again._

_Disclaimer - If I must._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Dr Brennan. Was Agent Booth able to reach you?"

Sweets was stood at the foot of the platform, accompanied by an exceptionally handsome man, tall, blonde, well dressed. She suspected FBI and waited for their therapist to confirm it.

"He left me a message. It wasn't convenient to converse."

"Not for want of trying on Booths part." Cam stood up from her position, catching sight of the newcomer. "Well hello," she said, with her best flirty smile.

"Dr Saroyan, Dr Brennan, this is Agent Williams. He's taken over Agent Booths caseload while Booth is in Texas."

"Very nice to meet you." Camille nodded approvingly at Agent Williams, who returned her greeting with a smile as he checked her out. "Booth's in Texas?"

"I assumed you had been contacted by the appropriate channels." Temperance interjected.

"No one told me Dr Brennan."

"Oh." Temperance looked between them all. "I apologize if a breakdown in communication has occurred."

Under her breath Cam muttered "If you'd answered your phone..."

"Dr Saroyan, would you show Agent Williams around?" Sweets asked. "I need to talk with Dr Brennan."

"No problem. Agent Williams, you can start right up here." Cam waved her access card to allow him up on to the platform.

"Have you spoken to Booth?"

"His phone went straight to voice mail."

"So you left him a message?"

"Yes. I told him that relocating to Texas would be very effective."

"Can we talk in your office? In private."

"I really don't have time Dr Sweets."

"She has time."

Sweets nodded his appreciation to Cam. "You have time Dr Brennan."

He began to walk toward her office. Reluctantly, she followed.

"Dr Brennan. It may come as a surprise to know that sometimes you can come across...." He paused. "I really need to choose my words carefully here... as a cold hearted bitch."

She looked down at her hands. "This is not the first time I have been told that."

"The order for Agent Booth to leave was out of his hands, as was the temporary assignment of Agent Williams. Sometimes circumstances are beyond our control."

Sweets noticed her usual cool demeanor was beginning to falter. He had no doubt that she was now regretting whatever wording she used in her message to Booth.

"Perhaps an apology would be in order?" he suggested.

"Perhaps."

"Then I'll leave you in peace."

She sat at her desk for some time before picking up her cell phone.

ooooooo

"_Booth, it's me... Bones.... um Temperance. I am calling you on your cell because I would very much like to speak to you. It has been brought to my attention that the tone of my earlier message was unfair. And for which I am very sorry. I mistakenly concluded that it was your own personal choice to leave.... Please call me back."_

Booth grinned from ear to ear as he listened to her message. He had picked up her original message, then spent the next couple of hours in briefings, before the local Agents introduced him to the nightlife. Finally he was alone in the privacy of his hotel room. He sat down on the well worn bed and dialed.

"Are you missing me yet?" Booth figured he should go with something lighthearted as an ice breaker.

"_I haven't had the opportunity. You replacement is proving to be quite the alpha male."_

"Replacement! Bones, it's temporary."

"_How long are you going to be gone Booth?"_

"Ha! I knew it. You are missing me."

"_If you must know Agent Williams is rather condescending. And patronizing. Egotistical. Overbearing. Supercilious." _

"First impressions not so good?"

"_I've learnt not to judge people on first impressions."_

"I should hope so, Bones. Umm, did you spent much time with Williams today?"

"_Not really. Actually, Angela seems to think he's rather enamored with Cam."_

"Really! Oh that's.... good."

"_Why?"_ Booths excitement seemed a little enthusiastic to Temperance.

"What, oh, umm, she just, deserves a little happiness." Booth mumbled.

"_Oh. OK. Booth?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I do miss you."_

He smirked satisfactorily, glad she couldn't see his expression right now. "I miss you too, Bones."

"_I guess I should let you get back to whatever you were doing."_

"I guess. I have the case files to review before tomorrow morning."

"_And I have another chapter of my book to work on." _

"So what are Kathy and Andy up to these days," Booth inquired casually. He wasn't ready to hang up yet.

"_Oh you know. The usual. Identifying victims. Catching the bad guys. Just generally making the world a better place to be. They do have a few issues to sort out between them."_

Booth smiled to himself. He was sure she wasn't just talking about her book."And they will. Because they'll realize whats important. What really matters. That everything happens eventually."

"_They will?" _He noticed that she sounded hopeful.

"Of course. They are too special not to."

Alone in her bedroom Temperance felt her eyes well up as she realized just how much she would hurt, separated from this man.

"_Goodnight Booth."_ Her voice was not much more than a whisper.

Tenderly he spoke back. "Goodnight Bones."

oooooooo

It was exactly like every other day since he left. Temperance Brennan woke at six am. She showered and dressed, before driving to the Jeffersonian, stopping for a decaffeinated soya latte and a granola bar en route. She would enter her office and switch on her computer to check her email, smiling at the one he always sent her overnight, before donning her lab coat to spend the best part of the day up on the platform, doing what she does best. At 12.30 she would stop and eat the sandwich that had been delivered from a local deli on his instruction, before continuing with her work until after seven, when he would call to ask about her day. She would go home then, occasionally stopping for groceries, and call him from her apartment so he knew she was home safe, before preparing a light supper and working on her latest manuscript until late, when her phone would ring once more to bid her goodnight.

At least it should have been like every other day since he left. But this morning the ovulation chart pinned to the back of the bathroom door shouted for her attention. It had been methodically completed for the last three months. Only since the question had been raised with Booth, a few short weeks ago, had it found such a public home. Prior to this it had been hidden away from prying eyes, in her nightstand.

Holding up the hormone detecting stick from the ovulation predictor kit, her brow furrowed as she considered the likelihood of conceiving this month when Booth was still in Texas.

ooooooo

It was early evening when he stood behind her and ran his hands though her dark hair, still damp from the shower they had taken together. She had suspected he would be passionate. In reality it had blown her away how attentive he had been. Feeling incredibly sated she turned into his muscular arms and allowed her fingers to dance across his chest.

"I can believe we waited so long to do that," she murmured into the flesh she was now nuzzling.

"We needed to stay professional. And it would probably be best if we kept this between ourselves for the time being. You know how people gossip."

"I agree. This is private." She looked up into his eyes and innocently asked "You want to go again?"

He grinned at her stamina. The woman could have made it as an FBI agent easily. "Is the Pope Catholic?"

She pulled him back towards the bed. "I'm not the worlds most patient woman. Now! Are you going to come and fuck me or do I have to reconsider this whole relationship?"

"Relationship? Is that official?" He licked his lips as he considered the implication of her words. "I'm not just another notch on your bedpost?"

"Unless that's all you want?" She was suddenly worried. Had she misjudged his intentions?

"Oh believe me when I tell you I want so much more. Now come here and let me show you exactly how much."

"With pleasure Agent Williams."

"Dr Saroyan, trust me. The pleasure is all mine."

ooooooo

A few thousand miles away Special Agent Seeley Booth was about to get the shock of his life.

* * *

_A/N - Was that cruel of me? Teasing you all like that. I'm sorry. Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - I was going to split this chapter into two but all your wonderful reviews made me want to reward you all for reading. Although you might be calling me all the names under the sun at the end of the chapter....._

_Thanks to Goldpiece for allowing me to use a few of her suggestions. Her sense humor is as twisted as mine._

_Time-line – I'm sure you are all smart enough to realize that this chapter starts earlier than the last chapter finished. We last saw Brennan early morning. This chapter follows on from that point. I just thought I should make this clear to avoid any potential confusion later._

_Disclaimer – Its really hard to think of something original everyday. So. I do not own these characters. Apart from those that are mine. But they are pretty boring people actually and I'm quite sure that no one else would want them._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Cam, I can't get hold of Bones. Is she in the lab?

"_No. Didn't she call you? She's taken a few day's vacation. I think working along side Williams was really beginning to annoy her. Although I'm finding him rather charming."_

"Bones took vacation time? Wow that's..."

"_Unheard of? I was pretty shocked myself when she asked this morning."_

"Yeah. So you know where she is now? Her cell phones going straight to voice mail."

"_I'm sorry Seeley, I have no idea. You know she's not one for sharing. Try Angela."_

"Thanks Cam, and for the last time," he added in exasperation, "can you please not call me Seeley."

Booth hung up and turned to the waiting detective. "Flint. Any idea where the closest Forensic Anthropologist is based?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind. I'll keep trying mine. But right now I could eat a horse."

It didn't take long to reach the Texan field offices favorite eatery. Within minutes Booth had ordered his mandatory burger and fries, with a large soda to wash it down. Detective Flint and Agent Perry had joined him and now all three men were enthusiastically devouring the food in front of them.

Agent Perrys cell phone danced across the table. He answered and listened for a few moments, before looking up at Booth. "Did you say you wanted a Forensic Anthropologist? Because Airport Security have just detained one."

"Let me guess." Booth offered dryly, as he stood and pulled out a few bills to cover his uneaten food. "Dr Temperance Brennan."

The agent spoke into his phone and asked for the identity of the detainee. "Yeah, howd y'know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Isn't she that famous author?" Perry asked as he hung up. "My wife loves her books. She says it makes her look good in front of her friends, being married to a fed." He turned to detective Flint. "Man. Wait until you see her. She is H-O-T!"

Detective Flint looked back at Booth. "No way in hell is she yours, Booth?"

"For my sins." Booth looked up at his colleagues. "You probably shouldn't refer to her as mine while she's here though," he warned. "Or as hot, or any other term for that matter. Safest just to address her as Dr Brennan."

"Sure." Perry smirked at Booth. "So does that make you the real Andy Ryan?"

"I don't like to encourage people to speculate. But...." He raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"So can you do all that stuff Ryan can?"

A scowl flashed across Booths face. "She may have over-exaggerated for literary purposes."

Flint stood, gulping down the last of his coffee. "So the anthro-whatsit you wanted to bring out was already on her way here. I hate to say it but that kinda sounds a little suspicious to me."

"I think I can safely state that this case is not what's brought her down here."

ooooooo

"Booth!"

She had been sat in this room for hours. It wasn't her fault that the guy she had been chatting to as they departed the plane was smuggling heroin, and a wanted felon. Nor was it her fault that airport security had presumed that they were traveling companions as they swooped in to make their arrests. Neither could she be held accountable for the broken jaw of one security staff member, or the cracked rib of the other.

"Bones! I have been trying to call you." He flashed his charm smile at her, and in a sing-song voice said "I have a body for you."

"I'm actually on vacation Booth!"

"Well I'm not. And I have a body to identify before I can go off duty."

She frowned at him.

"Do you want me to get you out of here or not. Because they take assaulting security in airports pretty seriously these days."

"It was not my fault Booth. As far as I can see they have no jurisdiction to hold me."

"You put two guys, big guys, in hospital. If they want they can throw the book at you. You should be thankful that I'm around to bail you out."

"I wasn't aware that I was under arrest."

"Look Bones. I'm pretty certain I can guess why you're here. And believe me when I tell you that it is really, really great to see you." He pulled her into a 'guy' hug. "But I'm out here to do a job. And the sooner this case is all wrapped up, the sooner I can come home and we can start talking about baby.... stuff. Kay?"

"But I'm ovulating now Booth! My cervical mucus is.... "

"Whoa NO!" He jumped back in horror.

"Is that because I said mucus, Booth? It is a very irrational response over a natural bodily fluid. Especially considering we both spend a good deal of time handling rotting corpses."

"You do the handling. I just get your back."

"You mean you get my back up," she retorted, crossing her arms in defense.

He grinned excitedly. "Bones. You just used an expression in the correct context! I can't begin to tell you how proud I am right now."

"Why not? And what are you proud of exactly?"

Booth exhaled loudly and shook his head. "Can we just go?"

"Of course. I have been waiting to leave for a considerable length of time already."

ooooooo

It took less that thirty minutes for Booth to get her to the coroners office. Soon she was standing over the remains laid out on the table.

"You'll just have to make do with a body and crime scene photos Bones."

"So Dr Brennan." Agent Perry leaned in towards her. "What brings you all this way? Booth here was a little vague about you reasons."

"Mucus" muttered Booth under his breath from the far side of the room, as he scanned the case file.

"It's not just about cervical mucus, Booth."

"Is this relevant to the case? Should I be taking notes down?" Perry asked in confusion.

"No." Booth growled. "It's private"

"I peed on a stick that detects a surge in lutienizing hormone." Temperance told the bewildered agent.

"Which means?"

"Which means I'm ovulating. Male, early twenties, very athletic. A cyclist. He broke his arm as a child. There's a pin."

"We can check the serial number."

"Cause of death.... gunshot wound here.... and here."

"That fits the MO of our suspect."

Perry watched on in awe as the partners worked. "So... ovulating huh?"

"Am I done here? Can we have sex now Booth? Timing really is of the essence. I haven't flown all this way for nothing."

ooooooo

"I'm taking you to a hotel, Bones. And then I have to get back. I've got work to do. We can talk when I've done for the day."

"You may as well just take me to wherever you are staying Booth. I expect we will need to engage in intercourse several times before I return to DC."

"I'm not sure you're listening to me Bones. And I really don't want us to fall out again."

"What's to fall out about?"

Booth pulled up outside the cheap motel and turned to her. "I need you to understand how I feel Bones."

Temperance felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Could she stand it if he rejected her after she'd come all this way? She tensed up as she wondered why 'rejected' had come to mind. "Go on" she said nervously.

"I want us to be a proper family. That's the only way I can do this."

She considered his wording and wasn't sure it made sense. They were, that is her, Booth and the rest of their team, already a proper family. Not a conventional family per say. This was just adding one more to their brood. "We will be" she smiled broadly.

"We will?" Booth stared at her in awe. Was she finally admitting her love for him?

"Of course. I need you Booth." She certainly couldn't conceive with a solo effort.

Booth looked straight at her. While she wasn't the most openly emotional person, her blunt tone lacked... something "Bones" he sighed, realizing his misinterpretation. "I have to go interview a suspect. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hurry." she stated cheerfully. "We only have a narrow window of opportunity." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before jumping out of the vehicle.

He drove away, bringing his fingers up to the cheek she kissed, sending jolts of electricity through him. He hooked his phone up to the hands free and dialed.

"Sweets. I need to speak to you now.... your doing what?... well stop.... this is important..... I don't care what Daisy can do with her tongue.... oh..... I'll give you five minutes.... and I'm counting."

ooooooo

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked.

Brennan had answered the door to a pensive Booth, wearing little more than a black silk wrap that stopped mid thigh. The conversation with Sweets had convinced Booth that he should follow through with their agreement. After all she had come all this way. And Sweets was certain that Bones was simply struggling to admit what she really wanted. He told Booth that something as real as sex would most likely be a trigger for her to realize her true feelings. So despite still feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing Booth agreed he should do what she wanted. Because it's what she wanted. And he would give her the world if it made her happy.

"Not in the doorway. You should come in. It is your room after all"

"Of course. We might get arrested for public indecency." Booth joked.

"And standing up is not conductive to fertilization. Gravity," she added seriously.

"Oh. Right. Anything else of limits?"

"It would be better if you were on top. Or came from behind. Gravity," she said again.

Booth shifted awkwardly. This was going to be so much harder than he imagined."Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Is that usual during intercourse for you, Booth?"

"Yes." He was avoiding looking at her.

"Well then. It would probably be an appropriate means to arousal."

She walked across to the table and handed him a beer.

"I thought you had banned alcohol from my diet?" he laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"As you rightly pointed out, it wasn't necessary. And I'm fairly certain you've socialized with your colleagues while you've been here." She stood in front of him and her perfume invaded his senses. "You appear to be very tense. I thought perhaps this might relax you"

"This is not how I expected to be ending my day."

"There is one more thing" she added.

Booth glanced up at her with a quizzical look.

"I have read studies that imply suggest conception is more likely when the female reaches a enhanced state of arousal."

He looked at her warily. Sometimes he thought how much easier it would be if she spoke regular English.

"If the female orgasms," she explained. "Because, during orgasm, the vaginal walls contract causing the semen to be drawn up into the uterus."

"Right." Booth answered awkwardly. "I really don't need to know the finer details there, Bones."

"If you prefer I could bring myself to orgasm before we begin."

"You think I won't be able to make you orgasm?" he questioned incredulously. "That won't be necessary Bones," Booth responded smugly. "I know how to make a woman come."

"I didn't ask you to fulfill my sexual urges though Booth. That's not really essential to the desired outcome, is it."

"I'm fairly certain that making a baby is supposed to be pleasurable. Isn't that some sort of anthropological fact Bones. Y'know, we continue the species because it feels nice?"

"Ultimately, yes. That would be the layman's definition." She sat down next to him.

"So we should, maybe, umm." Booth sucked in a deep breath. They both sat awkwardly for a few minutes in silence. Neither willing to make the first move.

"This room is not very appealing." she commented as she survey the décor of the space around them.

Booth took a last drink from the beer bottle, then placed it back on the table. Instead of sitting on the end of the bed he moved around and fluffed one of the pillows before clambering onto the bed.

Taking his lead, Temperance shuffled herself back until she was sat next to him. "Are you aroused yet?"

"I... um..."

The room descended into silence again.

"Would it help if you imagined I was Cam? Angela suggested that, given you resumed the relationship, your sexual encounters with her were probably quite fulfilling."

"What? No!!!"

"Or Rebecca?"

"Bones! Please just stop."

"Why? Have you changed your mind Booth? I can't deny that I would be very disappointed but I will understand and..... "

"I meant talking about other women. It's just not right. Why would I want to pretend that you are someone I don't want to be with anymore?"

"That's a valid point, Booth."

"Good."

Silence again.

"What's that knocking sound?" she asked

Booth stared at her as she analyzed the beat of the tapping.

"It's coming from next door," he offered. "They are.." His voice dropped to a whisper. ".. having sex."

"Oh."

They both heard voices in the neighboring room cry out. Then silence. Temperance twirled her hair around her fingers.

"How about if I indulge in a fantasy of your's? Would that help? Perhaps you want to handcuff me to the bedpost, or we could by mutually appreciative of pornographic material?"

"You want to know what will really help? When you stop making stupid suggestions!" Booth looked across to the beautiful woman sat next to him. She looked hurt and he felt guilty. He hated making her feel bad. She was only trying to help with their situation. How was she supposed to have her realization as Sweets had suggested if he couldn't do what was necessary?

"I'm just trying to....."

The sentence remained incomplete as Seeley Booths lips prevented any further sound being omitted. And as his mouth pressed against her own she closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

There was a knock at the door. Whoever was calling at this late hour could not have had worse timing.

She pulled back and began fumbling with his shirt buttons. "Ignore it," she hissed. "Whoever it is will go away."

Booth pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry Bones. I can't."

* * *

_A/N – Love me? hate me? Let me know._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - So maybe inviting you to all hate me wasn't the best idea I ever had. This chapter is dedicated to mumrulz, who thought Brennan was a little too cold in her quest. I think you'll see her warm up a little from here on in. Thankyou again for all your reviews. It really does mean a lot that you took the time to write them, even if I am the most hated person on this site at the moment. _

_Diclaimer - They are not mine to play with. But I am going to anyway._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Temperance sat alone in the cheap motel room. Not exactly how she imagined it would be the first time they made love. When had she started calling it that? Besides, it wasn't as if anything had happened anyway.

Anything? She smiled softly.

Something.

He'd kissed her.

She hadn't responded straight away. Despite her talk of suitable positions, handcuffs and pornography. Despite spending the time he'd left her alone preparing herself physically. Showering, perfecting her hair and makeup. Dressing in an alluring manner. She glanced down at herself. The satin wrap had slipped open when he wrapped his arms around her. The black and pink lace negligee hidden underneath now allowed a chill in the air to graze her skin, making her body tingle.

Temperance closed her eyes and imagined his arms holding her once more.

She hadn't prepared herself mentally. She hadn't realized how this would affect her emotionally. When he kissed her that Christmas she was in control, leading the situation, choosing when to end it. This was anything but.

Finally, she had kissed back, and suddenly everything was clear. A fog had lifted and she could see into her own future. She wanted to be here. She wanted this. With him.

With Booth.

And then it was over. He pulled back, stopped everything. Now he was on his way to interrogate a suspect, and she was here alone.

She grabbed a shirt he'd left over the chair and lay back on the bed, holding the cool cotton to her face, breathing in the scent of him. It felt wet against her skin and she lifted her cheek to see why.

Tears.

Was she crying?

An almighty sob erupted from nowhere.

ooooooo

His head was pounding as Seeley Booth drove towards the Dallas field office. A breakthrough meant that several key suspects had been arrested and it was imperative that the FBI made every second count while they were in custody. Booth knew the moment they had to let them go they would disappear into the woodwork. Leaving the entire investigation dead in the water.

He hated abandoning her like that.

It had been Agent Perry waiting at the door, knowing what was likely going on inside after his earlier encounter with Dr Brennan. Booth had opened the door and pulled it so it was slightly ajar behind him. The idea of anyone seeing his beautiful Bones as she was, lay across his bed, open, vulnerable, was unbearable to him. He had to protect her from the world outside. Booth allowed himself to smile as he considered just how protective he would be when she was actually carrying his child.

Perry had filled him in on the situation and Booth had silently cursed fate. This was the crux of the entire investigation. This could be the difference between going home in days or months. And he knew he wanted to go home. Booth had missed her every second that he was away. Not that she would ever know that.

Walking back into that room, his heart was in his mouth as he'd gazed at her longingly. The black slip she'd had wrapped around her so tightly had loosened, exposing a glimpse of what lay beneath. Though the lace, he'd seen the rosy tint of her hardened nipple.

Booth was sure he'd felt a change as his lips bonded with her own. Did she actually want him? The realization that Sweets had told him was inevitable – had it only taken a simple kiss?

And then he'd turned his back on her. He couldn't see her that way and still leave. Collecting everything he needed, Booth had ensured he didn't look at her once. The answers he gave to her questions were cold and blunt. Anything more and his desire for her would have ensured that he wouldn't have been able to walk out the door.

He hated abandoning her like that.

But it was the only thing he could do.

ooooooo

Temperance splashed cold water on her face as she evaluated her options now. She knew Booth's job was important but he had been so indifferent towards her as he left. Opening her bag she took out her phone, poised to call Angela, when a thought occurred to her. If she wanted to understand why Booth reacted the way he did then she should call someone who knows him better than she did.

ooooooo

Camille Saroyan lay in bed with her new lover, Agent Mark Williams.

"I could get used to this" she glanced up at him.

"I'm sure you could, Cam" He trailed his thumb down the side of her breast, and lent over, kissing along her collarbone.

"Are we going again?" she asked seductively. "Because if I have another orgasm I don't think I'll be able to come back down."

"Here's hoping" he murmured into her skin.

Her phone rang.

"I really need to get that." she sighed. "The joys of running a department that never sleeps."

"You can't call Dr Brennan on her own 'a department'," he joked. "Besides she's officially on vacation." Even though he had only worked with her for a little less than a fortnight, he had witnessed Brennan's dedication first hand. He saw how, if it wasn't for Booth, she would happily stay in the lab twenty four seven.

Cam waved her still ringing phone at him. "Can't I?" The caller ID said Brennan. "Hi Dr Brennan. What can I do for you"

"_What would be an appropriate method of seducing Booth? I am aware that you have both previously had intercourse.... with each other,"_ she added as an afterthought, _"and so would have valuable insight into his own sexual preferences."_

Cam gritted her teeth as she processed her own response."Dr Brennan, I am going to forget what you just asked given that I am very, very sure that you really don't have any idea just how inappropriate this conversation is."

"_Well I realize I am a little old to request advice on satisfying a member of the opposite sex, however I am extremely confused as to Booths behavior."_

Cam glanced over at Williams, who was listening intently to the conversation. She held her hand up as she moved towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Turning her attention back to her caller she said "I'm going to regret saying this, but tell me what happened."

ooooooo

Booth swallowed down his coffee, burning his mouth in his impatience. The interrogations were going badly. They had witnesses but no one was prepared to speak out. This felt like a complete waist of time.

ooooooo

"Angela. You are severely neglecting your duties as a best friend."

"_Last time I checked Cam we fell in the category of good friends."_

Cam perched on the edge of the bath tub. "Not me! Brennan."

"_Oh." _

"She just called and asked me how to seduce Booth. Because I know how."

"_Oh."_

"She said she practically laid herself out on a platter."

"_She said that?"_

"Well no. She said on flatware but I got the idea."

"_He should have been all over her. What went wrong?"_

"I have no idea. For Booth to reject her, there has to be damn good reason."

"_You're absolutely right," _Angela added._ "No way would he walk away from that. He's been waiting long enough."_

"No need to remind me, Angela."

ooooooo

Temperance was disappointed to see Angela's name flash up on her phone. She had hoped it would be Booth telling her he was coming back.

"_Sweetie. What are you doing?"_

"I don't know Angela. I really don't know."

"_Is Booth with you?"_

"No."

"_Then come home, tonight. The last flight back to DC leaves at ten thirty. There are a couple of seats left in coach. Am I booking you on it?"_

Temperance looked around the shabby room. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I'll be on it."

ooooooo

Driving through the busy streets of Dallas, Booth wondered if he should call ahead and tell Bones he was on his way back to her. A late night florist caught his eye on the street corner. Would a few more minutes really make any difference? Especially if they had exactly what he wanted. The smell of Thai food washed over him as he parked up. And food wouldn't go amiss either.

Ooooooo

Booth was sat waiting for their takeout when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He hoped it wasn't relating to his investigation as he reached in to answer it. "Booth!" he stated authoritatively.

_"Hi. It's Angela. I'm just calling to let you know that you don't need to worry Booth."_ Her voice was subdued.

The woman behind the counter handed the bag of food over to him. Booth tucked his phone under his chin as he took the bag from her, clutching a delicate spray of daffodils in his other hand.

_"I'm bringing her home,"_ Angela continued. _"She's booked on the last flight tonight."_

"What? No!" Booth exclaimed as he ran back to his vehicle. "Call her back. Tell her to stay at the motel. I'm on my way."

_"Booth. I can't. Her phone is off. She's already at the airport. Her flight leaves in twenty minutes."_

ooooooo

Seeley Booth raced through the terminal, abandoning his vehicle in the no parking zone. He'd tried calling ahead, asking security to hold the flight, pull her to one side. When he'd told them her name they had laughed, and point blank refused. After the earlier incident, if he wanted her off that flight he would have to escort her off personally. The sooner she was out of the state the better as far as they were concerned.

His mind wandered back to when he left her earlier. He should have known better by now.

"FBI|, hold that gate," he shouted through the bustle and noise. Reaching the aircraft doors he breathed a sigh of relief and prayed he was on the right flight. "Can I see your passenger list?" he asked the stewardess, flashing his badge. "I have to remove a woman from this flight."

"Sure." She handed the list over. "Is she wanted?" she asked excitedly.

Booth smiled at her "Oh yes. She is definitely wanted."

He walked down the isle towards her seat number where she was engrossed in one of her journals. Noticing a shadow over her she looked up cautiously to find him smirking at her. "What are you doing here Booth." Her tone was cold.

"Keeping you in Texas."

"If you have another body I'm sure someone else can ID the victim. This is the last flight back tonight. And I plan to be on it," she huffed.

Booth leaned over and unclipped the belt. She pushed him away, sharply in the chest. Booth raised his eyebrows at her but didn't flinch. He knew it would bruise by tomorrow.

"Ah. There we go. Assaulting a Federal Agent. Dr Brennan, you really have left me no other choice than to place you under arrest." he said.

"What!"

Booth pulled out his handcuffs. "Hold your wrists out in front of you."

"I did not assault you!"

"I beg to differ. And I have a whole planeload of witnesses." He clipped the cuffs on her.

"This is ridiculous Booth," she hissed.

"Is it?" He smiled satisfactorily as his hand on her lower back guided her gently off the crowded airplane.

* * *

_A/N - Don't hate me. *cowers head in hands* I won't leave you hanging long._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N - If this chapter seems a little "playful" it's because I just read the latest chapter of "Let's Play" by SSJL. If you haven't checked it out yet then I highly recommend you do. _

_Thankyou again. The reviews on my last chapter were amazing. I'm totally overwhelmed by the response to this fic. So I'll let you get on with reading the next installment._

_Disclaimer – Not mine. But Christmas is coming. I'm keeping my fingers crossed._

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Back at his temporary vehicle, Booth opened the front passenger door. They had walked in silence all the way through the terminal, Brennan's rigid posture a sure sign of her annoyance. Now she was stood with her back to him, scowling at the airport security team watching, who were finding the whole situation hysterically amusing.

"If you promise to be a good girl you can sit up front with me," Booth offered as he threw her luggage into the back.

She turned to face him and finally broke her silence. "When are you going to take these off me Booth? This is not amusing in any way."

"You're under arrest Bones. That would be breaking protocol."

"You know you aren't going to follow through with this so you may as well release me now."

He ushered her to get in the SUV. "What were the odds of them giving me the same vehicle as I have in DC," he asked, trying to distract from the issue.

"They probably have a deal with the manufacture Booth," she sighed, struggling to get in with her restraints on.

Booth held Brennan's waist to steady her as she maneuvered herself up, then leaned across as he pulled the belt around her, suddenly finding himself in a potentially compromising position as he turned his head, leaving him within a fraction of her breasts. He fumbled for a second until he heard the belt click into place, and quickly stood back.

"Were those for me?" she asked, spotting the bunch of daffodils lay on the dash in front of her.

"They were," Booth admitted, sharply, as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"It smells of Thai food in here," she observed.

"It does." He turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the terminal, not looking at her once.

After a few minutes of driving in silence Temperance spoke up. "Feel free to pull over at any time to take these cuffs of me."

Booth ignored her request, focusing on the busy freeway instead. She turned her head and watched the passing traffic out of the window.

"So are you going to tell me what all that was about back there?" he asked finally.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"Why I got a call from Angela telling me she had you booked on a flight back to DC."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does," Booth insisted firmly.

She looked at him questioningly. Booths attention remained on the road ahead. He hadn't looked at her once since they left the airport. This was beginning to feel familiar. Her gaze stayed on him and she saw his jaw twitch. Was he angry with her?

"Why wouldn't you look at me earlier?" she asked softly.

His head jerked to face her. "What?"

"After you spoke to Perry. You wouldn't look at me. When you came back into the motel room you acted like I wasn't even there."

"I explained why I had to go," Booth argued. "I told you I would come back as soon as I could."

"We might as well have been talking on the phone, Booth. You were so distant." Temperance glanced at the road ahead. "Booth we missed the turning for the motel."

"That's not were we are going." he replied. "You really have no idea do you?" Why would she know what she did to him? How much it hurt to be with her, and yet not.

"Of course I have no idea. You haven't given me any clue to where we are going," she snapped.

Booth indicated to move between the busy rows of traffic. From the corner of his eye he saw her reach forward, both hands still bound together, to hold the daffodils that were rolling back and forth in synchronization with the SUV. Holding them upright she brought them to her nose to inhale the unique scent.

"Actually," he said, breaking the silence. "I'm glad we didn't."

"Oh." She pursed her lips, as she considered what may have prompted his change of heart.

"You deserve better"

"Better?" she wondered out loud.

"Than a crappy motel room."

"I'm the one who flew down here without thinking this through fully. It is what I deserve." she said in his defense.

"We had an agreement," Booth offered. "And I should have been ready to fulfill my side. I should have expected this."

"The frequency of internal flights means it wasn't much more trouble than taking the bus." Her tone was light.

"You mean you could have been visiting me at the weekends?" he joked, finally smiling at her again.

Her heart skipped a beat at his forgiveness. Temperance was aware she still owed Booth an explanation. "After you left..." she began.

"You called Angela" he interrupted.

"No. I called Cam. I thought it through logically and concluded that she might understand you better than me."

"What? That's crazy!"

"I explained to her that I had traveled to Dallas with the intention of seducing you."

Booth raised his eyebrows at her comment. "Seducing me?"

"I didn't want to tell her that I plan on conceiving a child. As my employer I would rather leave details like that private." she added.

"But it's OK to tell her we are having sex?" He sucked in a breath, before correcting himself. "Planning to have sex. You didn't think this though too well, did you?"

"And she told me I was being foolish, and your responsibilities to the case had to come first, and I should have already realized that. And before you say anything, she was completely right to tell me that, Booth."

The words that had been forming stuck in his throat. He just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So she suggested I come back home and when Angela rang me with flight info soon after I thought it would be for the best." She looked over at him, eager for some sort of response.

"I'm glad you're not on that flight, Temperance."

She smiled at him. "So am I...." He grinned right back at her. "..Seeley," she concluded. It was testing the water, but it felt right.

"Hungry? There are egg rolls in the bag," he offered

She glared at him and lifted her wrists up to his face, jangling the metal.

"Oh yeah. I guess that would make it a little difficult." He smiled seductively. "Just give me a few minuted to find somewhere to pull over.

True to his word, Booth turned off the highway minutes later and followed the quiet street a few hundred yards until he reached an empty lot.

He turned off the engine and reached into the brown paper bag. "I got your favorite, but I guess you won't be able to eat it yourself while you have those on."

Temperance breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to stop this silly game he was playing and take the cuffs off. She held out her wrists to him. Booth looked from the carton in his hand, to her wrists then to her eyes. She saw his own chocolate orbs glint playfully at her.

"How do I know you won't try to make a run for it if I take them off?"

"Booth" she breathed. "Where would I go?"

"I can't take that risk, Temperance." he replied huskily, as his hand came up to push a stray hair behind her ear. before he released her from the confines of the seat belt. He smiled at her for a minute before reaching down. Booth pulled a set of chopsticks from the takeout bag. "Open wide." He scooped up a mouthful of noodles and pushed them between her semi open jaw.

Unprepared for his assault on her senses, Temperance found the juices from the meal trickling down her chin. Booth brought up his finger straight away and swept the sticky liquid away, bringing the coated finger to his own lips. She watched him intently as he sucked his own digit clean, before taking a mouthful of the dish himself.

"More?" he asked intently.

"Please" she whispered, feeling as though he had her under interrogation, seeing right through her.

He pushed another mouthful her way, this time slowly, allowing her to open her mouth fully, placing the sustenance on her tongue. She drew it back and began to chew, as she watched his own lips devour his share. Swallowing, her eyes flicked up to join with his, and she brought her tongue out to lick her lips seductively. The arousal in him was patently obvious to her. She wondered if he knew just how turned on she was right now.

"More" she demanded.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her assertiveness. Booth knew that she wasn't about to relinquish control as easily as he hoped. He pushed another mouthful to her and was thrown when she jerked at the last minute, spilling the food over herself. Booth dropped the chopsticks into the container, then reached out his hand to pick the sticky noodles from her. Without a thought she flicked her head to his hand and drew his gooey fingers into her mouth sucking them tenderly. She closed her eyes and heard his breath sharpen in excitement as her tongue danced around his fingertips.

She leaned into him as he pulled his hand away. Booth quickly replaced her loss with his mouth brushing against hers, teasing her lips apart with his tongue, invading her warmth. This time there was no hesitation on her part, and she pushed back, tasting him desperately. The restraints around her wrists made it hard to maintain her balance and she fell back, breaking their bond. She quickly reached up over his head and looped her arms around his neck, pulling herself forward into him again. She closed her eyes as their tongues tangled together once more. It felt like forever as he nipped against her bottom lip, sucking it in, tasting what was uniquely her.

Needing more she pulled his head down along her jawline towards her clavicle, where he continued his assault on her sensitized flesh. She moaned in pleasure as his hand found her thigh, frantically pushing back the cotton skirt for the skin to skin contact they both craved so desperately.

The headlights of a passing car pulled him back to reality. "Stop." he murmured against her skin. "We can't do this. Not here."

"We can," Temperance pleaded. "I need you."

Booths brain spun as he desperately tried to find a rational reason why they shouldn't continue. Somehow he didn't think telling her their first time shouldn't be a frantic fuck in the front seat of an SUV would cut it. "It's not ideal for fertilization," he offered finally. "Gravity," he added, throwing her earlier words back at her.

She looked at him blankly as his words slowly processed. Fertilization? She was so caught up in her own pleasure that the reason they were actually here had been lost in the moment. "Yes." She agreed. "We should go." Temperance sat back as Booth pulled the belt back around her.

"I just want to..." He waved his phone.

"Oh sure. Case is important. Go ahead"

He dialed, then spoke, watching her all the while."It's Booth.... any more developments?..... Is she talking yet?.... No?.... Time for a rethink..... Yes.... I am, we are....."

She watched him hang up then spoke. "Everything good?"

He didn't answer. She could see he was deep in thought. Suddenly he was whispering in her ear."I think that you have been a bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished."

Temperance eyed him suspiciously. What was he planning to do to her? And more to the point, was she going to like it?

* * *

_A/N – Hmm. I wonder......._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – I love you all so much. The reviews make going to bed at two am every day totally worth it._

_So here is the next installment. I hope it doesn't disappoint._

_Disclaimer – If only (sigh)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Suddenly he was whispering in her ear."I think that you have been a bad girl. _

_And bad girls need to be punished."_

_Temperance eyed him suspiciously. What was he planning to do to her? _

_And more to the point, was she going to like it?_

She couldn't quite recall how she got here, it was all a blur to her now. That disappointed her. She had wanted to remember every little detail. Every touch. Every kiss. Every spark of electricity that was running through her body. She needed to try harder from this point in.

Her head tipped back as she felt his soft lips dance on her neck. And just when she thought her senses couldn't take any more he would flick his warm tongue against the skin causing her to moan out in pleasure. She felt his fingers deftly unbutton her blouse, his mouth following their descent. She shrugged out of her shirt as his hand slid up, from holding her close at her lower back, to find the clasp of her bra. Freeing her from her confines, his mouth sought out the tender mounds of flesh that she had kept guarded for so long. Too long, she thought as he sucked delicately at her nipple, bringing his hand up to massage her other breast. She lay back on the soft bed, slowly, as he moved with her, grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub, making her cry out, as the sensations overwhelmed her.

He switched his attentions to her other breast as his hand stroked her down to her slender legs, wrapping his fingers under her thigh, massaging gently. She felt the heat pooling at her center, soaking the flimsy fabric of her panties through. Whimpering in delight, she ran her own hands over his back and shoulders, still encased in his own clothing, desperate to feel his skin against her own.

"Taste me" she begged as he kissed slowly down her body. His hand reached her sodden panties. Looking up at her, he smirked as he felt her hunger for him, running the tips of his fingers over the material, pressing against her firmly, making her shudder. He hooked his finger under her panties and pulled them of with ease. Placing his hand back at her warmth he began to rub his calloused thumb against her wetness as she pushed herself against him, until, finally, a finger slipped inside to stroke her sensitive walls. Without warning he pulled out and she whimpered at the loss, until he replaced the sole digit with three, and began finger fucking her furiously, curling them inside, hitting her sensitive spot rhythmically. She cried out as the sensations became unbearable as she came closer to orgasm. Suddenly he had pulled away, and her frantic need grew stronger. "Please" she begged. "Don't leave me like this."

"Bones" She felt his hand squeeze her thigh gently. His voice was soft and tender as he spoke to her. And then his mouth was on her core, light kisses at first, building in crescendo as he moved closer to her folds. His tongue pushed her apart and he licked deep, sending shock waves of pleasure vibrating through her. Her juices were flowing freely now and he lapped and drank her up willingly, before teasing her clit with his tongue, tracing circles around the swollen nub, then sucking against her with his warm lips. She was so close to the point of no return and as much as she wanted to come hard against his mouth, she wanted to make this experience last forever. Desperately running her hands through his hair, she held on for dear life.

"Bones" he murmured against her. Trying to maintain control, she attempted to grasp the sheets at either side of her, confused when her body wouldn't respond in the way she wanted. It was like something was restraining her. Keeping her hands close together.

"Bones wake up." His hand squeezed her thigh again. Harder this time. "We're here."

"Where's here?" she mumbled, still half asleep. The sensations enveloping her body faded into oblivion as consciousness took back hold.

"Our destination," Booth replied energetically. "Good dream?" His tone was suggestive. They both knew his ability to read people. The flush rising from her chest and over her face gave her away immediately.

Her eyes snapped open to see him smirking at her. Uncomfortable under his gaze she turned her head away from him. "Oh you have got to be joking," she whined, as her vision focused on the building outside.

"Come on. We can't sit out here all night." Booth got out and walked around the SUV to open her door, holding out his hands to help her down safely.

ooooooo

He guided her through the corridors of the Police Department in his own typical fashion with his hand on her lower back.

"I know what you're doing," she asserted confidently.

"You do?"

"Yes," she added smugly. "You don't know where the keys are for the cuffs, so you have come to get a spare. It's the only logical explanation."

"Is that right." He carried on walking her through the building.

"Why else would we be here." Her question was obviously rhetorical.

Reaching the cells Booth walked slower, looking in at all those in custody, his expression unreadable. Temperance noticed that this part of the building was old, and the individual cells had retained their steel bar fronting, flanked by three solid walls rendering any privacy void. Finally he stopped at one housing a scrawny woman in her late twenties with dirty blond hair.

"You!" she exclaimed. "Agent Booth. You need to let me go. I need to see my kids."

Booth chortled softly and shook his head. "You tell us the truth and we'll see." He turned his attention to Brennan. "Hold out you wrists."

She sighed with relief as he pulled out the key and discarded the restraints.

"New cell mate for you Annie. Play nice."

"WHAT! BOOTH NO!" Temperance looked from him to the woman in the cell, then back to Booth, shaking her head frantically.

"I'm sorry. Just following protocol. You understand."

She stared at him as her eyes began welling with tears. He didn't look sorry at all.

"You can't leave me here. You just... you can't."

He opened the door to the cell and waited for her to enter. After staring at him intently for a few minutes she relented and walked into the cell. Temperance heard the metal clink shut behind her. When she finally turned around he was gone.

"So I'm guessing you don't think you should be here either," the other woman said from the corner of the cell. "I'm Annie. Looks like we are gonna get to know each other pretty well."

"Temperance." she answered, still shocked at her current situation.

"Jesus. You must hate your parents."

"Why?"

"Never mind. So did Agent Broody trick you too."

"His name is Agent Booth. Seeley Booth."

"I think broody suits him better." Annie stood up and clasped her hand to her chest, theatrically. "Agent Broody, mean and moody, likes to know that he's in charge. FBI man, does what he can, to keep the bad guys from being at large."

Both women laughed.

"I got bored waitin'. What, with there bein' nothin' to do an all."

Temperance smiled at her poem."That's actually quite amusing. And accurate. It's very descriptive of his personality."

"So I'm guessing that you've crossed paths before."

"Yes. Usually in DC. We both live there, but he usually gets assigned to follow me when I travel. Although he's not supposed to be right now. He pulled me off my flight back home. In handcuffs. Said I might try and run if he took them off."

"That's victimization. You should make a formal complaint. Then he'll get his ass kicked, maybe even fired."

"I don't want to get him fired." Temperance stated.

"Why? He arrested you for something and nothing on a busy plane. Kinda embarrassing. For you."

"I didn't know anybody else on the flight." Temperance objected.

"Doesn't mean they aren't going to talk about you." Annie replied knowingly.

"Maybe he had good reason to arrest me."

"Yeah right." Annie looked her in the eye. "Oh my God. You're hot for him!"

"What! No." Brennan sighed. "We were going to have sex but then Agent Perry turned up..."

"A sting op. Had he handed the cash over already? Was that when you made a run for it? How'd he find you at the airport.

"None of your questions are making any sense to me."

"Prostitution. Ain't that why you're in here?"

"No. Assault."

"Don't surprise me actually. They never get the prostitution charge to stick."

"What are you in here for?" Temperance asked.

"Some jumped up handing stolen goods charge."

"Jumped up? If something is stolen then the value is irrelevant."

"They really just want me to blow the whistle on my brother."

"What did your brother do?"

"Armed robbery" Annie said quietly, then added as an afterthought "Supposedly."

Temperance glanced up at the security camera in the corner of the room. Had Booth brought her here for a reason?

"I am rather familiar with Agent Booth's methods. He arrested my father on a murder charge."

"No wonder your pissy with him," Annie laughed. "So what happened to your dad?"

"He's OK. He got off. A technicality."

"Piss poor evidence right. Booth looks like the kinda guy who takes a lot of short cuts."

"No. Booth is...." Temperance considered for a moment then brought her focus back to Annie. "He plays the long game. Every time. Puts in all the pieces, makes sure it all fits perfectly."

"You know a lot about him. What are you, his fan club."

"No, we have just spent a lot a time together."

"As lovers? You did say you were about to fuck him earlier"

"No. That's not what I said at all, and besides. We have never had sex."

"But you have done something? You are intimately familiar in some way, right?"

"I did see him naked once."

"Really?" Annie looked intrigued. "How'd that happen?

"I broke into his home. Although technically I didn't. He has this fake rock. An idiot could see it's not real. He keeps his spare key in there."

"I thought he was supposed to be smart?"

"The FBI told me he was dead. Then we found out at the funeral he wasn't. He was in the bath."

"When you were at his funeral?" Annie asked, confused.

"No, when I used his key later."

"And he was in the bath?"

"I challenged his motives and he got angry and stood up."

"I bet that was a sight for sore eyes." Annie giggled.

Temperance cocked her head in bewilderment."There is nothing wrong with my eyesight."

ooooooo

"Did we find out anything interesting yet?" Booth asked Perry as he closed the door of the security suite.

Perry was intently transcribing the conversation between Temperance and Annie as he watched their interaction through the video camera. "Only that she was severely pissed at you faking your own death."

"Still" he muttered to himself. "Do you think she understands why I left her there?" he asked Perry.

"She's a genius, right?"

"Oh God. She's gonna hate me forever for doing this to her. But she is such a bad actress. I couldn't tell her beforehand what I needed her to do. Annie would of clocked on straight away."

"Relax Booth, Dr Brennan looked direct into the camera soon after Annie started talking. She knows alright. Like I said. Genius. Now let me concentrate or I might miss something."

ooooooo

Temperance placed her hand on top of Annie's as Agent Perry stood waiting to take her statement. The one that would wrap this case up neatly.

"As long as you tell the truth everything will be just fine," she encouraged.

Annie stood and walked to the waiting Agent. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded nervously, before glancing back to the woman that had persuaded her that she didn't need to live in fear any longer. Both of them shared a smile as Annie was led away.

Temperance looked up into the camera. "Ok Booth. You can come and let me out now." She sat on the fixed bench come bed and twiddled her thumbs impatiently. After ten minutes, when no one had come to let her out she lay down. It was uncomfortable but she was too tired to care. It must be well after two in the morning by now. She was gonna kick his ass in the morning.

ooooooo

Booth smiled at the image on the screen in front of him. She was gonna kick his ass when he let her out in the morning. And he was looking forward to it.

* * *

_A/N – So. Was that what you expected?_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Thank you all for your reviews, again. Sorry this chapter took so long but my NEW laptop has been playing me up. Curse electrical appliances. They always do weird stuff when I touch them. Like spark. Or go dead. Or set on fire. _

_Disclaimer – They do not belong to me. They should belong to each other, but that goes against Dr Temperance Brennan's cultural beliefs. It's a good job she's not in charge of her own destiny. _

_Enjoy._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temperance was woken by the sounds of the Dallas Police Department coming to life after what had been a relatively peaceful night in the city. She stretched out, her body aching from laying on the solid bench, then rubbed her eyes. As she pulled herself upright it occurred to her that she probably looked a mess. She had a personal rule that, no matter how late she came in, makeup was always removed. Was there some way she could clean herself up before someone let her out? Brush her teeth, her hair?

She looked up at the camera. Was she still being watched? It felt that way. She turned her head sharply towards the corridor. There, sat in a cheap plastic chair, he watched her, watching him.

After a few moments of staring at each other intently Temperance rose to her feet and walked towards him. Booth did the same until they met either side of the bars. He wrapped his fists around the cold metal.

"You ever do that again...!" she spat.

His tired eyes were heavy, pleading with sorrow. "Forgive me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

He looked down sheepishly to the floor, resting his head between the steel bars. Any other guy would be able to tell her that her loves her. So why was it so hard? "I can't think of a good reason." he said finally.

She stepped forward, closer to him, wrapping her own hands over Booth's.

"How about - you're an idiot." She rested her forehead against his. At the contact Booth's eyes flicked upwards to catch her intense gaze, his vision obscured of everything but her.

"You're right." He thought how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss her right now.

"I know I am. Are you going to let me out now?"

A smile began to form on his lips. "I'm not sure. I'm a little concerned you're going to hurt me."

"I think I have the right" She mirrored his smile.

"Are you?" Booth asked.

"What?"

"Going to hurt me?"

She licked her lips slowly as she evaluated his question. "I haven't yet decided."

"I see." He closed his eyes and moved his lips towards her.

"Although - If they weren't so damn important I would have kicked you in the testicles already."

Booth pushed himself back from the bars. "Bones," he sighed, half laughing. "You always know exactly when to say the right thing." He pulled the cell door back and she looked at him in surprise.

"How long has it been unlocked?" she asked as she walked out of the cell.

"A while."

"Specify - a while." she demanded staunchly.

"Since I came down to get you." he replied casually.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Which was when? Just how long where you sat out there Booth? And why didn't you wake me?"

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "You were tired, and you looked kinda peaceful. So..." he continued, changing the subject. "You want to get breakfast?"

"Booth? Have you even slept?"

"A little."

"Define little."

"I may have rested my eyes for a few minutes on one of the desks upstairs."

"You fell asleep while you were in the middle of paperwork! It could of waited Booth." She couldn't decide if this man deserved fury or pity. "We get breakfast. Then I am going to find a hotel to check into. And you should go back to your room and get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am"

ooooooo

Breakfast had been a solemn affair. Booth was exhausted and said little, and Temperance reflected on the events of the past twenty four hours. Despite this, the atmosphere between them was still comfortable as the occasional smile passed across the table.

She had asked the waitress to recommend a hotel and Booth dropped her off there, before returning to his own temporary residence. The luxury hotel was a far cry from the run down motel of yesterday. To her delight a suite was available, and was walking towards the elevator when a familiar voice stopped Temperance in her tracks.

"Cherie? My oh my. What are you doin' here?" Caroline Julian was heading towards the same elevator.

"Visiting." Temperance's answer was to the point.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten that Booth was seconded down here. After all, my office has been blissfully quiet for the past fortnight." Her voice was filled with amusement.

Defensively, Temperance asked "why do you assume I am visiting Booth?"

"Please Cherie, I have eyes. Now, as you're here I expect you will both be attending the charity function that is being held in this very hotel tonight."

"Actually I have other plans. We have other plans." The hours were slipping away fast. How much longer would it be viable to conceive.

"It wasn't a question, Cherie. Eight pm prompt. It's formal so you might have to hire Booth a tux. The girl on the desk can tell you from where. And recommend a nice boutique for you."

"Caroline. It is very nice of you to invite us. But really. We can't attend."

"Do I have to remind you of all the favors you both owe me?" Caroline huffed. "When I think of all the extra dough we could raise, having a bestselling author in attendance. Those poor foster kids."

"The benefit is for fostered children?" Temperance sighed. "I suppose I could talk to Booth."

"You do that."

ooooooo

"Have you eaten yet?" Booth asked, as Temperance answered her cell phone.

It was after one and Booth had woken and showered, and was anxious to see her.

"No. But there is something I need to tell you. Can you pick me up."

"I'll be there in ten" Booth was intrigued as he hung up. What could have cropped up in the past four hours.

ooooooo

It had been a long afternoon as Booth focused on tying up all the loose ends of the case. Brennan had offered to help and he reluctantly agreed. If they managed to complete it today he would be able to book a flight home for tomorrow. The hours were passing quickly. And she'd roped him into this event tonight. Even hired him a damned tux. Although there was an obvious upside. How long did this ideal window for conception last anyhow? With any luck he'd be able to hold her off for another month. Long enough for her to fall in love with him?

"Shit!" he exclaimed as his elbow caught a stack of files, hurtling them to the floor, the individual sheets spilling out into disarray.

"It's ok I'll get them." She dived down and began sorting through the papers. "You could have slept longer you know."

"I know" he mumbled, oblivious to the familiar presence approaching.

"What is she doin' under your desk and on her knee's, Agent Booth?"

He looked up to find Caroline standing over him, holding a file of her own.

"I was just picking up some files." Temperance offered from under the desk at Booths feet.

Caroline smirked. "It's a good thing I know Dr Humerus don't understand the concept of lying."

"That's not my name."

"She knows that Bones. What is it you need Caroline?" Booth asked.

"I have a case for you, Agent Booth, that requires your personal attention. It has been approved by your superiors, and I have been informed that your immediate priorities will be wrapped up by the end of the day."

A muffled voice sounded from underneath the desk. "There is no guarantee of that. The odds in the first month is about thirty percent. But that's assuming multiple attempts over a four day window."

"Bones" he growled, mentally taking note of the fact this was now day two. How could he avoid the inevitable for another forty-eight hours?

As she poked her head out, two faces looked down at her. One bemused. One annoyed. "Oh." she said, embarrassed. "You were talking about the case."

"I really do not want to know what you were talking about." Caroline shook her head and continued. "You are booked on a ten am flight to New Orleans. This affects a very dear friend of mine and I expect you to ensure that justice is done."

"Look Caroline, I really want to help but I haven't seen my son in a fortnight. I haven't stopped working in a fortnight!" For a moment it occurred to Booth that this new assignment might just be his escape clause. He looked at Temperance scrabbling around on the floor. There was no way he would get to ten am tomorrow without her getting her own way.

With him.

"I understand that. But I can't trust anyone else to do a thorough job." She smiled at him. "Ain't payback a bitch."

"Ain't she just!" Booth sulked.

Caroline scowled at him. "I do hope you mean that in the nicest possible way Agent Booth."

A small voice inquired up from the floor. "Would it be wrong to hope there are bones involved?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N – I know you're all waiting really patiently for the good stuff. But if I had them jump into bed straight away it kinda defeats the object of the story. In my opinion anyway. _


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Thank you all for your much appreciated reviews. Since I joined this site I have never had so much motivation to check my inbox. And thanks to MickeyBoggs who very kindly offered to be a human spellcheck for me. So now the only mistakes should be in the author notes!

Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me except the order of the words.

Enjoy.

* * *

Booth stepped out of the elevator and walked along the plush carpeted corridor. The paperwork was finally complete. All he needed to do now was quickly shower and change into the tux that was waiting for him in her room. Bones had left him to it a few hours ago in order to collect their outfits. He was later than he'd expected and she would be waiting.

As he knocked on the door it opened slightly. Surprised to find it unlocked he entered cautiously.

"Bones?"

No answer. He pulled out his gun and scanned the room quickly. Booth hadn't expected her to book a suite and looked around in awe. It was better furnished than his own home. Moving towards the open bedroom door he called out again.

"Bones. You here?"

A muffled voice came from behind the closed door of what he assumed to be the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute, Booth."

He relaxed and pushed his gun back into its holster. "No hurry" he answered as he poured himself a drink from a decanter on a side table. "Y'know you didn't lock the door to the room?"

"I didn't want you to have to wait in the corridor, Booth."

"Not the point, Bones."

Booth turned to walk back into the lounge and noticed his tux was hung on the back of the bedroom door. He gave it a quick once over, silently impressed by the quality, when he heard the bathroom door open. Spinning around on his heels Booth gasped in awe at the sight before him.

Temperance was dressed in a cerise floor length gown, glittering with crystals. Sleeveless, the A-line dress was cut with a V-shaped neckline that plunged low, emphasizing her ample cleavage.

"Do I look ok?" she asked nervously.

Booth was speechless. Her hair was piled up into soft curls, with a few tendrils hanging down seductively. The smoky eyes were only emphasized by the vivacious color shrouding her body.

Open-mouthed he indicated for her to turn around. She moved slowly on the strappy heels that gave her already elegant stature a few inches more. The reverse of the dress dipped right to her lower back, held tight by a criss-crossed shoestring lacing. When she had completed her three hundred sixty degree turn she waited in anticipation for his response.

When none came she sighed audibly. "You hate it. I knew I should have gone with the black."

"NO!" he objected quickly. "You look.... wow. Just.... wow."

"Really?" she breathed with a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Booth downed the remaining scotch in his glass. "I should get ready too." Tonight was really going to test his will power to it limit.

ooooooo

When Booth emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist he had fully expected Temperance to wait in the lounge area. His breath hitched when he saw her sitting at the foot of the bed toying with her mother's ring. "You ok?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"A random sequence of events."

He reached up for his tuxedo. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." She turned to face him. "We don't need to stay long at the benefit, do we?"

"No. A couple of hours should do it. Why? You got somewhere better to be?"

"Yes?" she suggested.

Booth looked at her in confusion, then glanced around their room. Her room, he mentally corrected himself. She had booked this room because of his earlier excuses. Somewhere good enough for him to feel comfortable with what they were planning to do.

"Oh," he realized, turning away from her gaze. "That."

"Do you really hate the idea so much?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Is the thought of intercourse with me so repulsive to you?"

"Bones, I...."

"I should let you get ready. Neither of us wants to incur the wrath of Caroline." Her head hung low she moved into the other room closing the door silently behind her. She struggled to bite back the tears. Her make-up had taken her too long already for her to mess it up now.

Temperance slumped on the sofa. It wasn't meant to be like this. She had flown down, knowing that he had work to do, believing that he'd have an hour or so to fit her needs in. Biologically, his part need only take a few minutes. And then he'd kissed her. Back at his motel before they were interrupted. And to her, it felt amazing. Like the last piece of a jigsaw fitting into place. She knew she had always been physically attracted to Booth. But now it felt so much more.

She wondered again what it was that made him uncomfortable at the motel room. What it was that had made her run. Laughing softly, she wondered what it was that had possessed him to stop her.

And then he had kissed her again. She closed her eyes and brought her fingers up to her lips.

The sound of a door opening came from behind her. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Taking a deep composing breath she stood elegantly. "Sure."

ooooooo

"Finally!" Caroline exclaimed as the couple entered the ballroom. The tension between them was not unnoticed however as Temperance walked straight to a table and sat abruptly. "What is the matter with her?"

Booth crossed his arms defensively. "Don't ask Caroline. You won't like the answer."

"Well then I suggest you get your ass over there and sort it out, before she scares off the donors."

Booth started to walk towards Temperance when Caroline's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You need a peace offering." She grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waitress. "Here."

ooooooo

Temperance briefly looked up as Booth sat down opposite her, pushing the glass across the table.

"I can't do this." He began. "I need us to be completely honest with each other, and it all comes down to one thing. This... having a baby this way... is wrong. All this talk about fertility and things staying the same. It has to stop.

"I agree."

"I know that once you set your mind on something it's hard for you to back down and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Bones. You mean so much to me, more than.... wait....what?"

"I agree with what you are saying. I was foolish to even consider this as a viable option. It is causing a rift between us which will likely jeopardize our partnership and I can't risk that. What we have already is too special." She was focused on her hands as she spoke. Temperance Brennan usually found it too hard to lie.

Tonight she found herself in the situation of it being too hard to tell the truth. That for the first time in her life she knew what love felt like.

Booth slid himself into the seat next to her. "You're lying," he stated bluntly, pulling her chin up with his finger. "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

They stared at each other for a long time, until from the corner of his eye Booth saw the vultures begin to descend.

"May I introduce Dr. Temperance Brennan." Caroline gushed to the rich patrons that accompanied her.

Under the table Booth slipped his hand in hers reassuringly, as she set about answering the questions that were being fired at her. Eventually, as the tedium of it all set in Booth excused them both and pulled her up onto the dance floor.

"You looked like you needed a break," he offered, placing his free hand at the small of her back. His breath sharpened as he realized he was touching bare flesh. Spinning her around the dance floor he continued the conversation from earlier.

"Are you saying you are ready to forget having a baby? For the time being at least."

He saw her eyes flicker between certainty and confusion as she considered his request. "No. I have been thinking about this for a long time Booth. I can't give this up."

"Then I can't let you down," he offered tenderly. "But you need to see things from my perspective. You have to accept that this will change things. And it will change us."

They danced in silence for a few minutes, allowing the music to wash over them.

"Why is so important that you treat this as a seduction?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Why does it all have to be so... perfect? The end result is not affected by external circumstances."

"It just does, Bones."

"I'm just trying to understand your motivation, Booth. Is it necessary that the mood is set to a romantic inclination? Surely you have had casual sexual encounters before."

"Bones! There is nothing casual here." He pulled her in closer, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Explain to me, please, why you find this so hard. You have told me that you find me physically attractive. We get along well." She breathed in his scent. "You smell nice."

"Sorry?" he quizzed amusedly, as he savored her own scent, nestling himself into her hair.

"Well you do." Perhaps she had drunk a little too much champagne already. "People already assume that we are sleeping together. They do it all the time."

"Your dad included," he mumbled.

"Really?" She pulled her head back to see him grinning at her.

His face flushed in embarrassment. "He pretty much demanded to know why I wasn't. Asked me if I was gay."

Temperance burst out laughing, making Booth laugh hysterically, neither noticing the handsome bachelor that sidled up to them.

"May I cut in?" It was one of the men who had been questioning Temperance back at the table.

"Sure." Booth answered awkwardly before making his way to the bar to replenish their drinks. Caroline caught him as he passed.

"What is the deal here? And don't think you can lie to me Seeley Booth. I am a Federal Prosecutor. I will know if you ain't tellin' the whole truth."

"Let's just say that we are currently defining our relationship."

"So there is some serious lovin' goin' on." she said with a smirk.

"That's not what I said Caroline."

"Can you be more specific? I have twenty dollars riding on this."

"There's a pool?" Booth questioned incredulously. "Where?"

"You did not hear this from me. It's at the Hoover building. But it's open to everyone. Do you have any idea how many people work there?"

"What am I saying. Of course there's a pool. There's always a pool," he grumbled dryly.

"Now." Caroline put her hand on her hips. "What are you doin' over here? You should be dancin' with that beautiful girl."

"You're right." He strode back across the dance floor. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Well actually.." the other man began, as Temperance spoke over him.

"Please do," she asked, her eyes pleading.

Straight away Booth pulled her back into his arms. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled back. " That man was unbelievably tedious."

"Are you suggesting I am better company than some rich doctor?" Booth joked.

"Wait! He was a doctor?" She turned her head around to locate the man that she had been dancing with. When she turned back to Booth he looked mortified. Concerned, she reassuringly wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. "Hey," she said softly. "I was just making sure he was out of earshot before I chastise you for abandoning me to strange men." Her eyes were searching in his for some kind of truth.

"Bones..."

"Would it really change the way we feel? Would it really change anything at all? Truthfully?"

"No." He swallowed the imaginary lump that was stuck in his throat. Nothing would change the way he felt about her. Suddenly she wasn't dancing anymore.

Instead she was pulling him across the floor towards the exit. A shiver ran through him as he considered what was about to happen. They walked through the hotel foyer, hand in hand, until they reached the elevators. She pressed the call button. And then Booth realized he had left what little willpower he had remaining in the ballroom.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N - This is officially my longest chapter ever! Which is why it took so long to update. Now, before we go any further I just need to reiterate that this fic is M rated. and if you don't like that kind of thing then you really shouldn't be reading. However, the volume of hits this story is getting suggests that actually you all really do like that sort of thing. A lot!  
_

_Many thanks to all my reviewers. They are like life blood to my inspiration. And to MickeyBoggs for making sure none of my confusing English expressions snuck in!  
_

_Disclaimer - I am just playing with the characters and I promise no harm will come to them while in my care. _

* * *

Despite her hand remaining in his, the elevator ride wasn't filled with excitement, or the nervous energy that you might expect. The short walk back to the suite wasn't rushed. On reaching the room, the door was unlocked calmly, and closed gently behind them. The lounge was disregarded as they made there way through to the bedroom. A lamp was switched on with care, casting a soft glow across the luxurious furnishings.

It was as though this was the most natural thing in the world.

Booth stood in the doorway watching her carefully as she pulled the blinds closed. "I just need you to know..." he began. "That if, at any point at all, this gets too much, or you feel uncomfortable, then you'll tell me to stop. And I will. Right away."

She paused, still holding the cord. "I am very good at compartmentalizing," she assured. Him? Herself?

"Still. It needed to be said."

"I can appreciate that." She paused again. "I'll just go slip into something more appropriate." Her words sounded empty. Well rehearsed. She was looking away from him, keeping whatever emotion she was feeling well hidden.

"Bones..." Booth began.

She turned her head up to face him. "Yes?"

He froze. Now was his last chance. Before she allowed him to violate her sanctity. Yes, he had her up on a pedestal. But it was where she belonged. Temperance Brennan was far superior than any other woman he'd ever welcomed into his bed before. Hell, she was better than any woman he had ever met, period. The words - the ones that had been spinning inside his head for as long as he could remember - simply wouldn't come.

She had stopped by the bathroom door, waiting patiently for him to speak.

If he couldn't tell her how much he loved her then his only remaining option was to show her.

"Stay here. Let me help. Please."

Booth moved to stand behind her and placed his hand on her hips, pressing himself into her, allowing her to feel his arousal. She exhaled slowly as her body sank into his chest, and curled her arm backwards, up around his neck, straining as she looked over her shoulder to see him. To see his eyes, black with desire. She could feel his breath mingling with her own, and longed for him to close the gap and kiss her with all the passion that was radiating from him. Like he had done yesterday.

Booth ran his hand up her side, brushing the curve of her breast as he found the zipper, pulling it down slowly and trailing his thumb along the bare flesh it exposed.

She shivered at the touch, dropping her head to see his hands against her. The temptation of the milky skin at the nape of her neck was too much for Booth to resist and he placed his lips on the warm expanse and began to kiss and suckle along her shoulder, pushing the straps of her gown aside. The dress billowed to the floor, leaving her stood in nothing more than shoes and panties.

From where he stood, nipping at the skin of her neck, Booth had a perfect view of her pert breasts, her hard nipples straining to tighten further from arousal. His firm hands traced there way up from her thighs to cup her breasts. She groaned at the contact, throwing her head back. Booth ran his tongue along the ridge of her collarbone, flicking hard at her flesh that was burning with anticipation.

She turned into him and plucked at his tie, pulling it away seductively. Booth watched the concentration on her face as she persisted at unwrapping him from the confines of the tuxedo, her fingers nimbly unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He tilted his head slightly and moved to close the gap between them. Pressing his mouth on hers, he brushed his tongue along her lower lip, before delving himself into her, fighting not for dominance, but co-existence. Temperance kissed back, enthusiastically, grinding her hips against his.

He felt her push his jacket from his shoulders, his shirt following quickly. Booth brought his masculine hands around to caress her naked back. Temperance raised her own hands up to his firm torso, allowing her fingers to dance against his warm flesh. When both broke away their eyes locked intently, and her hands slid downward to his waist.

She worked the buckle of his belt desperately, then unzipped his fly in one delft move. Sliding the material past Booth's hips it pooled around his ankles. Temperance splayed her palms flat against his chest, feeling the rapid pulse of his heart from deep inside. Between her fingers there were the scars that he had accumulated over the years. The most recent, from the bullet meant for her, stood prominent against the smooth skin surrounding the wound. She fought back nausea as the memories flooded back. Booth kicked his shoes and the trousers away quickly, then, noticing the change in her expression, brought his hand up and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Hey, you ok?"

Nodding, she managed to smile and mumble "Uh huh," semi placating his concern.

In his need to protect this woman, Booth pulled his arms tight around her. With her head resting by his heart Temperance wrapped her own arms around his waist in her own silent reply. The soft thudding from his chest echoed in her mind, dispersing the troubled memories of loss that had flooded through in her moment of weakness.

She allowed him to hold her for a few minutes before she shifted, peppering his torso with kisses. Seizing the opportunity to slip her fingertips inside the waistband of his boxers, she pulled gently as she dropped to her knees, freeing his solid member from it's confines. Temperance gasped audibly at the sight before her. Seeing him in a flaccid state had done nothing to prepare her for this.

Temperance parted her lips and lent forwards.

"Whoa, Bones." Booth chastised with a smile. "That's not what we're here for." He pulled her back to her feet, forcing her wanton gaze away from his exquisite length, back to his loving eyes.

Booth kissed her again, more forcefully this time, his erection brushing against the thin silk of her panties, increasing in friction as he walked her backwards towards the bed. Feeling the mattress against her legs she pulled herself up and lay across the center, arching her back, an invitation for him to explore her further.

He climbed up on top of her, finding her mouth with his own once more. It had taken no time at all for Booth to realize there was one taste that would always be better than pie. She sighed into him when his hand found her breast and began fondling it gently. Eventually, she could hold back no longer from his teasing and moved his hand onto her sensitized nipple.

Booth had been attempting to restrain himself from getting carried away in the moment. The moment she initiated what she wanted him to do he was lost. He worked the hard nub between his fingers, making her shudder as he brushed the tip with his thumb. His lips traced down her neck and along her collarbone finding the neglected mound, desperate for contact. Clamping his mouth down onto the erect nipple he sucked gently, drawing a moan from her. Releasing it with a pop, Booth swirled his tongue around the pink center eliciting a groan from the woman below him, tangling herself into the sheets in frustration.

His hand found it's way down to the scrap of silk that separated them. Rubbing his fingers against it the juices of her arousal seeped through, soaking the fabric. "Jesus Bones!" he hissed, as his fingers, through the last barrier, worked their way around her folds.

He sat up, gripping the waistband of her panties. Temperance lifted her hips as he yanked them down her slender legs, flinging them away.

Taking a moment to admire her naked beauty, Booth pulled her legs up and carefully removed her shoes. His thumb accidentally brushed against the arch of her foot and she recoiled her leg with a churlish giggle. Temperance Brennan was ticklish. He grinned with excitement at this new found knowledge. Just to be sure, he checked her other foot, quickly swiping the length of the underside with a light touch. Sure enough, her foot twitched away from him. She met his radiant smile with one of her own.

Booth brought his fingers back to her center as he lay down alongside her, resting his head on his elbow to look at her. She turned her own head sideways to face him, allowing Booth full eye contact as his fingertips stroked along the length of her folds. Her breath hitched as, without warning, he slipped a finger inside her, curling it up against a sensitive spot. When he pulled out the digit, glistening in her juices, he slid it towards her pulsating nub, forming small circles against the fleshy mound. Her eyes flickered upwards in delight before closing fully, as her breathing labored heavily through out her pleasure. When she opened her eyes again he was still gazing adoringly at her face. His ministrations continued relentlessly, and despite feeling blissfully numb from Booths amazing touch she reached out to stroke his own arousal.

He held his breath at the contact, his cock twitching helplessly from her touch. She smiled at his expression as he feebly tried to mask the immense pleasure he was feeling. Temperance ran her fingers lightly up the underside of his length, circling his tip with her thumb, lubricating him with his own fluid.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me," he murmured, echoing his sentiment from after removing her from the plane yesterday.

"I know what I'm going to do," she whispered back, seductively. Her hands worked his body intensely, as no other woman could.

It took all Booth's focus to continue his own manipulation of her senses, working her centre with his fingers while his thumb furiously stimulated her pulsing clitoris. Temperance's grip on him loosened as her own self control was abandoned to her impending orgasm.

"No more!" she cried as a wave of pleasure washed over her, unrelenting in it's force.

Booth stilled his fingers inside as her walls contracted and clamped around them. As the sensations rocked her body he diverted his attentions to her mouth, kissing her passionately. She responded with vigor, nipping at his lip. As the tension dissipated from her center he slid his fingers out, running his hand across her thigh and around to softly massage her ass cheeks.

"Please," she panted. "I want to feel you inside me now."

Booth pushed himself up, and knelt between her open thighs. The hunger he had for this woman went beyond anything he had desired before. With the scent of her arousal heavy in the air, making him desperate to extend the experience, he breathed deep as the wetness that coated her sex invited him to take her fully. He was looking at pure unbridled pleasure. But what he really wanted right now.... What he had longed to do to her for so long.....

"Screw it," he mumbled softly to himself. If she wanted him to stop then all she had to do was say. And besides. A short while ago she had been prepared to take him in her mouth. He wasn't so dumb as to not realize that people tended to do to others as they would have done to themselves.

He lifted her legs onto his shoulders and, starting at her ankles, worked his way towards her center, planting delicate kisses and playful licks one the milky flesh until he reached the inside of her thighs.

"Bones" he sighed, his breath tickling her warm skin. She felt his hands squeeze her thighs gently as he spread them wide, opening her up to him. His voice was soft and tender as he spoke. "You are amazing." And then his mouth was on her core, light kisses at first, building in crescendo as he moved closer to her folds. His tongue pushed her apart and he licked deep, sending shock waves of pleasure vibrating through her. It was exactly as she had dreamed. But it felt so much better.

It felt real. And for a moment her brain began working rationally once more. This was real!

"So.... good..." She struggled to vocalize her thoughts.

Her juices were flowing freely now and he lapped and drank her up willingly, before teasing her clit with his tongue, tracing tight circles around the swollen nub, then sucking against her with his warm lips. She had barely come down from her first orgasm and now she was nearing another. Temperance knew that attempting to hold back was pointless. Any minute now she was going to come hard against his mouth. And as much as she wanted to make this experience last forever, she knew that she wanted to feel him inside her, stretching her, stroking himself against her walls. Desperately running her hands through his soft brown hair, her hips bucked against him deliriously. He interlaced his fingers with her own as she held on for dear life.

Her scream echoed around the room as her release exploded though her body, flooding his tongue with the taste of her. Booth enthusiastically devoured the fruits of his labor as she jerked uncontrollably under his touch. His continued ministrations prevented any chance that her body had of returning to any conscientious state, and she found her body tense once more before suddenly releasing again, harder this time, to Booths delight.

She pulled him up into a emotional kiss. As they separated she absorbed herself into his rich brown orbs, twinkling with exhilaration. Breathlessly she pushed herself up and whispered against his ear. "Make love to me."

He turned his head to find her lips with his own once more, brushing them tenderly together before pulling himself back. "You're completely sure?" he asked, positioning himself at her entrance. "This is what you want?" Inside he was silently praying she would say yes.

"I need you," she whimpered. Her eyes stared intently into his. Booth needed no more assurance.

Slowly, savoring every minute sensation, and keeping their eyes locked together, he sank himself into her warmth.

Brown gazed into blue.

"_....warm and reassuring brown eyes ..."_

Blue gazed into brown.

"_Did you bring that for me?"__  
__**"**__No."  
__**"**__Good, because it's the wrong Smurf, I liked Smurfette and you bring me a Brainy Smurf."  
__**"**__Smurfette is a stupid, shallow Smurf who only had her looks. Look. You're better than Smurfette, you have your looks, and a whole lot more."_

His breath was warm against her skin as he moved slowly, tortuously.

"_Bones, just take the brain okay and put it in neutral. Alright, take the heart and pop it into overdrive."  
__**"**__Sometimes I think you're from another planet. Sometimes I think you're really nice."_

Booth's eyes searched out approval at his actions. She opened herself up willingly, her breasts heaving beneath him as the feel of him filling her wide left her gasping for breath.

"_You really think I'm special?"  
_**_"_**_Of course I think you're special! Yes!" _

They had spent so long dancing around each other, that now they moved in perfect unison together.

…..In.

She wondered at what point their breathing had become synchronized. As she exhaled he breathed in. As she inhaled he breathed out.

…..Out.

The air between them flowing as if they were one body working harmoniously together.

…...In.

Despite her extensive knowledge and education, it had always seemed astounding to her how so much pleasure could be derived from such a simple act.

…...Out.

The intense sensation of their bodies colliding caused her eyes to flutter and close.

"_A surrogate relationship wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing because then I could avoid the sting of rejection which, however fleeting ... is still uncomfortable." _

Through whose eyes was their relationship a surrogate any longer? She had asked him to father her child. Because there really was no one better than him. No one that she would rather create another human life with, than Seeley Booth.

A surrogate of anything was an alternative option.

She didn't want him as an alternative or a substitute.

She just wanted him.

…..In.

And while he might confuse her to hell with the way he used his gut instinct, and his morals, and his heart....

He would never reject her.

…..Out.

He would never betray her.

She felt his breath come closer. He skimmed her semi parted lips with his own, nudging her mouth to welcome him in. Temperance felt the smile on his lips as his kiss engulfed her. "Open your eyes," he breathed. "Look at me"

…..In

She did as he bade and as she saw him once more the connection between them intensified. Moaning in pleasure, she considered how much of herself she'd pushed aside to create the person she portrayed as Temperance Brennan.

Booth knew her better than anyone else.

…..Out

_  
"...relationships are temporary."  
__**"**__No, that's not true, Bones, you're wrong. Okay, there is someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Alright, you just have to be open enough to see it ... that's all."_

His pace quickened as he thrust himself deep inside her, moving his hips to emphasize every stroke. Every touch. Every sensation.

…..In.

At some point he had become the man of her dreams. Literally. Every time she closed her eyes he was there. Sometimes he drove her to the edge of sanity by taking her in ways no other man could.

Sometimes she simply dreamed that he lay by her side. That she was no longer alone.

….Out.

Sometimes he filled her nightmares. The immense sense of loss that had engulfed her in the two weeks she believed him dead.

Sometimes she woke in the night, still believing him dead, the months that had passed seeming unreal, almost dreamlike.

…..In.

She felt like she was falling. Gaining momentum. Faster and faster. Her breathing quickened as it occurred to her that there was only so far you could fall before the ground caught you. Before a fragile human body smashed against the rock into a million pieces.

Booth wrapped his arms securely around her as he saw her eyes glaze with.... what? Anticipation? Realization? Fear?

"It's alright. I've got you," he mouthed soothingly.

His touch and his words brought her focus back and she smiled lovingly as he moved against her.

…..Out.

Your life is supposed to flash before your eyes before you die. She recounted their words and memories and emotions, gorging her mind as he fulfilled her infinite desire, knowing that the physical reaction that was engulfing her now was challenging her mortality to its very core.

"_Here we are. All of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love? Making love, that's when two people become one."_

"_It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space."_

"_Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close."_

"_To what? Breaking the laws of physics?"_

"_Yeah, Bones, a miracle." _

"Oh God.... I love you!"

The words had left his lips before Booth had even registered the oft thought verbalization. His eyes widened. A combination of his impending release and the fear of her reaction. Without warning her body began to quake and shiver beneath him.

She cried out in ecstasy, her center contracting around him, drawing out his own violent release as his hot seed exploded, pulsating against her womb. Her legs, wrapped around him, pulled tighter, drawing him further in to her, appreciative of their intense affinity.

Holding his weight on his elbows, Booth looked down in awe at the sated woman underneath him."Wow," he panted. "That was....."

"Wow." She smiled blissfully back at him.

Aftershocks still riding through them both, Booth lowered himself down carefully, pulling her into an intimate embrace. Closing his eyes he considered how feasible it would be to stay like this forever. If there were no more murders. No more criminals. They were so much more than coffee.

They were late night takeout, and bickering about life and death and everything in between. They were family, and friends, and truth to those who needed to find answers. More importantly they were together. After everything and everyone that had tried, and failed to come between them.

And hopefully, soon, they would be a new life.

But right now. This moment. They were one.

ooooooo

They lay, locked together, as their bodies slowly calmed to a neutral state.

It was Temperance who spoke first. "I understand that what we say in the heat of the moment can't be taken as fact."

"Huh?" he questioned, nuzzling against her shoulder.

"At the point of orgasm you cried out a declaration of love. I am not so naive as to think that it was anything but an emotional response triggered by the situation."

He pulled himself up onto his arms to see her. "Bones, I...."

"Booth," she interrupted, her voice quivering. "You... you are still inside me." Behind her eyes, something was different.

He pulled out sharply, rolling to her side. "Are... are you ok?"

She nodded, turning her face away from him.

"I might get a drink. You want one?" he asked nervously.

"No, thank you," she croaked.

Booth slid out of bed and pulled his boxers back on quickly. Was this his worst fears being realized? He wished he understood what was going though her head right now. Was her distance the usual post coital reaction in her? Was it his declaration of love? And while she had just disregarded what he said, it may still bother her. Or perhaps, and he really hoped this was not the case, she was simply regretting her decision to allow him into her bed, regardless of the purpose.

When he quietly re-entered she was sobbing softly into her pillow. Horrified by the sound of her torment he silently grabbed his clothes and fled into the other room. He'd known this was a mistake before they even began. What in Gods name had possessed him to let it get this far? This out of control.

He dressed quickly. She was hurting and it was all his fault. He should have been stronger. He had to get out. Staying would only prolong the agony for both of them.

ooooooo

Temperance Brennan was confused.

She had never felt happier or safer or more loved than she did right now. So why was she crying?

The most real and intense experience of her life was a sham. Yes, she had been intrigued to experience intercourse with Booth for some time now. But climbing Everest took preparation. And the last few day's had brought the realization that her feelings for him go far beyond what she had ever felt for any other man.

Did he love her? Because even she wasn't so dense as to realize that what they did most certainly fell in the definition of 'making love'.

The memories that had erupted to the surface as the earth had moved beneath them would certainly imply so. Individuality, they were simply random conversations. She had listened carefully, argued her own point, conceded when appropriate, then filed the information away somewhere in her temporal lobe for future reference.

Reviewed collectively they said so much more. Like the evidence in a file. The only thing missing was a confession. Without it, the evidence was to open to interpretation. Every jury in the land would throw it out of court.

She needed to know if what they had was real, or just a means to an end to fulfill her desire to procreate.

Temperance jerked her head at the sound of the door closing.

"Booth!" she called anxiously, swiping the salty tears from her cheek.

It occurred to her that Booth should have come back in by now. Processing what had just occurred between them, she rolled across the bed. His clothes had gone. Surely he hadn't deemed it appropriate to leave, having met her needs. Something that she had herself done in the past. She was sure not Booth though. His phone hadn't rung either.

If he was ready to leave he would of told her, or left a note at the very least.

Finding nothing to explain his absence, she grabbed a complimentary robe from the bathroom and wrapped it around her tightly. Her feet bare, she shuffled out of her room towards the elevator.

oooooooo

"God Damn it Bones."

The pianist playing in the downstairs lounge was oblivious to the picture of devastation that was perched at the bar. A waiter leaned across to collect several shot glasses that had accumulated by the

sorry excuse for a man.

The young waiter turned to see a slender brunette, holding a white terry robe close, as she walked towards the bar. "You look a little lost miss."

"Not any more, thank you," she answered, her gaze fixated on the heavy shoulder's that were shrouded in a crumpled tuxedo jacket.

Booth slammed his empty glass down.

"You just had to keep pushing didn't you! You just kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing until you knew I'd snap. And then you realized you were wrong but you just didn't have the guts to tell me. To stop me. And now everything is all fucked up. I told you. I told you this would change things but would you listen to me? Nooo," he drawled angrily.

"Booth...."

"Because the stunningly beautiful Dr. Temperance Brennan, with her multiple doctorates and superiority complex, always knows best. Isn't that right? You decide what you want and you don't let a simple thing like other peoples feelings get in the way."

"I don't understand why you are acting like this. You think behaving like a jerk will make me change my mind about procreation? Is that what handcuffing me and leaving me in that cell was about? To make me hate you?" She hopped from leg to leg agitatedly. "Why are you being such an ass, Booth? What did I do to piss you off so much?"

He cradled the empty glass in his hands. "It's what I did. What I've done. If I'm not angry at you then I have to accept responsibility for my own actions. And I'm not ready to do that right now. Because when I do, I have to live with it for the rest of my life."

Realization struck. He had heard her sobbing, and reached the most logical conclusion. She placed her hand against his arm."You have done nothing wrong Booth. My irrational emotions just - for want of a better expression - got the better of me for a little while." Her voice was firm and sincere. "And I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. But what we did tonight...."

He interrupted as she jigged about impatiently. "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to be mad with you here. Do you need to go pee?"

"I am uncertain as to making a conclusive hypothesis without checking further." She paused. "But I think that I have seminal fluid trickling down the inside of my thigh. It is not the most pleasant sensation."

Booth couldn't help but smirk at her innocent remark. "Gravity." he suggested, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

She laughed awkwardly. "Can we please go back up the room? I'm concerned that standing here is greatly decreasing any chance of conception."

"Then don't stand."

"What? You think I should lie down on the floor here?"

"No." Booth slid off the barstool and scooped her up into his arms. Instinctively, she looped her arms around his neck. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

"So..." he questioned, as he carried her back across the foyer towards the elevators. "Exactly which emotions do you class as irrational?"

"All of them."

"Now why does that not surprise me." He bent his knee's to lower her down slightly as they reached the doors. "Push the button."

She stretched out to call the elevator. "Although some have a solid base in anthropology. Some are absolutely necessary to preserve the species."

"Love. For example?" he asked softly.

She turned her body back into him, staring up into his eyes. "No. A better example would be...." She paused, closing her eyes for a moment. Booth held her tighter as she composed her thoughts. "Fear," she added finally.

"I see," he replied pensively. The doors opened and Booth carried her in. Glancing down at the woman in his arms he was bemused by her expression. "What?"

"You think I'm stunningly beautiful?" she whispered with delight.

* * *

_A/N - So.... worth the wait? _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N - Wow. I was totally overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. Thankyou all so, so much! I really do appriciate the time and effort you all put in to review.  
_

_Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking it over. And to BondJane for for her moral support.  
_

_Disclaimer - Nothing has changed since my last chapter. I still don't own the characters._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Booth chuckled as he dropped her unceremoniously onto the comfortable bed. Neither of them had said much on their way back to the room. She scowled at him as he pulled the sheets over her, tucking her in, in much the same way as he would with Parker.

"So...." he raised his eyebrows.

"So...." she added, chewing her lip.

"What happens now?" he asked, perching on the edge of the mattress.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Is this my part finished? For this month at least." He tried to read her expression as he waited on her response. Did she want him to repeat his actions from earlier? Or had she realized how emotionally challenging it was for them to be so intimate.

"Well," she thought out loud. "I have at least another 36 hours of statistically viable conception time."

"Then you want to.... again?"

"Yes!" Realizing her response was more than enthusiastic, she quickly added "although my fertility book recommends that we should really wait until twelve hours have passed for the optimum benefit. However, you are scheduled on a flight at 10.30am so.... I think that we should get some sleep and, um, try again first thing." She herself didn't want to wait until morning. Not really. Not when she could savor his hands touching her. Or his kisses. Or his.... Her lips curled up into a discrete smile at the ideas rushing through her mind.

"Are you coming too?" he inquired, breaking her train of thought.

"Caroline said I wasn't needed."

He lay down on the bed beside her. "You're not supposed to be here either. And it would be a shame to waste the rest of your fertile period," he offered, with a broad charm smile.

"I suppose I could. I don't have to be back at work until Monday."

"Three whole days," he pondered. "Time to make a baby _and_ sightsee."

"Although I don't have the fondest memories of New Orleans." It's hard to have fond memories when there are gaping holes in them she thought to herself.

"So this time you can make some new ones. Good ones."

"I can." She smiled at him. They were lay side by side facing each other. Close enough to feel each others warm breath.

Booth pushed himself up. As much as he loved looking at her, the past few days were really beginning to catch up him. He was exhausted. "I'll just grab the spare linen and go make up the couch."

"Stay."

"What?"

"Here. With me." She gently patted where he had just lain. "Sleeping out there will do your back no good at all."

"It's still better than the bed back at my motel." Booth thought for a moment. "Anything is better than the bed there." He grinned at her.

She looked away timidly, then caught his gaze once more.

"Sure" he proffered. "I'd be a fool to sleep out there, when what I really need is in here."

ooooooo

When Booth woke he became acutely aware of three things. First, it was still dark. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since he had lay down on an exceptionally comfortable mattress. Second, the woman he loved more than life itself was no longer sleeping where she was supposed to. Which explained the third, his raging hard-on.

At some point in the last few hours Temperance had moved over to his side, lay her head on his chest, slung her arm around his waist, and entangled her legs with his. And he, subconsciously, had wrapped his own arms around her to keep her close. The problem was... well... more of a dilemma actually. The robe she had worn had worked its way undone, and Booth now found that it was her naked flesh that was pressed up against him.

Her hair was splayed across his chest and Booth swept a loose tendril away from her face. She murmured, and her hot breath on his chest did nothing to sedate his arousal. There was no way he was getting any more sleep like this. Should he wake her? Try to move her? He played out a hundred and one scenarios in his head to try and figure out the best course of action now.

"That tickles." Booth felt her lips move against his chest as she made her unconvincing objection.

He suddenly realized that, as he had lay thinking, his fingers had slipped inside the robe and begun to trace circles tenderly across her waist. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok. You want me to move back over to my side?"

"Do you want to move back?"

"Your rather prominent arousal is preventing you from getting much needed rest, and I suspect I am the cause. So I believe it would be best." She pulled herself out of his embrace and shuffled back across the mattress.

"If that's what you think," Booth answered dejectedly. Once he knew she was awake Booth had hoped that she might suggest they make love again. She had seemed positive about the whole encounter earlier, although she hadn't said much to convince him that she might want more. That she loved him as much as he loved her. He needed to talk to her in the morning. He needed to know if she felt something.

Anything.

"You performed oral sex on me."

Her statement seemed to come out of nowhere. Booth knew they should both be sleeping right now, but if she was ready to talk, then so was he.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked, pushing herself up on her elbows, genuinely confused.

Booth stared at the ceiling, unsure how to answer this one. Because he had wanted to taste her for as long as he could remember? Because he wanted to make her forget every other guy before him? Because he loved her? "I....." he began. "You said you needed to orgasm to aid conception."

"And I did. Through the clitoral stimulation you instigated with your phalanges. Cunnilingus was not a necessity."

"Then I'm sorry. It was inappropriate of me to do that."

"I wasn't objecting! It was merely an observation. In former sexual encounters I have found the male, in general, to be cautious of oral sex without reward."

"Basically, you give it them so they feel obliged to go down on you."

"In a manner of speaking."

"Is that why you were gonna..." Booth waved his arm in the direction of his groin.

She smiled proudly. "Actually, I quite enjoy performing fellatio. Especially where the penis is aesthetically pleasing."

"We really need to work on your pillow talk Bones," he added dryly.

They both lay in silence for a moment

"You still haven't answered my question, Booth. You wouldn't allow me to do that to you, yet still, you thought it necessary to engage me with oral sex."

"Necessary? I didn't hear you complaining."

"I don't understand. Why would I object?"

Booth sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I have to admit," she continued, "before tonight, I have never achieved an orgasm through intercourse alone. It has always required some additional source of simulation."

A smug expression washed across his face. "I'm just that good, baby."

"Yes," she agreed conclusively. Her brow furrowed. "Baby?"

Booth held his hands up in defense as he responded with "just an expression, Bones."

"You know I don't approve of the use of 'pet names' Booth. They are very derogatory."

"I am well aware of that, Bones." He smirked at her own obliviousness. "Y'know, I'm wide awake now."

She glanced at his still prominent erection. "Are you suggesting that you feel particularly fertile right now?"

"Quite possibly. Yes."

He slid across and cupped her chin, as his lips descended on hers. She responded immediately, exploring him with her tongue, and bringing her arms up around his neck. When they eventually broke for air Booth began to speak, but found himself silenced by her finger on his lips.

"You make me feel so safe." she whispered. "Like... like we can take on the world, and win."

"That Bones..." He kissed her jaw. "Is because...." He kissed her neck. "We can."

She whimpered as his tender mouth slowly worked its way over her body, finding her breasts, lathing them in attention. Her nails scraped down his back, making him shiver against her.

The moment was disturbed by her phone ringing.

"Ignore it" she commanded. What he was doing to her right now was blissful.

The phone rang off, then after a minute, sounded again.

Booth sighed. "It's three am and it's not me calling. You should answer it."

Reaching across to find it, she glanced at the caller id before picking up. "It's Russ!" she commented in surprise.

"Huh." Booth considered why her brother would be ringing in the early hours of the morning. "I really hope he has a good reason."

"Hi Russ. Kinda late to be calling..... Oh...... How is he..... Yes..... Yes...... I'll be there..... Polo."

Booth saw her face drop as she listened into the phone.

As she hung up, Booth saw tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "It's my Dad. He's had a heart attack."

* * *

_A/N - I know, I know. _

_They are still in denial. And things keep happening to jepordise their chances. I'm a cruel, cruel author._

_But trust me. I know where we're going. Even if they don't.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N - Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And BondJane for helping me out with this chapter. If you are of a nervous disposition you should look away now.  
_

_Disclaimer - I still don't own the characters, or anything else associated with the show.  
_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Booth braced himself as he reached out tentatively. He knew how ridiculous it was to be so paranoid. It hadn't happened to him for a while. Over a year in fact. Although, now he came to think about it, once a year was becoming an average. So it was inevitable actually. All he could really do was be on his guard around her and take precautions.

"Booth. You ok?" she called from the bedroom.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine" he answered, as he narrowed his eyes at the source of his concern.

"I've found it," she exclaimed, her voice sounding closer now.

Time to bite the bullet, he thought, closing his eyes and leaning to the side. "Do it quick" he muttered quietly to himself.

He felt her swipe his hand away as she moved in front of him to open the refrigerator. "I've told you before, Booth. If you're going to get blown up, closing your eyes won't help."

Booth opened his eyes just in time to see her hand him a beer from the cooler. "Thanks. So you said your Dad's doin' ok?"

"Mmm. They just want to keep him in a little longer for observation. And educate him about the dangers of cholesterol."

"The doctor wants him to stay in? Or you do?"

"I may have given them a relatively substantial donation for their outstanding care of my father." She walked across to the couch. "Actually Booth. You are a prime example of hidden cholesterol given your exceptionally toned physique, which exists in spite of the poor diet you endure."

"Hey! Flattery does not give you the right to preach all your vegan organic spiel at me. And I happen to enjoy what I eat. I do not endure anything in my mouth that I don't want there!" He slumped down next to her, taking a swig of his beer.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Is that right?" Temperance crossed her legs, then uncrossed them again.

Booth sighed in exasperation. She was never going to let this drop.

It had been six days since they parted company in Dallas, with her taking the first flight she could get on to see her dad. Booth had gone on to New Orleans as per Caroline's instructions and it had taken him until this morning to clean up an almighty mess, putting away two of the state's most corrupt lawyers, and putting a bullet through the psycho they'd hired to take out their blackmailers.

It was Caroline's turn to owe him big time.

"I've made us dessert, but I thought we could have it later."

"Later?" he wondered out loud.

Now he was at her apartment. His physical hunger satisfied. She had called and asked if he wanted to join her for dinner after his flight landed. The mac'n'cheese she'd made had tasted divine.

"Mmm. I thought first I should get you up to speed on the cases we covered while you were away."

Not as divine as her, Booth considered, watching her lips move as she attempted to explain to him about an experiment Hodgins had conducted to help solve the most recent case. Booth suddenly realized he was hungry. And all the mac'n'cheese in the world wouldn't fill him up right now. Not when he was craving Temperance Brennan.

The memories of their night together came flooding back. They were so close to having everything he wanted. She had melted under his touch, and their lovemaking had been amazing. He had seen the subtle changes and knew that, slowly, she was coming around to his way of thinking. She understood that there was more. She must have know that things were changing between them. If she could just admit that out loud to the world.

To him.

Then maybe they could move forward.

Would it be as good the next time they made love? He smiled to himself at the absurdity of his question. Of course it would be. If not better!

"Booth! What is amusing about dismemberment?"

"Huh? Sorry Bones. I guess I just zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh. I guess you're pretty tired. You want to call it a night?"

_No! _His body screamed in objection. He needed to stay here, basking in the presence of this beautiful woman. Seductively he leaned in towards her, his lips close enough to her to feel his breath. "I believe you offered me something that you knew I would enjoy very much."

"I did?" She looked nervous.

He grinned at her. "Dessert."

She relaxed at the realization. "You're right. I did. It's chilling in the refrigerator. I'll go get it." Temperance stood up and walked across to the kitchen to retrieve the dessert.

"Whaddya make?" he quizzed excitedly.

"Chocolate mousse," she called over. "Would you mind closing the blinds, Booth?"

"We are eight stories up. Who's going to be looking in?

"You'd be surprised."

Booth moved to stand by the window and saw a couple illuminated in the building opposite. "Geez, they're at it like rabbits. Do they do this often?"

"All the time." She walked across and stood by him, leaving their desserts on the dining table.

"After all the late nights I've spent here. How come I've never noticed before?"

"We don't usually stand and stare out the window Booth."

"She is very, umm, agile"

"I could do that." she said incredulously.

"No you couldn't," he joked, tipping his head to the side to get a better view. "That particular position she's in. It's not on your shortlist of conception friendly sex."

"It looks very enjoyable" she added sullenly.

"We should stop looking. Close the blinds. Do something else." He continued to stare intently out.

"Stop" she echoed. "Close.... something...." She turned to look at him. "... else."

Booth felt her eyes boring into him, or rather his chest. He turned his head to watch her look him up and down in anticipation. Her eyes looked back up and met his, the lust in her obvious.

"There is still a slight chance that I might conceive if we had intercourse tonight." Her argument was feeble.

It didn't matter.

Since he'd made love to her, she was all he could think about. The scent of her. The touch of her. The taste of her. Constantly invading his senses.

She saw Booth's approval in his eyes. Taking his hand she led him across to the couch. He shrugged his jacket off quickly, flinging it aside, and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. She snatched it from his hands and threw it behind her, before running her hands down his bare chest, her nails scraping against his flesh. She slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his jeans and jerked him forward, crashing their hips together and allowing him to feel her hot breath caress his skin. He leaned down to find her lips, and drew her into a breathtaking kiss. Her hands fumbled with his jeans as their tongues fought passionately, sliding the denim and his boxer's down past his thighs.

When they finally parted for air she pushed him backwards, and he fell onto to couch. She dropped to her knees, settling between his thighs and smirked satisfactorily.

"Bones..." he warned.

"You owe me this," she stated bluntly, as she ran her finger along the underside of his erection, making him twitch with desire.

"How do you figure that?" Booth asked, his voice strained as the sensations she was eliciting from him made it difficult to think straight.

"You took advantage of me." Her thumb was spreading the drop of fluid that had escaped from him across the head of his erection, lubricating the sensitive skin there.

"Bones. I would never....." He shifted as her ministrations threatened to overwhelm him with his own volition. "Oh fuck..." he hissed, throwing his head back, as his hands fisted against the throw "I only did what you asked of me," he managed to growl out eventually.

"You're sure about that?" Her tongue traced a path along his length.

"Yes," he asserted.

She looked up at him questioningly as her mouth slipped over his tip, drawing him in, enveloping him completely.

"Yes...." He was getting flustered by her poorly timed insinuations. "...maybe not.... I don't know?"

"This." She swirled the tip of her tongue around his head. "This was off limits. Yet you still allowed yourself to go down on me."

He lost the ability to respond to her questions as she sucked him hard, her fingers manipulating the sensitive area at his base. As she continued to work her assault on his arousal, pushing his senses to their extreme limit, Booth gazed down in awe at the only woman he wanted.

"You need to stop now!" he panted through gritted teeth, desperately holding back his inevitable release.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled her mouth away with a 'pop'. Seductively, she smiled up at him and he returned her expression with a lazy smirk. "Now, you see," she stated. "That wasn't too bad now, was it."

"I could get used to it." he replied in amusement. His breath hitched suddenly as she delivered one last lingering lick along his length.

Temperance rose to her feet, turning swiftly and walking towards her bedroom, glancing back over her shoulder when she reached the door frame.

Booth stood up and stumbled forwards, forgetting about his jeans and boxers that were gathered around his ankles. Hopping along, to quickly remove them, he followed her enthusiastically. When he reached her room she was lay on the bed invitingly, now dressed only in her underwear. He froze in the doorway, taking all of her in. Committing the vision lay waiting before him to memory.

"Turn over," he husked, clambering up beside her.

She moved around until she was on her hands and knees. Booth knelt behind her and ran his hands down her back firmly until they came around to cup her ass firmly. A shiver coursed through her at his touch, filling him with pride. He traced his fingers back along her spine until he reached the clasp of her bra. She pushed her hips back against his erection, creating friction, shifting against him. It took only a few seconds for Booth to unfasten her bra and, wrapping an arm around her ribcage, pulled her upright to slide the straps from her arms. Holding her there he suckled on her neck, branding her as his own. After tossing the garment aside he brought both his hands up to caress her breasts. She mewled her approval as he caught her sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefingers, manipulating them as she writhed with pleasure against him.

He left a trail of kisses down her back as he lowered her down with care. "I missed you," he murmured, barely audible to her as she whimpered incessantly from the sensations cursing through her. The sounds she was emitting only heightened his need for her. Booth peeled the thong panties down, exposing her glistening center to him.

She yelped as he slid two fingers inside without warning, twisting them against her soft walls, before pulling them almost out then, quickly, thrusting them back as deep as he could go. Booth repeated this motion as her buttocks ground against him in desperation.

"Taste me!" she begged, quivering from the intensity. "Make me come like you did before."

Booth wasted no time burying himself in her, lapping heartily at her folds with an unquenchable thirst. His tongue moved forwards, flicking against her clitoris, draining her strength, making her arms give way underneath her. Her head crashed into the pillow as he sucked on the pulsing nub drawing her first orgasm from her, forcing out a muffled scream.

"Now!" she demanded, as soon as she could muster. "Hard. I need it hard."

"Y'know Bones. I'm not sure you're wet enough yet," Booth lied. Her juices were flowing freely but he was damned sure this time would be as good, if not better than when she'd first allowed him to make love to her. His hand teased her breasts as his mouth took control of her center once more. She came again, riding his fingers, quickly, feverishly, over and over, her body shaking involuntarily as spasms of ecstasy shot through her.

"Jesus, Bones. You are so beautiful. So perfect. It's no wonder I love you so much." He rested his head against her thigh, his eager, gentle hands delicately stroking her wherever they pleased.

She held her breath as his words processed in her head. As hard as she might try there was no way she could deny his declaration for a second time. Was this what she wanted? For them to fall into each other's arms and declare their undying love for each other? Beyond a chemical reaction, she was barely sure that she knew what love was in the first place. Yes, the feelings she had for Booth went beyond how she had felt for any other man. But wouldn't this change things? All this was supposed to be about simple biology. A baby. She had been determined to keep things the same. She had promised Booth that nothing would change. And now here she was inviting him into her bed when the chances of conception were ridiculously slim.

He was supposed to be her safe option. The least complicated. The only person who came close to understanding her. The only one whose judgment she trusted beyond her own.

The fear she felt right now was overwhelming.

She considered putting an end to this now. But he would know that something was wrong. And her need for him tonight was unbearable.

Booth pulled her head up to kiss her, and was shocked to see tears streaming from her face. "Hey," he assured her. "Hey, talk to me."

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm fine. I just...."

Booth stroked her cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb.

"....I need you. Inside me." She looked up into his eyes. "Please!" The desperation in her voice was clear.

Booth began to flip her around underneath him.

"No." She objected. "From behind, like you were going to."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to gage her innermost thoughts. Did she not want to see him while he made love to her? He brushed the thought aside as he searched for other reasons. Perhaps.... she just really liked the position. It did feel damn good. Or maybe she was embarrassed that the experience had reduced her to tears once more.

"Ok," he replied quietly. "You're sure?"

"For pity's sake Booth," she snapped. "Stop asking me that. I know what we're doing." She bit her lip, feeling instantly guilty at the verbal attack on his valid concerns. She had no idea what they had started. Only that it felt so completely right.

Angry at her detachment, Booth resolved to divert his frustration into screwing her. She wanted it hard! Then damn it, that's what he was going to do. He pulled her hips back, impaling her onto him in one sharp action. She gasped as, suddenly, he was filling her, stretching her. He started with slow shallow movements to build up friction, making her nerve endings tingle with pleasure. She moaned at the sensations radiating from their union. Hearing her blatant elation, he moved faster, pervading her earnestly. The sounds she was emitting increased progressively with his solid thrusts, until each stroke drew nothing less than a frantic scream from the ardent stimulation of her sex.

As much as he would like to see her eyes, the view of her ass was pretty good too. Especially now he was pounding himself into her with everything he had. This felt too good to hold on much longer. He slid his hands across her abdomen, searching out her tantalizing breasts. The contact was too much for her to bare, and she came, in an explosion of energy, fiercely, in abandonment to his will, her walls milking him violently, extorting his own powerful release.

ooooooo

"We never ate the chocolate mousse," Booth mused. "Want me to get it now?" He glanced at the sated woman lay beside him. Her eyes were glazed over, focused on a single point on the ceiling. "Hey. Earth to Bones." He kissed her shoulder lightly. "Are we gonna need spoons? 'Cause another idea springs to mind."

"You need to leave."

"What?" The hurt in his eyes was unmistakable.

"You have to go. Now."

* * *

_A/N - Oh dear. She seems to be a little confused....._

_Feeling the angst? Then check out my Christmas two-shot, Shiny Baubles. It's more warming than mulled wine!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N – Happy New Year and I hope you all had a great Christmas._

_Yes, I know it's been a while but I'm back and raring to go. Actually that's a lie. I have two college assignments due next Wednesday that I havn't even started yet, and then my taxes are due by the end of the month but... I will always find time for this._

_Having said that I must thank BondJane and MickeyBoggs, who also found time to beta this for me on New Years Eve / Day respectivly. And to everyone who took the time to review. They were like extra gifts that I can guarantee won't go out of fashion. Unlike the three scarves I actually received.  
_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters. Dispite being on my wish list Santa did not deliver._

_My rambling is over._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Temperance Brennan had barely slept at all. After he left, the bed felt unusually empty which, she contemplated, was ridiculous, considering she almost always slept alone. Untangling herself from a fitful night she moved to the bathroom and turned on the tap, splashing icy water on to a puffy sallow face.

Studying her reflection, she examined the bruise that he had left just above her collarbone. She should be annoyed, furious even, that he'd had the audacity to mark her as his territory, his own personal property. Instead, she regarded it longingly, grazing the swollen skin lightly with her fingers.

The phone rang, echoing through her apartment. Temperance ignored it, focusing on her own private self pity. She wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to talk with anyone right now, especially not _him._ Not with all the snippets of unwelcome sensory memories, the smell of him, the feel of the calluses on his trigger finger, the warmth of his breath on her neck when he'd sighed her name during their coupling. She'd attend to the phone when the whirlwind inside her head had stopped, the whirlpool that was causing her to lose her balance and her will to remain standing. She slumped down on the floor, unable to hold back the raw emotion any longer. What had she done? In her pursuit of what she had perceived to be the key to her happiness she had pushed away the one person who she was truly happy to be around. She wasn't blind. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when she told him to go. As soon as the door slammed shut she had regretted it. Only her misplaced pride prevented her from calling him back.

Foolishly, she had always thought that if she did not allow herself to believe in love then she would be saving herself from the heartache of loss, which was a contradiction in terms, and she now saw it, as clear as the graze on her skin. So she never got too close. Never opened herself up to anyone. It had always worked. Until Booth.

Slowly, subtly he had ingrained himself into her life. Now, when he wasn't around it was as though part of her was missing too. And here and now? This was precisely how she felt.

Unsure how long she had lay on the cold hard tile, the broken woman pulled herself to her feet and shuffled back into her bedroom. After stopping to stare at her unmade bed, triggering memories of them together, of their lovemaking, the smell of him still on her linen sheets, on her, all over her, she set about dressing herself conscientiously before pulling her pillow to her, absorbing the scent of him that lingered there. She knew she couldn't wallow in grief any longer. That was the one luxury she could afford. Walking out of her bedroom she was greeted by the mess they had left the previous evening. Two glass dishes sat on the dining table, the contents now reduced to a sloppy liquid. Two plates stacked together on the kitchen worktop. Two forks side by side.

Two coffee cups.

The light indicating she had messages flashed incessantly. She pressed play on her answer-phone.

_"Hi Sweetie. Call me. We need to catch up. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."_

_"Temperance, your next chapter was due Monday. It's not like you to miss a deadline. Can you call me at my office?"_

_"Tempe. We need to talk about dad. Call me back when you can."_

Temperance was unsure if it was disappointment or relief, that sensation in her chest, in the pit of her stomach when there was no message from Booth. She took a deep breath and picked up the handset.

ooooooo

"Lance Sweets," the therapist chirped into his cell phone as he paced through the foyer of the Hoover building.

"I need to speak with you as soon as you can fit me in."

"Sure." He was overtly concerned now. His caller's tone was serious. And while he had an inkling of what had occurred in Dallas, he hadn't spoken to either partner for over a week. "My schedule is jam packed but I can fit you in at twelve. It's supposed to be my lunch break but... "

"Thanks." He really did sound grateful. "Want me to bring food?"

"That would be awesome. I'll see you then."

ooooooo

"I am so sorry." Angela pleaded forgiveness as she slid into the seat opposite. "I got caught up helping Roxie with an exhibition. Have you ordered already?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Well now I'm here I'm craving fries. And coffee."

"Craving?"

"It's an expression, Sweetie. Don't get excited. It's not me planning on having a baby anytime soon."

"Touché."

"So. You, Bren, have most definitely been avoiding me."

Temperance considered Angela's statement. "That's not true. I've seen you several times over the last week."

"About work-related stuff. Every time I ask about Dallas you change the subject! Last I know about your impromptu vacation I was booking you on a flight that you weren't on. So, let's pick up the story there."

ooooooo

"I had to get her off that flight. And the only way I knew she would leave willingly was if I arrested her for assaulting me."

"Dude! This is too good." Lance lent forwards with interest.

"No Sweets it isn't. She was livid. Especially after I put the handcuffs on." Booth toyed with the metal slinky Sweets kept on his desk.

"Awesome."

"If I didn't know better," Booth growled, "I'd swear you're enjoying this."

"And if I didn't know better, I'd swear you only come here to play with my toys." Sweets grinned, only to be met by a serious glare. "What? You're a tactile person. Nothing wrong with that."

"I probably should have taken them off after we left the airport." Booth considered, recalling the events of that night.

"How long did you keep her in them?" Sweets had switched into professional mode.

"Till we reached the cells."

"Do you think that says anything about you as a person? Linking in to some subconscious need?"

"What exactly are you trying to say there Sweets? 'Cause you make it sound like I have control issues. And I can assure you that I am in total control of my actions."

"You're completely sure about that?"

ooooooo

"Handcuffs Bren? Methinks the guy has serious role-play fantasies."

"I did not find the experience amusing at the time."

"Well I hope you gave him a good tongue lashing." Angela replied, before taking a mouthful of the creamy liquid from the mug she was holding.

Temperance sat back in her chair and considered Angela's remark "I suppose that could well be an accurate description of the action I took," she rationalized.

The anthropologist winced as she was suddenly sprayed with coffee.

"OH! MY! GOD! You actually did it. Please, forgive me when I say this, but I thought you would both totally back out." Angela looked awestruck.

"We..... had sex. Yes." Temperance sighed.

"Details! I need details!"

"Ange..." Her hands twisted together in frustration.

"Was it as good as you expected? Better? Mind blowing? How many times? "

"Ange.. I think.... no..... I know that I have messed absolutely everything up." Temperance's jaw twitched as she attempted to hold back tears.

"What? No." Angela dismissed her friends concerns. "There is nothing you could do that Booth wouldn't forgive. He loves you, Sweetie."

"That's the problem."

oooooooo

"She just started behaving really strange, and I don't know why."

"Think back. There must have been a trigger."

"Well.... we were....." Booth closed his eyes and tried to visualize the previous evening's events. "Oh yeah...." He smiled and after a minute cracked an eye open to see Sweets watching him expectantly. "What? You surely don't expect any of the details. This isn't high school." He just caught the sullen expression on Sweets face as he closed his eyes once more. "I remember..... oh shit."

"We found the trigger?"

Booth pulled his posture upright and crossed his arms. "I found the trigger, but yeah. I said something I probably shouldn't."

"And?"

Booth took a breath. "I pretty sure I said '_this I why I love you so much_'. Although at the time I kinda thought it was just in my head."

"You totally freaked her."

"Nice professional insight there Sweets." Booth retorted sarcastically. "But you're right. God knows, I didn't want to scare her. But I can't not tell her how I feel.

ooooooo

"The first time he said it I didn't want to believe him." Temperance stared at her hands, spinning her mothers ring with anxiety.

"Go on." Angela's tone was soft.

"When he said it again, and I don't think he knows he did, it hit so hard. It made me realize I would have to accept the way he feels and somehow move forward." She looked back up at her friend. "I can't lose him again."

"Bren? Surely to God you feel the same way?"

"I don't know how I feel. I can't suddenly change my belief in a concept that can be explained by nothing more than a series of chemical reactions."

"Why?"

"It would have been better if he'd kept his misconceived emotions to himself"

"Why?"

"Because I had everything worked out in my head. And I really don't need this annoying the orange-cart."

"Upsetting the apple cart. But.... why?"

"Angela, you sound like a petulant child. This isn't helping me work a suitable course of action."

"You want a suitable course of action Sweetie, then you march yourself over to his place, throw yourself into his arms and tell him you love him right back."

"That is not what is going to happen."

"Then you need to reinstate a completely professional relationship."

"Maybe...."

"You don't mean that!" Angela was horrified that the anthropologist would even consider this option.

"What else can I do Ange? It's like we have opened some sort of Pandora's box."

ooooooo

Pandora's box huh? In what way?

The whole experience is just.... amazing." Booth basked in the memory, smiling as he relaxed back on the psychologists couch. "Everything about it is beyond perfect."

"I totally know where you're coming from."

"No. Sweets, no. You don't. I've always been a popular guy. I'm no stranger to beautiful women. But what Bones and I have. It transcends sex.

"OK. If it's so perfect, then what's the problem?"

Booth heaved a sigh. "I don't think Bones was ready for this."

"You don't think that she feels the emotion as powerfully as you do." Sweets rationalized confidently. "You have to remember, Dr Brennan doesn't do emotion like you or I, Agent Booth."

"You're wrong Sweets. You are so far off the mark. I know Bones, and she is incredibly emotional. But all the crap she's had to deal with in her life has forced her to find a way to hide it."

"Then explain to me why you believe Dr Brennan isn't ready to commit herself to this."

"Because.... I took her by surprise. She needs time."

"I've been observing you guys for nearly two years, and you already knew how you felt about her way before then. Take any more time and I'm worried you'll end up in reverse." Sweets was pleading now. "You have to push this. If she's going to trust her instincts then you can't afford to let her mull it over too long."

"You don't need to tell me what's at stake here. I know the cost of a losing hand." Booth's expression was defiant.

Sweets sudden realization took them both by surprise. "You're more scared of rejection than she is."

ooooooo

"I need to use the restroom."

Angela scowled. "You're avoiding the issue."

"I'm not. I just really need to go. Give me two minutes." She slid out from her seat and scurried across the diner.

ooooooo

Sweets closed his pad and placed it down on the desk. "There is only one thing you can do. You have to talk this out. No more brushing it under the carpet. Or it's gonna cause some serious bad damage."

Booth sighed as he contemplated what he was going to say to her.

"And there is no time like the present."

Booth's phone buzzed. "Booth," he barked into the handset. "Okay, we'll be there."

"Case?"

"Seems as though fate thinks the same way as you."

Sweet's smiled sympathetically at the Agent. "Good luck."

ooooooo

"Bren? You in here? You said two minutes."

"Yes." A voice came from behind a cubical door. "My period started."

"You need a tampon?"

"No. I was prepared. It's just that I'm not due for two more days. I can't have got my dates wrong, Angela. I spent months tracking my cycle."

"These things happen Sweetie. It's not an exact science. There are loads of reasons why you would start early. Stress, hormones, wild overzealous sex...."

Temperance smiled weakly at Angela's comment. "You're right. And I probably shouldn't allow it to bother me. Not until I've figured out what I'm going to do about Booth."

"Exactly," Angela reassured.

"In the meantime there is a stack of paperwork on my desk waiting for some attention."

"Any point reminding you it's Sunday?"

The cubical door opened. "None whatsoever."

Angela pulled her friend into a hug. "Okay, well. Don't work too hard Sweetie."

ooooooo

Booth sat in his standard issue SUV inside the parking garage at the Jeffersonian. He had said the words over in his head a million times. Now he was about to find out how they sounded out loud.

"Bones, I have some stuff I need to say, and, I just need you to listen. What I said last night. At the time I didn't realize I said it out loud, but it doesn't matter anyhow because, well, I meant it. And I do. I love you Bones. More than you could ever possibly know. If this scares you, then I'm sorry. But after everything that's happened, I can't keep the way I feel hidden any longer. I don't want to keep it hidden anymore."

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at the empty passenger seat. Now he just needed to find the resolve to tell her face to face.

ooooooo

"Hey." Booth stood in the doorway of her office.

"Hey," she replied, not looking up. "Case?"

"Yeah"

"I'll just get my coat."

"About last night...."

"Did you sleep well? When you returned home? I neglected to mention that while you were away I emptied your fridge of several items no longer fit for consumption, notably a carton of congealed milk. Though considering how long you were gone it's hardly surprising."

Booth took a breath. "Do you think we should talk this through some more?"

"The contents of your refrigerator?"

"No. Last night."

"Why?"

"You kicked me out after we..... y'know."

"Had sex? Yes. You were tired and you hadn't been home in weeks. Had you fallen asleep in my bed it is unlikely that you'd have had the opportunity to return before this evening. And.... there was a lot of mail waiting for your attention."

"I noticed." Temperance always proffered that she was a bad liar. She was getting better. "So. That's the real reason?"

"What other reason would there be?"

"I just.... wasn't expecting....."

"We should get to the scene. I don't want my evidence compromised."

"Right." He shuffled from one foot to the other. "Bones? Are we still good?" He hid his worry as best he could.

She sucked in her lip, then forced a smile. "Of course we are."

Together they walked to his SUV in an uncomfortable silence, her arms crossed in front, his hand hovering behind. No contact. Definitely no contact.

Booth reached to open the door for her and she brushed his hand away. Booth froze at her bitter touch.

She glanced back at him awkwardly. "I'm not pregnant."

Temperance opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

Booth walked around to the driver's side, pausing as he took hold of the door handle. A flood of conflicting emotions welled inside. Swallowing back a peculiar taste in his mouth, he quickly swiped the moisture gathering at the corner of his eye. She'd assured him they were still good.

She was lying.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N – Phew, finally, I've got the next chapter done! Thanks to goldpiece for her idea. And so many of you keep reviewing, and adding me to your alerts and favorites, which make me feel incredibly privileged. _

_Before we begin, I'd just like you to make sure nobody's looking over your shoulder. I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary embarrassment now! And there's a little pop quiz in here for anyone who wants to play. At some point in this chapter, Brennan's words are not her own. Of course she isn't going to be aware of that fact given her poor pop culture knowledge. They are 'borrowed' for want of a better term, and I will credit the source in the next chapter. And although they have been adapted slightly to better fit the situation I am sure some of you will recognize them. Or maybe I just watch too much tv! _

_Disclaimer – Not mine. But so much fun to play with!_

_Enjoy. _

_

* * *

  
_

"I was reading some testimonials in a web chat-room, and it appears that many women recommend a four day abstinence before ovulation."

Booth looked up from the file he was reading in panic. "Are you having sex with other guys?"

"Not me! You" she declared forcefully. "And no. Although I have to admit, the thought had crossed my mind. However, it occurred to me that, considering I'm no longer on birth control, it would be too much of a risk to allow myself any other opportunity to act upon any biological urges I may feel. Plus I was sure it would offend your alpha male tendencies."

"Damn straight."

"Anyhow, my ovulation chart suggests that we are around four days from optimum fertilization. So I would appreciate if you would masturbate before you go to sleep tonight, then refrain from any form of stimulation until Tuesday." She looked back down and regarded the documents on her lap intently.

Booth pulled himself upright from his spot on the couch in her office, where they had spent the last few hours trawling though evidence with a fine tooth comb. The last ten days had been hell. Not just because of their incapacity to discuss what had occurred between them. The four mutilated bodies that had turned up had distracted them from real life, and everything aside from minimal eating and sleeping had gone out the window.

He watched her as she squinted at the fine print of a forensic report, searching for some missing clue. It was frustrating enough that every time he looked at her, all his could think about was how amazing their lovemaking had been. Now she was asking his body not to act on those thoughts for four whole days.

Screw that.

Since her revelation that their attempts at conception had been unsuccessful, she had not instigated the subject again. He'd only managed to sleep with her twice. Not that you could call it sleeping together. They had never woken to share a lazy breakfast. Or fought over the covers. Despite the tenderness he had tried to instill in the situation, all she had actually allowed him to do was fuck her. Who actually conceives after just two fucks? Aside from those people who don't want a baby anyway! Maybe it was for the best. Allow her time to reflect on her decision to be a mother. Time to realize she wanted more. That, he hoped, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Did she have any idea of what they had? Or how special it was?

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" he asked casually. "I thought, as you haven't mentioned anything, you'd maybe changed your mind."

She looked back up at him with curiosity. "Of course I'm sure Booth. I always been good at following through when I make a decision."

"Right," he murmured, averting his gaze to his feet.

Realizing his awkwardness at the subject matter, Temperance cocked her head to the side. "Have _you_ changed your mind Booth? I can appreciate that it is unrealistic for you to put your life on hold to satisfy my needs. And if you have found someone you wanted to engage in a relationship with then I'd prefer you tell me. I... I really wouldn't be comfortable if my desires were to cost you the opportunity of joy with another."

He looked her in the eye. "Desires?"

She stared at him for much too long. "Of a child" she finally clarified.

Neither acknowledged the presence of Hodgins by her office door. "I hate to interrupt this weird staring thing you guys have going on, but I found some particulates on our most recent victim."

ooooooo

"Bones? What are you doing here?" She was stood in his doorway and holding up a bag of Thai food. "Not that it isn't always good to see you but...." He trailed off. How was he supposed to think unsexy thoughts for the next four days when she turned up on his doorstep looking like – was that a new dress she was wearing? The black and gray print of the wrap dress clung to her curves, secured only by a tie at her waist. All it would take is a gentle tug and he could have her out of that dress in seconds....

"You haven't eaten yet have you? I ordered our usual."

He grinned as she walked by him. "You know me. I've always got room for Thai." The arrests they had made that afternoon, as a direct result of Hodgins' work, had left him happy, but exhausted. And as much as he wanted to spend time with her, Booth was in no frame of mind for difficult conversations about babies.

She placed the bag on the table and turned back to face him. "I was wondering if you had done as I requested yet?"

So she _was_ here to persecute him. "I do have a phone."

"Yes, I know. Of what relevance is it to our conversation?"

"You could've just called if you wanted to ask something like that."

"I wanted to be sure."

"Controlling much?" he drawled flatly, crossing his arms in defense. "What?! Are you planning to sit outside my bathroom and check the evidence afterwards."

"Better!"

Booth looked at her blankly.

"I'm here to help."

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well. After our conversation this morning it occurred to me that I could kill two ducks with one rock."

"I'm so lost about what you're saying right now that I'm not even going to correct the expression you fucked up."

Ignoring his confusion she walked across towards the kitchen to retrieve plates and utensils for them both. "Well, you need to ejaculate, and I am having 'certain' biological urges." Placing the items on the table she smiled and waited.

He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I realize that we were planning to have sex in four days," she continued, "but I'm not sure that I can wait that long." It wasn't a direct lie, per se. Sex with Booth felt far better than any other man she had known. And she was impatient to experience it again. But what had been bothering her was his twice offered declaration of love. In science, validation occurs when an experiment consistently produces the same outcome. It occurred to Temperance that their situation was no different. And it was important that she established the truth about his feelings before attempting conception once again.

"This isn't supposed to be about personal gratification, Bones."

"But, as we've already established, if I were to act on those urges with anybody else you would be incensed by my behavior."

"Bones, I can't. When I agreed to this, it was for the purposes of conception only. Now... now you are turning this into a friends who fuck situation, and I don't want that. A fact I've always been very clear about."

"It was overwhelmingly evident that you found intercourse with me enjoyable. I don't understand why you're objecting now."

"Because I.... y'know what, Bones. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine," she snapped. "I'm sure I can call on some past date to indulge my natural desires."

"It's all about you isn't it," Booth hissed in exasperation.

Temperance considered his statement, concluding that perhaps she did need to justify her actions to him. "Yes! It is. I'm the one who decided to have a child. It is my body that will carry said child for nine months. And I will be the person liable to take responsibility for that child for the next eighteen years of my life. You had the option and as a friend you chose to help me do this. So I apologize if I don't adhere to your holier than thou moral behavior, but that wasn't part of the deal." She spoke as though she was explaining some basic forensic technique to an intern.

Her hurtful words reeled inside his head. How could she just cut him out like that? Disregard him as a father. After the conversations they'd had about how important the role was to him? She'd gone too far this time.

"I gotta say Bones, since I came back you've been behaving like a total bitch!" He snarled his words in anger.

She lashed out in retaliation and he grabbed her wrist, pinning her back against the wall. Temperance glanced up at the hand he was holding above her head. "And exactly what are you planning to do now," she husked, her chest heaving in exhilaration.

Booth looked down at the fragile woman in his grasp. His head was screaming at him to let her walk away. Cool off. And once she was gone he could jerk off to his heart's content, all the while thinking about how right it felt to be inside her.

Her eyes were dark as he stared down into them. Anger, desire, and something else. Something he didn't recognize. It never occurred to him that she was looking back at the same raw emotions in him. It felt like an eternity before Booth leaned in and grazed her lips with his own. She tipped her jaw up towards his and pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, nipping at him, drawing him closer. He stepped forwards, his erection brushing against her hips, pressing his mouth on hers with fury. Her tongue delved deep, tasting everything that was Booth with intensity. He matched her passion, breathing her in, his need overwhelming.

When they finally parted, both panting for air he smiled discreetly as his lips teased their way across her cheek. "So," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "What you're saying is that you want me to fuck you, because you need a release and I'm now your convenient option..."

"Yes" she whimpered.

His tongue flicked against her earlobe, before trailing its way slowly down her neck and tracing round the hollow of her collarbone. Temperance groaned with anticipation at the heat that was welling in her center. The restrained woman pulled at her arm in an attempt to free the hand he still had clamped to the wall above her. She wanted his shirt off now, and was failing pathetically with her feeble one handed attempts. His hold on her was too strong, and fighting only made him grip her harder. Booth's free hand, meanwhile, was cupping her breast through the scratchy fabric of her over-garment. Wanting the barrier gone he trailed his fingers down her body until he found the tie, and pulled it slowly undone.

The house phone began to ring the second the fabric fell aside. Booth slammed his palm against the wall in frustration. What the hell was wrong with other people! He spun around and paced over to the incessant sound.

Temperance opened her eyes at the loss and watched the man, now with his back to her, calm his demeanor as he glanced at the caller ID.

"Booth," he answered. "Rebecca... Yeah sure, I'd love to have Parker next Friday night.... okay..... Am I collecting him from school?... No problem..... Bye." He hung up and walked over to the table, where their takeout was still half unpacked, not looking at her once.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Booth opened the cartons and transfered some of the contents onto two plates. "I'm hungry. You might want to fasten your dress," he snapped, angry at his own weakness.

She glanced down and saw the fabric hanging off her slender frame. Underneath her dress she had opted to wear nothing but sheer black lace panties, and the cool air of his apartment combined with the memory of his warm hands undressing her made her nipples taught with pleasure. "What if I don't want to?" she purred seductively as she slipped off her shoes and padded silently across the carpet towards him.

Booth sucked in a breath. "I wouldn't want you to catch a chill," he answered coldly, desperately trying not to betray the awkwardness he was feeling.

From the corner of her eye she noticed he'd left his cop paraphernalia on a sideboard, and there, right on top, were his handcuffs. The very same that he'd used on her in Dallas. Was she brave enough?

Booth sat down and began furiously devouring the takeout. It was the best distraction he could think of. Actually, it was the only distraction. He felt her hands on his shoulders. "Are you going to sit and eat," he asked impatiently.

Temperance leant down and whispered into his ear. "Not in that order." She stroked her hands down the length of his muscular arms.

"Bones" he growled. "Stop it. We are not doing this."

She ran her hands along his arms again. "We both know you don't mean that," she offered suggestively.

Booth turned his head towards the warm breath that teased his throat. Temperance arched her back, pulling herself tall and giving Booth a premium view of her naked breasts. His breath hitched as he realized at some point she had discarded her dress completely.

She ran her hands along the length of his arms once more, only this time she pulled his hands around, placing them on her thighs. He instinctively stroked the soft skin under his touch as she lent into him, placing her lips on the back of his neck.

The sensations she was eliciting from him caused an internal war as Booth's mind and body struggled to know whether to accept or reject her advances. He tipped his head forward as her tongue traced patterns into his flesh while intermittently peppering the skin with tender kisses.

Booth's cock twitched at the mewling sounds she made as her hard nipples grazed the starched collar of his shirt, making him forget about his hands for a moment. As she felt his wrists go limp Temperance snapped the handcuffs on him, restraining him to the chair.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, immediately snapping out of his revere. "I've been cuffed to a chair before Bones. It wasn't an experience I was planning on repeating."

She ran her hands through his hair tenderly. "Call it.... reconditioning."

"I'm pretty certain the law calls it something else Bones."

"Then tell me to stop," she suggested as she walked around the table to face him.

He looked longingly at the near naked woman stood firmly out of reach. Not that he would have been able to touch her if she was any closer anyway.... "It seems you already have."

She licked her lips and pulled the table a few feet away from him, leaving her enough room for what she had in mind. "Oh, I haven't even started yet." Her hips swayed seductively as she came back around and knelt before him.

"This is very wrong. Do you know how wrong this is?" he muttered feebly as her hands worked his buckle and fly quickly undone, pulling his solid arousal free of it's confines.

She flicked her tongue across the head of him, making him harder than ever. Booth clenched his fists, frustrated by his incapacity to actively participate, causing the cold metal to chafe against his wrists. That would take some explaining at work. Every agent in the building would know how he had received the marks.

Her continued ministrations threated several times to push him over the edge, but somehow, she always knew exactly when to pull him back. Booth considered whether anything he'd ever experienced in life was better than his dick in her mouth. He smiled profusely at the recollection of the one other place he wanted to be. Temperance looked at his expression questioningly before continuing her manipulation of his shaft, making him cry out in ecstasy.

"Ohhhh! Fuck!" The woman was a genius. And an anthropologist. It made sense that she knew exactly how to extract the raw animal instinct in him.

Temperance pulled her mouth away slowly. "I thought you'd never ask," she smirked, "but if you insist...."

"That wasn't what I...." Booth began to object, before thinking better of it.

Standing before him she discarded her panties as he salivated at the vision of her, knowing full well what was about to happen.

She straddled herself over him. "This is simply about fulfilling our needs." His heart sank a little at her matter of fact tone.

Lowering herself down slowly onto him she moaned loudly, the sensation of him filling her waking nerve endings she barely knew existed. She closed her eyes as her body adjusted to his presence. When she reopened them his own eyes, blackened with arousal, were regarding her in awe.

Temperance simply smiled sweetly at him before rocking her hips gently back and forth, creating a dull friction that might potentially make him last for hours. He groaned at the pleasure she elicited in him. Torture was definitely what she had in mind. Slowly, she removed his garish tie and plucked at the buttons of his shirt, exposing his firm torso to her touch.

When she tired of teasing him her pace quickened, and she lent into his chest, suckling at the bronzed flesh before her. Booth threw his head back as she clenched herself around his arousal.

"Bones," he growled again. "Release me, now."

"But I don't want to," she pouted playfully.

He pulled at his restraints. "I need to touch you, feel you. Holy shit Bones, you're killing me here."

She slowed her pace once more and looked him straight in the eye. "You know, sex COULD kill you." She spoke slowly, methodically, as her fingers danced across his skin. "Do you have any idea what your body is going through right now?" She stroked her hand against his cheek. "Your pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises." Her breath tickled against his skin, making him shiver. "Heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow, your brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere, and secretions spit out of every gland, and your muscles tense and spasm, like you're lifting three times your body weight." She kissed him with aggression and pulled back quickly. "It's violent. It's ugly. And it's messy. But it feels too damn good to deny yourself the pleasure."

Booth had not forgotten just how much the sound of her voice aroused him, and her impromptu biology lesson left him close to release. He bucked his hips, jolting her internally, his erection brushing against her most sensitive areas. She cried out in delight and he repeated the motion as she ground herself into him in a frenzy.

"So close" she murmured into his mouth as she drew him back in for a passionate kiss. Booth's tongue tangled with her own in his silent reply, pleased that, on this occasion at least, his profusions of eternal love had remained inside his head.

When her orgasm finally exploded though her vulnerable body she shook feverishly, screaming out ecstatically. Booth's own release followed rapidly, and he pulsed inside her, making her shiver again with aftershocks.

ooooooo

Eventually, Temperance lifted her head from where she'd nestled it in the nook of his neck. "I guess I should get dressed and head home."

"You never ate any of the food you brought."

"My appetite is satisfied," she exhaled in contentment.

Booth smiled sheepishly at the naked woman still straddled across him. "More for me then."

She pulled herself up and stood, looking for her clothes, when her legs promptly buckled underneath her, sending Temperance crashing to the floor. Booth snorted hysterically at the sight, almost tipping his chair over in the process.

"Don't laugh at me Booth" she grumbled, massaging the numbness from her legs.

"Why the hell not?" he chided jovially. "You just took advantage of my male weakness. It's karma. You had it coming."

"Because...." she scowled, her mind franticly searching for a reason. "I was going to unfasten you, but now I'm not so sure that I should."

"Aw c'mon, Bones! Is it my fault that your legs lose all feeling, even when you've got me restrained, because I'm just_ that_ good!"

She stared at him with mock indignation as she dressed herself. "Well _that_ reply just earned you a long night sitting alone." Temperance opened his front door.

"Bones, Bones! You can't leave me here like this."

"What if.... I leave you with your phone. Then you can choose who you want to call to relieve you of your predicament."

"Then I would choose to call you," Booth argued with conviction. "I'm not too keen on the idea of anyone else seeing me this way."

"Oh! Well, I'm not at home right now, Booth, and the battery on my cell is dead." She pondered as she retrieved her car keys from her purse. "I need to run a few errands before a return home. But you could leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I'm free. Although... if I'm tired I don't always check the machine before I go to bed." She planted a firm lingering kiss on his cheek before walking towards the door.

"Funny." Booth deadpanned.

ooooooo

Temperance climbed into her car, glancing back at Booths door with a faint smile. He hadn't said he loved her this time. And his reluctance to participate without her actively triggering a physical reaction in him told her it was purely about achieving satisfaction. So how come she didn't feel satisfied? Sure, she was sated. Her orgasm, as with the previous two occasions had been breathtakingly amazing, but there was an unshakable feeling that tonight something was missing.

Regardless of that, she was confident now that there would be no complications in her quest to become a mother.

ooooooo

Booth sighed and shook his head. She'd left him his phone, but it was still on the table. How was he supposed to call anyone when his hands were still in cuffs behind him? Booth jerked his wrists in frustration and was astounded when they came away easily. When had she unlocked them? More to the point, why hadn't he noticed? He was getting complacent in his old age. He laughed out loud as he rubbed the red marks on his wrists. She had come to him. She had wanted him without it being to conceive. Maybe she was ready to hear the words he'd been hiding for so long. Ready to understand what he had to say.

ooooooo

"Tempe" Her father sounded relieved at the sound of her voice. "Thanks for returning my call. I have a big favor to ask. Now, I understand it would be something of an inconvenience, but it's not really working - me staying with Russ and Amy and I know you have a spare room. It wouldn't be for long. Just until the doc gives me the all clear."

"Dad...." She glanced around her lonely apartment. "Sure. You can stay with me. I can appreciate that this is a quieter environment, more suited to recuperation. I imagine Hallie's needs are quite demanding."

"Oh, the girls have been lovely. They aren't the, um, problem."

"Then what?"

"Well... it's not really my place to tell you, but I guess you have a right to know why I'm imposing myself. She's pregnant," Max added excitedly. "Russ and Amy are having a baby!"

"What!" Temperance exclaimed. "That... is not acceptable."

"Honey? Sheesh. Way to be happy for your brother. You really need to rehearse a better reaction for when he tells you officially."

* * *

_A/N - I realize we are well into the new year now but I'd just like to shamelessly mention my Christmas two-shot, Shiny Baubles for those of you who haven't read it. It's wonderfully fluffy if you're not too busy right now. _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N - Yay! Another chapter done. And they just keep on getting longer and longer. Thanks to MickeyBoggs for the proofreading, although I may have made a few last minute changes so any mistakes are my fault. And I am so so so happy by the response I got to the last chapter. Although I'm not sure if, by asking you all to answer my pop quiz that got so many of you all excited, I sort of cheated my way to so many reviews. Anyway, you were all right to say the words were spoken by Allison Cameron on House. (I loved that scene) Although I did change them to better fit the situation as her original quote credited God as being responsible. And for some reason I just couldn't picture Brennan saying that!  
_

_Disclaimer - They do not belong to me. They should be glad about that fact because I like to put them in horrible situations._

_Enough waffling from me. Just..._

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

Booth flipped his poker chip as he strode purposefully down the corridor towards Brennan's apartment. Tonight, at least, she was expecting him. And this time he was confident about how the evening would progress. The first time he had made love to her everything was new. He had bluffed his way through his fear that night, doing what he guessed she would like, defining the boundaries of their intensified relationship. Overstepping the boundaries. Booth smiled to himself as he thought about her expression as he'd brought her to orgasm the first time. Then the second, and third....

He also recalled the expression she held as Russ told her over the phone that their father had had a heart attack. And it broke his heart to see her in so much pain.

The next time he'd made love to her it was unexpected. A last ditch attempt for his partner to conceive that month, brought on by the lingering tension from their first encounter and the outside stimulus as they witnessed the couple in a neighboring building. Unexpected, true. But it was still damned good, and only served to encourage Booth's ideal of a relationship with her. But then she asked him to leave. And his heart broke a little bit more.

Then, just four days ago she'd turned up on his doorstep with the intention of using him as a convenient release for her sexual frustrations. And stupidly, despite his feeble efforts to reject her offer, he had allowed her to screw him with less emotion than a one night stand. And the cracks she had made in his heart developed into what now felt like a gaping chasm.

Tonight. He knew why he was here. He knew what he was doing. And he hoped he knew how he was going to fix everything.

She opened the door and looked him up and down approvingly. "You're late."

"Cullen wanted to see me." He flashed his charm smile at her.

"Anything I need to know about?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No. Nothing for you to worry about at all." He bounced on his heels. "Were you planning on inviting me in at any point?"

Temperance suddenly grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and closed her eyes as she pulled him into a deep, enthralling kiss. Booth took a moment to register the unexpected greeting then responded with vigor, backing her towards the couch. He'd expected them to eat first but if she had other activities in mind then they could be incorporated into his plans. His eyes remained open as he guided them across the room, when a slight movement in his peripheral range alerted him to the fact that they were not alone.

He paused his assault on her lips, as the figure sat reading at the dining table came into full view. Temperance continued to kiss him passionately, trailing her way down his neck. It took her a while to realize he wasn't responding to her advances, and she pulled away, looking up at him inquiringly only to become aware he was now looking behind her.

"Max." he stated bluntly, in awkward greeting.

"Booth." The older man replied without glancing up from his paper. "Tempe mentioned that you'd be joining us for dinner."

Booth looked down at Temperance in horror, who in turn looked back innocently. "What?" she whispered, oblivious to Booth's discomfort.

He looked back over to Max as he took a step away from Temperance. "This is not what it looks like."

Max glanced up as he spoke. "It looks like you were about to have sex with my daughter."

"My father _is_ correct in his assumption. That is what you were planning to do Booth."

Booth scowled at her bluntness. "Okay, so it is what it looks like, but not in the way you'd think," he reassured.

Max shook out the newspaper he was reading, and looked into space "What if… I think it has something to do with the ovulation chart stuck on the back of the bathroom door?"

Booth sighed and slumped down on the sofa in resignation. He guessed he'd just have to put a brave face on until Max left for the evening. Perhaps it was just his Catholic upbringing but there was something distinctly wrong about a girl's father knowing your intentions, never mind being a firsthand witness to proceedings.

"I'll just check on dinner," Temperance suggested. "You okay here?"

"Absolutely fine," Booth replied sullenly, as he picked up a random magazine from the coffee table. He flicked through it absentmindedly before glancing at the cover. "Forensics Anthology Monthly." He exhaled a sigh before muttering "Exciting," to himself and throwing it back down on the table.

"Here," a voice offered from behind him. "Try this instead." Max handed him the tabloid newspaper he'd been reading.

Booth nodded in acceptance and reached up to take the paper from the older man. "Thanks"

"No problem. But seeing that I'm staying a while I thought we could perhaps join forces and work on persuading Tempe to buy one of those big plasma screen TVs." Max waved his free hand animatedly.

Booth frowned. "Staying? As in the spare room?"

"Mmn. Til the doc says I can be trusted to live alone again." Max finally relinquished the paper to Booth and smirked. "Ouch. Nasty bruise on your wrist there, Booth. Someone get the better of you?"

"No," he growled. Booth's expression was fierce.

Max laughed and slapped Booth playfully on the shoulder. "You know I'm just messing with you, son."

"Son?" Booth mouthed in disbelief, shaking his head, as he watched Max head off to speak with his daughter.

Sure, he liked Max. He even had respect for the man. But this all seemed a little surreal. Had he been here as a friend, work colleague even, then it would be comfortable.

Better still, as her date. Not boyfriend. He was probably too old for that term to apply now. Although it didn't matter anyway. He was neither.

Until he took action to resolve the fact, he was here as little more than a sperm donor. Which, were he in Max's position would probably leave him seething.

Instead, the man was humoring him.

He tried to read the paper, but the situation just seemed to feel stranger by the minute. Eventually he could bear it no more. "I'm just gonna...." Booth straightened his jacket awkwardly, then stood up and walked back across the room.

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed. "Where are you going?" She threw down the cloth she was holding and ran towards him.

He pulled the door open and stepped out into the corridor, walking quickly away. A second later he heard the door open again. Turning, he found himself faced with a concerned anthropologist.

"Home." Booth pressed the call button for the elevator.

She twisted her hands together. "Why?"

He shuffled where he stood as he waited for the elevator to arrive. "I thought that would be obvious."

"It isn't." She really had no idea.

"It was bad enough the first time a girl's father made me feel like I was nothing more than a horny teenager. And that was when I actually was a horny teenager." He stared at her fiercely, waiting for her response.

Her mouth formed a silent O as realization set in. "I don't really understand why the presence of my father in an adjoining room is such an issue. We are both consensual adults after all. And you told me he was of the assumption that we had been sleeping together. But I can accept that, regardless, you still find the situation to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you." He rubbed his temples.

"So we'll go to your place."

"Okay, good. Wait! What?"

"Well I can't very well ask my dad to go out for a few hours. He's supposed to be recuperating. So it makes sense that we resume our plans elsewhere." She smiled at him, pleadingly.

The elevator doors opened up and an elderly woman stood inside, waiting expectantly.

"Why is your dad even here anyway?" Booth placed his foot so as to hold the elevator doors open.

"It was getting difficult for him to stay with Russ and Amy, but I'll explain why later. Right now I have to take a casserole out of the oven."

"Casserole? As in contains meat?" Booth smiled in delight, as the woman in the elevator glanced at her watch impatiently.

"Yes. I thought it would be fair to cook something both you and my father will appreciate."

"Hey, I appreciate anything you choose to make." He grinned at her as he removed himself from obstructing the elevator doors, oblivious to the furious tenant inside.

"Thank you Booth." She smiled back, slightly embarrassed by the compliment. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Booth followed her back towards her apartment. Before he reentered he paused, and called her back. "Bones?"

"Mmn?" She leaned back around the door frame.

"You know, you can't ask me to leave afterwards when it's my own bed."

"I know. And I had no intention of doing so."

"Oh." They shared a lingering look. "Good."

ooooooo

"Did Tempe explain why I'm here?" Max asked as they sat eating their freshly prepared meal.

"Not exactly" Booth replied between mouthfuls. While she might have balked at the domestic connotations of such a compliment, Temperance Brennan was a damned good cook, and he would be happy to let her feed him as often as she felt like it.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather."

Booth choked down his last forkful. "You know it might take some time."

"No." Max shook his head. "Russ and Amy. They're expecting."

"Oh" Booth looked relieved. "That's great news."

"Is it?" Temperance grumbled.

"Of course it is Bones! Why would you think otherwise?" Booth was surprised by her negativity.

Max chuckled at the bickering between the partners. "Looks like I'm destined to spend the foreseeable future around pregnant women," he said quietly.

"With Hayley's cystic fibrosis there is an increased risk that the fetus will carry the defective gene. It's irresponsible," she argued.

"Oh is that what your problem is with Amy's pregnancy," Max retorted. "And here I was thinking it was because..."

Temperance stood abruptly and began clearing their empty plates. "Did you remember to take your medication?"

"Bones! It's rude to interrupt," Booth chastised. "Sorry Max. What were you about to say?"

"Hey, she's my daughter. No need for you to apologize for her, Booth. I just wondered if Tempe was bothered about Amy stealing her thunder."

"Bones? Jealous?" Booth laughed. "I don't think so Max. That's an irrational emotion. And Bones doesn't do irrational emotions."

"I'm still in the room." she snapped.

"Oh, Bones. You are." Booth stared at her, his mouth agape. "You're pissed 'cause she's pregnant."

"Turns out my daughter is human. Who'd of guessed." Max winked at her.

Temperance scowled at her father and proceeded to unceremoniously place pudding bowls in front of both men. "Hurry up and eat, Booth. Then we can go."

"Apple pie!" Booth gushed in delight. "Y'know Bones, you really are one in a million."

"Booth. You have grossly underestimated my individuality." Temperance was smiling, although her tone was serious. "There are closer to six billion humans alive on the planet."

"Did I ever tell you about when your mother was expecting you Tempe?"

"No." She looked intrigued at this new line of conversation.

"Russ was easy. Ruth sailed through that pregnancy. In fact, as I recall, he wasn't forward in coming out. He always did like his creature comforts. Was over a week late in the end."

Temperance laughed softly. "Sounds about right."

"Tempe. Different story completely." Max directed his attention at Booth. "Ruth was the damned devil in disguise while she was carrying this one. God help me if I said, or did, well just about anything. She just became so overly sensitive and over-analyzed absolutely everything. And my word, was she sick. Vomiting day and night until almost thirty weeks. And then after that, crippled in pain because her hips dislocated. So it was a relief when our girl came early. Nine days in fact." He looked back to his daughter. "Your mother always said it was because you weren't getting the stimulation you needed in the womb."

"I'll bet," Booth laughed, then looked at his partner with affection. She blushed, and looked away, focusing on the ring her mother left her, sitting solitary on her hand.

Max sat silently, thinking of his own beautiful wife, and wondering just how much longer his daughter could continue to deny what was right in front of her.

"We should get going soon, Booth. I just need to pack a few essentials."

"I'm ready when you are." Booth called as Temperance disappeared towards her bedroom.

As soon as Max was sure she was out off earshot he leaned in towards Booth. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What?"

"You know what she's doing isn't right. Why in god's name did you agree to this."

Booth rubbed his face in his hands. "Honestly? Because I couldn't see any other way. Because if it wasn't me sat here right now, it would be some jackass."

"Some _other_ jackass," Max corrected with a sly grin.

Booth narrowed his eyes at the older man. "So what would you have done in my position?"

"Hard to say. She always liked to get her own way. But I will tell you something for nothing. I'd been seeing Ruth three weeks before I asked her to marry me. Of course, she turned me down that time. Said it was too soon for me to offer a serious proposal. But sometimes - you just know. And when I asked again she wanted to know what had taken me so long." Max recalled. "You just have to let them know what you're thinking. Cause they're not mindreaders - however much they might pretend to be."

"That's a nice story Max, but if you knew anything about Bones, then you'd understand her stance on marriage isn't favorable. She calls it an archaic ritual."

"I'm telling you Booth. You have a baby this way with Tempe, and don't marry her, you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Booth asked suspiciously.

Max threw his hands up defensively. "What? No! I just know how important it is to you, Booth. Just.... think about it before it's too late."

"Yeah," Booth grumbled quietly, as Temperance reappeared with an overnight bag. "Like I've been thinking about anything else."

"Are you all packed, honey?" Max called to his daughter as she began to load the dishwasher. "Got your essentials?"

"Um, I think so," she replied absentmindedly.

"You do know what essentials is a euphemism for, right?" Max teased Booth quietly.

Booth sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I should tell you I really don't feel comfortable having conversations like this with you. And I like to shoot things when I get angry."

ooooooo

"You know, Russ and Amy having a baby isn't a bad thing."

Temperance shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

"And think about all the baby clothes and... stuff that they can send our way when they've done. Especially if we have the same as them."

"It is highly improbable that I would conceive anything other than a human child."

"Funny." He said dryly. "I meant boy or girl."

"You actually seem quite enamored by the idea now." She looked surprised.

"First up, you know I love the idea of more kids. It's just not exactly how I envisioned it happening. But I gotta tell you, I've been thinkin quite a bit lately about the logistics of it all and I had a few ideas I wanted to share."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

Temperance pondered for a moment. "That's... good." She smiled back at him "Like what?"

"Well..." He looked nervous now. "I thought that if you didn't want to take all the time you're entitled to then maybe I could take some time off work and look after the baby."

"Then, who would I work with?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"I think we need to consider that the FBI might not approve our partnership if we have a baby together."

"Why?" Her voice betrayed her panic at his observation.

"I don't know," Booth shrugged as he parked up the SUV. "I'm just saying that it's a consideration."

Booth unclipped his belt but Temperance didn't move. "You would really want to? Stay home, I mean."

"Sure. I missed out on so much with Parker."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He looked out at the traffic passing by.

Temperance placed her hand on his knee. "I know. But you should realize overcompensating with me isn't going to change that fact."

He frowned as a few drops of rain appeared on the windscreen. "Can we just go inside?"

ooooooo

"Home sweet home. And don't even think about looking for the cuffs."

"I wasn't going to. When I'm ovulating it's more practical if you take control."

Booth sighed. Was it really that clinical for her? "You want a beer?"

"No, thank you. I'm good." Temperance looked around the room. She only spent a fraction of the time here compared to Booth's presence in her own apartment. Her gaze fixed on the dining table where she had seduced him only a few days earlier and felt her center spasm as the memories came flooding back.

"I'll just go and put my toiletries in your bathroom." she suggested, walking ahead to recompose herself. It would not help if Booth knew how much this arrangement was affecting her and she worked hard to maintain a cool exterior.

"Take your time."

Booth pottered around, tidying up as he waited. When she didn't return he wandered to the bathroom door and finding it open, wondered where she had gone. Booth headed towards his bedroom, and based on her previous actions, fully expected her to be waiting in some seductive manner.

When he opened the door she was sat on the edge of his bed, her shoulders slumped, holding a well thumbed book. Booth inwardly cringed. It was the first thing that had come to mind when she'd suggested that they come here and yet he had still forgotten to move it before she came in.

"It looks well read," she observed, without looking up.

"It is."

Booth sat down beside her, and took the novel from her grasp, placing it back on his nightstand. He had been reading a chapter last night. He always read a chapter from one of her books each night. The words were, to him at least, a comfort. That, despite all the shit that followed her around, she could still escape into a fantasy world where she was in control of everything that happened.

He took a deep breath. This wasn't what he'd planned but who was he to deny an opportunity. "You know, after seeing how much you enjoyed what we did last time, if you ever wanted to venture into the world of role-play I have a suggestion."

"Really?" She was intrigued by his suggestion. "I never expected you to be so broad minded. I mean, I know I've mentioned in conversation that I myself have previously engaged in...."

"Whoa there Bones! I don't want to know what weird funky shit you did with anybody else." He spoke through gritted teeth as random images of her in a multitude of erotic situations played in his head.

"What was it you had in mind? I've always been fascinated by the cheerleader and jock scenario. It's about as far away from reality as I could get." Her expression sank. "Although I suppose it would cold bat for you."

"You meant old hat," he corrected. "And trust me when I say that you far exceed any cheerleader I dated in high school. But no, I was thinking more along the lines of Kathy and Andy."

She looked at him in bewilderment. "I fail to understand how that would be in anyway different from what we have already experienced together."

"Ah ha! I knew it." He poked her playfully in the ribs. "You as good as said that Andy Lister is based on me."

She laughed as he pushed her back on the bed and straddled himself over her. "That is not what I meant at all. I was assuming that you were operating on an FBI agent versus anthropologist format."

Their eyes locked and he leaned down to kiss her.

Temperance turned her head away and pressed her lids together tightly to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Booth, concerned by her reaction, clambered off her, pulling her quickly back into a sitting position.

"Talk to me," he said tenderly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She chewed her lip nervously. "Actually, I think I will have that beer after all."

Booth stood to go back into the kitchen.

"Booth?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"This.... thing between us. I am finding it much harder to compartmentalize than I realized."

"In what way?"

"In a taking over my mind sort of way." Her eyes were wide open now, and he could see the moisture gathered there, glinting in the soft light.

"I see." He looked down at his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I need you to explain how you are doing it Booth." Her voice was laced with panic.

"You really want to know? What works for me?" His eyes came back up and connected with hers.

"Yes."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she repeated back in confusion.

"I don't tuck it away in the back of my mind. I accept it for what it is."

"And," her breath hitched, "what is it?"

There was silence for a moment as Booth considered his reply.

"Amazing. Mind-blowing. A natural progression in our relationship." He stepped back towards her and pulled her hands into his own. "It's... something I've wanted for so long. It's.... perfect." He was smiling widely now as he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Booth?"

"Mmn hmm."

"Is it enough?"

"Bones, it's everything."

She closed her eyes as his lips sank into her own,

"And I already told you. Everything, happens eventually."

ooooooo

That night he made love to her more gently, yet passionately than ever. When he kissed her, she shivered into him. When he touched her, she melted under him. When he told her the depth of his love for her, she begged him to show her, to make her understand. And when he pulsed inside her as they joined as one, she forgot who she was as she experienced the most intense moment of her life.

"I've been thinking." They lay side by side, both staring up at the ceiling

Booth smiled at the sound of her voice cutting through the silence. "About?"

"You. And me."

"Us?" He corrected enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I suppose." She turned her head to face him. "I'm processing." Her eyes flickered over him as she considered what happened now.

"Bones?" He felt strangly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Mmn?"

"You're getting me worried here. Can you maybe go into a little more detail?" He really was worried now. There was a reason he hadn't made his feelings known until tonight.

"When I've established exactly what I want to say then you'll be the first to know." Her expression was nondescript. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Booth couldn't read her.

"So I should just lie here and wait?" He asked nervously.

"If you want to. Or you could sleep."

Booth propped himself up on his elbows. "How can I sleep knowing you're not?"

"You're rushing me, Booth!" she objected. "I don't like it."

"Sorry." He lay back down. After a few minutes of silence he pulled himself out of bed, slipping his boxers back on, and headed towards the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"No." Her voice was blunt.

Booth walked out of his bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him. Pouring himself a scotch, he snorted at the irony of his earlier words.

"_You know, you can't ask me to leave afterwards when it's my own bed."_

"_I know. And I had no intention of doing so."_

While she hadn't verbally told him to go, her behavior towards him suggested otherwise. At least out here he could distract himself with the TV. He stretched out his legs on the couch and pulled the throw over himself. If he fell asleep here then his back would crucify him tomorrow. But she needed space, and he'd rather have a broken back than a broken heart.

ooooooo

"Booth?" Her voice was soft, a reflection of the late hour. But certain. She knew what she wanted to say to him now. And he was going to listen.

He was still awake, just, and sat up, making space for her to sit down next to him. She'd slipped on one of his t-shirts and avoided his gaze as she sat beside him.

"You had this planned all along." It was a definitive statement, but she still looked to him for confirmation. "Did you think that as long as you did as I asked that we would end up playing happy families?"

"I don't know." His answer was sincere. "What I do know is that I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. And I hoped you'd realize you felt the same. This... you... mean everything to me." Booth's eyes were pleading for her to believe him.

"Because we have something special?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Even I am not naive enough to realize that's not that simple. And now I find that everything before tonight was under false pretences."

"No!" He exclamed. "And don't you ever say what we have isn't special. I know you, Temperance. And I think, more than you give me credit sometimes."

"So why do I feel like I don't know you anymore? You've played me for a fool! Sometimes I think..."

"Yeah well," he interrupted in frustration, angry at her rationale. "You know what? You think too much!" He threw his glass across the room and it smashed against the hearth.

Shell-shocked by his outburst, her lip quivered as she searched her brain for some kind of appropriate response.

Because this time, after he'd made love to her, his heart, now like the glass in the fireplace, felt well and truly shattered.

* * *

_A/N - I'm ready. Just say what you need to say.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N – Okay, here we go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed once more. I really love receiving them. And thanks to MickeyBoggs for the spelling / grammar corrections. One day I might send you a chapter without any. Probably when hell freezes over but......_

_I've had quite a few people ask about my other unfinished stories. Rest assured, I will be going back to them, but I'm loving writing this one at the moment, ( and you all seem to love reading it too) and it's a little scary just how much of my time it absorbs. _

_Disclaimer – I think you've got the idea by now. _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Wearily, she slipped the key in the lock, the light shining from under the door indicating Max was still awake. She could put on brave face and he would never know. Just say she came home because Booth got called in to work. Or alternatively, that she felt a sense of guilt leaving her father overnight when he was still recuperating. Pushing the door open quietly, she breathed a sigh of relief as he was nowhere to be seen. Taking off her coat she was startled out of her reverie as a loud clatter sounded from her guest room. She rushed towards the sound to find her father on his knees, rooting deep through the overstocked closet.

"Oh I knew it. And aren't you a beauty. Well you can just come to daddy."

Temperance cocked her head in confusion. "Are you talking to me?"

"Honey?" Max questioned in surprise. "Home already?" He crawled out with what appeared to be her old telescope in his hands.

"Yes." Or she could say nothing and let him reach his own conclusion.

Temperance walked into the kitchen to make herself a drink of chamomile tea. Something to calm her now very frayed nerves. She watched as he proceeded to set up a makeshift observatory in front of the balcony.

Sensing her watching him, Max looked across at his intrigued daughter. "There's a meteor shower tonight." He smiled at her. "Like we used to watch together. You remember?"

"Mmm. I do." She smiled as childhood memories of her and her father rushed back. "I still like to observe whenever I get the opportunity."

Max nodded appreciatively. "I gathered. Most people don't have equipment this good at the back of their closet." He watched her, pensively, as she sipped at her tea. "There is no easy way to break somebody's heart." His statement came from nowhere, shocking her back to reality.

"I don't understand?" Her confusion was evident.

Max summed it up for her in one word. "Booth."

"What? Why would you think...."

"I'm not blind. And neither is the rest of the populous. Or that team of yours, come to think of it."

"Oh." Temperance thought for a moment. "That is not what I did," she answered defensively. "We... talked."

Max raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "So Booth was happy when you left?"

"Booth was... No." She sat on the sofa, defeated, and looked back up at her father. "I think I really hurt him. And now I don't know how to make it better."

"But you're going to try." It was more an instruction than a question.

"I have to."

He leaned over the back of the sofa and rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "Right. Gotta keep on tryin'"

"Yeah." She sipped at her tea a little, lost in her own thoughts.

Max continued checking the settings on the telescope. "Sometimes the things we want in life don't happen the way we expect."

"I never expected this." She swilled the cup around in her hands. "I admit I thought about it though."

"That's a start."

She sighed. "I should know better than this by now."

"People learn by their mistakes? It's just not true honey. No matter how much we say we can change, if it's not part of us, it just won't happen. We repeat our mistakes over and over."

Temperance shook her head in exasperation. "Then I should have seen clearer."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. If you weren't looking," Max reassured her.

"What if I'd walked through my whole life not knowing?"

"One of you would have spoken up eventually."

She bit back tears. "I've made a mess of everything"

"And it can be fixed. Though I don't know if the same can be said of this." Max indicated to the twisted bracket that was meant to fix onto a tripod.

Temperance scowled at the apparatus. "I forgot about that. I knew there was a reason this was at the back of the closet." She took the telescope from him to examine further. After a few minor adjustments she passed it back to her father. "There, that should hold now." She watched him fix it to the tripod. "Dad?"

"Yes, Tempe."

"How did you know? That you loved Mom?"

"Wow, you always did ask the easy questions." Max joked sentimentally. "It wasn't difficult. I thought about her all the time, even when she was right there next to me. She was beautiful. She made me laugh, dammit she even made my cry. Especially.... especially when you and Russ were born. She made me complete. She made me... me. It was the little things, the simple things. Those moments that you have together that you know you'll never forget." He cocked his head and regarded his daughter with intrigue. "You know those, don't you?"

Purposely ignoring his question she followed with another of her own. "So it was easy to love her?"

"Hell no!" Max sat down on the sofa next to his daughter. "It's not supposed to be easy," he said softly, pulling her hands into his own. "Nothing worthwhile ever is. But as long as you're willing to make the effort, the rewards are better than you could possibly imagine."

Temperance stared at her father as the meaning of his words became clear. Her lip quivered and she managed a simple "Oh." This was not what she had expected but it was the answer she needed.

"This is the moment you're supposed to smile before you cry," Max said in mock seriousness. She laughed weakly and smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug. "Simple things, Tempe. Simple things."

She wept quietly for a few minutes before he would let her go. "I'm going to need some time to get my head around this," she said, recomposing herself.

"I just want you to promise me one thing." His tone was deadly serious.

"I can try."

"And that's all I ask" His eyes looked more honest than she had ever seen them before. "Don't let love pass you by while you're busy making all your plans."

ooooooo

Booth banged forcefully on her door, while he impatiently paced the corridor outside. He felt terrible about what had happened back at his place, but not knowing where he stood with her? It was killing him. And so he had made the decision to come and find her, and sort this whole goddamn mess once and for all.

"Hey, I know somebody's in there," he called out in frustration.

Slowly the door opened and the agent was face to face with her father. "She's not here Booth."

"Don't give me that" he argued barging past the older man.

"Watch it!" Max growled. "In case you forgot I already had one heart attack."

"Sorry." Booth stood in the center of the lounge and rubbed his hands over his temples "That was uncalled for. I just need to explain to her."

"Wait. You think you're at fault here?" Max asked in confusion.

Booth regarded the older man intently. "Well yeah. I mean Bones was furious."

"Boy, you have so much to learn." Max shook his head. "Now I appreciate there will be particular details about this evening you wish to keep private, but it would help if you told me exactly what happened to make her walk out."

"I... told her I loved her, how long I've loved her. After she thought about it a while, she just flipped." He kept his gaze on the floor, not looking at Max until he'd finished speaking.

Max nodded and smiled. "I can understand why she would. She's very like her mother was."

Booth slumped down on the sofa. "That's not the worst. I was just so frustrated, I thought it was going to be so great, and then she threw it all back in my face. And... I got angry. I lost my temper. And I think I scared her."

"Did you hurt her?" Max's tone was serious. It was a question he had hoped that would never need asking.

Booth was horrified at the suggestion. "God no! I would never...."

Max breathed a sigh of relief as Booth confirmed the only acceptable answer to his question. He liked Booth. Max didn't want a reason to have to gut the only guy he'd met who was worthy of his daughters attention. "You didn't scare her. But she did seem a little confused. I think she just needs to work this through a while longer."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence, Max. I need to explain some stuff to her. Things that might help her understand."

Max sat down next to Booth. "She's up on the roof."

"Okay. Thank you." Booth smiled in relief. At least he knew where she was now. "Why?"

"Meteorological phenomena."

"Okay. Okay. I can fix this. As long as she'll let me." Booth stood up, anxious to go find her.

Max picked up a blanket and handed it to Booth. "Take the throw. It's cold out. It wouldn't do for Tempe to catch a fever."

"I'll take good care of her, Max," Booth answered as he accepted the warm blanket.

He nodded reassuringly at Booth. "I know."

ooooooo

"Hey, a shooting star." Booth looked up in awe at the clear night sky. Mid May was rarely cold, but the lack of cloud cover left a distinct chill in the air.

"It's a meteor shower."

Booth walked closer, until she could feel his breath on her neck. "You get to make a wish you know."

"Isn't that just an opportunity to remind ourselves what we don't have," she commented bitterly.

"You don't believe in wishes either?" He felt like he was losing badly.

"There are many things in which I hold no belief."

"I'd noticed." He watched another light stream across the night sky. "You're dad told me where to find you."

"Traitor," she whispered with a half-smile.

"He also said for you to make sure you keep warm." Booth placed the throw over her shoulders and wrapped it around her. "I think he's worried his nursemaid might catch a fever," he offered lightheartedly.

"My father needn't worry. I have a strong immunity to viral infections. And I am not his nursemaid. He is merely recuperating here as there is considerably less drama than at Russ and Amy's place."

"Right. Because you lead a mind numbingly boring life," Booth muttered under his breath.

She looked at him in bewilderment.

"I was being sarcastic." Booth sighed. "Can we talk?"

"I thought we were," she stated. "It's a simple process. You open your mouth, words come out."

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

"I don't know? Who?" She was getting confused now - which was pretty hard for a genius.

"Just, forget it."

"Why did you come here, Booth?"

"To explain."

She turned to face him. "You made me promise you that nothing would change between us. And then you tell me you love me. How is that fair?" Her anger and frustration was evident.

"Nothing has changed," he spoke with sincerity. "I was already in love with you."

"But still, you never told me. What is it that you've been waiting for exactly?"

"The right words. The right time." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was scared I'd lose you."

"And that makes it acceptable to take advantage of me?"

Booth's temper began to flair again with her accusations. "That's not what happened and you know it. You came to me, remember? If anyone should feel taken advantage of, then I think it should be me. 'Cause right now I don't feel like I mean anything more to you than a glorified sperm donor."

She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. "You know that isn't true."

"I don't... just help me understand why you're acting this way."

She sighed, then proceeded to try to explain to him. "My experiences have taught me... you have taught me.... that monogamy is a more socially acceptable norm, and as long as you find someone with whom you can share a physical and mental attraction, the relationship can be both fulfilling and rewarding.

"I already knew that."

"You see that star right there?" She pointed at a fleck of light in the sky.

"I can see it, yes."

"It no longer exists. We can still see it because of the light it emitted hundreds of years ago has taken all this time to reach us. But the star itself is long since gone. It is merely a shadow of what was once there."

"And this means what?" He hoped she was taking this someplace worthwhile.

"If I accept you into the role of my..." Her mouth flailed a little as she searched out an appropriate term of endearment. "... significant other...." It wasn't right but would suffice under the circumstances. "...then I have to contend with my belief in the certainty that nothing lasts forever. If the stars out there live and die then what possible chance do we have? There will inevitably be a point in our lives where we will chose to be apart." Her tears were flowing freely now. "And I do not think that I could bear the torment that would inevitably bring me."

"You're wrong."

"Are you sure?" she spat, rubbing the moisture from her cheeks. "The evidence to the contrary is quite compelling."

Booth pulled the blanket that had been gradually slipping, back over her shoulders, keeping hold for longer than he needed to. "Okay. Nothing in life lasts eternally but love, Bones? Love hurts forever."

She pulled away from his hold and stepped away. "I don't want to fight with you, Booth. But you're not making this easy. You are asking me to dismiss more than one of my beliefs in order to satisfy your own irrational emotional needs."

"I can't help that you are always on my mind. That you're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing at night."

She looked up at him suspiciously. "Always on your mind?" Her fathers words from earlier resounded through her.

"I'm not asking you to abandon anything. I only want your love. But if you really can't give it then I need to know. I can't carry on living in limbo like this."

"I don't understand what is obviously an analogy for something," she retorted in exasperation.

He exhaled a weak attempt at laughter. "I can't move forward. And god knows I can't go back. I'm stuck!" Booth looked her straight in the eye. "Here, with you Bones."

"You make it sound like a punishment for your sins," she replied dismissively.

Booth gritted his teeth. "Yeah well, right now you're makin' it feel that way."

She stared at him, the anger and frustration and adoration and tenderness all evident behind his ever warm and reassuring brown eyes. Time seemed to stand still as they just stood, breathing deep, neither breaking eye contact for a moment.

Temperance spoke first. "Can't we just carry on like things were before? No complications."

Booth shook his head. They had come too far now. "With everyone watching me suffer the pain of my desire for you, Temperance?"

"You'd get past it. We'd be okay." Her voice was pleading now.

Booth stepped forwards towards her, stretching out his hands to take hers. "As long as we were together we'd be okay. Better than okay. Can't you see it?"

She stepped closer and rested her head gently against his chest. "I need time to think, without you having any expectations of me."

"I can wait." He squeezed her palms reassuringly, with affection. "However long it takes."

Temperance pulled her head back to look up at him. "I assume you will want to refrain from intercourse while I reach a decision."

"Actually... no."

Now she _was_ confused. "You have a sound reason for that decision?"

"I figure, if I do, then your desire to be a mother is factored into the equation." Booth rationalized.

"It's not strictly an equation," she corrected. "There is no mathematical basis."

"What I mean is, that I'm not going to influence your decision by holding the prospect of a baby ransom. If you decide you want me too, then it has to be for the right reasons."

She smiled, bemused by his statement. "That actually makes sense."

He pulled her back to him with a tight embrace. "Plus..." His tone was jovial now. "Every time I make you come, it acts as a reminder of just one of the benefits of being in a relationship with Seeley Booth."

"Booth!" she exclaimed, with mock disgust, slapping his chest playfully. Suddenly she was looking up at him, her eyes filled with desire. "Remind me?"

He lifted her onto one of the raised platforms nearby. "Lie back," he husked. Booth pushed her skirt up until it gathered at her waist. Stretching her legs wide he ran his warm hands over her soft milky thighs, sending a shiver through her core. She breathed deeply as his thumb grazed the silken material rapidly saturating with arousal. Rubbing it against her, he smiled as he watched her bite her lip, obviously restraining her own need to cry out.

Booth moved to curl his fingers around the waistband and peeled her panties away, exposing her glistening center to the cool night air. She whimpered incessantly as the new sensation teased the nerve endings of her sex. The sky above them danced with streams of light as he lowered himself to taste her desire. He lapped softly as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling Booth closer.

She ran her hands though his soft hair. Would their baby have hair like his? He murmured against her at the unexpected touch, sending warming vibrations along her center.

Over time, he really had become her best friend and now here they were, as lovers. But time just keeps on pushing forward and she considered how long the potential of this stage could exist. Friends to lovers. Lovers to friends. But what if time wasn't good to them, and they ended up hating each other?

All good things must, inevitably, come to an end.

Don't they?

Was she fooling anyone but herself? She really was happy right now. Here, with Booth. It would be hard, but not impossible to make it work. To make them last. Until the end of time.

The sensations he was eliciting from within her began to reach a crescendo and right now she was powerless to his ministrations. Her release came with wild abandonment, as she cried out loud ecstatically.

As her body calmed and Booth persisted with his gentle touch she considered how flawed human judgment is under sexual arousal and consciously decided to push the issue from her mind until later. Right now she wanted to memorize and catalog every touch, every motion, knowing that it might be their last.

Last? Where had that come from? Was it possible that her reluctance to give herself wholly was in part her fear of losing him again?

She felt him lift her legs over his shoulders and he stepped as far forward as possible, positioning himself at her entrance. She looked to him approvingly and he pushed past the point of no return, smoothly, in one delft stroke.

"You are my heaven on earth," he admitted as he pulled back and returned to her rhythmically.

Her head lolled as his hands took hold of her own, bracing with tension, as he continued to thrust inside her. "Did you know?" she asked, writhing with pleasure. "That it would be this good?"

"I dreamed of this every night." he admitted, as his own body threatened release.

She shifted, allowing him deeper presence inside her.

"Tell me," he panted, pounding into her relentlessly. "Tell me that this doesn't feel so right. That we don't fit perfectly."

"I can't," she whimpered, between the moans of pleasure she was unable to stifle.

Close to the edge, Booth held her tighter and moved harder and faster against her, pushing what little self-restraint she had remaining in to oblivion. The abrupt orgasm that escaped her shrouded Booth's own arousal, dragging his seed deep within her, as he exploded powerfully inside the only woman he ever wanted again.

"I'm seeing stars," he joked as he climbed up beside her, and pulled the throw around them both.

"I already explained," she muttered from her blissful state. "They're meteors, Booth."

"Yeah, I can see some of them too."

She giggled at his post coital humor and he wrapped himself around her a little tighter, making sure she felt all the warmth he offered.

They lay together, entwined in the comfortable throw, watching the last of the meteors pass across the night sky.

"It's not too late to make a wish, Bones." He said, staring at the celestial wonders above them.

"Maybe I already did."

He turned to look at her, running his thumb along her jaw. "Maybe it'll come true."

"Come on," she said in seriousness, ending the moment. "Let's go inside. Before we succumb to exposure."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

_A/N – See! I can be nice sometimes. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Although please bear in mind I never professed to be a competent astronomer. _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N – Thanks for all the lovely reviews once again. They really do make my day. _

_Disclaimer – Nothing has changed. I still do not own the characters._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Booth smiled as he absorbed the outline of the beautiful woman asleep beside him. In a few short hours he would wake up, for the first time, next to the woman he loved. And as much as he wanted to lie here forever, the morning couldn't come soon enough. Especially if it meant that she was a step closer to making her mind up. She knew how good it was between them. How was there any possibility that she wouldn't want this? He breathed her in deeply as sleep took him over. The morning could only bring good things.

ooooooo

When he opened his eyes once more, daylight was streaming in through the blinds. A glance at the clock showed him it was close to six am. They would need to be up for work soon. And all that was waiting for him at the Hoover was a stack of paperwork. At least the events of last night would keep him motivated today. Although.... an early morning repeat performance wouldn't be out of the question. After all, she was still well within her ovulation period.

But how to arouse her while arousing her? He gingerly ran his hand over her thigh. No response. Booth inched closer to her as he gently slipped his hand between her legs, his own erection pressing firmly into her ass cheeks. She was still wet from last night, making it easy to tease her folds tenderly. He brushed his thumb against her still swollen nub and she whimpered in her sleep. The sound turned Booth on even more, and he pressed a little harder. She shifted onto her back, allowing her legs to fall aside, opening herself up to him. Her eyes were still firmly closed, and her head lolled to the side, facing away from him.

Booth pushed himself up on his elbow to see her face as he slowly slipped a single digit into her heat. Her walls felt hot and tight around the calloused finger, which he curled up to stroke her sensitive spot as he retracted himself from within her. She jolted at the sensation, but her eyes stayed firmly shut. He watched her closely. How could she remain asleep? Was she messing with him? He needed to up his game and this time it was two fingers that returned to her core.

"Mmn," she murmured, smiling, her eyes still closed. "That's nice."

He said nothing but moved his fingers faster inside her, as his mouth closed in on the delicate area around her collarbone. He happily kissed and suckled her flesh when she suddenly tensed her body. Was she close to orgasm already?

"Booth?" she questioned, her voice edged with uncertainty.

He barely lifted his lips off her skin to reply. "Yes"

The breath she had been holding exhaled as she sighed with relief. Then, "What are you doing?" Her words were challenged with contempt, almost as if she'd discovered contaminated evidence.

Booth froze in his ministrations and looked up at her. "I thought....."

"That I was asleep?" she hissed. "That because I permitted you to sleep alongside me you could do as you pleased?"

"What, no, I thought you woke up already," Booth defended. "You seemed to be enjoying what I was doing."

Temperance sat upright, pulling the sheet around her naked body. "I thought it was a dream."

Booth rolled away from her. "No need to hide your distaste for the fact I'm here," he bit back sarcastically.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused. "I.... I'm going to take a shower. Wait here."

Booth glanced over his shoulder as she stood up, allowing the sheet to slip from her frame, and darted into her en suite.

As the bathroom door closed behind her, he cursed and punched the air in frustration. How could he keep getting it so wrong? She had said she'd thought it was a dream. Who was she dreaming about? Now he thought about it, her voice had suggested that she wasn't even sure it was him lying next to her. He needed to get out of here now, before he humiliated himself anymore. He jerked his body to pull himself up, and instead found himself crying out in pain.

Damned back!

Booth had little choice but to lie there with gritted teeth while the source of his anxiety showered in the next room.

ooooooo

Temperance managed to hold back tears just long enough to turn on the shower. She hoped that the noise of the spray would be loud enough to mask the sound of her sobbing. What was wrong with her? She had never been this emotionally vulnerable. Was it the prospect of a relationship with Booth? A real one, with no more talk of surrogates. She had dreamed that it was Booth there in her bed, but for a horrifying moment, it had occurred to her that the body touching her so perfectly might have been another of the casual encounters that she'd sought solace in.

She knew.

For a long time she had known what she felt for Booth went far beyond friendship. But her fear of abandonment forced her to quash her emotions down, until her damned biological clock had caught up with her.

Now he had admitted how he really felt out loud.

Why couldn't she do the same?

ooooooo

Booth heard the bathroom door open and footsteps pad softly towards him.

"The bathrooms free now, if you wanted to take a shower," she said awkwardly.

He wondered if she treated every man this way, or if it was just him. Booth kept his eyes closed as he considered how he was going to tell her he couldn't move. That would go down well, considering. Maybe she would think he'd gone back to sleep and leave him to his own devices while she left for work. Then he'd have to call the EMT's to help him out of here.

She sat down on the side of the bed and he hissed out in pain.

"Booth? Are you alright?" She moved quickly, her face full of concern as she knelt beside him, wrapped in a towel with droplets of water still visible on her shoulders. "Tell me," she instructed. "Is it your back?"

"Yes," he replied, wincing in pain.

She surveyed the situation. "Can you move it at all?"

"No"

Temperance slid her fingertips under the arch of his back and manipulated gently. "How about now? Could you manage to roll over onto your abdomen?"

"Perhaps." He shifted slowly, just about managing as she'd asked.

She climbed up carefully and straddled herself across him. Starting at his neck, she massaged expertly, manipulating with caution the areas she knew caused him difficulty. Pressing firmly as she worked his thoracolumbar fascia, she smiled at his obvious enjoyment of her touch.

"Oh... wow!" Booth exclaimed into the pillow. "That feels amazing."

"Good." She shifted herself back as her hands dipped lower. "How does your back feel now?"

"Like I could run a marathon." He considered her innate abilities to make everything so much better every time he needed her.

"That won't be necessary." She was virtually massaging his ass now.

Booth wondered how he was going to hide the raging erection that she had unknowingly instigated with her touch.

"Turn over," she asked nonchalantly.

"What?" His eyes widened as the implications became apparent.

"I said turn over."

"Can't" His muffled voice from the pillow was defiant.

Her brow creased at his refusal. "But.... you said your back was better. I fixed it for you."

"Back's fine." He sighed, trying desperately to think un-sexy thoughts. Decidedly difficult when Bones was straddled over him wearing nothing but a towel.

"I don't see what the problem is?"

"You will," he mumbled.

"Ohhh," she said knowingly, as realization struck. "You are embarrassed because you're aroused."

"Well what do you expect when you put your hands where you did," he grumbled.

Temperance leaned down until she was hovering over his ear "Maybe that was my intention."

Booth arched his eyebrows at her insinuation. "But you said......"

"I might of overreacted. Waking up that way was..."

Tentatively aware of his back, Booth pushed himself up on his elbows. "Too much?"

"I was going to say... new." She raised her hips, allowing him room to flip over.

Booth turned onto his back with a broad grin as she discarded the towel. "This isn't a conception friendly position."

"Given the sensitivity of your back I am willing to concede to that fact," Temperance offered with a seductive smirk as she impaled herself onto him.

"Holy fuck Bones!" Booth inhaled sharply as the sensation of her warmth enveloped him.

She rocked against him as Booth brought his hands up to caress her breasts. Temperance tipped her head back at the pleasurable feel of his touch, as he pulled gently at her hard pink nipples, rolling them between his fingertips. He raised his knees up behind her, tipping her forward onto him, catching her mouth with his own. She kissed back with vigor as his broad hands worked their way down to her ass. Booth thrust hard from underneath her and she moaned into him. Temperance leaned back in her need to feel him deeper inside her, unwittingly crying out loudly as he hit the spot she'd been aiming for.

"Bones!" he hissed. "Shh!" His hand snaked around her neck pulling her back down, until he could flip them both over.

"Mind your back, Booth," she chided, as she nipped and kissed at his mouth.

"I'll take the risk." He sat up and lifted her hips higher, before repeatedly pounding himself hard inside her. It didn't take long before her body began to quiver under his ministrations, and she screamed out in awe at what he was able to do to her. Muffling her vocalizations with a kiss, his own release followed quick and hard, and he collapsed at her side.

"Jesus, Bones! A little consideration for the fact your dad is sleeping in the guest room, please!"

"It's my apartment," she panted. "I should be allowed to make as much noise as I like."

"Trust me, Bones." He turned his head and smiled blissfully at her. "You won't feel that way when you're a parent."

"I don't see why not. Sex is a perfectly natural human function." She placed her feet flat on the mattress and lifted her hips up at an angle.

"Yeah, well. We'll just see, shall we." He frowned at her strange position"What are you doing?" he laughed. "Is _your_ back okay?"

"We have to leave for work soon," she replied casually. "I'm speeding up the process."

Booth laughed and looked back at the ceiling as his own body calmed. "Right. Obvious now you mention it."

ooooooo

"Morning" Temperance breezed cheerfully as she poured two mugs of coffee.

Max regarded his daughter with interest as he watched her prepare a light breakfast for herself, and something more substantial for Booth. "Morning Sweetheart. Booth stayed over then?" he asked casually.

"He's just taking a shower"

"Everything sorted out now?" Max quizzed confidently.

"I guess." She wasn't about to tell Max her head was still in bits. This was something she needed to work through on her own.

"Well thank goodness for that. I was getting worried it would be too late." He sighed with relief.

"What? I don't know what you mean by that." She'd stopped what she was doing and was staring at Max.

He regretted his words instantly. "Umm... nothing sweetheart. Ignore me. Insane ramblings of an old man. Think nothing more of it."

She reluctantly accepted his argument and continued with her breakfast, finishing just as Booth emerged from the bedroom. "I made you some food, I just need to fix my hair before we go." He watched her go, leaving him alone with her father.

"I never thought Tempe was a morning person." Max commented casually from his seat at the table. "But she's very cheerful this morning."

"I would have to agree with you there, Max." Booth replied bemusedly. "I don't think Bones is usually a morning person at all."

ooooooo

"Are you coming by for lunch?" Temperance had accepted Booths offer to drive her into work, and he was close to arriving at the Jeffersonian.

"Sure," he nodded. "Diner?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Or... I was thinking you could bring something that we could eat in the my office."

Booth looked at her in suspicion. "You weren't thinking of us having sex in you're office were you? Because no, just no."

"Why not?" she pouted. "The more frequently we engage in intercourse the higher the odds I'll conceive. I can ensure we're not disturbed."

Booth jaw dropped at her audacity. "Where do I start. Security cameras. Angela. Freaky artifacts. And oh yeah! Because it's unprofessional, Bones."

"Unprofessional would be in one of the sterile areas, for example, the platform," she argued.

His expression sagged as she killed one of his long time fantasies dead.

"If I offered to come to you're office," she continued, noticing the look on his face, "and perform oral sex on you I think you would have a different opinion."

He perked back up at the thought. "Yeah, cause that's different." Booth considered the image in his head with fascination.

"How?" she asked, un-clipping her belt.

"It would be at my office," he replied smugly. "See you at lunch." Booth leaned across and kissed her.

The instinctive reaction took her by surprise, but she kissed back regardless. After all, it was a pretty nice sensation.

"I'll.. see you at lunch," she replied, climbing out of the SUV, and waving as he drove away. At least she would if she could shake the nauseous feeling that had been bothering her all morning.

_

* * *

  
_

_A/N - Any thoughts you'd like to share?_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N – Your reviews have totally blown me away once again. So my eternal thanks are in order. Many of you asked a specific question that I'm not really prepared to answer. I'm afraid you'll just need to keep reading. There a few other points that were raised that I'd like to clarify. However, they are not critical to the fic so don't feel you need to read this section._

_I had always planned for the time-line of this story to run from near the end of season 4, as that is when we expected the accuracy of the baby rumors to be clarified. In fact, if you want specifics, chapter 1 begins on Monday 6th April 2009. ( Yes, I really do pay that much attention to detail!)_

_The characterization is inspired by the pre-Christmas episodes of season 4 where Brennan appears to be in complete denial of her feelings for Booth. However, I can't not take the events of the DTitPH and FitI into consideration, because they were both very potent episodes in term of their relationship. There is also a reference to Hero in the Hold in here too, which, unless you've been hiding under a rock, you should all be aware is the next episode. The title itself is a bit of a plot giveaway though. So, on that note...._

_This is only a short chapter, but it should keep you going over the weekend._

_Disclaimer – Still not mine. *Sigh.* _

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"_See you at lunch." Booth leaned across and kissed her._

_The instinctive reaction took her by surprise, but she kissed back regardless. After all, it was a pretty nice sensation._

"_I'll.. see you at lunch," she replied, climbing out of the SUV, and waving as he drove away. At least - she would - if she could shake the nauseous feeling that had been bothering her all morning._

ooooooo

Temperance walked into her office and slung her purse down on the sofa. Sitting down at her desk, she turned the PC on and pulled a thick case file from a drawer opening it out in front of her. Scanning it over quickly, she sighed and glanced at the clock. Usually, work was a welcome distraction. Not today. Once more, she tried to bury herself in her responsibilities.

It was no good. She pushed the folder away and sat back in the chair, contemplating the events that had unfolded since she had last sat here.

Booth loved her.

And despite his obvious physical appeal to many women he'd wanted her. After all, she thought, Perotta had asked her if he sparkled at everyone. He didn't. She had been clear about that to the blond agent. It was an involuntary reaction that occurred when the pupils dilated as a result of sexual arousal.

Temperance cocked her head to the side.

"Or in dimly lit environments," she argued out loud to her empty office. "That too would cause pupils to dilate."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

She looked over to the door, where Hodgins stood, with his eyebrows raised.

"I find that, sometimes, things become infinitely clearer when they are spoken out loud." She frowned as she realized the implications of her own words.

"The G-Man tell you he loves you?"

Temperance looked up in surprise. "Yes. How did you..."

"I'm not blind. I know somethings been going on. Angie has been even more suggestive than usual about you guys, which is saying something. And Cam keeps flashing these 'knowing looks' at you both."

"Oh."

Hodgins stepped closer. "And, after the whole gravedigger thing. I know how scared you were that we wouldn't find him."

"I would have happily died in that car if it meant that Booth hadn't had to experience... that!" She looked close to tears at the recollection.

"You don't need to be a genius to see things are changing. In fact..." Hodgins looked her up and down. "...It's probably more of a hindrance."

She shook her head and let out a relieved half laugh. "Was there something I can assist you with?"

He grinned. "Funny. I was going to ask you the same question."

She looked at him with intrigue.

"Zack. I was wondering if you were planning to visit. It is, after all...

".... a year." She concluded. "He's been in the facility a year." Temperance sighed. How did time slip away from them so fast?

"Anyway, I was going to take a half day and head up there this afternoon, and I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." She smiled at him. "Thank you for asking."

"So? Your other problem. I think.." he began. "That you just need to relax and go with the flow. Man! I think I'm channeling Angie," he added in bemusement.

Temperance laughed. "I'll see you later Hodgins."

"Later Dr B."

After Hodgins left her alone once more, she carried the file over to the sofa and sat down with her coffee. She glanced up at her purse then returned her attention to the case file. It was nicer when Booth was here to keep her company. She really did enjoy having him close by. And if then that meant that she missed him when he wasn't, well, she could admit that.

She missed him.

Not that she wanted to spend every hour of every day with him, but waking up with him this morning had been good. Better than good actually. It had felt.... right. And she was confident that she'd be happy to sleep alongside him on a more than regular basis.

He loved her.

How could she even begin to define that? Yes, there was a definite physical attraction between them. That, in itself, had been firmly established over the last month. But hadn't she always believed that love was nothing more than a complex sequence of chemical reactions? Chemicals to influence procreation. To ensure survival of the species.

Oh!

She had asked him to father her child. And he was the only acceptable option to her. Was it possible that her biological clock was not the only instinct talking to her? Why should it matter who's DNA she acquired to merge with her own? Unless, by her own definition, she was in love with Booth.

Dragging her purse to her, Temperance reached inside and pulled out a pharmacy bag. Inside, the pregnancy test kit that she had bought on chance, waiting for a morning such as this.

A voice from the doorway startled her from her reverie, and she quickly pushed the package back down.

"Ah, Dr Brennan, I'm glad you're in you office. I just wanted to remind you that we have a new grad student starting on rotation this morning." Camille Saroyan chirped happily.

Biting her lip in frustration at the interruption she replied semi-courteously. "Thank you, but it is not necessary to remind me of such events. I have all relevant details committed to memory."

Cam flashed a mock guilty look. "Okay, you got me. I'm here for girl talk." She slid into the chair opposite and leaned forwards. "So... you and Booth. How's it all going? Everything you'd fantasized?"

"Sorry?"

"What am I saying. Of course it is." Cam exclaimed. "I have to admit, I realize you have compartmentalizing down to a fine art, but nobody who isn't... aware... would know you're dating. I really thought there would be security tapes of you two going at it on the platform. Are there tapes? Did Booth confiscate them already?"

Temperance looked at her in confusion. "There are no tapes. The platform would be unprofessional."

"Yes! Yes it would." Camille agreed enthusiastically. Why did she feel like she was treading on eggshells? "If only Angela and Hodgins had felt the same way."

"Why do you think that Booth and I are dating?"

"Because...." Cam frowned. "You're having sex. You called me. Asked me how best to seduce him. Which in my book means you're having sex."

"We are. Were. Will be. Not now, obviously, because I am presently talking to you." Temperance tried to continue with her work on the case file then looked up in bewilderment. "Are you writing a book?"

"It's just an expression," Cam explained. "But, this is Booth we're talking about. Are you suggesting that what you guys have is.. casual?"

"Oh, no," Temperance confirmed. "There is a strict timetable."

Cam sat back in the chair. "I'm going to regret asking, aren't I!"

Temperance smiled as she clarified the situation. "Booth has agreed to assist me in procreation."

"Wow!" Cams eyes went wide.

"That surprises you?"

"Hell, yes!" she exclaimed. "I would not have expected Booth to agree to that at all."

"Why?" Temperance considered that Cams reaction had relevance.

"He has a very strong moral stance. It killed him that Rebecca wouldn't marry him. I know he realizes now that it was for the best. But I never thought for a moment that he would choose to put himself back in that position." The room descended into silence as both women processed the situation.

In an attempt to engage the conversation, Temperance added, "I can confirm that the physical side of it is incredibly fulfilling."

Cam frowned at her. "Is there any emotional connection at all?"

She shifted uncomfortably as she considered her relationship with Booth, once more. "I.... I...."

"I brought cookies!" Angela declared as she scurried in. "Although, I think I might have to miss out. I've been feeling a bit queasy since I woke up this morning. I hope it's not a virus," she continued. "I've got an invite to a gallery opening tomorrow night that I'm really looking forward to."

"Your feeling sick?" Temperance asked quietly.

"Not pregnant are you?" Cam joked, unwittingly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "It would be a world first if I was. An all woman conception."

Cam grinned back at her. "Stranger things have happened."

"No..." Temperance intervened. " They haven't. Strange things do happen, but what you're suggesting would be a biological impossibility. Unless one of the couple was born hermaphrodite, then..."

"Sweetie?" Angela placed her hand on Brennan's knee. "Stop talking. Have a cookie."

ooooooo

Later, alone in her office once more, Temperance picked up the phone and dialed. "Booth? I'm gonna have to skip lunch. There is something I need to do with Hodgins. But you can come by after work." She smiled as he complained about her fathers continued presence and argued that she should come by his place. "It didn't bother you this morning," she whispered suggestively as she twirled her hair around her fingertips. "But, I have no objections to your place, so, after seven?" Temperance made her plans and hung up the phone.

She looked at the unused pregnancy test once more, then placed it back out of sight.

It was not for today.

* * *

_A/N – Did you really think I would?_


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Your comments really do inspire me to continue with this story. Thanks also to MickeyBoggs for checking this over for the inevitable errors I always make. _

_Disclaimer – Not my characters. Regretfully._

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Bud?" Booth answered from the kitchen as he finished serving up the burger and fries they had picked up on the way home. Since collecting his son from school they had spent their Friday afternoon in the park, and now Parker, covered in mud, had been instructed to change out of his dirty clothes, and place them carefully in the laundry basket.

"Why are there girl things in here?"

Booth winced at his son's question, yet couldn't help smiling at the disgust in his voice. If only he himself still had the mentality of a seven year old when it came to girls, then he might not be in his current predicament. The last few days had been amazing. And Bones' enthusiasm to conceive had resulted in more sex over four days than he could remember having in four years. But he was still waiting on her answer, and despite being a patient man, her reluctance to commit to a relationship was killing him.

"They... um... they belong to Bones."

"Yeah, but why are they here?"

How to explain to a child? Sure, Parker was used to Rebecca having boyfriends, and to her credit, they had generally been good guys, who paid his son the attention he deserved. But he had always been conscious not to expose Parker to any woman unless he was sure they had a future. So to date, his son had met exactly none of the women he'd slept with.

Except; he already knew Bones.

Could he tell Parker that his best friend was now his girlfriend? Especially considering she herself had yet to reach a decision? The last thing he wanted was Parker getting over excited and making Bones panic about it all.

"Bones stayed over last night." And the night before, and....

"Huh." Parker thought about it for a minute. "I stayed at Tommy's house last week. We stayed up late and played fun games. Was that what you did?"

Booth placed two plates down on the table, and father and son sat down to eat. "Yeah, Parker. That's pretty much what we did." He smiled to himself as he recalled the 'games' they'd played on the sofa, against the door, in the bedroom, on the floor. The only rule being at the point of ejaculation she should be able to lie flat.

Their meal was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Wait here," Booth instructed, as he headed to see who was calling unexpectedly. Opening the door, he shook his head in exasperation as the visitor tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

"The same purpose as yesterday." She squeezed past him and came inside.

"I thought your ovulation had passed?" he whispered.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "I figured trying an extra day might be beneficial."

"But..." Booth began to object. "I have Parker this weekend."

"That's okay."

He shook his head. "I don't have girlfriends stay over when I have Parker."

"Then it's fortunate that I'm not your girlfriend." Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she rationalized his objections to her presence.

Booth glanced back at Parker. "He might be disturbed by you being here."

She frowned as it dawned on her that Booth was serious. "Did you want to ask him if he minds?"

"No." Booth sighed. "It'll be fine, except..."

"Yes?" She chewed her lip nervously.

"It's just.... well.... you can be very vocal."

"Ohh." Temperance smiled at the young boy sat eating. "I can be quiet," she assured him as she walked towards his son.

"You'd better be," Booth mumbled to himself as he closed the door. This was not how he'd expected the weekend to begin. In fact, while he'd agreed to continue having sex in their efforts to conceive, it had been his intention to reject any advances she made outside the days she was fertile. At least until she'd agreed that what they had was something to shout about. She could have it her way tonight, but come tomorrow he planned to stand his ground.

Booth smiled at the scene before him. Yes, when they were official, she could make as much damned noise as she liked.

"Hi Bones," Parker called, with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, Parker." She dropped her overnight bag onto the floor.

"What's in your bag?"

"Oh, this? I brought a change of clothes and my toothbrush and..."

"Have you come for a sleepover too?" he asked with intrigue.

"I guess! Is that okay with you?" She sat down beside him as Booth returned to the table.

"Sure." Parker smiled at her as she picked up a fry from Booth's plate. "Except..."

"What is it Bud?" Booth asked with concern.

Parker looked between the two adults. "If Bones is here too, does that mean you'll be too busy to play with me?"

"No way!" Booth assured him. "We can do whatever you want. And if you want Bones to join in she will."

Temperance looked at her partner with concern. "It really does depend, Booth, on the activity Parker chooses."

"Like I said," Booth reiterated, through gritted teeth, "if you want Bones to play too, she will. And if not, then _she_ can find something else to go do until bedtime."

"Okay." Parker seemed happy with the outcome and continued to push food into his mouth.

"Whoa Bud! Slow down or you'll give yourself a stomach ache," Booth smiled at his son as he chewed his food ferociously.

ooooooo

"Why did you tell Parker that I'd play? Shouldn't I have the right to choose if I want to join in?" They'd had quite an enjoyable evening, albeit not what Temperance had expected, and Booth had just settled his son into bed.

"It's all part of being a parent, Bones," Booth offered as he collapsed onto the sofa next to her. "It's not always about what you want when there are children around. But now it's Parker's bedtime would you like to watch a movie?"

"No." She smirked at him and promptly climbed up and straddled his lap. "I want to have sex."

"Sorry." he glanced at his watch. "Not yet."

She frowned at him. "Why?"

Booth grinned at her. "Because in about five minutes, Parker's gonna wander out and say he's thirsty."

"Oh." She climbed off and sat back next to him. "How do you know?"

"It's a kinda routine. Then I'll take him back to bed and after fifteen minutes he'll shout that he needs to pee."

"Why doesn't he go after his drink?" She was genuinely confused.

"Because that would be too easy." Booth explained. "I do ask, but he's always adamant that he's fine."

"So... does he then go to sleep?"

"I hear him talking to himself for about twenty minutes, but then yeah," Booth nodded, "he finally goes to sleep."

"You're telling me it takes almost an hour to get Parker to sleep every night he stays with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup! So now do you want to watch a movie?"

Before she had chance to answer, Parker called out from his bedroom.

"Right on cue!" Booth exclaimed, clapping his hands together, and then standing to go and check on his son.

ooooooo

"So...." Temperance trailed her finger across his thigh as the movie credits rolled. "Is the remainder of the evening our own?"

Booth smirked at her obvious arousal. "Oh, yes! You'd better believe it." He turned off the TV and checked everything was locked up. "Shall we?" he asked as he pulled her up from the sofa.

"We shall," she agreed, as he placed his hands on her hips and guided her towards the bedroom.

Once inside he closed the door quietly, and proceeded to back her up towards the bed, his eyes dark with desire. He leaned forward and took her mouth in his own, sucking and nipping at the hot flesh there. Pulling back, Booth regarded her lustfully. "Strip," he instructed.

She smiled at his dominance, and then slowly unbuttoned her shirt, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on him. Shrugging it off her shoulders, Temperance saw his breath hitch as he visually approved the low cut black lace bra that remained. "Like what you see?" she teased.

"You know I do." His hands reached out to cup the lace garment shrouding her milky breasts.

Temperance moved her nimble fingers to unfasten her jeans and inched them down her hips as Booth watched on intently. Suddenly, his patience snapped and he flipped her around, bending her over the bed. He ran his hands across her ass, before pulling her jeans down to her ankles, then hitched her legs up to remove them fully. Lay across the bed in bra and panties she rested her head on her arms as she waited for Booth to undress himself.

"Bones," he breathed. "I gotta know. Do you always wear this kind of lingerie or just when you want me to fuck you?"

She squeezed her thighs together to quell the heat that was gathering there. "What if I say I _always_ think about having you inside me?"

"Then I think I have a lot to look forward to," he answered with a grin as he climbed up beside her.

Booth unclasped her bra and she rolled around to face him, allowing him to remove the garment completely. He grinned, before taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth and sucking it hard. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure at the sensations he evoked within her as she ran her hands through his soft hair. His hand slipped down between her legs, searching out her hot center. Finding her incredibly wet for him, Booth pulled her panties aside and pushed his finger deep within her. She shivered at the intense contact and he nipped at her with his teeth.

"Ahh!" she yelped in delight.

"Do I need to gag you?" Booth growled, moving back up to face her.

She regarded him intently. It had been a week since she'd handcuffed him to the chair, and as yet, he'd done nothing to get her back. Aside from making her throb for him every second he wasn't inside her. And then every second that he was. "I'd let you," she admitted quietly. "I'd do anything you wanted, anything you asked."

He honestly didn't know where the words came from, but he regretted letting them slip from his lips the second they did.

"Marry me."

"What?" She went white.

He froze._ Lie. Lie. Lie._ "You lied." He forced a smile. "You said anything I asked."

"I meant sexually," she objected. An uncomfortable silence followed before Temperance spoke again. "Did you mean..."

"No, no!" Booth assured her. "I was just, um, making a point." He lay back on the bed. God, he was an idiot. While waiting for her to decide if she can see them in a long-term relationship he had just moved the benchmark by suggesting marriage. Not only had he just killed the moment, but he had also potentially ruined his chance to be with her. Because who, realistically, would believe the crappy excuse he just gave?

"How come you've stopped?" she asked with concern. "I thought you were happy for me to be here." A thought occurred to her. "Is it because I'm being too loud, when I specifically agreed to be quiet because of Parker's presence?"

"Yeah." Booth agreed, taking advantage of her obliviousness. "We need to be much quieter," he added, smiling with relief and nuzzling against her thigh. Because, aside from his Bones, who would have believed a crappy excuse like that!

ooooooo

Booth considered that this was becoming a really bad habit for him, as he lay watching Temperance sleep. "If you were awake I would be fucking you so good," he murmured out loud as he admired the curve of her breast that was exposed in the cool night air.

"Then why aren't you?" she whispered back as the corners of her mouth curled into a delicate smile.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked with mock suspicion, as he moved to hover over her then kissed her neck.

"Long enough," she admitted, as her hand reached out to stroke his length. As she allowed him to indulge his every whim, Booth wondered how he was going to restrain himself in the light of day. He needed her to admit this was real, that this was forever. That no other guy was ever going to make her feel this way, he thought, positioning himself at her opening and smoothly sliding inside her.

Temperance wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her. "You feel so good," he panted, savoring her warmth that enveloped him. Could life honestly be better than it was right now? The thought pushed him too close to coming inside her. Booth held back, desperately hoping she was nearly there.

"Ohhhh," she moaned as her core contracted around him. He thrust into her twice more before his own release followed, filling her center with his hot seed again. Booth collapsed onto her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. As her own breathing calmed she glanced down at him, and a distinct shadow at the foot of the bed caught her attention. "Umm, Booth?"

"Mmn?" he mumbled back. He really didn't have the energy left.

"We're not alone," she whispered.

Booth rolled off her and flipped around. "Christ, Parker! How long have you been stood there?" Booth demanded, mortified that his son might have caught them.

"I had a bad dream." He rubbed his eyes and began to sob.

Immediately, Booth felt guilty by his reaction. "Oh bud, c'mere" He stretched out his arms to hug his son. "S'ok."

"Can I sleep with you?" he whimpered though his tears.

Booth looked at his partner for her reaction, but she looked back blankly, unsure of the situation. "I'll take you back to your own bed Parker. You're a big boy now. And you know bad dreams can't hurt you."

Temperance wriggled up into a sitting position and pulled the sheets up around her. "Your daddy's right, Parker." She was acutely aware that neither she nor Booth usually slept through the night without some torment, although it was undeniably less prevalent since they had been sleeping together. But right now certainly wasn't the time to explore those issues.

"Mommy wears pajamas to bed. How come you don't?"

She looked to Booth for support and he smirked at her dilemma. "Well.... Parker...." she began, desperately thinking of an age appropriate response.

"Usually she does," Booth intercepted, aware of her incapacity to lie convincingly. "But.... I think Bones might have a slight fever and she needs to keep cool."

"I do?"

Booth glared at her.

"I do," she confirmed to the suspicious child.

"Okay." He looked at her with pity. "Did Daddy give you some medicine? That always makes me better."

"Yes I did," Booth offered with a grin, as he slipped his boxers back on under the sheets. "Daddy gave her something really special that makes her feel great."

"Did you?" she asked, oblivious to Booth's playful innuendo.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Way to massage a guy's ego there, Bones."

She paused to think about his meaning. "Oh. Right," she laughed, finally understanding. "Although," she teased, "I might need another dose."

"I think you might," Booth replied as he ushered Parker back to his own room. "And I plan on giving you everything you need."

ooooooo

"More coffee?" Booth asked at breakfast.

Temperance smiled at him. "I'm good thanks."

"I know that," he whispered seductively. "But I asked if you wanted coffee."

They shared a lingering look until Booth's phone interrupted the moment. "Booth!... oh Jared, hi..... really?... well congratulations..... yeah.... I'll be there.... we'll talk later."

"Everything okay," she asked.

"Yeah," Booth pointed to his phone. "Jared, he got engaged."

"Oh." She took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. Look, are you alright if I go take a shower?" Booth indicated to Parker, who sat watching cartoons.

Temperance rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I am." She walked across to the sofa to sit closer to Parker. When the cartoon he was watching ended he turned to her.

"How come you've started staying over at Daddy's?" he asked. "Does your apartment have fleas like Melanie Johnson in my class?

She smiled at him. Lying was not her forte. And besides, this was probably really exciting to a young boy. "Because," she began, excitedly. "Your Daddy and I are going to have a baby."

Parker's face dropped as he considered what his daddy's friend was telling him.

"You are going to be a big brother," she continued.

He scowled at her, and ran into his room, slamming the door forcefully. Booth emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, to find a shell shocked anthropologist.

"What did you say to him?" he demanded.

"I told him the truth."

"The truth? About what exactly?" He held up his hands. "No, wait, I don't think I want to know."

"I said that we were going to have a baby," she explained rationally. "I thought he should know that he will be a big brother."

"Damn it Bones! Not like this." Booth punched the door frame in frustration. He took a deep breath and looked at her straight with determination. "I think you should leave. Now."

* * *

_A/N – Yes... I am the proud owner of a five year old with better stealth abilities than a freakin ninja._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N - I know I've left you a little longer than usual but it's been a really busy week at home. I've just added 5 month old twins to my brood so until I get accustomed to their routine, my time to write is rather limited. And next week is half term holidays, so I get to spend my time with six under sixes. (I feel like Angelina Jolie but without the millions of dollars in the bank.) But I'll try and squeeze another chapter out regardless. Eternal thanks for all your reviews. I am replying to them all right now… unless it was anonymous, in which case I can't. But they are still greatly appreciated and keep my muse active. Anyhow, I'm waffling, so on with the story….._

_Disclaimer - Just playing. I don't have the pleasure of owning them._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Devastated was an understatement.

But right now it was the only word that came to mind that described her emotional state of mind. She had simply driven, to where, she was unsure. The locale was semi-familiar, a past crime scene perhaps? An old warehouse, eerily silent in its abandonment, plagued her consciousness, as she wandered through the decrepit structure. Remnants of tape emblazoned with _Crime Scene_ littered her path, confirming her suspicions.

They had been here before.

ooooooo

"Parker?" Booth knocked softly on his son's bedroom door.

"Go away!"

Booth winced. This was going to be a difficult conversation. "What's the matter, Bud?" he called through the door. "Tell me why you're so upset? Please?"

He heard shuffling from inside the room, then eventually the handle turned and the door swung slowly open. Parker had climbed back up on to his bed and was sitting, legs crossed, holding the bear his father had given him as a baby.

"If you have a baby to look after then you're not going to have any more time to play with me."

"That's not true." Booth protested. "Listen to me Parker. I will always have time for you. Always. Because you're my son and I love you."

"But you'd have to share out your love and then I won't get as much." Parker looked up at his father with uncertainty.

He sat down on the bed beside his son. "Well maybe that's how it works with candy, or fries, but love works different. You see, the more people you have to love, the more love you can give. So _if_," Booth emphasized, "one day, you get a little brother or sister then I'll love you even more than I already do, because I'll love you because you're my son, but also because you're such a good big brother."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know." He ruffled Parker's hair. "Love doesn't. You'll get used to it."

"Do you love Bones?"

"Yeah." Booth smiled at the thought of her. "Is that okay with you?"

"I... I think so. You smile more when we see her." Parker looked at the teddy he was holding.

He frowned at Parker's observation. "I smile when it's just us too!"

"Sometimes you do," he agreed. "Sometimes, you just look sad."

Booth chest tightened and he pulled his son to him in an intense hug. "I'm sorry bud. I never realized. But you should know that I always feel happy when you're with me."

"Is that why you want another baby? So you can be happy all the time?"

"Well... your Mom and me, we already have you, and that makes us real happy, but see, Bones, she doesn't have anyone to love like this," Booth explained. "And she thinks that being a mommy will make her happy."

"Would I have to give Mr. Snuggles to the baby?" Parker asked cautiously. "You said he was yours when you were little, and now you were big you didn't need him anymore."

Booth stroked his hand across Parkers hair. "No, he's yours. Mr. Snuggles belongs to you. And you can do what you want with him. Besides, there is no baby yet. Just 'cause Bones wants one, doesn't mean that's what's gonna happen. I mean, did Santa bring you _everything_ you wanted last year?"

"No" Parker laughed. "I didn't get a tarantula 'cause Mommy said no."

"Right! And how old are you now Parker?" Booth quizzed knowingly.

"Seven and a half," he answered proudly.

"Well I can guarantee that there won't be any babies until you're at least eight."

"Wow!" Parker exclaimed. "That's like..... forever away."

"Uh huh." Booth agreed. "So you see there really isn't anything to worry about."

Parker went quiet, then looked back up at Booth. "Is Bones upset with me?"

"No, not at all," Booth placated. "Although I think I might have made her a little sad."

"So you need to say sorry," Parker instructed.

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "I would, but she isn't here anymore."

"Then let's go and find her."

ooooooo

"Tempe?" Max exclaimed as she rushed past from the hallway into the bathroom. The sound of retching followed quickly. He followed his daughter and found her kneeing on the floor beside the toilet bowl.

"I don't feel too good," she mumbled, resting her head against the cold porcelain.

Max sat beside her and brushed her hair from her face. "I noticed. You think you might be...."

"Probably something I ate," she excused.

"You are a terrible liar, Tempe. I really don't know where your Mother and I went wrong," he joked. "But you know, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I upset Parker," she began.

"Children are resilient," Max interrupted.

"Dad!"

"Sorry." He held up his hands in defense. "Carry on."

"After I left Booth's place I drove somewhere that I've not been in a long time. At first I really didn't know where I was, but then... then the memories just came flooding back. It was years ago," she recalled. "Not long after Booth and I began working together. We were investigating a mafia case as well as the remains of a young girl, who'd been tied up and savaged by dogs. There was a bomb, triggered to explode when I opened my refrigerator. I didn't open it. Booth did."

Max drew up his thumb to wipe the tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"He could have died. That was the first time since you and Mom left that I allowed myself to be scared. I was so scared, seeing him lying on the floor. But, while Booth was recovering in the hospital I was partnered with another Agent. It turned out that he was the one feeding the mafia inside information. He was the one who'd planted the bomb inside my home. And he was the one who took me, and tied me up, and planned to kill me in the same way as that young girl." She heaved a sob. "Where I found myself today was the warehouse he held me captive."

"But you escaped, right?" Max asked. "You're here now."

"No." She looked at her father with determination. "Booth. He discharged himself, despite being barely able to stand up. He.. he found me. Saved me. Like he always does."

He smiled. "I'm sure you've saved him once or twice. It seems a good balance."

"I think..." She took a calming breath. "That's when I realized that he wasn't like all the other people. That what we had was more."

Max nodded. "That was when you fell in love with him."

"No," she objected. "Love is.... irrational."

"I believe, Tempe, that you have unwittingly been in love with him for so long that you didn't even realize what had happened. Think about it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door, which was easily distinguishable as Booth's.

"You want me to answer it, Honey?" Max offered.

She nodded. "Can you please tell him I'm not here?"

He cocked his head in disapproval. "I thought you didn't like to lie?"

"I won't be," she asserted. "You'll be lying. And you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Touché."

Max went to open the door to the waiting agent. The little boy that stood in his place instead, holding a bunch of bright daffodils took Max by surprise. The old man smiled at the nervous child. "Wait here," he instructed, then closed the door. He poked his head back around the bathroom door. "Tempe. It's for you."

She looked confused. "I already knew that."

"Just answer the god-damned door."

Rising to her feet, she walked across the apartment and pulled the door open wide. There Parker stood, his own Booth charm-smile present, as he held the flowers out to her. His father moved into view, and Temperance stood back, allowing them both inside.

"Thank you Parker," she said, taking the flowers to put in water. "They are really beautiful."

"Daddy picked them," he admitted.

"Your Daddy knows what I like." She glanced at Booth suggestively and he looked away sheepishly. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier," she added.

"And I'm sorry about this morning," Booth replied. "Parker and I had a long conversation after you... Are you okay Bones? You look a little pale."

"I am fine. Absolutely..." Her protestations went unfinished as she brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the retching sound that suddenly overcame her. Temperance ran back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Uh oh," Parker declared. "Mommy's friend used to puke all the time before she had her baby."

Booth frowned. "Yeah, Bud. This is a little disconcerting."

"Will I have to share my room?"

He considered Parkers observation. "Actually... I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Parker flailed his arms in the air excitedly. "But what if the baby comes next week? Before I stay again? Will it still be my room?"

"Don't worry about it Bud. Babies take ages to come. It's still not going to happen before you turn eight."

"Why?"

Booth held his breath as Parker's question registered. "Why what?"

"Why do babies take such a long time?" Parker asked seriously. "Where do they come from?"

"Where do.... babies... come.... from? Wow Parker, that is quite the question." Booth spun round on his heels. "Max?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

He shook his head. "Sorry Booth, can't help you."

"What? Why? You teach science to kids for god's sake."

"Parental responsibility. Can you imagine what a fuss there would be if I went around telling young children the facts of life without consent."

"I give you consent," Booth answered quickly.

"Have you discussed the matter with his mother though? Something like this is a rite of passage, not to be taken lightly."

"I don't mind explaining, Booth," Temperance offered as she reentered the room.

"Whoa, no!" "Don't take this the wrong way Bones, but... well...."

"He thinks you'll be too blunt and factual," Max added.

Booth stared at the woman before him, who was chewing her lip nervously. "Max? Would you mind taking Parker for a while? I think Bones and I need a little time alone."

"No problem. Come on kid. Let's go get ice cream!"

"Yessss!" Parker exclaimed elatedly.

Once they had left, Booth stood facing Temperance, unsure of where to begin.

"So..." he muttered

"So..."

He took a step closer to her. "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Is it too early to take a test?"

"Probably"

"Could we do one anyway?"

"We can, if you want. I already bought a test." As she spoke it occurred to her that she sounded like she already suspected she might be. "To be prepared," she added quickly.

"Okay." He nodded slowly, as he processed what was happening.

"Okay." Temperance walked back towards the bathroom. "This will just take a minute."

Booth sat down for what seemed an eternity, until he felt a presence sit beside him and place the test down on the coffee table. He looked at her questioningly.

"It takes two minutes. So we just need to wait."

They sat, both with arms laying across their laps. Booth glanced at her intermittently, noticing her gaze was focused on one fixed point on the wall opposite. Was she nervous? After all her persistence to make this happen? Finally, he reached across and pulled her hand into his own. She turned to look at him and his smile was heartwarming.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "We wanted this."

She smiled back, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know." Temperance picked up the test. "It's just...."

"A big deal?"

"Yes." She grinned at him, as she considered how well they worked together. Could this really be it? Was what she felt right now the elusive... love?

Did Temperance Brennan love Seeley Booth?

She refocused her attention to the pregnancy test in her hand. As she turned it over and read the result her heart crashed. "It's negative," she whispered, biting back tears.

Booth watched as her posture sank, and he pulled her into him with a tight squeeze. "S'ok," he mumbled into her hair. "Like you said. It might have been too early for an accurate result. We can try another test in a week or so."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"And if you're not pregnant this month, well, I think it wouldn't exactly be a hardship to try again next month." Booth struggled to hide his delight at the prospect of repeatedly making love to her again. "Of course," he continued, "if you decided that you wanted to explore the idea of a more traditional relationship then we could practice in the meantime." He trailed his finger across her thigh suggestively.

She pulled back from his embrace. "I already told you Booth. I need time to think about this. Yet you insist on bringing the subject up at every opportunity."

He huffed in frustration. "Sorry for thinking it's important."

Her forehead crinkled. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Look, I understand that you don't want to feel like you make a mistake. God knows, I'm conscientious enough for the both of us when it comes to this stuff, but..." He sighed before continuing. "This isn't fair Bones. Keeping me hanging on this way. I'm going to need an answer at some point. One that isn't influenced by whether or not you're pregnant."

"I don't understand why things have to change. Why we can't just be as we are?"

"Sweets said we have a surrogate relationship. And we agreed with him that in every way, besides the physical stuff, it was true. But now.... now we've crossed that line, there is nothing left to hide behind."

"What exactly do you want from me, Booth?" she asked, unsure of how they could make this work.

"What I want? Not that much. I don't want anything unreasonable. It's pretty simple. Something. Someone, to rely on. To be there in the middle of the night. I'm sick of waking up alone."

"You want sex. In some manner of routine."

He frowned at her perspective. "No. A relationship is about.... companionship.

"So you would want us to live together? In the same place." He watched her expression closely as she processed his desires.

Booth nodded. "Eventually, yes. Not straight away though. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable about any of it." He stroked her hair. "I want you to be happy. About everything."

"And if this whole situation is not resolvable right now? If I can't do as you ask. What then?"

Booth rubbed his temples in frustration. He needed her to say yes. To tell him that she loved him. To admit that they would grow old together. Was it really so hard? "I'm getting old now," he pleaded. "I'm running out of time, Bones. And I can't carry on like this."

"You need a decision from me." She nodded her head slowly as it became clear just how much this meant to him.

Booth pulled her hands into his. "Jared is having an engagement party on Friday. Will you come?"

"Of course. You know I will." She squeezed his palms in affirmation.

Their eyes met and he looked deep down into hers decisively. "I want an answer that night, Bones. I'm not prepared to let you stew this over any longer. Either, you want me as much as I want you..." He looked away for a moment as his mind considered the alternative. His grip relaxed on her as he brought his line of sight back up. "...or you don't."

* * *

A/N – So… what's a girl to do?


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N – Okay, so I know this is a short chapter, but it's kinda important. And just in case you were bothered that I seem to be taking you in all sorts of directions, rest assured this will all make sense eventually._

_Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, favourited etc this time. You're all so lovely. Especially Emilia, who left an anonymous review, so I can't email you personally – Thank you so much for your comments. I keep having to go back and re read it because I just can't believe how lovely it was. And if I ever need a pick me up, well, it's right there._

_And thanks again to MickyBoggs for proof reading this over. Who would have thought there were so many differences in one language!_

_Disclaimer – It's pretty obvious I don't._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"I have this thing. At the museum. I wondered if I could maybe borrow Parker? It's a week from Saturday." It was said so matter-of-fact that Special Agent Seeley Booth almost didn't catch his colleague's request. But that was the thing about Bones. Well, one of the things at least, that made her so endearing to her long-suffering partner, who was currently driving them both to their latest crime scene.

"You just asked to borrow my son?" Booth repeated back, his brow furrowed.

"You were listening then?"

"I listen to everything you say. Just sometimes -" He paused, indicating to turn left into the gravel drive, "- I choose to ignore the absurdity of your requests."

"Why is asking to borrow Parker absurd?"

"It's the way you did it. Like he was, I dunno, a book or a sweatshirt."

"You do have some nice sweatshirts," she observed. "Although I very much doubt that I would borrow a book from you. We have very different literary tastes."

Booth snorted at her incredulously. "Cause I like crime thrillers that feature sexy Forensic Anthropologists as the central protagonist, aptly aided by a damned hot FBI Agent, and a team of completely fictitious individuals working at completely fictitious institute?"

"Why would I ask to borrow a book I wrote?" she asked in bewilderment. "That proves my point exactly."

Booth turned off the engine, banging his head against the steering wheel in mock frustration, causing the horn to sound. Several of the cops already on scene turned to look at the pair, still sat bickering, oblivious to the outside world.

"So may I borrow Parker, please?" she continued.

"Can I ask why you need him exactly?" he asked, frowning.

"It occurred to me, after Saturday, that it would be prudent of me to become more familiar with the behavioral habits of pre-adolescents. And particularly given our intention of providing Parker with a sibling, I should make more of an effort to engage with him."

He flashed a knowing smile across at her. "It kinda sounds like you might have already reached your decision. You do realize you don't have to wait until Friday to fill me in," Booth grinned.

"Usually, where it concerns my work, or writing, I find having a deadline quite productive. However, these last few days I have found myself quite distracted by other sources, and have not yet had the opportunity to consider the viability of the situation." It was true. Every time that she'd tried to take the time to reflect on what she wanted with Booth, something served to distract her. A phone call. An urgent email. A speck of dirt on the kitchen tiles....

His self satisfied smirk dissipated as it became apparent that she actually was, in fact, no closer to a conclusive decision on their future than when he'd posed the question a week earlier.

"You're killing me with the romance," Booth muttered quietly, his voice laced with sarcasm. He was sure his disappointment was obvious but considered how, had it been any other person he would have easily taken offense at her statement. Booth knew her well enough to understand that this was how she dealt with complicated scenarios. And he felt bad that he'd had to bring up an ultimatum in the first place. So what he was going to say next was.... difficult.

"Although I appreciate your willingness to procreate regardless of my ultimate decision," she continued.

"Um, yeah, I meant to bring that up." Booth smiled at her awkwardly.

"Did I do something else wrong?" she asked him with concern. "Have I upset Parker.... or you?"

"No! God Bones, you haven't done anything," Booth reassured her with a nervous grin. "It's just that...." He sighed audibly. "I've been doing some thinking myself, and I'm just not sure that I can have a baby with you outside of a conventional relationship. After Saturday, I realized that it's not just about us. I have to think about how this will affect Parker too. You understand, right?"

Her mouth twitched as she processed what he was telling her. All or nothing. Wasn't that what he had told her on the steps of the Washington Monument almost two months ago? Except then she had believed that she was as far away from that ideal as possible. And had told him in no uncertain terms that the white picket fence was not who she was. What had changed? What had happened in less than eight weeks to put her in a position she never considered to be an option? She certainly felt something for Booth. She just needed to identify what it was, and how it affected her in the grand scheme of things. Recomposing herself, she asked her question once more. "I still would like Parker to accompany me to the museum event on the thirtieth."

"I don't know." He murmured, unclipping his seatbelt. She pouted at him, clueless as to his response. "What? Don't look at me like that. He's a person, Bones. A living individual. I need to ask him if he would like to go to the museum. Then you get your answer."

She smiled at him a little too long, fighting the overwhelming instinct to lean across and kiss him. "You're right. I'm sorry." She unclipped her belt and reached for the door handle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bones." Booth shut the door and turned to face the crime scene, his face lighting up in delight. "Holy crap!"

"Wow." It was about the only word she could muster at the view before them.

"Agent Booth?" A young female detective scurried over to them. "I'm Jane Birch. You need anything at all just holler."

Temperance noted that the petite blonde was holding her posture in towards Booth. A definite mating instinct. She watched with interest, inwardly wiling him to bluntly reject the woman's advances. She had to admit that, until Booth had reassured her, Perotta's presence disturbed her. For what reason was harder to assess. It wasn't as if she was privy to an emotion as prehistoric as jealousy. It wasn't as if she and Booth had that sort of relationship. Her eyes suddenly widened as it occurred to her that this was exactly which emotion affecting her.

"You okay?" Booth mouthed, regarding her with concern at the shocked expression masking her usual look of intrigue. She nodded slightly and he turned back to the waiting detective. "Thanks Detective Birch. This is Dr. Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist. She'll be doing all the hollering." Booth smiled at Temperance, having eyes only for her, as he placed his hand familiarly at the small of her back, guiding her up the steps of the residence.

Temperance grinned to herself as she felt his warm hand through the thin fabric of her shirt. Sometimes he made her feel like a goddess. Not that she believed in gods for that matter. Although if she did, then it would be very likely that they were responsible for bringing them both to this particular crime scene.

The skeletal remains of a body had been discovered by a developer while viewing real estate. From outside the house stood solitary at the end of an extensive drive, shielded from the outside by large conifers framing the perimeter of the grounds. The best words Temperance Brennan could use to describe the property, stood proudly before them would be 'her dream home'. It was the house she had visualized as a child, when she did play dolls, and dress-up, and make believe. She gazed up at the whitewashed frontage that cried out to her, and for the second time that day Temperance Brennan reminded herself that she was not that person.

"Where was the body found?" Brennan asked, as they entered the period home.

"Bedroom," Booth replied, guiding her up the ornate mahogany staircase. They both absorbed the pleasant feel of the building, despite knowing what lay ahead.

As Booth waited for his Bones to work her magic he pottered around the spacious home, taking in it's distinctive features, mentally dressing the property to his preferred tastes. It was virtually unmodernized, and needed more than a little TLC, but seemed relatively sound structurally. As he came back to where she knelt examining the body he decided to enthuse his ideas. After all, would it really do any harm? He'd noticed her reaction to the house. Nor was it the first time he'd brought up real estate. And dammit, he reeeally wanted that plasma screen, and wasn't above begging to make it happen.

Booth looked down at her in awe. God, she was beautiful. She would say yes, he was sure of it. They belonged together. He was certain she felt it when he made love to her. And when she finally found the opportunity to reflect, that was the decision she would reach. No question. He grinned and took a breath.

"Hey, Bones! I had a look in the next bedroom and I figure it could easily be knocked through and made into an adjoining dressing room and bath."

"What?"

"Just an idea."

Temperance turned and frowned at him. "Does it impact on the victim?"

His enthusiasm was interrupted by a shrill woman flouncing in to the room. "Melanie Blatt. Realtor. Are you going to be long here? A continued presence will have a detrimental effect on the sale-ability of the property."

"It depends" Booth replied.

"On?"

He flashed his charm smile at the realtor. "If I declare this a homicide, is the market value of the property affected?


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N – You might think I'm being nice by posting two chapters this week. Not necessarily accurate…._

_Thanks for all you're wonderful reviews once more. And to BondJane and MickeyBoggs for ensuring this chapter was fit for purpose. (Just!) Yes, I know my Brennan is coming across as rather cold. But I'm just following the lead of recent episodes – Con Man in the Meth Lab, anybody? Besides, there is a slim chance she might just be pregnant, and anyone who's been / knows about pregnancy will be aware that expectant mothers quickly turn into scathing monster bitches. Or is that just my own experiences?"_

_Disclaimer – One can only wish that I did own these characters. *Sigh*_

_

* * *

  
_

"What are we looking for Sweetie?" Angela asked, as she pursued a very focused Brennan through the busy shopping mall.

"Booth is being difficult." Temperance stopped abruptly and turned around, verifying her location with the same clarity as if on a mountaineering expedition. Happy that she was heading in the correct direction, she stalked onwards, Angela trailing close behind.

"Say that again?" Angela panted, as she finally found a pace to match her friend.

"Booth is being difficult."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean literally. I just... explain."

"He said that if I can't commit to a serious relationship then he's no longer prepared to father my child." Temperance crossed her arms and glanced around at the other shoppers, avoiding Angela's questioning gaze. "I have until Friday to make a decision."

"He kind of has a point," Angela offered rationally. "So what are you going to do?"

"Anthropologically, males are predisposed to mate with as many females as they can. Humans are not a solely monogamous species."

"Yeah yeah. But what does that mean for you?"

"I'm going to seduce him into submission. I have acquired an insight into his preferences over recent weeks. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"I think you might be underestimating Booth. He can be pretty strong willed."

"Yes. Well. So can I." Temperance stopped abruptly. "Here. This retailer stocks erotic lingerie."

"You don't think you could be happy? With Booth?" Angela questioned as the women leisurely browsed the store.

Temperance picked up a green satin Basque, examining it carefully. "I don't know Angela. What if, by choosing to be with him, I am sacrificing opportunities that might never arise again?"

"Booth isn't going to stop you doing anything you love because you made a commitment to each other. I can believe you're even thinking that way. What! You think he's going to cuff you to the kitchen sink if you say yes? He respects you way too much. And besides, Booth knows you would totally kick his ass if he did!"

"Perhaps," she replied, comparing a red lace bra to a purple one.

"Are you listening to me?" Angela exclaimed in exasperation. "You can't play games with Booth."

"I'm not. I just want to keep things the same. That way there is no risk that it might go wrong. And nobody will get hurt."

"Oh sweetie," she breathed. "Booth isn't going to hurt you."

"You can't guarantee that, Ange. Nobody can."

"Sweetie. You need to stop! Just... catch your breath. Think this through before you do something you regret."

"I never regret anything," she answered bluntly, snatching up more items from a rail.

"Listen to me Bren. Do you really need to look any further? This is your happiness we are talking about."

Temperance sighed as she entered the changing room with an armful of garments. "Happiness is a very vague term. I'm not comfortable using it as a definition."

Temporarily defeated, Angela sat down to wait for her friend to select the outfit she believed would hold most influence over a man, whom Angela hoped kept his brain in his head and not in his pants.

"Ange, can you fetch me the next cup size up? This one doesn't fit right."

"Bren?" Angela quizzed excitedly. "That could totally be a pregnancy symptom."

The cubical door opened and Temperance emerged fully dressed. "I know. We already did a test that came back negative. I plan to take another one on Friday." Walking away she added "I decided I don't like the items I selected. We should try another retailer."

"C'mon Bren. I think it's time for a coffee."

oooooo

"It is generally accepted within the scientific community that love is nothing more than a behavior, based on the emotions that accompany the reproductive instinct." Both women sat facing each other in a quiet bistro, Temperance absently stirring the coffee in front of her.

"I'm not interested in other scientists, Bren. I want to know how _you_ feel."

"I certainly have affection for Booth."

"Okay, so forget the L word. Can you see yourself still enjoying Booth's company thirty years down the line?" Angela asked.

"Yes," she said with certainty. "I can."

Angela grinned at her friends admission. "Can you imagine wanting to have sex with any other guys?"

Brennan smiled dreamily as their recent encounters flashed before her eyes, her whole body warming at the memory. "I've found physical intimacy with Booth to be very satisfying."

"Answer the question," Angela warned. "Yes or no?"

Temperance looked pensive for a moment. "No. After Booth, I cannot imagine ever wanting any other man in my bed."

"Good." Angela grinned at her friend. They were finally getting somewhere. "Your bed?"

"You think Booth and I should live together too?" Brennan asked with interest.

"You've thought about it already? Before deciding if you want to be with him at all?" Angela was more than confused now.

"The place we recovered the body from earlier today. It's for sale. Booth seemed quite.... taken with it."

"And you?"

"It would make someone a lovely family home," she said dismissively.

"But not you?"

Brennan shook her head feebly. "It's not me, Ange."

"Neither was motherhood, but look at you now!" her friend argued back. "Are you seriously planning to raise a child in your apartment?"

"I have a bedroom. And it's spacious enough."

"But what about a yard, Bren? And other kids to play with?"

"You raise a valid concern. Perhaps I will consider moving when I have confirmation that conception has occurred."

"Wait a minute. You're both seriously considering a place where a dead body was found?"

Temperance shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody has to die somewhere."

Angela sipped at her coffee. Bren did have a point there.

ooooooo

Booth walked towards his front door keeping one eye fixed on the game showing live on his way-too-small TV. Absently, he pulled the latch and the door swung open as he walked back to continue shouting at the jackass players.

"I don't understand why you insist on passing comment about the strength of their abilities. You do realize that they can't actually hear anything you say, don't you?"

"Bones. Wasn't expecting to see you tonight. And yes, I know. It's just something that people.... WHAT! Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" He waved his arms frantically at the screen. "Something people do, Bones, okay?" He resumed his place on the couch and remained focused on the game showing.

She closed the door softly behind her and walked towards him. "Strictly speaking, Booth, you haven't actually _seen _me yet."

Something in her tone made him sit up and question her presence in his home tonight. Had she reached her decision? "Bones?" Booth turned slowly, his jaw dropping as her outline came into his peripheral vision. "Jesus, Bones. Did you want me to spend the best part of the weekend in confession?"

The burlesque style outfit reminded him of their short time in the circus. With a feathered headdress and fishnet stockings, the outfit sparked his arousal immediately, and the game was quickly forgotten. He stood and walked over to her quickly, looping his arms around her waist, and stealing a passionate kiss.

She giggled and pushed him away teasingly. "After what you did to me last week, what's one more little sin?"

"Am I to take it, by this um.." He slipped a finger in the top of one stocking and tugged her to him. "...little display, you have reached a decision?"

Her smile slipped. This wasn't going to be as easy as she'd thought. "What?"

Booth frowned and took a step back from her. "We talked about this, Bones. I can't have sex with you unless it means something."

"But.." She stared at him with determination. "You said I had till Friday. And.... and.... I have needs Booth."

"I'm not some battery operated device you can switch on every time you get the urge. I do have feelings you know." He paced across to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water. Temperance followed him, desperately trying to think of how to diffuse the situation she'd caused, despite Angela's warning.

"I really thought," he continued. "After everything, that you were ready for a relationship. But I was wrong, because what's going on here! This is not what I wanted."

Tears were welling and she fought to hold them back. "I don't know what to say to you, Booth. I thought..." Temperance trailed off as she realized that she didn't have the words to finish her sentence.

Booth snorted with disgust. "I thought you actually cared. I thought we could have something really special." He shook his head in frustration. "My mistake."

"I do care, Booth," she pleaded.

"I'm so in love with you," he choked. "And I've been waiting for a sign. Any sign. That maybe, just maybe, you felt the same way about me. But you don't, do you? You could never love me the way I love you."

"You know I can't validate something as vague as love," she argued.

"I've been a fool for you. I've been hanging on for so long. Too long. Enough is enough Temperance. I can't do this anymore." He walked back to the couch and slumped down, focusing his attention back on the game.

"Booth, please, I need you." Her heart was pounding as she now realized how close she was to losing him completely.

"Like I said. My mistake. I'll... get over it." Booth shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "And I guess I'll see you at work." He turned the volume up to drown out her half-hearted protestations.

In fury, Temperance walked around, positioning herself between Booth and the TV. "You said Friday. I have till Friday. You have to give me that!" A solitary sob escaped as she continued to plead for time. "You can't keep moving the fence posts." Heavy tears streamed down flushed cheeks

"Goal posts. And this conversation is over. There is nothing else to say." He needed her to leave before he cracked. Because if she really didn't want him....

"I don't mean to keep hurting you, Booth." She picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry."

Booth froze at her words. Turning slowly he walked towards her and gently cupped her face in his hands, his warm brown eyes, terrified of her possible rejection, bearing down into the soul she did not believe existed. "You're sorry? For what exactly? What are you saying, Temperance?"

* * *

_A/N – Yes, I know it's cruel to leave it there. What can I say? _


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N – I'm so, so sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long with such an unforgivable ending to the last chapter. This chapter has been driving me crazy. But it's finally done. And hopefully it's a little like porridge. Not too hot, not too cold, but just right! Oh criky, I always know it's going to be a definite M rated update when I start quoting children's literature. That's just the freaky warped way my mind works. But you have been warned!_

_ Thanks to BLC for sharing her thoughts on this and MickeyBoggs for her, as always, outstanding proofreading talents. Because even the most up to date software doesn't always get it right! And once more, I really do apreciate all your comments and the time you take to send them. _

_Disclaimer – The dialogue is mine. Unless I'm quoting from the show. Then it's not. The words belong to the English language. Except the one I seem to have made up because the spell check doesn't offer any alternative. And the characters belong to, well I'm not quite sure but I know it's not me._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I'm so in love with you," he choked. "And I've been waiting for a sign. Any sign. That maybe, just maybe, you felt the same way about me. But you don't, do you? You could never love me the way I love you."_

"_You know I can't validate something as vague as love," she argued._

"_I've been a fool for you. I've been hanging on for so long. Too long. Enough is enough Temperance. I can't do this anymore."_

His harsh words resounded through her as she lay quietly in the darkness that enveloped the room. His ultimatum had backed her into a corner giving her no room for maneuver. No opportunity to push the feelings that threatened to undo her back down. The heat of the night was stifling, and the hot breath that caressed her flesh only compounded the intensity of the moment.

She closed her eyes to bask in the attention that was being lavished on her adoringly and recalled the sequence of events that had resulted in her being here tonight.

**********

"I don't mean to keep hurting you, Booth." She picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry."

Booth froze at her words. Turning slowly he walked towards her and gently cupped her face in his hands, his warm brown eyes, terrified of her possible rejection, bearing down into the soul she did not believe existed. "You're sorry? For what exactly? What are you saying, Temperance?"

She felt all the strength slip from her body at his touch. How could he keep having this effect on her? Despite knowing each other so well the butterflies still took control of her stomach whenever he was near. "I'm sorry," she reiterated, "for coming here tonight. I misjudged completely how important my answer is to you. Please." Her eyes flickered with sadness. "Let me have until Friday?"

Booth sighed at the vulnerability she exhibited. He stroked her hair tenderly, lingering his touch for a moment on the feathers that decorated her crown. Shooting her a tender smile he licked his lips nervously. "Maybe I was wrong to demand an answer so soon. To put you under so much pressure. I'm withdrawing the deadline. I want you to take all the time you need. I want you to want this. And that's the only thing that matters."

She shook her head in assertion. "You, you are the only thing that matters Booth. And I will still give you your answer on Friday. That's a promise."

*********

The hot tongue that laved her breast afforded little relief as stagnant air caught the trail of dampness that betrayed his ministrations. She whimpered at the pleasant sensations that he caused to course through her, and she clamped her thighs tightly in an attempt to quell the moistness gathering there.

When she had told Angela that she could not imagine sleeping with anyone other than Booth, it was more than her usual honesty. Since they had first crossed that fallible line he was like an addiction, with her constantly craving her next fix of him. And it was this motivation that had allowed her to continue developing their relationship. He knew she didn't like change. She knew that everything changes regardless. Entropy is a natural force that pulls everything apart at a sub-atomic level. Hadn't she already told him that?

**********

"So," he began. "I don't mean to push, but, it's Friday and you said......"

The waitress placed their coffees before them, and Temperance glanced up at the older woman, nodding politely. "Thank you," she said, fully aware that Booth's gaze was focused intently on her face. "Booth. We're working. It's hardly appropriate," she chastised, pulling out their current case file. There was a specific order dictating how the day would unfold, and she planned to adhere to that order regardless. Booth would need to be patient a little while longer yet. "The evidence suggests that the blow was made by someone over five foot nine. And from a rounded timber instrument."

"Baseball bat?" Booth suggested.

"No." She shook her head. "Hodgins already checked that idea out. He and Wendell are working on alternatives now."

Booth leaned back in his seat and sighed. "She died over forty years ago, Bones. Most likely it was the - now dead - husband that put her behind the false wall in the first place. It doesn't really matter how much forensic evidence you come up with. We have to accept that the perpetrator will never be answerable to the American justice system. But sometimes that's just how it is."

"You think he has been judged by a higher power," she stated rhetorically, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes I do. I think if whoever left her there is dead then he would have been made to repent for his sins."

"So what now? Are you saying that if we can't procure a conviction then there is no point investigating this case any further?"

"No, no. It's always good to have answers. Just sometimes, they aren't the ones you wanted." He toyed with the salt and pepper shakers absently as he regarded her focused look of concentration.

Closing the file, she placed her hand over his and gave him a comforting smile. "And sometimes they are. Now, if we're going to get away for Jared's party tonight, we need to get a move on with this. Ready to go?"

"I'm right there with you Bones."

They stood and Booth reached into his wallet, pulling out enough bills to cover their coffees. Thrusting it down on the table his knuckle caught the salt shaker, knocking it to the floor. Booth reached down to pick it up, and as the lid slipped off, its contents spilled out ferociously. "Shit," he grumbled, squatting down by the measure of salt on the floor. "Left or right?" he asked himself hurriedly, out loud.

"Booth, what's taking you so long?" Temperance was stood holding the door, waiting to leave.

"I'm right there," he called after her. Shooting to his feet Booth stepped over the spill and placed his hand comfortingly at her back as they walked towards the SUV. "Left." he stated, shaking his head in frustration. "Should have used the left shoulder. Not like it wasn't drummed into me at Parker's age."

"What?" Temperance asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter. It's all done now." Booth's reply sounded vacant.

"Okay. Well. Let's get this all packed up then," she suggested with a smile.

Booth pulled his sunglasses out and quickly slid them on. "Wrapped, Bones. We're gonna get this case wrapped up."

**********

Where did this power he held over her come from? Was it his touch? She'd always been vulnerable to that. The way he placed his hand securely on her back, making her feel as though she wasn't alone. The tender gestures and guy hugs that comforted her in times of need that gave her the strength to go on. Or now, the way he aroused her, instinctively knowing where and how to touch her to make her feel as though she was the most important person in the world.

"You are," he murmured back as his hands and mouth caressed her milky skin.

Had she spoken her thoughts out loud? Was she too far gone to realize? Too far gone to even care?

**********

The knock at the door startled her from her reverie, and Temperance padded across in a flustered haze.

"Bones!" he greeted her with a smile that quickly faded as he realized she was wearing a wrap. "I thought you'd be ready to go already! Party started half an hour ago."

"I was waiting for you. I..." She shuffled nervously and glanced down at her feet.

"Bones?" He stepped closer, until she could feel the heat radiating off him. "Something you wanted to say?"

"Yes," she whispered, raising her head up to look into his soulful brown orbs. "Yes." She was smiling at him now. "Yes, yes, yes." Temperance moved to close the already narrow gap and brushed her lips against his.

"Whaddya say," he murmured with a broad grin, as he grazed his own mouth against hers. "I didn't quite catch that."

She curled an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I want this. Us. More than anything else."

"Good. 'Cause you had me a little worried there for a while." Holding her by the waist, Booth pressed his lips onto her own and kissed her with an intensity that left her reeling. When he eventually pulled back for air he smiled sheepishly, forging the misplaced worries from his mind.

"Bedroom?" she suggested, stroking his jacket lapel tenderly.

"I really, really want to...." Booth kissed her again, deeply, exploring the taste of the woman he'd wanted for an eternity, and now admitted that she wanted him back. "But, we are already late as it is. We don't have to stay late though, and I guarantee that when we come home I am going to make love to you all night long. In fact..." Booth's eyes flashed predatory. "If you'd made any plans for tomorrow you should cancel them now, because I'm going to make dammed sure you can't walk."

"Promises, promises," she teased, slapping his chest playfully.

"Now will you go and get dressed. Quickly."

"Actually, there was one more thing."

Booth looked at her with curiosity. "What?"

"We did say that we'd take another test today." She smiled nervously.

"And have you?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"I thought it was better to do a pregnancy test first thing?" Booth asked, anxious to get to the party. The sooner they arrived, the sooner they could leave. And as much as he'd like to know if he was going to be a daddy again, he could cope with the anticipation a little while longer.

Temperance evidently could not. "It is," she offered, "but modern brands are incredibly accurate. And I avoided urinating all afternoon in order to provide a stronger sample."

Booth winced at her idle confession. "You know Bones, there is such a thing as too much information."

"This will just take a minute."

"I think we know the drill." Booth offered dryly.

A minute later Booth was sat on the edge of her bed as she shimmied into a black lace dress. "Has it been two minutes yet?" she asked impatiently.

"No."

"Oh. Zip me up?"

"Now you're just teasing me," Booth joked as he pulled the zipper up. "Making me get an eyeful of your lingerie."

She turned her head to regard him seriously. "Would you prefer me to dress alone?"

"No!" He objected quickly. "I'm a very willing and able zipper upper whose services you may call on any time."

"Hmm." Temperance narrowed her eyes at his smug expression. "Test ready?"

"Before we look," he asked. "What's your gut telling you?"

"I don't need it to tell me anything," she objected. "We have a test that's far more accurate than a feeling."

"Humor me?"

She took a deep breath. "I suspect quite strongly that I am. Pregnant, that is."

"Okay. So who's going to look?"

Temperance looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Together?"

"On three?" She nodded at him. "Three," he exclaimed, flipping the wand over.

"Booth!" she whined. "You were supposed to count one, two.... oh!" She looked close to tears as the test result registered in her head.

"Negative," Booth mumbled, pulling her into his arms. "It's fine. We knew it might take some time."

"I was sure.... I really thought...."

Booth stroked her face tenderly. "I know how much you want this, Bones. It will happen. I promise."

**********

Temperance blinked in the dim light as she felt his weight straddle her chest. As he inched forward she felt the tip of his hard length tease her lips, and she clamped them tightly shut to torment him more. He reached back and deftly slid a finger along her wet folds, plucking at her nub in retaliation. The unbelievable pleasure of the sensation shocked her into submission and she opened her mouth to gasp in delight. He wasted no time in slipping his solid cock between her jaw and began thrusting gently, steadying himself against the headboard as he gained speed and momentum, going deeper with every thrust.

She gagged, and he began to pull out quickly, mad at his own lack of self-control. Temperance shook her head and pulled his thighs back towards her, drawing him back in. They had been so concerned with conception so far that it was unthinkable for every encounter so far not to end with him coming inside her core. Tonight was about their pleasure alone. And she knew it would give him immense pleasure to release inside her mouth.

**********

"Man, I was starting to think you'd be a no show!" Jared exclaimed as the partners sidled quietly into the function room.

"What, us?" Booth joked. "We've been here for hours. You've just been too busy paying attention to your fiancée to notice."

"Yeah, now I know you're lying. If you'd been here any longer than ten minutes you wouldn't be smiling." Jared jerked his head towards a half-empty table. "They saved you a seat."

Booth's expression changed quickly. "More like no one else wanted to sit there," he grumbled quietly. "What are they even doing here, Jar?"

"Hey, they're finally getting one of their kids married off. You try keeping them away." Jared glanced at the tables two sole occupants. "It's not Mom's fault, Seel."

Temperance had been watching the exchange between the brothers with intrigue. Tugging on Booth's arm she asked, "Are those your parents?"

The older woman stood up expectantly and smiled across at them. "Yeah," Booth admitted. "Can you get Bones a drink, while I take care of formalities?" he asked Jared.

"Booth!" she hissed. "I can take care of myself, and besides, if you are going to go over there, then I'm coming too."

Booth scowled at her determination, knowing any further objection would be futile. "Fine," he muttered. "But let's make this quick."

Tentatively, Jared followed them across to the table. Tempe, meeting their parents. Now that was something he wanted to witness. Both occupants stood to greet their son and his pretty companion.

Jared squeezed between the partners. "Hey Mom, Dad... I'd like to introduce your eldest son, Seeley. You guys have met before but you might not recall 'cause it has been such a long time! Hasn't it just been so long bro?" he finished, slapping Booth on the back.

Booth scowled at Jared before he leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'm sorry Mom. You know what it's like with work and all. But I'll try and bring Parker to visit when school breaks for summer."

"You haven't brought him tonight?" she replied, while instinctively looking around for the young boy.

"No. No, it was Rebecca's weekend to keep him and she already made plans," Booth lied convincingly.

Temperance looked at him with confusion. "You never told me that."

"And this is the famous Dr Temperance Brennan..." Jared began talking again, as Booth shuffled nervously under her questioning watch. "... who Seeley takes everywhere under the guise of his 'work partner' 'cause he's not had a girlfriend for over two years. So I'm starting to think he's either chicken or gay!"

"First," Booth faced Temperance, "I don't tell you everything. It's just not...." He searched his head for an appropriate term. "...practical. Second," he continued, turning to Jared and getting more flustered by the second. " I'll have you know that Bones and I are officially a couple right now. So just back off!"

Jared mocked a look of awe. "No way! You actually did something that took guts!"

"Bones?" his mother questioned.

Temperance stepped forwards. "It's what he calls me. Because I work with human remains."

"You work with bones." Booth corrected in an exasperated tone. "Bones are your thing."

"That's what I said," she objected back.

"Regardless, it's lovely to meet you," Booth's mother interrupted.

"And you," Temperance replied with a warm smile.

"And this is my husband...." Booth's mother watched Temperance's expression change at her introduction."What is the matter, dear?" she asked suspiciously, glancing towards her son as she spoke.

Temperance looked to Booth warily, unsure of how she should engage with a man who had treated his family with such contempt. "I..... I don't?...."

Jared stepped backwards and walked away across the dance floor quickly. This was going to be painful to watch. He needed a drink.

Focusing on Temperance, his mother asked her question more firmly. "Is there a problem, dear?"

"Of course there is." Booth father stood intimidatingly. "Your son has obviously been telling his tragic tales of childhood."

"Dad, just... leave it." Booth wrapped his arm protectively around his partner's waist. "Bones knows me better than anyone, even you guys, or Jared, Cam..."

"Cam does know you incredibly well," Temperance observed rationally, "and I do find her to be a valid source of reference when it comes to understanding some of your behavioral habits."

"Not the point, Bones," Booth whispered, stroking her hip tenderly. "And I still say you know me best." Glaring back at the older man Booth's stance emphasized his aggression. "If you have a problem, then it is with me, and me alone."

Booth's father stared intently at Temperance before re-seating himself. "Sure," he smirked. "Wasn't as though I brought the issue up, anyhow."

His mother patted the seat beside her. "Why don't you take a seat, Temperance? Let Seeley fetch you a drink."

"Yeah," his father agreed. "He can bring his old man a glass of Jack back too."

"Go to hell!" Booth hissed.

The older man laughed, his eyes narrowing in amusement at the reaction he provoked. "You never could take a joke, boy."

"Maybe that's because they were never that funny. Bones," Booth instructed, wary of leaving her vulnerable to his father's behavior. "Come with me."

"I'm okay here, it's fine," she reassured him.

He stared at her, inwardly willing her to change her mind. Damn her inability to read non-verbal communication. She had it down to a tee when it came to apprehending murder suspects and sitting in psychologists' offices. But put her in any kind of social situation and you might as well be accompanied by a goldfish. "Please Bones, come with me?"

"No, Booth! You don't require my assistance to place a drinks order."

Booth stalked off reluctantly, determined to get back by her side as quickly as possible.

"You don't call him Seeley?" his mother observed.

"No. I... suppose I'll have to work on that."

"Do you.... spend much time with our grandson?"

"Well.... Booth doesn't get Parker as much as he would prefer. And then when he does, he brings him to my lab quite frequently. Yes, in the context of Booth's access, then I suppose I do. But I find Parker to be a very engaging pre-adolescent."

Across at the heaving bar Booth struggled to catch the attention of anyone serving. Jared, pushing his way back through the crowd, gulped from his double measure of scotch, his hand holding onto a pretty, domesticated looking blonde woman.

"Seeley, you haven't met Melinda yet. We're getting married."

"That's usually the point of an engagement," Booth quipped impatiently. "Is there anybody tending bar here or not?"

"Joe!" Jared yelled, attracting the attention of an older man serving. "My brother. Can you serve him next?" The man gave Jared a thumbs-up gesture as he finished his current order.

"Thanks," Booth mumbled apologetically. "Sorry, you know how _he_ gets to me. And Melinda, it's great to meet you finally."

"Look, we'll see you back at the table. I want to see how mom's coping with your, ahem, date," Jared grinned, to Melinda's bemusement.

Booth noticed her confusion at Jared's interest. "My date can be a little, um, unconventional," he explained, before turning to the barman with his order.

Jared caught his mother's attention as they approached the table, and she halted her awkward conversation with Temperance immediately. "Melinda dear, this is Seeley's girlfriend. What is it he calls you? Bones? Admittedly you must agree it's a very strange term of endearment. But I suppose each to their own. And if you're happy together..."

Melinda nodded enthusiastically. "Certainly, when you find the one, you hold on tight." As if to prove her point she looped her arm tightly with Jared's.

Temperance felt a familiar presence behind her as Booth reached down and placed a soda on the table before her. "You okay?" he whispered, his head hovering by her ear.

"Fine," she stressed back. "Just like I said I would be."

He stood back upright and stationed himself behind Temperance, affectionately massaging her shoulders.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Melinda asked. "I mean you just look so good together."

Temperance glanced at her watch. "A little under two hours." She looked up at Booth and smiled. "But I think it's going okay."

"Oh!"

"We've been friends for a long time, though," Booth added with confidence.

Jared smirked. "Your first official date and you get to meet the entire family. That is so.... Catholic."

"Oh Jared was telling me about all the nightmare dates he's been on." Melinda proffered. "Like this one woman he took to a Rose Garden event at the White House when he first arrived in DC. Apparently she was an absolute nightmare. Did you say mentally deranged, honey?" Melinda continued.

"Is she referring to me?" Temperance asked pointedly, as Booth's grip on her tightened instinctively.

"Tempe..." Jared pleaded apologetically.

Melinda's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. My. God." She looked between Temperance and Booth as her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you dated Jared first."

"She didn't," Booth growled. "She went as a favor. Nothing more."

Temperance nodded. "That is true. If Cam hadn't been waylaid then she would have been the one accompanying Jared as requested."

"I think, honey," Jared interrupted, as he pulled a shell-shocked Melinda close, "that maybe you took what I said completely out of context. I said that Tempe was exceptionally brilliant in her field."

"You did?" Melinda looked around at everyone, confused by the situation.

"Actually I found that Jared was a formative source of information regarding Booth... Seeley's younger years." Temperance added reassuringly, correcting herself as she spoke.

Booth grinned smugly. "You talked about me all night?"

"Not all night. But it is an established conversational method to discuss mutual knowledge or interests. I really had nothing else in common with Jared other than you."

"And that kiss meant nothing." Jared realized his mistake as soon as the words slipped from his lips. Before he could react, Booth had grabbed him by the collar and was dragging him across the dance floor. "I asked you." Jared protested. "I asked if there was anything between you two. You made out like it would be okay for me to date her."

"You. Are my brother." Booth slammed him against a wall. "You should have realized that you were out of line."

"So what?" Jared hissed back. "She was supposed to live like she was in a fucking convent until you got your act together? Come back and live in the real world, bro! And where the hell do you get off telling me I'm out of line? You wanna hit me? C'mon then. Bring it on," he challenged. "'Cause that makes you a whole load better than him doesn't it. How many drinks does it take for you to lose it Seel? Two? Three? None?" Booth loosened his grip and Jared panted for breath. "You look about ready to knock me into the next century and you haven't touched a fucking drop. You rant on and on about how you're better than him, 'cept the Bureau has you in therapy for anger management issues. Explain to me how that works. I sacrificed my career for you, man. And I was lucky to have gotten off with a dishonorable discharge. So… you're welcome."

The anger in Booth was close to boiling point. He needed to walk away now before he did something he might regret. He punched the wall forcefully, to the side of Jared's head, before heading sharply for the nearest exit. Hopefully, he'd be able to calm down quickly, then they could go home with no long-term damage done.

Hopefully.

"I should go find Booth," Temperance suggested to the shocked observers, as Melinda ran over to check on her fiancée.

"No dear, let me. I know exactly how to handle Seeley." His mother stood and headed towards the exit where Booth had made his escape, leaving Temperance alone with his father.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier," Temperance observed, now alone with the older man. "And Booth always refers to you as his father in conversation."

"That's because I didn't tell you my name. You may address me as Mr. Booth. So," he continued. "Tell me a little about you." He pursed his lips as she shuffled uncomfortably. "Temperance. That's a mighty religious name. Are you Catholic?"

"No," she answered with certainty. "I have no belief in any higher power."

His face contorted as he attempted to assess this woman sat before him. "I see. Well I'm sure you can appreciate that Seeley is a God-fearing man and needs a wife that will respect his values."

"I would suggest that your son is a righteous man, as opposed to God-fearing," she quipped back angrily. "And besides, it is highly unlikely we will ever marry, regardless of how many children I might conceive. Booth is already aware of my views about the validity of marriage within societies."

"Children? My son has already disgraced this family by having one child out of wedlock, and now you are telling me there will be more?"

"Yes, I want a child very soon. In fact that was the primary purpose of our relationship becoming sexually active." Booth's father narrowed his eyes in anger at her blatancy. "Your son, actually, both of your sons have a very desirable bone structure and physique. Ideal genetic material that is complementary to my own for the purpose of reproduction. However, on a more social level Seeley possesses many of the necessary attributes to enable him to act as an exceptional primary caregiver."

"You mean he's too weak a man to say no to what sounds on your part like genetic engineering. People like you are what is wrong with the world today. With your designer babies and immoral attitudes to intimacy. Relations should only take place within the sanctity of marriage," he snapped, pointing his finger at her viciously.

"Your reasoning is absurd. Human society is not a wholly monogamous one."

"So now you're telling me that your mockery of a relationship with him will be short-lived anyway? How long does he have before you introduce another weak man into your bed, Temperance?"

"No!" she objected. "You are twisting my words. That was not my intended meaning. I…"

"Let me make this very clear," he interrupted. "You, Dr Brennan, are not right for my son. Remember that the next time you question his beliefs."

"Seeley Booth is a good man."

"Exactly the way he was raised to be."

"The way you raised him?" she challenged. "I know what you did. What you have done."

"And he's a better person for it. But how were you raised? What kind of morals did your parents instill in you, Temperance?" he sneered. "I'm not oblivious to your background. The kind of man your own father is."

"I know the difference between right and wrong."

"Yes. I'm sure you do. Most of the time. But I'd wager you are very used to having people tell you how right you are all the time, with your awards, and accolades and professional reputation. So hear this, Dr Brennan. On this occasion, you are very, very wrong. I'm fully briefed on what's gone on in recent months. You already played a hand in wrecking one of my son's careers. And your selfish whims will ruin everything Seeley has worked for. Walk away. Tonight."

"I can't do that." She shook her head violently.

"Can't? Or won't? Think about how easy his life could be if you weren't in it. You aren't exactly cut out to be a mother now, are you?"

Temperance felt unnerved as she witnessed his threatening posture change quickly into something much more relaxed. Its source was soon explained as she noticed Booth and his mother approaching their table.

"C'mon Bones. Are you ready to go?"

Her stare fixed on the older man, she replied firmly. "Yes, yes I am. Take me home please, Booth."

**********

Booth was relentless. And it was hardly surprising after the stress of the evening. The way he savaged her body, it was as though he knew he'd never be given this opportunity again. Did he know what his father had spoken to her about? Did Booth share his father's sentiment? She knew his religion was important to him. Was she really too dismissive and disrespectful of his beliefs? She let out a sharp yelp as his tongue pierced her center, lapping heartily at the arousal that pooled there. Running her hands over his soft hair she gripped at the rich brown strands, holding him to the throbbing bundle of nerves that threatened to overpower her. If there was such a place as heaven then surely it was no more wonderful than what she was experiencing on earth right now. She had waited far too long to indulge in her desires. Now, finally, she was getting the life she truly deserved. How could she allow anyone to take this away from her?

**********

"You're not him."

Temperance's words were meant to be reassuring, as she sat beside him on the journey home. Instead, they simply served to remind him of his argument with Jared, and his lip quivered uncontrollably. She placed her hand on his thigh in comfort, clueless as how best to help him.

"You said you did okay. When I asked you about your private life last year in Sweets' office, you categorically told me that you did okay." Yes it was changing the subject. But maybe that's what he needed right now. To be able to put his family to the back of his mind.

There was a long silence, but finally, he answered. "Bones. Look. I'm not going to lie to you. And I wasn't lying then. There was plenty of female attention. They just... they weren't you. I only wanted you. Being alone, it was my choice. And if I had to do it all again, I wouldn't change anything." He snickered. "Apart from finding that deep sea diver in your apartment. Man, I do not want to experience that again." Booth considered adding that he never should have brought his brother to the lab, but quickly thought better of it. What's done is done. And he would call Jared and apologize in the morning.

She laughed at his off-the-cuff comment. "I agree that I have made mistakes," Temperance offered apologetically. "But you should have expressed your feelings sooner. Time is a precious commodity that we will never get back."

"And that," he said, looking at her adoringly, "is why you will make an amazing mom."

**********

The orgasm hit forcefully, shuddering through her center, as his thick girth pounded into her. Her sharp contractions milked his own release from him and he cried out her name in ecstasy. Afterwards, as their bodies calmed they lay entwined, gently touching each other, exploring their newfound connection.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Booth croaked. "That was not how I'd hoped you'd meet my family."

She smiled, holding him close. "Can I remind you of your first encounters with my father?"

He snorted at the memory. "Yeah, I guess. At least you didn't physically fight with my father."

"I was tempted," she concluded. "And if you hadn't come back when you did…"

Booth leaned in for a tender kiss, cutting her off mid sentence. Blinded to everything but the love in his eyes Temperance felt a new certainty that this was where she belonged, and that nobody, no matter how hard they tried, would ever come between them again.

* * *

_A/N – Did that sound a bit like an ending? Believe me when I tell you we are **nowhere** near done here, yet!_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N – OK, so I realize this chapters only short, but it does have some very important developments. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over earlier today._

_Disclaimer – I can imagine can't I?_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Was it really necessary to imitate the vocalization of a piglet?"

The lab had ground to a complete halt at Angela's inhuman squeal from Dr. Brennan's office. When Temperance finally admitted to her best friend that Booth's feelings for her were welcomed, Angela reacted exactly as had been predicted by many.

"Yes! It so was, sweetie. I can't believe that you are finally dating Booth," she gushed.

Temperance rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You already knew that we had been engaging in sexual activity. I fail to see how this development is of such significance."

"You're kidding right? You guys were sleeping together as an arrangement. So that you could get pregnant. Albeit with fringe benefits."

"Fringe benefits? I don't understand?"

"You were sleeping with him, Bren! You were doing 'God know what' sort of unspeakable acts," Angela smirked. "If that's not classed as a benefit of trying for a baby, then I don't know what is.

Temperance sat back in her chair and considered Angela's remark. "The sex is rather… incredible." She grinned uncontrollably at the thought. "I'm just frustrated that my period started again. I really was convinced that we had accomplished fertilization after so many ejaculations."

"Never mind sweetie," Angela comforted. "There's always next month. And think of all the fun you'll have trying."

"That's what Booth said."

"Bren?" Angela settled herself on the sofa.

"Mmn hmm?"

"Now you guys are finally, like, official, have you considered that maybe putting the baby idea on hold might be appropriate?"

"What?" Temperance looked at Angela with suspicion.

"Just while it's all new with Booth? I mean, wouldn't it be nice to just enjoy what you guys have for the time being?"

"But if I wasn't planning a child then why would I be establishing a domestic unit? Had Booth and I participated in intercourse without the prospect of a child involved, which was extremely unlikely anyway," she added sullenly, "then it would most likely have been on a casual basis. Before this point I had no relationship potential, per se, to offer Booth."

"Sweetie," Angela argued. "Booth is your soul-mate. Baby or no baby. You guys are just meant to be."

"Yes…. But… Booth craves the nuclear family ideals. Were I not to desire a child I very much doubt that he would be happy with me alone."

"Where is this crap coming from, Bren?" Angela's frustration was evident. "He's already told you he loves you like, a gazillion times already."

Temperance privately replayed her almost photographic memory of the recent conversation with Booth's father. It would be hard to deny that his words to her had struck a nerve. "That is not a valid quantifiable unit of measurement," she protested, pulling herself back into the real world.

Angela glared at her friend. "You know exactly what I mean. So stop playing dumb."

"I wouldn't know how to play dumb. My IQ is exceptional. And if Booth really saw me that way before I craved the notion of motherhood then why'd he never say or do anything about it? It would be rational to conclude that 'loving me' is a coping mechanism to allow him to justify having a child with me. And… I can accept that. The idea of a secure relationship with a male who knows me well enough to accept who I am is an appealing one, none the less. Booth suggested that there is someone for everyone. I am not that naïve. Simply finding someone with whom you can be comfortable is enough to successfully raise a child."

"Oh, pur-lease!" Angela drawled. "For someone with an exceptional IQ you can be pretty stupid y'know. Everybody else has seen how much Booth loves you for as long as I can remember. You've just been too blind to notice."

"I have near perfect vision," Temperance observed rationally.

"Are you being deliberately difficult?"

The anthropologist looked blankly at the increasingly frustrated artist.

"You know what. I have… stuff," Angela murmured, temporarily defeated. "I'll see you later." Leaving Brennan alone in her office, she resolved to - somehow - convince her that what she had with Booth was nothing short of perfect.

As Temperance watched her friend go, her computer dinged, indicating new mail in her private account. Opening up the message, she read it with intrigue. An eight week dig in Peru, expanding on the finds that she had been involved with originally. It sounded exceptionally appealing, but a whole eight weeks? Perhaps, Temperance considered, she could attend for three, working around her ovulation period. Or Booth might like to accompany her. He'd been able to go to China after all. And he'd felt bad that she missed out on that occasion. It wouldn't hurt to ask him later she supposed.

She winced as a pain repeatedly twinged through her breast. This was getting more frustrating by the day. Reaching under her arm, Temperance could feel that her lymph node was swollen. Maybe it would be advisable for her to visit a physician. Perhaps, then she could get some explanation for the six pounds she had lost in the last four weeks. And the intermittent vomiting that occurred day or night. Besides, it was getting to be problematic when she brushed her teeth and found herself spitting out mouthfuls of blood.

Yes. A visit to her physician was long overdue.

Temperance looked back at her PC. There were many sites offering an online diagnosis. Surely it wouldn't hurt to get an idea of the potential problem. Quickly, she typed in her symptoms and waited for a result.

"Oh!" Her voice echoed around the empty office. The answer on the screen was not what she had expected at all.

This was serious.

**********

"Do you love him?"

Standing assertively in the doorway, Angela's question was precise and to the point. Exactly the way the anthropologist liked them to be. However the reply she received was less than convincing.

"I don't understand what love is, Angela. How can I authenticate an answer without knowing myself?"

"I expected this. So luckily I came prepared." Angela indicated for Temperance to sit with her. "Love is a verb, sweetie. It's something you do. And like I said before, we've all seen how much Booth loves you in the things he says and does where you're concerned. And…" Angela leaned closer. "We think that we've seen the same in you too. But I think you have to ask yourself, have you seen it?"

Temperance closed her eyes for a moment and thought back. There were so many occasions flooding her memory all at once that it made her feel faint. And she had never felt so strongly about anyone else beside Booth.

She loved him. Really truly loved Booth.

If her online diagnosis proved correct, then things were going to change forever.

"Please sweetie." Angela continued. "Don't hurt Booth anymore than you already have. Because it just isn't fair to either of you."

Hurting Booth just wasn't an option for her. Under any circumstances. And she would need to make some serious decisions. "You're right, Ange. I don't want to do anything that won't make Booth happy. I'm going to leave early. There's something I need to do. "

Angela grinned. "Go girl… but just remember the FBI frowns on acts of a sexual nature inside the Hoover building."

Temperance forced a smile. Because on this occasion, well, Angela couldn't be further from the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N – First up I have to say that a lot of you have been very presumptuous. I will categorically state now that she does NOT have cancer. And at no point did I suggest that she did. That was just your own minds doing. I'd just like to take a moment to remind you all of the title of this fic. I'm a big fan of things that do what they say on the tin. Making Babies takes MORE than biology. Doesn't that imply there are things to work through beforehand? Having said that, I loved receiving all your comments and I do take your feedback into account when I'm writing. So with that in mind, read on! _

_Thank you to Mickey Boggs for checking this one over in super quick time and to everyone who felt the urge to send a review for the previous chapter. And if you feel the need to comment at the end of this; Please, please do! Cause reviews make me so, so happy. _

_Disclaimer – If they belonged to me I wouldn't need to spend all my free time writing this story. Oh.... Actually.... Maybe that's a good thing!_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

Early morning of Saturday saw the bright sunshine blazing in through the blinds in Booth's bedroom, the calm silence broken by a high pitched pulsing ring.

"Why'd you set the alarm so early, Booth?" Temperance groaned, climbing over him to knock the grating sound off.

"Because..." He grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, then nuzzled into the side of her neck, making her giggle uncontrollably. . "I wanted to make love to my girlfriend repeatedly while we are still alone."

"Yes, but five am? Aren't you even slightly tired after last night exertions?"

"Never!" he declared, grinning ecstatically. "We have almost four years to make up for. And by my calculations we need to make love three times a day for the next thirty-two years before we are straight." Booth rolled her over until he was on top and kissed all along her collarbone, making her gasp with delight.

"I don't understand how you calculated that figure" she panted, as he worked his way down her body, indulging his mouth wherever it pleased. "How are you able to predict the future time we'll take apart?"

"I made it up, Bones," Booth murmured against her skin. Suddenly, his head jolted up. "What do you mean 'time apart'?" he demanded, worriedly.

"Why would you make it up?" Her brow creased in wonder.

"Hey! My question first!" Booth pulled himself forwards to look in her eyes. "Again. What do you mean 'time apart'?"

"I... just.... I.... there's a dig. And I was unsure about participating. But..."

"You want to go," Booth finished.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Where? And how long?"

"Peru, for eight weeks, but I realize that attending for the full duration would be unfeasible."

Booth sighed. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"You could perhaps accompany me if you wished" Temperance offered.

He snorted. "I'm not gonna miss you _that_ much. And you'll have your phone and laptop right?" He circled her breast with his fingers. "We can 'talk' everyday."

"By talk, do you mean utilizing modern technology for sexual benefit?"

Booth laughed. "Bones, did you just get an innuendo? I'm so proud right now."

She smiled. "I did? I did! I guess I'm... OHHH!"

Booth's tongue pushing her folds apart sent an unexpected shiver of pleasure through her body. Settled between her thighs, he lapped enthusiastically at her core, teasing the swollen mound delicately with his fingertips. Her hands slipped into his soft hair, pulling him closer to the sensitive nub that throbbed desperately. How did he do this time and time again? And why had they taken so long to cross that damned line? Booth was right. They had precious time to make up for.

**********

"Where'd you go? Wednesday afternoon?"

Temperance dropped her spoon back into the cornflakes before her. "What?"

"Well... I came by the lab to surprise you. And Angela said you'd gone out. To see me, she thought. But you never came to the Hoover. I checked." Booth took a mouthful of eggs as she processed his question.

"Is this what you expect now that we are in a mutually satisfying relationship? To know precisely where I am and what I'm doing at all times? Because I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with that degree of familiarity."

"What? No!" he spluttered.

"I still need some privacy Booth. I can't just stop being me."

"Of course not," Booth admitted. "I'm sorry. It's just... I was worried about you. And you've been kinda distant the last few days."

"I'm perfectly fine. And my behaviour has been no different than usual."

He frowned. "Really? This is normal?"

"Is that problematic? Were you expecting me to behave differently?"

"No, no. I just.... You want another coffee?"

"What time is Parker arriving?"

Booth glanced at his watch. "Any time now."

"Then no." Temperance shook her head. "Thank you. It would be practical if we leave as soon as possible."

"But I haven't showered yet!" he objected.

"You can shower when we've gone."

"Huh?"

"You'll have a good proportion of the day to your own devices," she reasoned.

Booth looked at her in confusion. "I thought I was coming with you guys to the museum?"

"I never said that. I asked if I, as in I, could take Parker for the day."

"Oh!" he pouted sullenly. "I see. Well I guess then, if you really don't want me to come, I can find other things to do."

"That would be best."

"Right. Okay. Umm..."

The awkwardness was sedated by an excited knock at the door. Booth rushed to answer it and his young son bounded in, quickly waving his mother away.

"Bones!" Parker cried, running over to her. "Oh hi Daddy," he added as his arms clamped around Temperance's waist. Turning back to Temperance he asked, "Is the baby coming yet?"

"Hi there Parker. No, not yet." She looked over at Booth with trepidation.

Booth's warming smile eased the anxiety she felt with the situation. "Hey bud. You get to spend all day with Bones, so why don't you come over here and give your old man a hug while she finishes her breakfast?"

"Sure Daddy. What are you going to do today?"

Booth frowned. No Bones. No Parker. No work. What was he going to do today?

************

"So you understand the schedule for today, Parker?"

"Mnn hmm." Parker nodded enthusiastically as Temperance pulled into her parking spot. "And I have to stay close to you all the time."

"That's right, Parker. Because it's going to be real busy here today. And we have a special job to do at eleven o'clock exactly."

"We do?"

"Yes. We get to open the new exhibit. And I have to make a speech. But I thought that you could cut the ribbon if you like?"

"Really? Wow, that is so cool!"

Temperance frowned at her passenger though the rear view mirror. "Is that good?"

"Duh!" Parker rolled his eyes at her obliviousness.

"I am not familiar with that expression, Parker. Could you please elaborate?"

************

"_Hi, Booth. Where are you all? I thought you'd be here by now." _Booth strained to hear to the phone message that Angela had left while he was taking a shower. Now, with nothing but a towel around his waist, he stood in the lounge listening intently. _"I still can't believe that Bren was asked to officially open the new exhibit. Anyhow, I guess you must all be on your way now, so I'll see you soon."_

"What!" he exclaimed at the now silent machine. "Bones, why would you not mention something this big?" Booth sighed as he dried his hair off with the towel. "Oh yeah. Because you don't realise that this stuff matters."

His train of thought was interrupted by a firm knock at the door. "Damnit," he muttered, glancing down at his naked self. He quickly wrapped the towel back around his waist and glanced though the peephole. Despite persistently chastising Bones he'd finally learnt his own lesson after the gravedigger incident. "Damnit," he muttered again, this time under his breath. His parents were waiting outside his door.

************

Temperance felt an immense sense of pride as Parker enthused about the new exhibit, comprised of actual pirate skeletons that had been recovered from a Spanish galleon along with its treasure. It had been hailed as the find of the century, and the Jeffersonian had been fortunate to secure its acquisition for the next six months. She'd allowed him a private tour before it was officially opened to the public, so when it came to the official ceremony he was beaming, and the press photographers couldn't get enough of him.

Afterwards, as a reporter was quizzing them, Temperance's cell phone buzzed. The caller ID verified it was her physician. Realizing she needed to take the call she excused herself, instructing Parker to stay exactly where he was until she returned.

"Dr Martin, Temperance Brennan. Are my results back?"

"_Yes, they are. And it's good news. Nothing untoward has come up at all."_

"But... all my symptoms?"

"_Can be easily explained by so many things,"_ he added._ "You said you've recently stopped using birth control."_

"Yes."

"_All your symptoms are hormonal. It could simply be a reaction of the medication leaving your system. Or..." _He paused._ "As many as one in four women miscarry, most in the first trimester. You said you've never missed a period?"_

"No," she answered quietly.

"_And how are you feeling today?"_

"All my symptoms have been absent since the end of my menstruation two days ago," she confirmed.

"_In all honesty, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say that's what has happened here. The statistics suggest that you miscarried without even realizing that you were pregnant."_

"Oh, I see." But she had thought she was pregnant. And now it hurt like hell to know she'd failed. "Thank you for calling," she added. "It was good of you to take the time on a weekend."

As she hung up the phone Temperance realised she was in her office. Where had she been when she first took the call? Her mind was blank. But the immense pile of work on her desk was staring right at her. Whatever she was supposed to be doing right now would come back in time. She shrugged her shoulders as she pulled the stack of papers towards her. This would keep her occupied for now.

* * *

_A/N –__ Yes. She did just do that...._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N – Thanks to Mickey Boggs for checking this one over, and to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter._

_And if you haven't already, why not check out my 'The Bones That Foamed' inspired oneshot – Practice Makes Perfect. (Filled with my own *special* brand of humor!) And a huge thank you to those who already have._

_Disclaimer – Not mine, I just like to play._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

Parker Booth looked up from his games console and around the grand hall impatiently. Teams of people wandered by him, but he had yet to see a familiar face. It felt like ages since Bones left him here alone and he considered whether he should try and find her. What if something bad had happened to her? He'd heard his dad tell other people about the crazy things she did, and wasn't he always saying she was a 'magnet for trouble'? Parker thought about his father's last words as they left the house earlier. _"Look after Bones" _he'd said. And now Parker had gone and lost her. His dad was gonna be so mad!

**********

Booth pushed his way through the crowded museum, scanning the crowds for any sign of Bones or Parker. He had to admit that he was not having one of his better days. On top of missing out seeing Bones' big moment, he'd also had to suffer his parent's impromptu inquisition. All he wanted to do right now was to find them both and try to make the best of what remained of the afternoon.

Suddenly, in an almost biblical fashion, the crowd parted and he saw Parker leaning against a pillar, engrossed with playing his PSP. Booth walked towards him, grinning with relief that he had finally found them. Bones was going to be surprised but... Booth scanned the area thoroughly. Where was she? There was no way that she would have left Parker here alone. Was there?

"Hey Parker."

"Daddy," he squealed excitedly. "You're here!"

"Yeah. I decided that I was missing my two favorite people too much." Booth crouched down and hugged Parker. Leaning back he asked, "Where is Bones?"

"Umm…" Parker shuffled nervously.

"Parker?" Booth was getting worried now.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I lost her. She just wandered off. And I waited like she said, but it's been forever."

"How long is forever?"

Parker indicated towards his game. "About three levels."

"I see." Booth stood back up and waved into the crowd. "Somebody else wanted to see you too Parker."

"Nanny and Grandpa!" Parker exclaimed excitedly as the two older Booths approached.

"Can you show them around while I go find Bones, Parker?"

"Sure, Daddy." Parker tugged at Booth's sleeve. "Am I in trouble?" he asked cautiously.

"No, Bud." Booth ruffled his son's hair. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"So is Bones in trouble?"

Booth scowled as he scanned the room again. "Yeah, Parker, she is."

************

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed, looking up from her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"More to the point, what are _you_ doing here?" His expression was fierce.

"This is my office Booth. I'm perfectly entitled to be in here. And it's not as though.... oh!" She looked at him in horror as she realized where she actually was supposed to be right now. A glance at the clock told her she'd been working for over forty-five minutes. She bolted from the room, sending papers flying everywhere, and ran back towards the main area of the museum, where she had left Parker awaiting her return.

Reaching the pillar where she had left him, Temperance looked around frantically, to find he was nowhere to be seen. Her face filled with horror, she turned to find Booth stood before her, arms crossed and angry as hell. "Booth… I don't?... Where is he?"

"Just stop," he hissed. "I found him already. He's with my parents."

Visibly relieved, she stepped forwards towards Booth with arms outstretched. All she needed right now was a hug. "Oh Booth, I don't know why I…."

"What the hell, Bones!" Booth stepped away from her grasp. "You left Parker. Alone. What if you'd taken him someplace else, somewhere he didn't know? What if I hadn't come today?"

"I am so, so sorry Booth. I had a phone call I needed to take. It was…"

"Do you honestly think that I want to know who you regarded as more important than my son?" Booth snapped impatiently.

Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she stood shocked and confused at his anger. "I don't know what is wrong with me Booth. Please…" she pleaded, "I just need you to hold me. Tell me it's all okay."

"No!" he asserted. "This is not okay Temperance."

Sensing an audience she turned to find Parker watching her sadly. Behind him, Booth's parents both looked at her with disdain. She looked away in shame as Booth guided Parker away. "C'mon, Parker," he said. "You can show me the pirates."

As they left her standing alone she caught sight of the smirk on his father's face. "Ah yes," he retorted as he passed her. "Exactly the sort of mother I thought you'd be. A very, very bad one."

************

It would be late afternoon before she spoke again. With no further purpose at the museum event there was no reason for her to stay. Slowly, she made her way down to limbo, embracing the solace of death that prevailed there. She worked silently and alone, focused intently on the lost souls that remained. Snorting incredulously, Temperance dismissed the thought. Lost souls? She had been spending too much time with Angela.

Her preferred method of dictation was rejected in favor of the silence she craved, the only sound being that of a pencil, frantically scribbling her notes. Finally, aware that she was no longer alone, she looked up to see Booth stood, waiting patiently, at the foot of the stairs.

"Booth," she breathed in relief. "I…"

"I need your keys," he interrupted. "Parker's seat. It's in your car."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, offering them to him timidly while avoiding his stern gaze. Booth walked forwards and took them from her outstretched hand. For a moment his fingers grazed her palm, and Temperance's breath hitched at the contact.

"Look," he said, turning to face her before re-ascending the stairs. "I'm gonna spend the rest of the weekend with Parker. We can talk Monday. I'll leave your keys with security when I'm done."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. When she reopened them he was gone.

* * *

_A/N – I know. Long time, short chapter. But the next one will totally make up for everything._

_I promise._


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N – Well I did promise…_

_Thanks to MickeyBoggs for her outstanding proof reading. And to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. _

_Disclaimer – So not mine!_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey." Booth knocked lightly on the open door of Temperance's office.

"Hey." Her heart began to race as she waited to be read the inevitable riot act. With too many memories of different foster homes, it bothered her that an act of foolishness and a badly explained reason would be her downfall once more. All weekend she had questioned how Booth could still want a relationship with someone who abused his trust so blatantly. Even now, understanding why she had left Parker alone was impossible to comprehend. It simply just seemed like a bad dream that she was unable to rouse herself from.

"Look. Temperance. I've thought about this and…."

She stood from behind the desk, cutting him off. "Can I explain?" she interrupted. In reflection, she realized that sounded dismissive of his opinion. An opinion he was more than entitled to. Nervously, she sat back down.

Booth, conscious that she was allowing him precedence, shook his head. "No. You can't. How can you honestly expect me to accept an explanation? As far as everybody else is concerned, what you did on Saturday was unforgivable."

"Booth…"

"However, while I can't forget what you did, I can forgive you."

"You can? Because I…"

"So now I just want try and move past the whole damn incident."

"I need to tell you…"

"It's in the past, Bones," Booth asserted firmly.

She nodded, a glimmer of a smile crossing her face. He'd called her Bones. Not Temperance. Not Dr Brennan. He really had forgiven her. What was now in the past was best to stay there. Booth didn't need to know the details of her phone call. He didn't need to know that they had been so close to having the child that was desperately wanted.

"Are you hungry?" he asked expectantly. A glance at the clock showed it was after twelve.

"Not particularly."

"Wrong answer. C'mon." Booth walked up behind her, pulling her chair away from the desk. He held his hand out to pull her up and she took it willingly.

"Where are we going? Diner?"

Booth grinned and shook his head. "Not today. It's beautiful outside, Bones. Beautiful." Guiding her away from the lab he placed his hand at her lower back. "I spoke to Cam and you're not expected back today. Told her we had prep to do for court tomorrow."

Temperance frowned. "But we already did all the preparatory reviews of the evidence last Friday."

"I know."

"Oh… are we flunking off?"

"Bunking off, Bones. Flunking means failure. And we both know that you don't fail anything!"

She felt sick to the stomach at his innocent comment. A failure was exactly how she felt right now.

**********

"What are we doing here?"

Booth spread a blanket on the ground and began unpacking the contents of the basket he'd brought along. "We…" he grinned, "are on a date. And I thought we could start with a picnic."

"We don't need to date, Booth. We already know each other."

"We rushed into this Bones. Well, maybe not rushed. I mean we knew each other for years, but this? This was a pretty big leap. And we could have done it better. There are things we don't know about each other, and if we take our work out of the picture I think we need to know what we have left."

"Sex."

Booth grinned. "We're in the middle of a park, Bones. And there are kids around."

"I didn't mean now," she protested.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with ya." He brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear tenderly. "We are going to have a wonderful afternoon. And then a great evening."

"And then an active night," she concluded, beaming.

Booth looked away. "Actually, I thought we could hold off from the physical side for a little while. Do it right this time."

"Oh. I see." Twiddling with the edge of the blanket nervously, she realized that she really didn't. Every guy she had dated and been attracted to always resulted in intercourse after. The whole concept of abstinence was alien to her. "So what else do you have planned?"

"I figured we could take a walk after this. Maybe go to the zoo. And later, I booked a table at this little Italian place. Then, if you're not fed up with me, we can see a movie."

"We spend an inordinate amount of time together already. Why would I tire of you today?"

Booth chuckled and pulled her to him firmly. "Let's eat."

After a few minutes booth noticed her attention was somewhere else completely. "What's up?" he quizzed.

"The dog over there," she sighed. "It just looks like Ripley."

Booth looked across at a walker with a large group of dogs. "Yeah, I see. You're right." He turned his attention back to her and placed his hand on her thigh reassuringly. "I'm sorry Bones."

"It's not your fault, Booth. You just did what the law demanded."

"You okay?"

"It would have been nice," she admitted. "To have had the companionship of a dog."

"You have your dad," Booth joked.

Temperance frowned at him seriously. "It's not the same."

"Well then let's go to the pound! We have time. And as for getting a dog, we've had worse ideas. Whaddya say?"

Looking back across at the dog walker she pondered the feasibility. "I suppose there would be no harm in visiting," she agreed. "But it would take some consideration."

As she picked at the food he'd brought she wondered what he meant by worse ideas. The suggestion of getting a dog was a definite care-giving exercise. Initially it would be demanding. Almost to the extent of having a…..

Baby. Her eyes widened at the thought. Had Booth suggested a dog as a means of testing her parenting abilities? She understood that his faith in her had faltered with the incident at the Jeffersonian. But now, the more she considered the matter, this almost seemed as though he needed proof that she wouldn't prove to be an absolute failure at motherhood.

Was that what he had meant by "worse ideas"? He thought that having a baby was a bad idea. She was convinced of that now. But why had he agreed?

"Booth?"

"Mnn hmm"

"Why did you agree to have a child with me?"

He spluttered as he tried to swallow the mouthful of food too quickly. "What?"

"I suspect that you aren't wholly convinced of my parenting abilities. Tell me the truth. Please"

"Honestly?" Booth looked across at a couple in the distance playing ball games with their two children. They looked so happy. A perfect little family, just like he'd always imagined for himself. "The idea that you might have a child with some other guy would have killed me. And as much as I would have preferred that our relationship progressed naturally, I had to make sure I was that guy." Smiling at her he popped a strawberry in her mouth. "But I know that when it does happen, right from conception, you will be the best mom in the world. And…" He lay down and placed his head in her lap, looking up at her in between placing tender kisses on her belly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that our little baby grows up safe and healthy." Booth looped his arm around to rest his hand on her lower back, nuzzling his face into her abdomen. "Our little baby that I'm gonna put right… in… here."

Sitting in luscious parkland on a beautiful June afternoon with the most wonderful man she'd ever known, Temperance Brennan wanted the ground to open up beneath her. She was beginning to realize just how painful the experience of parenthood would be.

**********

"Honey? What are you doing, just sitting here in the dark?"

Max flicked on a side lamp, illuminating the room with a soft glow. He could see that she had been crying, with her eyes red and cheeks puffy.

"Dad, when you and Mom left, you did it to protect me and Russ, yes?"

"Yes. It was the only thing we could do to make sure that you'd both be safe from harm." Max came and sat beside her. "What is this about Tempe?"

"I... nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Tell me. If there's a problem, maybe I can help."

"Thank you but…" She sighed loudly. "This is of my own doing. And I have to fix things myself."

Max shook his head in frustration. "You always were your own worst enemy, Tempe."

She took a deep breath and turned to face her father assertively. "I'm going away for about two months. If you wanted to stay here in the meantime then I'd be appreciative of that."

"Sure Tempe." Max grimaced. "When?"

"Saturday."

Whatever was going on inside his daughter's head right now was a mystery. "Does Booth know?" he asked quietly.

"Sort of. He knows I'm going. Just not for how long."

"You understand that you need to talk to him?" Max questioned. "To explain why."

She nodded. It would be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

*****************

"Are you all packed then?" Booth asked, planting a tender kiss at the nape of her neck. "What time is your flight in the morning? I am taking you to the airport aren't I?"

"Actually, I booked a cab."

"Oh? There was no need Bones. I'm happy to take you. Well maybe not exactly happy. I mean, you are leaving me alone for three weeks. So obviously I want to stay with you right up to the last minute."

"Booth?" She sat on the sofa in her apartment as he took a beer from the fridge. "I think we need to talk."

He stilled immediately as the severity of her tone washed over him. "Talk?"

"I have done a lot of thinking these past few weeks. And I have reached a decision."

"Please, don't say it, Bones. Just..." he placed his finger on her lip, as if to beg her silence. "Not a word. I couldn't stand it."

She pushed the digit away gently. "I'm so sorry, Booth. I can't do this anymore. This, whatever it is, it isn't working."

He shook his head, unable to understand her motives. "I don't…" he stammered, "I don't believe you."

"I'm truly sorry, Booth. But it's better that we end it now. Before it gets too complicated."

"We took a leap in the dark. No idea what to expect. We knew it would take some work…"

Her tears were falling now. "I know you are being patient with me, but I'm just not cut out for this. I can't do relationships.

"I can't… I won't let you do this, Temperance. Not to us. Not to what we have."

She took a calming breath. "I'm suggesting an amnesty. I'll go away for a little while, and then when I come back we can forget the last few months and everything that's happened since I made that really dumb suggestion. I was deluding myself when I thought that we could have a baby. And this way, we can go back to how things were before"

Booth placed his hand on her stomach tenderly and she flinched away. "Having a baby was not a dumb idea, Bones."

"Yes Booth, it was. And everybody knows it."

"Just give me tonight. A chance to change your mind. We are meant to be together Bones. I don't understand why…"

"It just won't work."

Booth leaned forward, resting his forehead on her own. Her eyes, glazed with tears, showed the vulnerability she was feeling right now.

"Let me stay?" he asked, running his fingertips along her jaw. "Tonight."

"You said that we shouldn't go back to sleeping together yet."

"It was a stupid idea. I just want to feel you, show you how I feel…"

"You should go." Her voice croaked the words with difficulty. It was hard to sound sincere when you didn't mean it.

"Please," he begged, staring down deep into the cerulean blue orbs that have the power to make him believe his own words. That there was someone for everyone. One person you were meant to spend your entire life with. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't…" Her objections were pacified by his lips searching out her own, and finding them waiting.

His kiss began tenderly, developing with ferocity as he fought for her affections with renewed passion. Booth's fingers trailed though her silky soft locks, allowing his hand to finally rest at the small of her back. His familiar motion was her undoing and she kissed him back with fervor. Not wasting the opportunity, his tongue pushed her soft lips apart, delving deep, tasting everything that was essentially his Bones. She moaned quietly into him at the sensation, tensing her body to quell the growing arousal that challenged the decisions she had deliberated extensively. No matter how much she tried to remind herself that she was doing the right thing for both of them, his hands on her, his mouth, just… him. It all felt so right.

But she wasn't right. At least not for Booth. The past few weeks had been an obvious demonstration of that fact. Booth needed more than she could offer. He needed someone better.

Temperance felt his nimble fingers work their way down, undoing the buttons of her blouse. "You need to stop," she panted. "We can't do this anymore."

"I love you," he whispered with sorrow. "That's not going to change just because you're thousands of miles away."

She shook her head in desperation, unable to look at him.

"Bones!" he pleaded. "I really don't understand… Why? Was it something I've done? Something I've not done? We can fix this. I know we can…"

Temperance ran her thumb across his cheek, sweeping the moisture away. The need to comfort him was too much and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close once more. Held to her, Booth nuzzled against her skin, softly kissing the milky flesh. Enamored by the sensations he elicited within her, Temperance didn't object this time.

His soft lips trailed a path along her collarbone as he slipped her shirt from her shoulders. Her skin pricked as his touch caressed her waist and his mouth descended into the valley of her breasts. She threw her head back, inviting him further. His hands deftly unclasped her bra, flinging it aside roughly as he took a pebbled nipple to his lips. She cried out as he nipped and suckled at the firm nub, manipulating her other between his coarse fingers.

He pushed her up against the wall as her legs began to buckle beneath her, using his free hand to unfasten her jeans. Pushing them down around her thighs he slipped his finger across her panties, rubbing them against the moisture at her core. Moving his mouth's attentions to her other breast, the hand that had been there grabbed and kneaded her ass vigorously.

Pulling her panties aside his finger slipped into her heat, twisting inside her, stroking her walls, and she shivered uncontrollably at his touch. He persisted his ministrations with one finger before pulling out completely. Temperance simpered at the loss and he quickly inserted two fingers back inside her core. As he felt her impending orgasm, he withdrew once again, allowing her body to calm slightly before returning to her, this time three thick fingers teasing her sensitized nerve endings.

"Let me come!" she demanded. "I need… so bad!"

Booth pushed a fourth finger inside her, and the pressure was too much to bear. She came hard and fast, pulsating around him, her juices flowing freely over his hand. Releasing her swollen nipple from his mouth he dropped to his knees as he licked her arousal from his fingers. Booth slid her jeans and panties down to her ankles, helping her clear of them, then delicately licked and kissed his way up the inside of her leg. Reaching her glistening core, Booth hitched one of her legs over his shoulder to help steady her as his mouth claimed her center. He lapped furiously between her folds, drinking up the essence of her completely. Diverting his focus to her throbbing nub, Booth teased it gently, tracing tiny circles with the tip of his tongue. Her second orgasm followed quickly and she grabbed and pulled at his hair, holding him in place as the vibrations shook her entire body.

Her hold relaxed as she calmed again. Booth stood up, stripping his own clothes off rapidly, watching her like his prey all the while. She stood, now naked, resting against the wall and panting for breath. Her own focus was fixed on the floor. Slowly she raised her head to look at this man. The one who professed to wanting and needing her above all others. Himself, now naked before her, his thick shaft standing proudly to attention.

"Well?" she asked, hoarse from his ministrations. "What are you waiting for?"

Booth stepped forward and hitched her up between him and the wall. In seconds he had sheathed himself fully inside her, pounding hard against her tender walls. Every stroke elicited a cry from her, each time becoming more strained as he held back from release. Booth was determined that he was going to fuck her like never before. He was prepared to do whatever it entailed to ensure she stayed with him.

His eyes, black with a combination of desire and fear told her there would be little rest tonight. Across the hours that followed he took her every which way possible, driven by his incessant need for her and the terror that this could be their last night together. He needed to show her how he felt, how much she was loved. And if this was the only language she understood then his body would be his voice.

Eventually, when their passion subsided and they were both completely spent she fell forward onto him, her whole body shrouding his, still joined in the most intimate way possible.

"I should…" Temperance indicated to the space at Booth's side.

He shook his head. "Stay where you are. It's okay."

She smiled as her head buried into his chest once more. And together, a contented sleep overcame them both quickly.

**********

Booth pulled the stray covers back up over his shoulders. The best thing about sleeping in Bones' bed, aside from Bones of course, was the fact everything smelled of her. And unlike the hundreds of motel rooms or other locations he'd woken up in over the years, he never once wondered where he was. He reached his arm out to pull her close, only to find he was now alone in her bed.

"Goddamnit." Booth rubbed his face vigorously. He'd thought after last night… after making love… she'd change her mind. He'd already pulled her off one flight. Could he justify doing it again? He smiled broadly as a plan of action formed in his head. After all, why change the habit of a lifetime?

**********

"I appreciate you picking me up," Temperance proffered to the man beside her. "I'm surprised I managed to leave unnoticed. Booth's senses are normally on full alert. I suspect that it's partly his army training and partly…" She stopped herself just in time. In truth she realized that it was years of listening for a drunkard father to return home. But she wouldn't mention that here. "I think his deep state may be due to the eight ejaculations he procured last night," she concluded.

"Whoa, Dr. B. Too much information!" Jack Hodgins exclaimed. The vehicle was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "Eight?"

Temperance smiled in satisfaction. "My own orgasms went well into double numerical values."

The car swerved on the freeway as he processed her blatant statement. "TMI, Dr. B!" he squealed. "TMI!!!"

***********

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. Can I have your passenger manifest for the Peru flight? How long before take off? Has boarding begun yet?"

The airline desk clerk smiled at the frantic man and tapped away on her keyboard. "Just on moment and I'll pull that information out for you. Who is it you're looking for?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Oh, the author?"

Booth nodded impatiently.

"She's not on that flight. I'll just run her name through the system."

"What do you mean she's not on there?"

The clerk checked the screen again. "I'm sorry Agent Booth. She's not booked on any flight leaving here for at least the next two weeks"

***********

"Thanks for this Jack. I just need to get away for a little while."

Temperance nodded her appreciation to Hodgins. His assistance had been invaluable to her plans. Standing on a private airfield just outside the city he raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "The G-man's gonna be pissed you know?"

"I know. That's why I'm here and not flying out of Dulles." Her eyes glazed in concern. "I expect he's there looking for me right now."

"He's gonna shoot me…." Jack's musing comment broke her reverie, and she smiled gratefully at her friend and colleague.

"I really do appreciate you setting this up for me. Just… keep an eye on him. And, here, can you take my phone too. I'll pick up a new one soon, but I couldn't bear to deliberately ignore Booth's attempts to contact me."

Jack nodded and took the phone from her.

"I'll set up a web link if the Jeffersonian needs to contact me, but again, that's on a need-to-know basis."

"He is gonna shoot me!" He leaned forward and hugged her.

"Goodbye Jack." She turned and climbed aboard the private aircraft. "Jack!" she shouted across the tarmac as he headed back to his car. "It will only be a superficial wound. You've had worse!"

"I'd feel a lot better if I thought you were joking," Hodgins shouted back. He was still shaking his head in disbelief as the plane left the ground. "I am so dead." His cell phone buzzed and Jack was surprised by the caller ID.

"Pete? To what do I own the pleasure?.... I don't see what it has to do with me. You're Chairman of the Board. And it's your job to make sure Cantilever is running…. Multiple lawsuits? How many potentially?.... I don't see how this could of…. Oh, right, that's a fucker…. And the area affected by the faulty batch of pregnancy tests?.... Whole east coast." Jack took a breath and glanced at the speck in the sky carrying Brennan away. He reverted his attention back to the call and dryly he muttered, "Should I start looking for a smaller place?"


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N – Yes, another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one, and again to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over. FYI - This chapter has jumped in time, so I hope it isn't too confusing._

_Disclaimer – Whatever. After thirty three chapters is it really relevant?_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"White flag?"

Booth stood in the doorway of her office waving a pair of white satin panties. He'd thought long and hard about what his first words to her would be after nearly ten weeks apart. The way it always happened in his imagination was that she'd be incredibly aroused by the situation, tell him she was sorry for running out and that she loved him, and suggest they go somewhere and make babies. Lots and lots of babies.

But then, she'd done a lot of things in his imagination since he last saw her.

"Are those mine?" she asked, glancing up.

"Um, yeah. I found them in my laundry basket. Figured I should return them, being part of a set." An incredibly attractive set that he'd derived immense pleasure seeing her wear.

"I wondered what happened to them." She looked back at her monitor and continued typing.

Booth sighed. His imagination was so far off target it was humiliating. "Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?"

"You already said."

"We got a case. And I think you'll like this one," he added enthusiastically.

"You can take Mr. Nigel-Murray with you. He needs the experience. And I'm marshed down with paperwork."

"What if I don't want to take him?" Booth perched himself on the edge of her desk. "And it's bog. You're bogged down with work. Except you're not, 'cause Cam was telling me how quiet it's been over summer. C'mon Bones. You're just making excuses. Anyone would think you didn't want to spend time with me. And I haven't filled you in on my vacation yet." He'd known this would be hard, but it was actually painful right now to act as though nothing was wrong. She'd asked him for an amnesty, and that's what she would get. But it still hurt like hell.

"I assume you and Parker had an enjoyable experience camping in Maine." She scribbled her notes down furiously, to avoid making eye contact with him.

"You'd already know if you'd come along like we asked. But I guess when you get a better offer," he added bitterly, sliding off her desk.

Their trip had been organized for months, working around Rebecca's summer plans. And Booth had suggested she join Parker and him even before she'd raised the idea of a baby. In truth, she had been looking forward to going. But other circumstances had intervened, and she hadn't been able to fly home from Peru until after they'd left DC.

Hastily changing the subject she spoke bluntly. "Look, I can't go out in the field with you right now. I have an appointment to keep this afternoon."

Booth frowned at her. "What kind of appointment? Work related?"

"It's.... personal."

"Oh. Right." Booth shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Guess I'm taking fact boy then. Just... promise me you'll come with me next time."

"Fine," she huffed. "As long as it's not inconvenient, I will accompany you to the next crime scene."

"And, to make up for it, you'll let me drag you out of here at a reasonable time tonight for dinner." He raised his eyebrows and flashed his best charm smile at her as she deliberated the offer.

Wow. She had missed that smile. "I suppose there would be no point in arguing," she stated calmly.

"None whatsoever." Booth grinned at her as she turned back to continue with her work. "And then you can tell me all about your mystery appointment."

Temperance stopped typing as she thought about her impending consultation that afternoon. She'd missed Booth badly in Peru, and was then sorely disappointed to find him absent on her return, on his own planned vacation with Parker. In a perfect world he'd be by her side when she met with Dr. Greene later in the afternoon. But nothing was perfect about this.

Reaching the door, he turned back to face her a moment longer. "Bones?"

"Yes," she answered, avoiding his gaze. She was struggling to maintain her outwardly calm composure now.

After a silent pause that seemed to last for hours he spoke again, softly and heartfelt. "I missed you."

Her head twitched at his confession, but still she looked away. "I'll be done here by seven."

She didn't see him nod sadly or the tears that welled in his eyes as he turned and left her alone in her office once more.

**********

"Did you tell him yet?" Angela asked expectantly as she brought Brennan a salad for lunch. Acknowledging the guilty expression on the anthropologists face, she answered her own question. "You didn't. Oh, c'mon Bren. You have to tell him. Before you're out here and it's obvious to everyone." Angela waved her hand in front of her stomach in demonstration.

Temperance frowned. "Do you think I'll be that big?"

"Put it this way." Angela pushed down on the desk and leaned in close. "It won't be invisible."

"Ange, I don't know how to tell him. What to say?" The anthropologist swiped a stray tear away. "Damned hormones. I've never cried as much in my life as in the last two months."

"I don't think that's all hormonal, Sweetie. There's a fair amount of guilt there too. You know leaving was a mistake."

"That is very true. Spending virtually all my time in Peru bed-confined with an extreme case of hyperemisis gravidarum was not in any way productive."

"The rest of us call it morning sickness Bren. And that's not exactly what I meant."

"There was no morning about it Ange. It was all day, every day." She groaned at the memory. "All I wanted was to come home, but they wouldn't permit me to fly."

"Yeah," the artist grumbled. "And if you'd called me I could have flown down to look after you. I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Temperance sighed. "I'm sorry."

Angela smiled. "Now you just need to tell Booth that too. Then you guys can play happy families again and Auntie Angela can go and buy lots of amazingly cute baby clothes."

"He's going to hate me for this. I told him I couldn't be in a relationship with him. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. If I'd been able to come home sooner then maybe we'd have been okay." Her lip quivered and she brushed her palm across her eyes to wipe her tears, smearing her mascara in the process. "It's been too long Angela. Booth's had time to get over anything he thought he felt. That was painfully clear when he came by earlier. "

"No! He will be so happy Bren. Trust me on this. Talk to him and you'll see. He'll take you back in a second."

"Why?" Temperance objected. "Because it's the right thing to do? I'm not being fair to him Ange. He deserves better than being messed around by someone like me."

"Bren," Angela warned. "I'm getting a little worried about where you are going with this. Please, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

**********

Booth sat in the diner alone, heartily devouring his burger and fries as he considered the case evidence from that morning. He looked up as a familiar presence approached him.

"Hey Becca. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I know," she replied, sliding into the seat opposite. "But I wanted to talk to you when Parker wasn't around."

"Okay, sure. What's up?"

"I take it you guys had a great time camping? Parker just crashed out when you dropped him of last night and he was still sleeping when I left for work." Rebecca laughed. "My mom said she couldn't get him to wake up until after ten."

Booth smiled back. "We did a lot of cool stuff. It was great. Thanks for letting me take him Becs. Heh! I wish I was back at school. All those long breaks."

"You mean all those cheerleaders," Rebecca snorted.

Booth pouted, pretending to look hurt by her insinuation. "So, anyway, I'm sure there was something else?"

"Yeah. Parker has been talking a lot about having a baby brother or sister. Is it true?"

He sighed at her untimely reminder. "It was the plan. But I don't think that it's likely anymore."

"No?"

"No." Booth shook his head. "Bones got this idea in her head, but we couldn't make it work."

"I see. So, were you guys dating? I mean, I know you're pretty close."

Booth sat back and rubbed his neck. "I thought she was my best friend, but now... I'm kinda worried that we fucked it all up. That I'm not going to get back what we had."

"And what did you have?" Rebecca asked with intrigue.

"For about five minutes, everything I ever wanted. My therapist - don't laugh, it's a bureau thing - he reckoned that Bones and I had a surrogate relationship, thereby eliminating the need for any other significant person in our lives. But I guess I just saw what I wanted to. "

"You really wanted another baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Booth smiled.

"Seeley?"

"Mmn hmm?"

"All this talk of Parker's. Well it sort of made me think seriously about if I want another baby. And, truth be told I almost did when I was with Drew. But I realized that I don't want to be one of those women who had different dads for all her kids."

He frowned at her confession. "What are you saying Becs?"

"That maybe true love isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sometimes we have to put reality and security first. Parker is the most important thing in my life."

"It's the same for me too," Booth gushed. "I love being a dad."

"I wouldn't bring this up unless I thought you might feel the same you know?"

"I'm not following." He shook his head. "You're going to have to explain."

"We'll… you aren't in a relationship with anyone, right?"

Booth nodded pensively.

"And neither am I," Rebecca continued. "We already know everything we need to about each other, and we get on okay."

"Mostly," Booth corrected.

"How great would it be for Parker if we could try again? Give him that baby brother or sister that he wants?"

"Becca, no. It didn't work before. Why would it be any different now?

Rebecca reached out and put her hands over his. "Seeley, please, just… don't give me an answer straight away. Take some time to think about what this could be."

**********

Temperance had spent the best part of the morning clock watching as the minutes ticked away. She needed to tell Booth. Angela was right. It wasn't fair to keep this from him. And she had no idea how long it would be before she began to show. Assuming conception had occurred the night before she left then she was already twelve weeks gone now. Her pre-natal appointment this afternoon would hopefully confirm her estimation. Booth should be there with her. Even if he couldn't forgive her, he'd still want to be there every step of the way. She knew that much at least.

As she turned the corner she saw him through the glass, sitting in their usual seat at the diner – with Rebecca. They were smiling, and chatting, and oh God, she had her hands entwined with his. The nausea that had plagued Temperance for so many months returned with a vicious vengeance and she vomited with little warning all over the sidewalk.

An elderly couple walking past murmured their disdain at her uncouth behavior. Upset and angry Temperance snapped in retaliation.

"I'm pregnant! This is a completely natural occurrence. Get over it!"

* * *

_A/N – What if I promise not to throw any more (major) curveballs into the story? And make all those little sub plots come together? Will you still love me?  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N – And yet another chapter. You see what happens when you all send me lovely, lovely, reviews! Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this over. _

_Disclaimer – Not mine in any way, shape or form. Aside, maybe, from the bump that's going to be evident real soon. :) _

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"And then Parker fell in the water, right in front of her. Man, he was mortified."

"Oh no!" Rebecca cringed. "I feel so bad for him."

"He'll get over it. I did."

"Oh Lord!" Look at the time Seeley." Rebecca stood and gathered her belongings. "I should have been back at work five minutes ago."

"I'm done here too. I'll walk out with you." Booth dropped a few bills down on the table and began guiding Rebecca out of the diner. His attention was fully focused on her as they laughed and joked together. Rebecca stopped suddenly and Booth looked ahead to see why.

"Bones!"

Booth's hand, which had been resting between Rebecca's shoulder blades quickly dropped to his side. Instantly, Booth wondered why he had reacted that way. It wasn't as though he and Bones were a couple any longer. Or even that she wanted to be with him. So why did his behavior towards Rebecca feel like a betrayal?

"Booth! I was…"

"Are you here to get lunch?"

Temperance swallowed back the bile that she could still taste in her mouth. "No. I've eaten already. I was..um.." She glanced towards Rebecca suspiciously.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"I guess. Yes."

"I'll come back to the lab with you then." Booth looked to Rebecca as the three of them walked away from the diner. "I'll call you later about that thing we talked about."

"Great. Bye Seeley." She nodded at Temperance. "Dr. Brennan." Rebecca strode forwards quickly, anxious to get back to work.

"So." Booth raised his eyebrows in inquiry.

"So." Temperance bit her lip nervously. "You had lunch with Rebecca?"

"She wanted to…" Booth's explanation was interrupted by a torrent of abuse that Rebecca shouted in frustration, and he rushed to her to see what the matter was.

"I don't fucking believe it!" she hissed. "Somebody puked up all over the sidewalk and I've gone and stood in it. My shoes are ruined!"

Temperance, having caught up, struggled to hide her amusement at Rebecca's distress. "I'm confident," she smirked, "that whoever was responsible had no control over their bodily functions."

"Bones," Booth chided, trying to keep a straight face himself. "This isn't funny."

"It's disgusting," Rebecca sneered. "Probably some drunk."

"Or," Temperance offered. "Someone with a recognized medical condition that had little control over their own actions."

The blonde scowled at her. "Whatever! I have to home. Get another pair of shoes. Damnit, I loved these shoes."

**********

"So what's up, Bones? That you needed to come and find me?" Booth asked expectantly, as they walked back into the lab.

"I wanted to tell you that…." She froze. Her mouth went dry and the words she'd prepared wouldn't come. This should be easy. There were countless ways to say it. _I'm pregnant. I'm having your baby. I have a fetus growing inside me that is a balanced combination of both our DNA._ She opened her mouth to try again. "I'm… sorry!"

"You're sorry?" He looked at her with intrigue. "What particular event are you apologizing for, Temperance?"

"What?"

He shrugged. "It strikes me that you actually have a lot to be sorry for. I just wondered what part you're sorry about."

Looking back into his rich brown eyes she finally saw something that had been haunting Booth since she left. He was angry with her.

"Booth?" She stared at the hurt she had caused him, then turned towards her office and walked quickly away. As much as she professed not to understand how other people thought, when it came to Booth she could reads him easily. Or so she thought.

**********

"Am I just supposed to forget you?" Booth stood in the doorway as she buried herself in paperwork. "Because that's so much easier said than done."

She looked up from her work momentarily. "You seemed to be doing okay this morning. And when you had lunch with Rebecca."

"I don't see that you gave me any other choice. Y'know Bones," he said, walking towards her. "I waited. I thought after you'd had a little time to think it through you'd come home." Booth shook his head in disbelief. "How wrong I was."

Temperance was surprised by his confession. "How long did you wait?"

"Doesn't matter. You never came."

"I couldn't…" How could she tell him the reason she couldn't fly.

"When are you gonna understand that you can't treat people this way?"

She fought back the impending tears. Damned hormones. "Sometimes I wish I could be somebody else. Somebody who's not so unbreakable. I just want to feel…"

He came round beside her and placed his hands on her waist. "Let me help make it better. I thought we were supposed to be there for each other."

"No, Booth," she protested, pulling free from his grasp. His hands barely inches away from where their baby was growing inside her. "I've already asked too much of you. You need to move on. There is someone out there for everyone. You said it yourself."

"Goddamit Bones, I've had my fingers burned before. But…" Booth's expression looked pained. "Nothing ever hurt like you."

"What about Rebecca? When she refused to marry you? You hate not being there for Parker." The irony was not lost on Temperance.

"Well, see now, that's the thing, Bones. Rebecca just asked me if I'd consider giving our relationship another go, having another baby." He snorted incredulously. "Maybe there's something in the water. I should probably check with Angela and Cam. See if they require my services too."

"Booth, you are being ridiculous," Temperance snapped back. The office was silent for a moment then she spoke again, softer this time. "Are you going to? With Rebecca? You looked very comfortable together, earlier on."

"What?" Booth shook his heads in confusion. He'd just told her that she was the only person he wanted to be with, and she was genuinely asking if he'd consider getting back with his ex. She still wasn't understanding him.

"Well wouldn't it be everything you wanted? Biologically, Parker is evidence of your compatibility."

Booth groaned. How many times were they going to go over this? In frustration he raised his voice in a last ditch attempt to make himself understood. "Making Babies. It takes more than biology, Bones."

She pursed her lips and averted her gaze beyond the confines of her office, to the people milling around in the lab. "Apparently not…"

"What... what are you saying?"

She shrugged her shoulders with indifference."I'm pregnant."


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N – Sorry for the wait. Darned real life getting in the way! Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this one over, and Goldpiece for her very helpful advice. And to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. __I know I'm really behind with my replies..._

_Disclaimer – Yeah. That. Again._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

"Making Babies. It takes more than biology, Bones."

"Apparently not."

"What... what are you saying?"

She shrugged her shoulders with indifference. "I'm pregnant."

"No." He shook his head defiantly. "You can't be."

"You're wrong Booth. Before I left I was approaching the peak of my cycle. We'd had repeated intercourse while I was ovulating. Biology means everything."

He dropped his head into his hands. "This was not supposed to happen this way," he murmured, too low for her to hear. Booth looked back up at the future mother of his child. "Are you happy?"

"It is what I wanted," she replied resolutely.

Booth paced anxiously around her office. "Yes, but are you happy?"

"I have an appointment to keep Booth. We can talk later."

"Answer the damned question, Bones. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

She turned to face the window, unable to look at Booth directly. "I concede that I do not feel the level of elation I expected."

*********

Temperance flicked impatiently through one of the glossy tabloid magazines that were scattered around the waiting room.

"These women are behaving extremely irrationally," she commented to a heavily pregnant woman to her right. "Take this picture of this woman here. The journalist informs us that she had regained a pre-pregnancy body shape within four weeks of giving birth to twins. Such a dramatic decrease in body mass would have had an extremely detrimental effect on the quality of her milk production."

The other woman snorted indignantly as she looked the painfully thin anthropologist up and down. "Are you even pregnant?"

"Yes." Temperance looked confused. "Why would I be waiting to see an obstetrician otherwise?"

"Yeah well," she smirked. "You just wait until you're eight months gone and can't wipe your own ass. Then we'll see how fast you get your figure back."

Temperance thought for a moment. "The information I have acquired to date stresses that the adage 'eating for two' is grossly inaccurate. An additional two hundred calories in the last trimester is sufficient nutrition to meet the needs of a growing fetus. Perhaps that information will prevent you from the gross overeating that you have obviously enjoyed this time, should you carry any further children."

"Temperance Brennan? The receptionist asked, looking around the busy room. Acknowledging her expectant look with a smile she said "Room three please. The doctor will be with you shortly."

Rising to her feet slowly, careful not to aggravate her underlying nausea, Temperance suddenly wished she was not alone. Booth had seemed so angry at her outburst. Yes, she knew there would have been a better way to tell him, but surely he understood by now that tact and diplomacy were not her strengths.

As her hand reached to open the door her attention was distracted by heavy footsteps pacing up the corridor behind her.

"Bones!"

She smiled quietly to herself before turning to face him. "Booth, why are you here?" Temperance creased her forehead as something else became apparent. "How did you know where I was?"

"FBI Agent, Bones." He glanced upwards and shook his head at her blank expression. "Angela told me, okay. She figured I'd want to be here." Booth shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. "And she was right. I have responsibilities that I'm not going to neglect."

Temperance stared at him in awe. On the one hand, she had only just been thinking about how she wanted him here, but on the other she didn't want to risk getting too close again. She knew that she would only end up hurting him. Especially if she was to lean forward and kiss his sensuously soft lips with her own lonely… Brushing the thought aside and quickly regaining her composure she confirmed his presence was acceptable to her. "Then I guess we should go in."

Booth reached forward and opened the door with chivalry. "After you," he smiled.

She scowled at his masculine display. "I am quite capable of opening the door myself," she snapped back.

Holding up his hands in defense, Booth took a seat in the examination room, and Temperance sat down beside him. After a few minutes of awkward silence the door opened again and her chosen obstetrician walked in.

Temperance stood up. "Dr Greene. I'm very pleased that you accepted me as your patient. By all accounts you are among the best in your chosen field."

"Thank you…" Dr Greene spoke with a smooth English accent as he looked down at the notes on the desk. "… Temperance."

Booth smiled falsely at the 'expert' stood before them. An attractive male, mid-thirties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, that looked like he'd just come from a calendar shoot.

"And you must be the lucky father to be. Mr. Brennan?"

"Booth. Special Agent Booth," he finished through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," the Doctor corrected. "That was incredibly presumptuous of me. Most of the women I treat are married."

"I don't believe in marriage," Temperance interjected.

"Really?" Dr. Greene asked with a flirty smile. "That's an interesting philosophy."

"I'd be happy to explain it to you, Dr. Greene" she offered.

"Why don't you call me Phil? After all, I'm going to be seeing you quite often over the forthcoming months. And how do you prefer to be addressed?"

"Tempe is fine."

Booth looked at her in surprise. She was being incredibly open to someone she had only just met. "You can stick with Agent Booth for me," he concluded with his best 'back off' smile, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms. Then, as an afterthought he added, with a satisfied grin, "I have a gun."

"Well then," Phil Greene replied nervously. "Let's get on shall we. There is a lot of ground to cover."

"Sure" they both answered in unison, glancing at the other with a smile.

"Firstly, we need to go over your medical history, Tempe."

"Go ahead, Phil."

Booth scowled at their familiarity.

"Have you or anyone in your family suffered from…"

Booth listened to the sad reality as her answer to each of the doctors questions was a simple "I don't know" Eventually, when Dr. Greene had finished asking everything he wanted to know he asked Temperance if she had brought a fresh urine sample. As she reached into her purse Booth wondered why Dr. Greene hadn't asked anything about his family.

"Why don't you want to know about mine?" Booth asked. "I mean, I'm not the medical expert, but I'm fairly certain a baby's made up of both parents' DNA," he added sarcastically.

"I believe it's due to some estimated twenty percent of women passing their unsuspecting spouses off as the biological father of the outcome of their infidelity," Temperance offered helpfully as she handed her sample over.

"Okay." Booth winced. "Kinda sorry I asked. But you can reassure Dr. Greene that there isn't any reason to doubt my contribution, can't you?"

"Yes." She turned to face the doctor. "I selected Agent Booth specifically for the purpose to breed."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones! You didn't have to say it like that."

"I'm sure Phil knows what I mean. He also has an exceptional symmetry to his structure. I would imagine that many women have expressed an interest in procreating with him."

Dr. Greene smiled nervously as he finished testing her urine. "Shall we move on? I'd like you to hop up on the scales and we'll take a look at your weight."

She looked from one expectant face to the other before Booth spoke. "C'mon, Bones. Surely you're not self conscious of your weight?"

"No. I was just trying to work out how to hop over there without aggravating my nausea."

Her doctor laughed. "I wasn't being literal. You aren't expected to hop across the room, Tempe. But seriously, about your nausea, has it been problematic?"

A flush rose up her chest as she became aware that Booth would know just how ill she had been in Peru. "Very." She glanced at Booth, who was listening intently. "About ten weeks ago I travelled to Peru to participate in an anthropological dig. As you would expect, the temperature was uncomfortably high and after about two weeks I developed what I believed to be a viral infection that caused me to vomit to excess. I then failed to menstruate and considered the possibility that I might have conceived before leaving DC. I took a test which came back with a positive result. My sickness failed to subside, and I spent the best part of the next six weeks confined to a well air conditioned room near the airport, waiting to be permitted to fly home."

Booth sighed at the realization of her plight. "You should have called me. I would have found a way to get you home."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

Dr. Greene interrupted their obvious 'moment'. "And it's still an issue?"

She nodded slowly. "I feel sick all the time. But I have acquired non-invasive methods of controlling it." She lifted her arms and her sleeves slipped down to reveal bands around her wrists. "And I consume light foods that have a strong ginger content."

"I can prescribe you something," Dr. Greene offered, "when the situation is this bad."

"I'd prefer not to."

"You know if you get overly dehydrated I will admit you into the hospital?"

"I understand. But I still don't want the medication," she added, stepping up onto the scales.

"Hmm, 107 pounds. That is concerning, but we can look at ways of boosting your calorie intake from herein."

Booth held out his hand to help her down. She took it willingly, closing her eyes at the spark that shot through her when they touched. Temperance hadn't felt his skin since that night when she left him alone in her bed. And now here they were…

"I need to take some blood samples from you." Dr. Greene asked bluntly, oblivious to their strained relationship.

She felt Booth wince at the suggestion. He could get his head around situations of murder and extreme violence, but a controlled extraction of blood from a living subject left him squeamish. It figured.

The obstetrician prepped her arm. "Do you need to look away?"

"Yes," Booth mumbled. "Oh, sorry, you didn't mean me, did you," he added at the smirks on both Temperance and Dr. Greene's faces. He focused his attention on Temperance's soft smile as the doctor took what was needed. Were they having another 'moment'? Booth resolved that they needed to talk this through after the appointment. If he could just convince her that they could get back what they had before then his life would be close to perfect. And how many vials of blood did the doctor need to take exactly? Booth counted them, lined up on the metal tray.

"Now, Tempe, it will be necessary for me to conduct an internal examination. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Of course. It's necessary I assume?"

Booth leaned in to her. "What does he mean by 'internal exam'?" he whispered.

Temperance frowned. "It's exactly what it sounds like."

"That's what bothers me."

A few minutes later Temperance was up on the bed, her skirt hitched around her waist, devoid of panties.

"Now, place your feet flat and let your knees fall apart."

Temperance did as she was asked, opening herself up to the doctors investigation. Booth, courteously having chosen to stay on the other side of the curtain, heard the familiar snap of latex gloves being put on.

"I'm just going to apply some jelly to aid lubrication," Dr. Greene explained. "It will probably feel a little cold."

Booth heard her suck in a breath at the contact, and realized he either needed to be somewhere else where he couldn't hear every little detail, or right beside her keeping that damned doctor at a distance. "Um, Bones? I changed my mind," he said, moving the curtain aside. "I want to…"

Booth froze mid-sentence at the scene before him. It really was as bad as he'd imagined. She was lay back staring at the ceiling, while the doctor had one palm pressed against her abdomen and poked and prodded two fingers around inside the place Booth had respectably waited over four years to venture anywhere near.

She turned her head and smiled at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to keep you company," he offered, uncomfortable with the intimacy the doctor required. Booth moved forward and purposely stood by her side, where he had a limited view of her opening. After all, they weren't a couple any longer, and it wouldn't be appropriate for him to ogle her, regardless of how incredibly beautiful she is. Because, damn, she was beautiful, and sexy and, Christ, she was carrying his child. Inside her. Right now. He looked around at the walls to distract himself as arousal threatened to overcome him. God-damnit, he'd give anything to be where the obstetrician was right now. Minus the latex gloves… probably.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that the baby will come out from my vaginal opening and that you will need to look at some point?"

"I.. um.. well…" Booth flustered.

"Interesting," Dr. Greene proffered. "Your uterus is larger than I would have expected based on the dates you gave me."

Booth's eyes widened. "Twins?"

"Maybe, or you could simply be further along than you think. A scan will clarify, and we can schedule you in for later in the week."

Their faces both sank. "We don't find out today?" Booth complained. "That sucks."

Temperance pushed herself up onto her elbows as the doctor peeled of his gloves. "As much as I want to say you sound like Parker when he doesn't get to stay up late, I really must concur with your disappointment." She pouted her lip. "It totally sucks."


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N – Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this one over. And everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I go on holiday on Friday, so I'll try and get another chapter out before then. But if I don't then that's why I'm quiet for a few weeks. : ( Sorry._

_Disclaimer – Not mine in any way, shape or form. Pah! They would have such a good time if they were mine!_

_Enjoy _

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow, Bones." Booth slid into his seat at the Royal Diner. "Just imagine if we're having twins."

"I'd rather not. It isn't the scenario I had in mind."

Booth cocked his head with intrigue. "You don't think it would be cool? Blessed with two, but only having to go through labor once?"

"I only considered the viability of one child. The prospect of two will require further thought." She exhaled loudly. "Although I was foolish to disregard the possibility as one in eighty human births are multiples."

He waved the waitress over as she continued.

"And I don't think labor will be as terrible as everyone makes out. Women have borne children for millennia. It's completely natural, and essential to the survival of the species." Temperance glanced down at the menu, conscious of what to order. "Plus, I have a very high pain threshold," she added, after a moments thought.

Booth snorted at her naivety. "Whatcha havin' Bones? Gotta be something fattening. Doctors orders, remember?"

"Yes," she chided impatiently, scanning the list for anything that didn't make the nausea rise. "Can I get a garden salad with a side of fries?"

"Sure honey, and…" The waitress looked at Booth expectantly.

"My usual," he grinned.

"Comin' right up."

Watching the waitress go, Booth leaned in toward Temperance. "Is that the best you could do? There is good stuff comin' out of that kitchen and all you can ask for is salad and fries?"

"Everything else makes me feel ill," she rationalized.

Booth sat back and looked at her. He hadn't realized until they were sat in the doctor's office just how thin she was. Scratch that. Until she was lay on the bed, half dressed and he could see the shape of her own skeletal frame. The baggy tunic and peasant skirt she wore today had done their job well, hiding her changing shape. But still, as she'd lain there, Booth had noticed the slight bulge of her stomach. He'd resisted the urge to touch it then, now knowing that life was growing inside her. How he longed to hold her to him, to protect her… them… to keep _them_ safe.

"Bones, we need to talk about this properly, about everything. You asked me for an amnesty. And I tried my damndest to make it happen. But I don't see how we can forget everything that's happened now you're actually pregnant." Booth paused as she absorbed his words. "Unless you're willing to reconsider your stance on Immaculate Conception that is?" he added with a sly grin.

Temperance frowned at him.

"Exactly," he continued. "We made a baby. And I just don't understand why you would want to forget that?"

"I…" She looked at him as she tried to find the right words. "A lot has happened today and I have already had considerably longer than you to process my current state. It wasn't working between us before I left. Why should it be any better now that I'm pregnant?" she argued. "You need to sleep on this and see how you actually feel in the morning."

"You were the only one who thought we were a bad idea."

"It wasn't just me…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing." He tone was clipped, blunt, brutal.

"This was not what I wanted for us Bones. Snapping at each other every five minutes. I already went through all this shit with Rebecca. It's like you're deliberately trying to push me away. Why are you so afraid of this, of us?" A look of sadness overwhelmed his features. "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? Because don't you think I already know that? How lucky I am that you gave me the time of day to begin with."

"Stop it, Booth," she croaked, visibly upset by his words of adoration. "You are the person I trust more than anyone. You are the only one I wanted to conceive a child with. But I'm not the person you want me to be. I can't change who I am."

Booth stood up and leaned towards her. "I never asked you to!" he yelled. The diner fell into silence at their heated discussion. Conscious of his actions Booth sat back down and murmured an apology.

"I think, Booth, that it would be foolish to force the situation."

"Yes, but what I had pictured for us… planned… In my dreams, Bones…"

"Exactly, Booth," she interrupted forcefully. "Dreams. As in, not real."

**********

"Ah, Caroline. I have a favor to ask." Temperance caught the elevator just in time.

The prosecutor looked her straight in the eye. "It'll cost ya."

"I do have the means financially to cover any necessary costs" Temperance confirmed confidently.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out already."

"I am expecting."

"What? A body? Some freakish mutilated corpse?"

"No. A baby."

"Cherie?" Caroline froze and looked Temperance up and down with fascination. "My, oh my. I never would have thought."

"And I would be appreciative if you could organize for the father to have full parental rights. I imagine some sort of legal document will be necessary."

"Well of course I can do that for you both, Cherie."

"Thank you." Temperance sighed with relief. She was already conscious that Booth was viewing their situation as 'Rebecca, take two'. The sooner his parental rights were established the better.

"And you can reassure Booth he has nothing to worry about." Caroline waved her hands confidently.

"How did you know Booth was the father?"

"Pur-lease." Caroline raised her eyebrows at her. "I was not born yesterday."

***********

"This came while you were out." Angela handed a thick envelope to Temperance as she walked back towards her office. "Anything interesting? That your best girlfriend should know about maybe?"

"Perhaps." Temperance stopped abruptly and turned to face the artist. "I should say thank you for letting Booth know about my prenatal appointment. It was nice that he was there. Although I don't think he approves of my choice of obstetrician."

"And where is the adorable daddy?"

Temperance sighed. "We had an argument."

"Oh, well, you guys will make it up," Angela assured her dismissively. "You always do. And you're bound to have the odd disagreement anyways. So what's in the envelope?"

"Property contracts. I bought the house."

"THE house!" Angela's jaw dropped. "The one that had the dead woman in the wall?"

"I inquired if it was still available when I returned to DC." Temperance continued walking towards her office.

"Are you surprised? Given that it had a dead woman in the wall?"

"Yes, actually. The price I've negotiated does not reflect the size of the property at all. My lawyer believes it to be a rather shrewd investment." She sat down and pulled the documents out, ready to sign them. "Besides, you were the one who said I needed a house if I was going to be a good mother."

"And what does Booth think?"

Temperance regarded Angela with curiosity. "He doesn't know. Why? Would he not be happy for me to raise our child in a proper home?"

"Sweetie," Angela wrapped her arm around her friend. "A nice house does not make a home. It's what you put in there. Like a family."

"Oh."

"You understand what I'm saying?" Angela asked hopefully.

Temperance dropped the pen she was holding down on her desk and looked straight at Angela, as her tears began to fall freely. "No, Ang, I don't. I don't understand at all."


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N – Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this chapter over. And everyone who R&R'ed the last chapter. _

_Disclaimer – Not mine._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"I just don't get her, Max. Why she's acting this way?"

Booth stood at the coffee machine in the upstairs lounge of the lab and passed a coffee to the now well-recovered Max, finally back at work after his heart attack. "Should you even be drinking this?"

Max grinned. "I do a lot of things I ought not to. Look, here's the short of it. At the moment she's a raging bag of hormones. And Tempe will do many, many peculiar things. It just a byproduct of pregnancy." He set his coffee down and added far too much sugar. "Did I mention how thrilled I am about my new grandchild?"

"Several times." Booth smiled. "And I guess it's true, I found her purse in the refrigerator yesterday. And she offered me some lame excuse that made no sense at all."

"Give her time Booth. She'll come around."

He looked down at her working on the platform below. "I damned well hope so."

"Trust me," Max offered, standing beside him. "When am I ever wrong?"

*********

"Ahem"

Temperance looked up from the skeleton she was working on. Caroline Julian was stood - expectantly - at the foot of the steps.

"I have the paperwork you asked for."

"Oh that's wonderful Caroline." Temperance replied, walking down to take the document from her. "Wait, this is a marriage license." She looked up in horror.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "It's real effective for ensuring parental responsibility rights. And as long as you wed before the birth, there are no complications whatsoever."

"No."

"No?"

Temperance shook her head. "Booth and I aren't together that way."

"Have you considered that maybe you should be, Cherie? You got your little bun in the oven there. And it's gonna need its daddy around."

"Booth is going to be around," she argued. "But he accepts that I'm too independent to engage in a domesticated lifestyle."

"You're havin' a baby. Ain't nothin' independent 'bout that."

"I don't believe in marriage. It's an archaic institution."

"What a loada hooey!" The prosecutor placed her hands on her hips dismissively.

"No! Caroline," Temperance objected. "I need an alternative."

Caroline scowled at her. "Fine. But for the record," she added "You, missy, are a damned fool."

*************

"Excited?"

"Apprehensive." Temperance watched the other people in the waiting room with interest. Sitting directly across from herself and Booth were a younger couple, the guy had his arm wrapped around the woman protectively, as she toyed absently with her wedding ring. To their right was an older woman who sat alone. Temperance smiled at her apparent ease at being alone, confirming that not everyone needed to be as obvious as the young couple. Right on cue, a man came in and sat beside the lonely woman, handing her a bottle of water. Temperance sighed as she observed her thank him for the water and then kiss him lovingly.

"Well, I'm excited. And you should be too. We've been waiting all week for this."

"I'm concerned about what the obstetrician will conclude. I'm still not enamored with the idea of twins."

"Do you think we'll be able to hear a heartbeat?" Booth wondered out loud. "That would be great."

"I'm not sure. What was it like with Parker?"

"To be honest Rebecca never really brought me to any of these things. She always wanted to bring her Mom along instead of me."

"I'm sorry." She placed her hand on his knee in a gesture of comfort. "I guess you are relishing the opportunities here then?"

"Damned straight." Booth watched her with intrigue. "What's with all the fidgeting?"

"In order to produce the best scan image it is necessary that my bladder is full. If the image is poor they will likely send us away for an hour, with the instruction to consume more beverages." She sighed. "I really need to urinate quite badly."

"I have to learn not to keep asking questions," Booth mused. "I never like the answers too much."

The desk clerk looked across at them. "Ms. Brennan, you can go through now."

Booth helped her up and together they entered the room indicated. A younger woman smiled graciously at them. "Good morning. I'm Emma Bailey. I'll be conducting your scan today."

"Where is Dr Phil?" Temperance challenged. "I'm his patient."

Booth rolled his eyes at her over-familiarity with the obstetrician.

The sonographer nodded at Temperance's confusion. "Dr. Greene is indisposed at the moment. He's delivering triplets this morning."

"Whoo," Booth grinned. "Now that's a handful. Whaddya think Bones? Fancy three?"

Temperance scowled at him. "The statistical likelihood…"

"Forget I spoke," he interrupted quickly.

"Now," Emma began, tapping away at the machine. "If you want to wear a gown you can, but honestly it's as easy if you just going to push your top up, and your skirt and panties down a little so I have sufficient access to your abdomen. Although I will warn you, the jelly I use may feel a little cold against your skin."

"Okay," Temperance mumbled, climbing up onto the bed. Booth noticed she seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hey," he reassured, reaching out to hold her hand. "Nothing to worry about."

As the sonographer spread the cold jelly around, she turned towards him and smiled. "I know. It's just…"

Her words went unspoken as the soft sound of a baby's heartbeat filled the room. Temperance felt her eyes welling up with tears as she absorbed the reality of the life growing inside her.

"Wow Bones!" Booth whispered, careful not to interrupt the amazing sound around them. "That's our baby."

"Yes. That… that is our baby." She looked at Emma. "The heart is beating so fast. Is that normal?"

"Completely. By all indications you have a strong healthy child in here."

"Did you say a, as in one?" Booth asked. "Because I kinda had myself convinced that there were twins in there."

Emma smiled. "No, just the one. You want to see?"

"Hell yes!" Booth exclaimed, letting go of Temperance's hand and moving around the bed.

She felt the loss immediately. Lay flat, her view of the screen was limited and she desperately wanted to see what Booth could. It felt strange, that while the focus was all on her, she felt detached from the situation, almost invisible in fact.

"… and here are the legs, and you can see the spine so clearly too…"

"Wow, I just can't believe what I'm seeing. This is just, it's a miracle. That two people can make something so tiny… Bones… you gotta believe that this is more than science? Tell me you can appreciate just how amazing this is? Bones?" As he turned to look at Temperance, her silent tears were falling steadily. "Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

An almighty sob erupted before she could speak. "I… I can't see…" she croaked, as another sob escaped. "…what you can, and I…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Emma quickly angled the screen to give her a better view. "Is that okay now?"

"Mmm hmm" she whimpered as her tears persisted. "Ohh, that's… Oh Booth!"

He took her hand back in his and placed a chaste kiss on her temple as she watched the image on the screen intently.

Their picture of happiness was interrupted once more. "The dates you gave Dr. Greene are definitely wrong. You are further into your pregnancy than twelve weeks. At least sixteen to eighteen weeks, maybe more."

"So that last test before Jared's party must have been a false negative," Booth offered, thinking back to her strange behavior. "No wonder you started acting all freaky on me," he chided with a grin.

"But…" Temperance shook her head. "I still had my period. I went to see the doctor." She looked at Booth direct. "My usual physician, Dr. Martin. I was… concerned. I was vomiting, and losing weight, and my lymph nodes were swollen." She touched them tenderly as if to emphasize her point. "And my gums were bleeding incessantly."

"All early indicators of massive hormonal changes." Emma confirmed. "It's quite common for women to bleed after conception. Some continue having regular periods well into a pregnancy." Emma glanced down at her notes. "Would you excuse me a moment? I need to check a few details against your records."

As Emma left the room, Booth stroked her cheek with affection.

"I thought I was sick," Temperance offered.

Booth frowned "Sick? Like cancer or something."

She nodded, slowly. "I needed to know."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there." The hurt in his eyes was evident.

"I didn't want you or Parker to get too attached if...."

"Oh, Bones. You don't think maybe we were already attached?" Booth rested his forehead against hers. "Wait, he obviously gave you the all clear right? Or…"

"He said…" Her face creased in sorrow. "As we'd been trying for a baby, it was likely that I had conceived but subsequently miscarried."

"Is that why you broke it off between us?" Booth asked heartfelt.

Temperance swallowed her pride and confessed her foolhardy reasoning. "I thought if I couldn't carry a child full term that you might not want me."

Booth wrapped his arms around her, pulling Temperance up into a half-sitting position. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling safer and more secure than she had for a long time. "

"You received a misdiagnosis," Emma confirmed as she re-entered the room. "Although it's hardly surprising. I've seen a lot of this in the past couple of months, what with the Cantilever issues."

"Excuse me?" Temperance demanded, pulling out from Booth's grasp.

"Cantilever doesn't just produce your over-the-counter tests. They are also a primary supplier to many hospitals and clinics. There was a faulty batch produced. It was recalled. Didn't you read about it in the press?"

"I was in Peru."

"And I have no direct interest in a news story about pregnancy tests," Booth added casually.

"Well…" Emma shrugged. "I know a lot of women are suing the company."

Booth pulled her back to him. "Whaddya think Bones? You gonna sue Hodgins too?"

"You know the Hodgins family?" Emma laughed. "Awkward or what!"

"Just a little," Temperance answered thoughtfully.

"So, anyhow, as you're so far gone, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Booth, why would you not want to know?" Temperance's eyes remained fixed on the monitor.

He shrugged. "I... just... it would be nice to be surprised, that's all."

"Oh." She turned back to Emma. "Well I would like to know."

"Perhaps you should discuss the issue a little longer with your husband," she suggested.

"He's not my husband."

"Your partner then." Emma stated.

"That either."

Booth frowned. "Well, that's not true. We are partners.

"Work partners, Booth. Our relationship goes no further than being colleagues."

"Obviously," Emma added, in bemusement. Booth still had his arms wrapped securely around her.

"You really still feel that's all we are?" he asked. "After everything?"

"Yes."

"Regardless." Their bickering was interrupted by Emma's firm tone. "This is an area of conflict between you. And it should be a mutual decision."

"I don't have your patience, Booth. I want to be able to plan and prepare," Temperance argued.

"But you weren't expecting to find out today. So how would it hurt to wait and think it over a few more weeks?" Booth looked at Emma. "We'll get another scan won't we?"

"Sure, probably another four weeks…"

"It's not an issue now anyway." Temperance's interruption was blunt.

"Wait." Booth narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Her eyes flashed knowingly. "I believe that I was able to assess the sex by the image on the screen."


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N – Okay, holiday's over and I'm back on this. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, and to MickeyBoggs for checking it over._

_Disclaimer – The characters here do not belong to me in any way. _

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"I don't want to know."

"But Booth…"

"Nope, don't tell me." Booth put his hands over his ears defensively. "I already said, I want it to be a surprise."

"How do you expect me to keep this under my gloves?" she argued, pushing herself into his path. "Especially given that Angela is anxious to begin acquiring preparatory items."

"Hat, Bones. And if she can't keep quiet then you'll have to just keep it from Angela too." Booth paced onwards across the hospital parking lot, until they reached the SUV. "Um… when you say preparatory items you do mean like clothes and diapers and a crib, right?"

"What did you think I meant?" She looked at him with interest as they both climbed in.

"Nothing…" His tone was dismissive as he slipped the key in the ignition. "Look, surely in Umpa-Lumpa-Land there is some tribe who shuns unnecessary medical intervention and has some ritual where everyone places a… modest wager on whether it'll be a boy or a girl."

"I really don't know where you acquire your information from but I can assure you there is no such place as Umpa-Lumpa-Land." She crossed her arms and looked out of the passenger side window. "What would you prefer? A boy or a girl?"

"Well…" Booth thought for a moment. "I suppose that already having Parker… wait!" He banged his palms against the wheel. "I'm not answering that 'cause you'll just use it as an excuse to tell me whether I'm right or wrong."

They sat silently as Booth drove them back to the lab. Every once in a while Temperance glanced down at her abdomen. It felt bloated but no one who didn't already know would guess she was hiding new life inside. It wouldn't be long now before she started to show, after all, her pregnancy was much further on than she'd believed. The sonographer had predicted a due date of January 6th. A far cry from the early March that Temperance had herself calculated.

Booth glanced across at her as she shifted in her seat. "You okay?"

"Mmn, I just don't travel too well at the moment," she mused.

"You need to puke just let me know soon enough to pull over."

"I was just recalculating. If my due date is early January then conception must have occurred mid-April." Temperance looked at Booth in expectation.

"Which means?.." He asked as he pulled into his usual parking spot. "Oh!" He grinned exuberantly. "Which means we can pin-point exactly when we made a baby."

"Conceived."

"Whatever. Still means I was right to pull you off that plane in handcuffs." He flashed his best charm smile at her.

Temperance raised her eyebrows at his smug expression.

"I can't believe it happened first time!" he gushed. Booth placed his hand on her thigh. "I just… I wish we'd known sooner."

Temperance watched his fingers stroke her leg affectionately. "I know. It would have made things… different." She avoided his inquiring gaze as Booth processed what she was saying.

"In what way, different? In a good way?" he asked quietly. "Bad?"

"This just confirms that my hormones have been playing havoc with my emotions. How can I trust any of the decisions that I've made since then?" she argued.

"If you want," Booth offered, "we can pretend the last two months didn't happen. Go back to how things were supposed to be," he suggested hopefully.

"No, Booth. That would just make it all complicated. And how can I know that being more than friends was something I would have agreed to before my body was overloaded with Estrogen and Progesterone. I think it would be more sensible to stick to the original plan."

"I want to believe we still have a chance, Bones." His warm brown eyes looked deep inside her.

"And I don't want to ruin what we have."

Booth shook his head slowly as he struggled to accept that she might not want him as much as he wanted her. As much as he loved her. "All I want is for you to be happy, Bones. What is it that _you_ actually want?"

"I'm sorry Booth." She opened the door and climbed out. "I just don't know."

*******

Camille Saroyan leaned on the railing and regarded the entomologist working below with curiosity. He'd barely left the lab in the past two weeks, spending more time here than Brennan even.

"Hodgins is hiding from the media." Angela confirmed from behind a cup of coffee.

"What? Why?"

"Cantilever produced a faulty batch of merchandise, and now they are having lawsuits issued left, right and center."

"Medication?" Cam asked with curiosity.

"No. Pregnancy tests. They've recalled them now but there are a lot of angry women out there."

"Yup, and Bones is one of 'em. Although to tell you the truth, I'm pretty pissed too." Booth sauntered across the lounge to the coffee machine. "Cause if the test had come out positive then Bones wouldn't have jetted off to the back of beyond. And now I think about it, she probably wouldn't have had any reason to break it off between us and I'd be one of the happiest guys on the planet right now."

Both women nodded in sympathy.

"As much I enjoy your company, Seeley, why are you here?" Cam asked. "We have no case that I'm aware of."

"The coffee here is better than at the Hoover," he quipped.

"Booth," Angela warned. "She won't appreciate your checking up on her every five minutes."

"That's why you're not gonna tell her. I can be in and out without Bones ever noticing."

"Wow," Cam mused. "You are certainly playing the long game, aren't you."

He sat down on the chair beside them. "I'm a very patient man. I can wait it out as long as it takes. I pushed her for a decision before and look where that got me. She ran off to Peru. Yes, I make mistakes. But never the same one twice."

Angela leaned in towards Cam. "Good to know he doesn't see you as a mistake."

"It's reassuring."

"Anyway, G-Man. You've had your coffee, and time to check on Bren." Angela shooed him away. "Now vamoose before she comes up and catches you."

"I'm gone," he breezed, subtly checking Brennan was still working below.

Cam and Angela smiled and laughed as he made a hasty retreat. "Do you think he's actually gone back to the Hoover?" Angela wondered out loud.

Cam shook her head. "Not a chance in hell."

******

Temperance sat at the table in the lounge stirring her chamomile tea aimlessly.

"Talk to me," Angela instructed as she sat down opposite.

Slowly, the anthropologist placed the spoon down and looked up at her friend. "What I had perceived to be fact actually isn't. And now I find myself questioning my own rational judgment. There is no doubt that Booth and I share something very special and I have no regrets in asking him to father my child. But his desire for a more socially acceptable relationship has left me unsure of whether I can embrace the concepts I spent so long refuting."

Angela reached out and touched Temperance's arm. "Why do you not think that you want the same?"

"Because we aren't the same. We are very different people with nothing in common and when he sees who I really am he won't want me and he'll leave me. And if he has no expectations then I won't be a disappointment to him." Her voice was almost childlike in her profusions.

"You are a lot more alike than you know," Angela reasoned. "And you draw this unbelievable strength from each other that make you… untouchable. Individually you are both amazing people, but together you are…"

"Perfect!" Cam joined them at the table. "You are perfect together. I don't understand why you still don't see it."

Temperance looked between the two women. "How can I be sure that the next time it all gets too much I won't run again? Being abandoned, it hurts. A lot. He deserves better than that."

"What is it you want me to say, Bren?" Angela continued. "This is the rest of your life we're talking about. You need to be sure of what you want."

"I want a baby. I never considered anything more than that."

"Maybe you should have," Cam offered.

Temperance sighed. "Why did Booth have to make it all so complicated?"

Cam lowered her voice to a whisper as Max walked cheerfully towards them. "You asked Booth to give you a baby. He did. Cut the guy some slack."

"Hey, mind if I join you ladies?" Max asked as he poured himself a coffee. "And what are the big issues in the world today?"

"Actually, Dad, this is um.. girl talk."

"Great," he enthused. "I'm great at girl talk. So what are we bitchin' about? Periods? Calories? Men?"

"Bingo," Cam grinned back, catching his sly wink. "We were actually talking about Booth."

"Oh of course you were. I bet you were all saying what a total shit he is. After all, he's stopping my little Tempe from telling us all the sex of my grandchild. And he's hardly made any attempt to woo her back. I mean she's having his baby. Sheesh, he could put _some_ effort in. But no, all he does is twitter on about how she's her own woman capable of making her own decisions, and how much he respects her."

"Dad!" Temperance exclaimed. "How can you say those things? Booth is the most wonderful man I've ever known."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"What?"

Angela and Cam silently slipped away from what was obviously now out of their hands.

"You heard." Max pulled his daughter's chin up and met her eyes with sincerity. "Booth, he's a good man. And that's what I want for you, Tempe. But what I don't understand is why you don't want that too?"

"Because… with Booth, it's too good. And I know that it can't last forever."

"Honey, I am so, so sorry that your mother and I left. We honestly thought it would be for the best. You can't let your fear and anger spoil what should be a wonderful time for you both. You're having a baby, with the man you love."

Temperance stood up, turned abruptly and walked quickly back down the stairs to her office.

"Tempe, where are you going?" Max asked in quick pursuit. As he reached the foot of the stairs he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. The two men exchanged a look, and Max allowed Booth to continue the chase.

Booth knocked gently on her office door as he walked in slowly.

"If love is so wonderful then it shouldn't be so hard," she concluded. "Now please Dad, just leave me… oh!" Temperance froze as she realized her companion was not who she'd assumed.

Booth came up close and pushed her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes widened in awe as she felt his breath tease her skin, and she swallowed nervously. "Funny thing Bones. For a minute there, it almost sounded like you really believed in love."

As she stared up into his warm eyes the temptation to simply let go, to abandon herself to the inevitable became overwhelming. Lowering her head, she watched her fingertips reach out and straighten his tie, feeling a spark at the contact. She rocked aimlessly on her heels, deliberating whether to permit herself to fall into his welcoming embrace.

Booth watched and waited patiently, his lips curling into a slight smile as the woman before him battled her own consciousness. He kept his arms relaxed by his side, knowing the second she made her decision he would wrap them around her and never let go. Metaphorically speaking of course – Any attempt to permanently restrain her would result in a major ass kicking.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Temperance chided quietly, still toying with his bright red tie.

"I knocked."

She sighed as the warmth of his breath caressed her cheek. "You did," she recalled, tipping her head upwards, finding his warm orbs gazing down in adoration. "Booth?"

"Dr. Brennan!"

In perfect unison, they turned to face their interrupter. The new intern. Booth scowled fiercely at her. Wendell or Nigel-Murray would have known better than to walk in at a moment like this. Even Daisy Wick had better interpersonal skills than this one.

"Dr Brennan, I was wondering if you could provide your expertise with an anomaly I've found on the femur."

"Of course." Temperance turned back to Booth. "I just need to…"

"Sure," he offered, through gritted teeth, walking beside her as she sped towards the platform. "So, um, you wanna get some food when you've done here?" Booth called up as he waited patiently below.

"No. But I suppose I should," she answered back as she worked.

Booth watched her turn back to the intern and explain something he couldn't quite make out. Then she moved to face him, smiled timidly and walked towards the steps to meet him. As Temperance stepped forward, her expression changed.

Something felt wrong, and time seemed to stand still as her heart palpitated within her chest. The worry obvious on Booth's face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

The alarm that resounded through the lab, as Booth broke the security barrier at the foot of the platform, went ignored as the team flocked forwards to them both.

For a split second Booth thought his reflexes had been too slow, and then he felt her – every ounce of her fragile being – fall straight into his arms.

"Call 911," Booth barked at Cam, as he carried an unconscious Brennan into her office, laying her down softly on the couch. "Bones," he whispered. "Bones, wake up, please!"

"The ambulance is on its way," Cam offered soothingly from the doorway a few minutes later. "I'm sure it's… something and nothing."

Booth turned his head to face her, his expression less than convinced. So focused on the woman he loved, he hadn't noticed that all their friends had followed him in here. Angela stood rigid, staring at Brennan with a look of sheer panic melded into her eyes, as Hodgins held her close, stroking her arm in comfort.

Booth turned back to Temperance, brushing the loose strands of hair from her face. "Please," he begged, choking up with fear, "please wake up, Bones! Be strong for me - for us?" He looked skyward as he held her tight. "Oh, God, for our baby."

* * *

_A/N – I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep doing this. It's like some sort of an illness. Cliffhanger OCD or something._


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N – Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far, to BLC for her encyclopedic knowledge, and as always, to MickeyBoggs for helping me correct and Americanize my very error ridden English writing._

_Disclaimer – They are not mine. As I'm sure you are very aware by now._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

"Good morning," Dr. Greene offered cheerfully as he entered Temperance's room. "And how are we feeling today?"

She sighed as she randomly pushed her cornflakes around inside the bowl, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Well Temperance," Dr. Greene offered. "Ordinarily, pregnant women don't pass out and fall down stairs as a matter of course. All I can say is that it's a good thing that your partner was there to catch you otherwise we could be looking at a more serious situation. Has anyone explained to you why you collapsed?"

"Yes, the nurse said that I'm anemic and need to take iron and vitamin c supplements."

"According to your notes you are much further along than expected. At this stage of pregnancy it is quite common for blood pressure to drop quite low. It should begin to climb again bringing you back to normal levels by your due date. But it can mean quite frequent dizziness and lightheadedness for you. So you have to take it easy. No excessive exercise or sudden movements."

"I see."

"And we'll monitor you frequently," Dr. Greene added, as he checked her chart.

"Booth should be here by now," she added impatiently, looking to the window for reassurance that the world outside was still a hive of activity, even without her in it. "Usually, when one of us is admitted for whatever reason we try to keep each other company. It is numbingly un-stimulating in here."

"I'm sorry Temperance. The hospital has very specific policies in the maternity wing regarding visiting hours. I'm afraid that Agent Booth will have to stick to the same visiting times as any other friend or relative."

Her face dropped in disappointment. "I suppose if that is the policy then…" she sighed, "I'll have to accept that, but it's so frustrating being here when I have so many other things I could be doing with my time."

"I would feel better Tempe," Dr. Greene offered, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "if you could take a little time just to recuperate? I don't want to have to prescribe bed rest to you but…" He shrugged at her. "…If you don't give me any other choice than I don't see how I can prevent doing so."

She frowned at the suggestion. "I really couldn't tolerate being confined to a bed. I need to be able to keep active. For one thing, it helps keeps the nausea at bay."

"Maybe so Tempe, but you need to make sure that you and this baby are healthy. Think a little about how you would feel if anything happened because you took unnecessary risks?"

"I never considered being pregnant would have such a big impact on how I live my day to day life." She gave a lopsided smile. "Yes, I know that when the baby is born there are huge adjustments that need to be made, but I assumed that I could easily continue without the inconvenience of those changes in the short term."

He mirrored her expression. "The sad truth is that while some women sail through pregnancy, for others it's not a pleasant experience at all."

"The statistics were favorable to me," she complained. "I'm under thirty-five, eat healthily, and exercise regular and a non smoker. I don't know what I could have done to prevent this."

"Absolutely nothing," he reassured. "You can't predict how any woman will react. You could sail through a further pregnancy."

"I have no plans to procreate in multiples," she countered quickly. "I'm aware that having siblings can have a positive influence, but Booth already has a son from a previous relationship so I'm satisfied that developmental aspect is covered."

Dr. Greene's brow wrinkled in thought. "Tempe, I have noticed that you seem a little detached from the concept of motherhood. Please don't be offended by what I'm about to suggest. I think you might benefit from a few sessions with a counselor. Just… to get your head around being pregnant."

"If that is a polite way of saying psychologist, then I have to decline," she confirmed resolutely.

"I can refer you to an excellent practitioner. And it would all be confidential," he reassured. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"As I said, it really isn't necessary." Temperance turned away and stared back out of the window. "It's not a valid science. It has no empirical basis and uses unquantifiable methods. Besides," she added quietly, "I already have one."

*******

"Hey, Bones," Booth whispered as he peered around the doorway at exactly one minute past eleven.

She smiled broadly at him, glad to finally have some companionship.

"I am so glad that you are okay," he enthused, walking further into the room. "You know, you really have me scared there for a while."

"I'm so sorry, Booth."

"Don't be. It's not like you did it on purpose."

"I should have realized that I have limitations."

"Well regardless of that, Bones, I could have looked after you better, like making sure that you were eating properly to stop this happening again."

"I'm quite capable of taking responsibility for my own actions. It's not your job to look after me, Booth."

"Yes Bones, it is."

Temperance scowled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I am a grown woman."

"Who is carrying _our_ baby. Surely that gives me some credence?"

"Technically it is still a fetus. We shouldn't refer to it as a baby until I've passed…"

"Whoa, stop right there," Booth exclaimed, jumping up. "Don't even think about finishing that statement. It's a baby. Our baby. End of."

She regarded his stern demeanor for a moment. "Can I…"

"No."

Booth sat on a chair by the window and crossed his arms agitatedly. Seconds later, he stood and flicked on the TV, before sitting again.

Temperance had been watching him intently. "Was there something in particular you wanted to watch? I have been led to believe daytime television is of exceptionally poor quality."

"Just filling time, Bones," he sighed. "It's not as though there is anything else to do."

"We could talk," she suggested, pulling herself forward in the bed. "You haven't required my assistance in any cases since I returned. Have you been working on anything interesting?"

Booth stared at her, mouth agape. "Of everything, _that's_ what you want to talk about! No thoughts about what we need to purchase or how long you plan to take your leave for, or god forbid, how this is all going to work! It was working too hard that put you in here in the first place."

"Actually, it was low iron levels and blood pressure that caused me to collapse," she corrected.

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "For a genius you can be pretty oblique."

He finally found a documentary they would both enjoy and came and sat back beside her, sneaking fleeting glances as the minutes passed. Eventually his hand found its way back into hers, and by the time lunch arrived, her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Booth?"

"Mmn?" he asked, examining the meal that had been brought in for her.

"How long are you able to stay?"

"I took a personal day, so as long as you want me here. Spinach lasagna and yogurt. And you'd better finish it. Or there'll be trouble."

"Is that what you say to Parker when he refuses to eat his vegetables?"

"It's called parenting, Bones," Booth offered dryly.

Her lip quivered and she didn't respond to his flippant remark.

Booth was concerned by her nervous reaction. "Angela's stopping by this afternoon and I think you've got some surprise visitors coming today too," he added, to distract her.

"Oh?" She looked up in intrigue. "Who?"

"Max didn't want me to tell you but Russ and Amy are coming down and bringing the girls with them." Booth smiled. "I think Max thought that as Amy was well into her third pregnancy she would be a good person for you to talk to."

"That... makes sense. She has obvious experience in this field."

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you approve. It will be a couple of hours drive before they get here I'd imagine. So probably late afternoon."

She slumped back in the bed. "I feel like I only ever see Russ when bad things happen."

Booth shrugged. "We're all busy people. It's easy to let family slide." He picked up her fork and piled it high with the lasagna. "Open wide. Or I'll start to make airplane noises."

"Booth! Again, I'm not a child. I can… gumph"

Booth smirked as she accepted his mock force feeding. "Old habits die hard I guess."

*****

"Hey, Angela." Booth's voice barely rose above a whisper. "Come on in."

Temperance opened her eyes, immediately aware of Booth by her side, looking across to the doorway. She turned her head to see a very relieved artist smiling broadly at her.

"Bren, how are you? I was so worried."

"I am fine," she insisted, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I just…"

Angela turned to the protective man, reluctant to leave his partner's side. "Booth, take a break."

"I'd rather stay."

"Nu-uh." Angela shook her head and indicated for him to leave. "Go polish your halo or something, stud. Bren and I have things we need to talk about."

Knowing he was leaving her in safe hands, Booth conceded. "Sure. I know when I'm not wanted."

Angela watched him leave before turning back to Brennan. "You know you had us all really scared there for a while."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "I get that it was hard for you. After your mother…"

"Yeah ,well, Sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay. So how long do you have to stay in here?"

"Well I've been told they want to keep me under observation for another 48 hours and then as long as I'm still okay and stable I can go home."

"Great, and in the meantime we are exercising our right to keep you company."

"I just wish that the visiting hours weren't so constrictive. I was really fed up last night, here alone. And I have nothing vaguely interesting to read. All that was available were a few celebrity magazines from a woman in the next room." Temperance frowned. "I say a woman, more like teenage girl with drug dependency issues but then I suppose everybody has a right to bear a child."

"See now," Angela smiled, pulling a bundle of books and journals from the fresh overnight bag she'd brought. "That is where best friends come in real useful."

******

"Hey man, how is she?"

Booth shifted in the uncomfortable chair as Jack Hodgins sat down beside him in the corridor. "Not too fantastic actually. She's putting a brave face on, but until her iron levels come back up, she's really tired. Angela's in with her now, but to be honest I'd rather she slept some more."

Jack nodded in sympathy. "Well you are in luck, 'cause I've come to take Ange back with me. She asked if I could pick her up after an hour."

Booth glanced at his watch and stood up. "Okay, time to go back in then."

******

"Hey Dr. B." Hodgins smiled at the two women as he entered the room just behind Booth.

"Has it been an hour already?" Angela questioned in disbelief.

"Yup. But I'm sure that Dr. B will be back at work before we know it. In a few days you can chatter away to your heart's content."

"You're swimming with the sharks there," Booth warned at Hodgins' implications.

"I swam with dolphins once," Temperance interjected enthusiastically.

"That was actually Booth's way of telling us you're going to be off a little longer. Which is a shame 'cause Agent Perotta just sent us the grossest victim we've had since Sachi Nakamura." Hodgins caught the black look Angela flashed him. "Which was totally inappropriate for me to say on so many levels," he added quickly.

"Do you want your other arm branded too?" Booth hissed. "Cause my side won't read as polite as 'Angie Forever!'"

The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by the rather irate nurse that came to check Temperance's blood pressure. "Only two visitors at a time, _please,_" she emphasized through gritted teeth.

"We are so gone," Hodgins replied, pulling Angela away. This was not a good day to get on the wrong side of Booth.

******

"Tempe?" Russ poked his head around the door, before entering fully, followed closely by a heavily pregnant Amy. "Booth." He nodded respectfully at his sister's companion. "I thought it was a joke when they said Obstetrics."

"I don't understand why that is humorous," she replied with confusion.

"Unbelievable." Russ shook his head as he glanced at her medical charts. "Dad said you'd been admitted to hospital, but that I had to ask you in person why. You let some jackass knock you up!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a jackass," Booth retorted as he stood to leave.

"Booth? You don't need to leave on my account." Russ stammered as he looked between them in disbelief. "Really? I mean, I always assumed you were, but Dad said no."

"Nah, gotta go. Only allowed two visitors at a time." Booth confirmed. "I should grab some dinner anyhow."

"Tempe?" Russ continued after Booth had gone. "How long have you and he… y'know."

"Been copulating? Not long, and only for the purpose of reproduction."

"I bet you had great fun trying though," Amy added with a smile. "So how far along are you?"

Temperance regarded Amy's bump with interest. "Not as far as you, I can discern. They've said twenty weeks."

"I only have another eight weeks to go."

"Yes, I know." Temperance was unsure of the relevance of Amy's comment. "I was informed of your due date some months ago."

Amy glanced nervously at Russ as she considered what they should discuss.

Temperance continued. "My father and Booth both thought that talking to you, Amy, might help me better understand what changes I can expect in the coming months. Have you had an iron deficiency?"

"No."

"Oh. What about nausea? Or dizziness? I suffer from both quite badly."

"No."

"Oh. Have you had any ailments during a pregnancy?"

"Cravings." Amy grinned at Russ. "Haven't I just had the worst cravings?"

"Oh yeah," he added enthusiastically. "Asparagus and ice-cream."

"They seem quite un-extraordinary," Temperance observed.

Russ frowned. "Together?"

"Oh! I.. have not craved any unusual foodstuffs."

"There's time yet," Amy added.

"What about labor? I'm conscious of establishing the likely level of pain I will need to endure. Is it more painful than… being shot, for example?"

Amy looked at her in shock. "I have never been shot…"

"Ah, so therefore it is inappropriate for you to make that comparison. What would you liken the sensation to?"

Amy and Russ looked to each other for support as Temperance waited expectantly for her answer. This was going to be a long afternoon.

******

As the afternoon drew into evening a constant stream of visitors were on hand to afford light relief to the partners, but offered them no privacy to discuss more serious matters.

******

"It's nine pm. Visiting time is over Dr. Brennan. Your friends will have to leave." The nurse was polite but firm in her request.

"I understand." Temperance's heart sank at the prospect of another night in here alone.

"I guess we have to make a move then." Booth and Max were the last ones left now, and both stood, gathering their things. "See you tomorrow, Bones," Booth added.

Max leaned down to kiss his daughter goodnight. "See you, honey."

Booth watched on, licking his lips nervously, debating if it would be appropriate to hug her. Since her return he'd been careful to let her lead what was and wasn't acceptable. Today had been pleasant, despite the circumstances.

"C'mon Booth," Max advised, guiding him away. "I'll walk out with you. Before that pushy nurse comes back. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her, I'll tell you that."

Decision made. He walked to the door a step behind Max.

"Booth?" Her pleading voice stopped him at the last moment, and he turned back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

When she said nothing more he walked back over to the bed and sat down beside her. Booth pulled her hands into his own, his eyes seeking clarification of her question. Finally she willed the words that had battling her conscience.

"You said you waited. When I left for Peru. How long?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "How long did you wait for me to come home?"

Booth moved closer and brought his lips to hover by her ear. "I'm still waiting," he whispered softly, breathing in the scent of her.

They stayed in this proximity, neither willing to pull away first until the subtle cough of the nurse in the doorway interrupted their reverie.

Booth pulled back. "I have to go…"

She nodded reluctantly. Booth stood back up and walked to the door, throwing her a final lingering look.

And then once more she was alone with her thoughts. As night drew in she lay back, struggling to sleep over the bright fluorescent lighting. The disturbing sounds of the hospital her only company, as the painful cries of labor echoed through the stark corridors.

Since the age of fifteen Dr. Temperance Brennan had quickly learned that to succeed in life you needed to be self-sufficient, independent, and able to adapt quickly to new situations.

More recently she had learned one more of life's little lessons. That 'No man is an Island, entire of itself'. As a foster child she had no one. No family, no confidante and no one to care if she lived or died. The bonds she had forged, first with Angela, then Booth, had resulted in her creating her own, first surrogate, now real family. The stream of visitors that had sought her company today were evidence of that change.

And yet she had never felt more alone; more scared and vulnerable than right now.


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N – Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this over and everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know it's a little short, but my lovely husband is taking me away to a spa today to celebrate me becoming a decade older, and I really wanted to give you something to keep you going (especially LazyCatfish27.__) I adore hearing all your thoughts about this and anything else that's going on in the universe so if anybody wants to "Twitter" me, just head on over to my profile page for my contact details. And if you don't know what Twitter is – well, it's 1. totally addictive and 2. oh my god where have you been? _

_Disclaimer – Not mine, as always_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay here on your own, sweetheart?"

Max closed the suitcase and zipped it up. After what had supposed to be little more than four week stay, he was finally giving his daughter her privacy back, over four months later. And past the halfway mark of her pregnancy, they both knew it was long overdue. Now discharged from the hospital, Temperance was under strict orders to eat more - and do less. Something Booth was more than happy to enforce.

"Dad! Of course." Temperance protested. "I've been living alone for a long time. It's nothing new."

"As long as you're sure. But if you need anything at all..."

"I know," she interrupted. "I will call you."

"Well actually," Max chided, "I was going to say you should call Booth. But I guess I'm here for too." He grinned at his daughter, who cocked her head and scowled at him.

******

Temperance kicked away her sheets in frustration. She'd spent the best part of the last three hours tossing and turning in a vain attempt to find a position even vaguely comfortable. The warm balmy night wasn't helping matters either, and with the windows open wide, little more than the sound of the city night traffic drifted in with the stale air.

Not that sleeping would allow her to relax. In recent weeks her dreams had become more irrational and vivid than ever. The ones where she gave birth on the platform at the lab, with all the interns as observers on the balcony? A little disconcerting. Now that she thought about it though, perhaps Wendell hadn't deserved to be told that he was a thoughtless pig yesterday. After all, how could she hold him responsible for anything he said in her subconscious thoughts?

She should apologize tomorrow.

The dreams where she was a lonely bystander while their child enjoyed life with Booth, and Parker and Booth's pretty, blonde – but always faceless wife. More understandable perhaps. The tears that plague her afterwards, less so. It simply wasn't rational to cry about something that hasn't happened…

…yet.

Now the dreams where she was nursing a newly born piglet…. Disturbing. Very, very, disturbing. The kind of dream that makes you question your own sanity. The kind that you should talk about only in strict confidence. The kind that a psychologist might offer insight into. If you believed in that sort of thing that is. She should talk to Sweets about this…

The wail of an ambulance speeding past close by drifted in.

…Or perhaps not. Maybe this would be better buried somewhere at the very back of her subconscious.

After wandering though to her kitchen to retrieve a glass of iced water, Temperance returned to the empty bed and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. It was getting hard to maintain this position now. Her pregnancy manuals had informed her it was down to the weight of the fetus pressing down on the blood vessel that ran from her legs to her heart. But in all honesty, sleeping in any other position felt just as uncomfortable. And this position seemed to keep her body temperature more regulated. She brought her hand up to her abdomen and splayed her fingers across the bulge that presented there, still wary that this was real, that this was happening. That she, Temperance Brennan, was actually with child.

Smiling quietly to herself, she angled her knees to the side, taking a little pressure off from her lower back. She closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. She would get to sleep before daybreak if it was the last thing she did.

"What the!..."

Temperance's eyes shot open as she lay deathly still. Irrefutable proof that she was not alone.

Cautiously, she brought her hand back up to her abdomen. There it was again. The gentle fluttering sensation that told her the tiny life her body was harboring, protecting, was as real as she.

Tears welled in her eyes as she savored every moment. The urge to share this new development was overwhelming and she reached out with her free hand for her phone. About to press the speed-dial to Booth she froze. He was testifying for a multiple homicide case tomorrow and needed a good night's sleep. Something that had become a rarity for both of them.

She would tell Max instead now, and inform Booth at breakfast. Yes, that was a plan. But… her father was no longer residing in the next room as of earlier today.

Temperance looked at the phone again…

******

From a quiet corner of the parking lot, a lone figure watched from his car as Temperance Brennan rushed to unlock her own vehicle, climbing in hurriedly and driving away into the night.

"Good girl, pumpkin." Max Keenan muttered, with no one else around to hear him.

******

Quietly and carefully, Temperance climbed the stairs to Booth's apartment. On reaching the door she raised her hand to knock, and then thought better of it. He'd be cranky if she woke him at this time in the morning.

"What was it..." she muttered to herself. "Old habits die hard." She looked around the door frame. The ledge at the top was quite substantial. Reaching up, her fingertips just stretched far enough to feel along its length. "Ah ha." She slid the object forwards and it tumbled to the floor.

Her heart was beating so fast. Was she really ready to do this?

******

"Bones?" Booth struggled to make out the figure at the foot of the bed, but the comforting scent of her unmistakable perfume ensured he didn't spring to attention, as he would should he of woken to any other intruder.

"S'okay," she whispered through the darkness, as she continued folding her clothes and placing them neatly on a chair. "Go back to sleep."

Booth shuffled up to a half sitting position, flicking on the bedside lamp. "No," he stated firmly, now fully alert. "It isn't. Or you wouldn't be changing into one of my tee shirts at..." He glanced at the clock. "Twelve minutes past three."

Temperance looked down at herself and sighed.

"C'mere." Booth threw back the covers and patted the bed beside him. "You're exhausted and you look like crap. You need to get some sleep."

"Curiously, they were not the words of comfort I needed to hear right now."

"You look beautiful."

She scowled at him. "Well now I know you're lying. I find it quite disturbing how convincingly you can produce untruths."

Temperance settled herself against him, and pulled Booth's arm around her waist, leaving his hand resting on her abdomen. The warmth and safeness she felt was intoxicating and the desire to sleep washed over her quickly.

"I've been waiting for you." His declaration was unassuming, as the room was shrouded back into darkness.

"I know," she murmured through her half-asleep state.

Booth, ecstatic over the event that just occurred, watched her though the darkness. Finally it seemed like they might have their happy ending.

Finally.

Booth placed a tender kiss at her temple, then pulled her closer into him, feeling a slight resistance where his hand lay on her abdomen. "Wow!" He grinned in delight. "Bones, was that? Wow."


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N – Okay here we go! Again, only short, but I have my reasons for that *winks!* Thanks to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over and to everybody who read and reviewed and story alerted and favorited etc etc. I love you guys so much.  
_

_Disclaimer –Yadda yadda. I'm gonna stop putting this section in. If you've watched the last episode you'll know why. _

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Booth woke early, ecstatic, yet bemused by the female occupant in his bed that had appeared unceremoniously in the night. And as tempted as he was to jump her right now, past experience told him that was a very bad idea. So the next best thing? Make her some breakfast. He slipped carefully out and pulled on the jeans he'd discarded onto the floor before collapsing into bed last night. Her stack of neatly folded clothes was a stark contrast to the jumbled mess of his own making.

She looked so beautiful sleeping there, her chestnut hair splayed across the pillow. Booth considered climbing right back in next to her when Temperance began to stir. Her hand felt around the vacant space beside her before her eyes fluttered open.

"Where'd you go?" she whimpered in her semi-conscious state, before turning over to find him smiling down at her.

He perched on the edge of the bed and brushed Temperance's hair away from her radiant face. "I was gonna make breakfast. You hungry?"

She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. "Actually… yes. I could really eat some bacon right now." She opened her eyes and stared at him enquiringly. "Do you have any bacon?"

"Well… yes…" he stuttered, "but… you don't… usually…"

She thought for a moment. "Today I do."

"Oh-kay. Coming right up." Booth grinned at her as he stood to leave.

"And eggs! Do you have… ohhh!" Her hand moved quickly to her swollen belly.

"Can you feel it?" Booth asked excitedly, clambering back on to the bed.

"Well I could," Temperance complained. "Until you made the bed bounce."

A glimmer of guilt flashed over his face. "Sorry"

"Oh…" She reached out and took his hand in her own. "S'okay, I feel it." Her face stretched into a broad smile. "It just makes it so much more real."

Booth nodded and smiled back before carefully repositioning himself by her stomach. "Hello baby." He spoke softly as his hand caressed her abdomen.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

"Talking to the baby."

"Why? It's too early in its development to hear you." She considered for a moment. "Perhaps in about three weeks…"

"We're bonding, Bones. Just… let me do this."

She pushed herself up on her elbows. "I don't understand though. It serves no purpose when we know the baby can't yet hear external stimuli."

Booth sat up in frustration. "You are half-way though this pregnancy and until last night – wait – this morning, you never invited me to touch where our baby is growing inside you."

"You can't actually touch inside me Booth…"

"Can I finish?" he protested. "Not actually being able to be close to you was killing me. Having to sit there while I watched all the doctors and nurses poke and prod at you for the past few weeks when all I wanted to do was hold you tight and rest my hand on your bump, just like I did earlier when you climbed into bed." He sighed as he finished his frustrated rant.

"You never said."

"No, I didn't. Because I was so scared you'd push me away." He reached out and caressed her cheek tenderly. "I need to know, Bones, I need to know that you are here and you plan on staying."

Sitting fully up, she frowned at his unsure expression. "You're not hallucinating Booth. But I will need to return to my place sometime today."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Always so literal. What I mean is why did you come to me? Was it because you want to try again? For us to be a real family?"

Temperance stared at him intently, suddenly understanding the expression 'cut the atmosphere with a knife'. The air around her felt thick and stifling and for a moment she forgot to breathe as her waited expectantly for her answer. She had followed her instinct when she turned up unannounced in the early hours. She, once again, had taken his advice and instead of using her head, had followed her heart. Right to his bed.

Her mouth cracked the widest smile he'd seen in a long time. "Yes."

She watched him with adoration as he laughed in relief. "Christ, Bones, you are gonna be the death of me."

"As long as it's no time soon." Her face sank. "I couldn't bear that, Booth. Not now." She blinked tightly, pushing back tears. "Not again."

"Hey, hey." He wrapped his arms around her. "Not gonna happen. I promise. You are not getting rid of me that easy." He leaned in and kissed her, tentatively at first, building with passion until she'd lain back down and he was straddling her waist. Eventually, when the need for air forced their hand, they broke apart. "I'll go make you some breakfast," he declared.

As he reached the doorway she called him back. "Booth?"

"Yes."

"You should have just asked, if it was so important to make a physical connection with the baby. But I still don't understand how you could bond with a fetus you can't see or touch."

He smiled and nodded. "You will. Trust me on that one, Bones."

"Okay" she whispered, reflecting on their many conversations over the years that had made her look at life from another perspective.

"And now," he asserted. "I am getting us breakfast. So unless there was anything else?.."

"No," she replied. "Nothing else to talk about. Although… in retrospect…" She licked her lips seductively. "I thought of a place where you can touch me inside."

* * *

_A/N – Are we overdue a little smut? Vote now!_ ;-)


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N – You voted, with a frankly overwhelming majority, and I have responded accordingly. Many thanks to everyone who took the time to reply, you know I love you guys. And thanks to MickeyBoggs for being uber quick in checking this over. _

_Disclaimer – The characters aren't mine. I just play with them for fun. Of course, if anyone wanted to pay me cold hard cash to play with them then I'd be very willing and able. Huh, did that sound rude? *blushes* Oh God, that sounded really rude. _

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Your blood pressure is looking better, Tempe," Dr. Greene observed as he removed the band from her arm. "How are you feeling? Has the nausea gone yet?"

"Mostly," she replied with a smile. "I still get the occasional bout of nausea but I haven't actually vomited in over a week."

"Good. That's good. Well, unless you have any other questions then I think we're done for today. I'll see you again in two weeks." He typed his notes into the system.

Booth, who had for the most part played an impassive observer during the routine checkup, stood to leave and held out his hand to help Temperance up.

"Actually…" she began, casting a nervous glance at Booth.

"Bones!" Booth hissed at her. "We have no questions and Dr. Greene is a very busy man. Now c'mon."

The doctor turned his attention back to her. "Tempe, was there an issue you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes."

Booth groaned and sat back down.

"Booth won't have sex with me," she declared defiantly. "He is bothered by the fact that we can feel the fetus moving."

"Baby, Bones!" Booth interrupted in frustration.

She shot him a look before turning back to a pensive Dr. Greene. "He thinks it would somehow be immoral to have intercourse. Although oral stimulation is quite acceptable."

Booth sank down as far as the chair would allow. They would need to have a long discussion about what was and was not appropriate to say in the presence of others. Even if they are registered members of the medical profession.

"Well Tempe," Dr. Greene offered. "Agent Booth's concerns are not out of the ordinary to first time fathers. I can understand why he'd feel anxious, indulging in sexual relations when your baby is…

"But Booth is not a first time father!"

Booth leaned towards her. "Yeah, but I never went through this stuff with Rebecca though. This is as new to me as it is to you." He turned his focus to the doctor, more confident to discuss the matter now. "It just… I dunno… freaks me out a little. What if the baby can, y'know, feel me?"

"The baby is very well protected. The muscles of the cervix and a plug of mucus will have sealed off the womb completely. There is no physical reason why you shouldn't continue to have sexual intercourse right though the pregnancy. Although you might need to find alternative positions as you progress."

Booth frowned. "I'm still not sure."

Temperance sighed and fidgeted in her seat. "I can't make you, I know. But I just feel so stimulated at the moment. It's like an itch. One that isn't getting scratched."

"Yeah, but you don't mean like… right now." He furrowed his brows worriedly, glancing at the smiling doctor. "You mean at home, in bed, right?"

She smirked at him.

"We should talk about this in private, Bones. Are you ready?"

She held her hands up for him to wait. "I just have one more question."

Booth's impatient sigh quickly turned into a coughing fit as she spoke again.

"Dr. Greene, where do I stand with regards to the use of a vibrator?"

******

"I suppose you thought that was funny," Booth grumbled as they made their way back to the SUV.

"What?"

"Talking about…" His voice lowered to a whisper. "…_vibrators _in front of the Doc."

She shook her head in confusion. "I thought I was asking a legitimate question."

"If you really wanted to know, couldn't you have just looked it up in one of those pregnancy books you carry everywhere?"

"I have found the advice in them to be quite conflicting."

Booth held the passenger door open for her. "Perhaps if you didn't read so many…"

"I am still quite capable, Booth," she snapped at his considerate gesture. "You don't need to treat me like crockery."

"China."

She stared at him for a moment. "You want me to role play as a librarian? Will that stimulate you enough for intercourse?"

"What?" He frowned at her. "I just meant the correct term is china, not crockery. How the hell did you get role play from that?"

"On the plane to China." She looked at him in expectation. When his face drew a blank she elaborated. "When I wore the glasses. You made a suggestion that I later observed to draw reference from your sexual fantasies."

"Oh." His face flushed in embarrassment.

"Is that what you would like?" she asked, with a glint of fire in her eyes.

"Just get in the SUV, Bones."

He couldn't help but notice the flush of arousal spreading across her chest. "Why?" she asked, grinning with excitement. "Are we going to copulate right here in the parking lot? I have never done that. And in broad daylight too. I would imagine it to be quite thrilling…"

Booth sighed.

"…although if we did then I wouldn't need to imagine at all."

He glanced at his watch. Ten to five. Crap. They were going to get stuck in rush hour traffic. Booth knew he had to get past his issues. After all, he wasn't sure he could cope with her acting this way for another hour, let alone the next few months. There was really only one thing for it…

******

"What are you guys doing back here?" Cam asked in bemusement as Brennan passed her, dragging Booth by the hand and towards her office. "I thought you weren't coming back after your appointment. Is there a case?" she called after them.

Angela sniggered from a few feet away. "It looks more like a case of horny pregnant woman to me."

"Damnit Angela." Cam complained, as the office blinds closed tightly. "How am I going to get any work done now knowing they're in there having sex?" She sighed. "I'd better call security and ask them to switch the cameras covering Dr. Brennan's office off."

"Oh no, Cam! Leave them on. Then they'll get a souvenir." Angela suggested.

"Fine. I'm going to my office to read my, ahem, book. And I don't want to be disturbed for anything less than an earthquake."

Angela gave her a knowing look. "I think it's a sure bet that the earth will move for at least two people here."

"Sometimes I hate being single," Cam muttered as she headed towards her own office.

Angela pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial. "Jack, are you busy right now?... Good. Meet me in the usual place? Five minutes."

******

Booth looked around her office in awe. Over the years he'd spent many days here with Bones and truly believed that the chance to make love in here, with her, was nothing more than a pipe dream. They had always insisted on remaining professional before. Even in a relationship they respected the establishment, and kept everything discreet. Well, as discreet as you could when there are betting pools going on left, right and center.

The sound of the lock turning in the door broke his reverie and he turned to see his beautiful and positively glowing partner, teasingly unbuttoning her dress as she walked towards him.

"See anything you want?" she asked seductively.

Booth smirked as he stepped forwards to meet her. "God, yes." He leaned in, capturing her waiting lips against his own. Her arms snaked up around his neck as she pressed closer into him, feeling his arousal against her hip. Temperance breathed in his intoxicating scent as he invaded her welcoming mouth, tasting his absolute favorite flavor. More than pie or beer or cigars. This was sweet, and wholesome, and true - ever constant. Simply delicious, and he could stay here kissing her until the end of time.

But she had needs and desires. A persistent itch that only he could scratch. And holy shit, was he going to scratch it. The doctor was right. His concerns were completely irrational. No wonder Bones couldn't understand his thinking. Irrational wasn't in her vocabulary.

Her hand caressed the nape of Booth's neck before tangling her slender fingers into his soft chocolate hair, pulling him tighter to her. The sickness that had prevailed throughout recent months had left her feeling anything but sensual, but the memories of making love to Booth were still vivid in her mind. And the way he made her feel. Like she was the only woman on Earth. Why had she run away from this when it felt so good?

The memories blurred as her arousal sought dominance and her last deliberate thought was of heart over head once more. Booth's firm hands stroked her back with affection and she struggled to know if the fluttering sensations inside her were those of anticipation, or the welcome product of their union. He reached up and gently pulled her arms down by her side, never once breaking his intense kiss. She felt the cotton slip from her shoulders as Booth pushed her open dress away, allowing it to silently pool at her feet.

She reached up and deftly worked his tie free from around his neck, flinging it aside as their entangled mouths demanded more, before nimbly making short work of his shirt buttons. Panting, they broke apart as Booth shook his shirt off. He looked up at her, wearing only her simple white lace undergarments, perfectly framing the swell of her stomach.

"God you're beautiful."

Temperance basked in his adoration until it occurred to her that perhaps she was supposed to repay the compliment. "And your pectoral musculature demonstrates excellent definition considering your age," she offered, smiling.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Gee… thanks," he added dryly, taking her hands in his and toying with her fingers. "I… um… figure you are a little less flexible now. So how and where?"

Temperance looked around her office. She was spoilt for choice really. It was fair to say that she'd fantasized about Booth taking her in every place imaginable. "The desk," she answered in excitement, pulling him in that direction.

"It's got stuff on it," Booth observed.

Temperance swept her arm across its surface, brushing the clutter aside. "Not anymore."

He grinned and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the glass, stealing a tender kiss as he unclasped her bra. "I love you so much," he added as he peeled the lace away from her milky flesh, and then teased her neck with his soft lips.

"Mmmnnn," she moaned in exhilaration as he slowly mouthed his path lower, finally suckling at her newly exposed breasts. "That feels so good."

Tracing the puckered flesh with rough fingertips, Booth pulled back and admired the view. "Y'know I always thought you were pretty perfect before, but this… these… are just a bonus."

Temperance smiled. "I have to admit that the increase in cup size is a somewhat desirable side effect to pregnancy." She licked her lips at his fascination with her. "Although you do realize that my breasts will be out of bounds for quite some time after she's born."

"Aww, Bones!" He leaned back in to take advantage while he still could. "Then I'll just have to make up for it now, won't I."

She lay back on the desk, as his hand guided her down carefully, while his mouth took pleasure from the voluptuous mounds of flesh. Temperance heard a familiar rustle, which she presumed was Booth removing his own pants, before she felt his fingers tug at the waistband of her panties. Lifting her hips slightly he worked them carefully down, and then stood abruptly, staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh," she whimpered, "Why'd you stop?"

"Did you just say _she_?"

"I…" A look of panic washed over her. "Oh Booth, I'm so sorry."

"A girl?"

Her eyes welled as she watched him process the information. "Uh huh," she nodded.

Booth brought a thumb up to her cheek and brushed away a tear. "Hey," he soothed, offering her a broad smile and raised eyebrows. "A baby girl. Wow."

"Are you mad at me?"

Booth looked down at her adoringly. "How can I be mad at you? It was dumb of me to not want to know in the first place." He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "We're having a girl!"

She wrapped her legs around Booth, pulling him closer to her.

"Okay, okay," he protested. "I get it. You want me to carry on." He slipped his hands gently across her thighs, searching out the warmth of her arousal.

Temperance whimpered in delight as his fingers teased her sensitive folds. "Mmn, Booth that feels sooo good." Reaching down she grasped for his solid length, tormenting the sensitive skin with her feminine touch. Gently, she pulled him towards her, brushing the head of his arousal against her wet centre, throbbing with desire for him.

Booth growled at her impatience. "We don't need to rush this, Bones."

"We haven't had sex in almost three months, Booth!"

"Thats true." He pushed himself forward into her.

Temperance panted at the sensation of him filling her completely. If it was possible, the sensitivity of her nerve endings seemed more heightened than ever. Their eyes connected as he began to carefully move inside her.

Booth looked down at her blissful expression as he pounded into her rhythmically. How could he deny this woman anything? She was everything to him, and he was damned sure he'd let her know. He noticed her breathing quicken and he sped up the pace. If she was ready to come, then so was he.

Her orgasm shuddered through her, causing her body to pulse uncontrollably, milking Booth of his own release. He collapsed in to her arms, careful not to put his weight on her.

"Whew, Bones." He flashed his best post-orgasm smile at her. "That was fantastic. Just don't let me forget to confiscate the camera footage from security on the way out."

******

He'd said it again.

That he loved her.

She'd already decided that this was what she wanted. A real family in every sense of the word. Like the one she'd had as a child. Before her world was shattered. And she had been in denial of how she felt for far too long. Maybe she would never truly believe in the concept of love as anything more than simple chemicals, but she wasn't so foolish as to realize that the feelings Booth had for her were any different than how she felt about him.

As they lay entwined together on her couch, reveling in the afterglow of their potent lovemaking she watched his hand caress her belly. A constant reminder of both their first union and the future before them.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" he breathed, blissfully.

"I just wanted to say that… I mean you should know… that I…"

A sharp, loud knock stopped her from finishing her statement. "Dr. Brennan? Agent Booth? I can see the office light on." The unmistakable tone of Lance Sweets carried through the partition. They both jolted as the door-handle turned noisily.

"You did lock the door, right?" Booth whispered in panic, as he glanced down at their naked states.

"Yes," she administered. "But he knows we're in here now. We're going to have to let him in."

Booth frowned. "Yeah, but we can get dressed first I hope?"

"Booth?" she asked enthusiastically, as they began to quickly dress. "Can we tell him?"

"What? That we had sex on your desk?"

She slapped him playfully on his arm. "No, that it's a girl. I just want to shout it from the rooftops."

Booth grinned at her relaxed demeanor. If this was what it would be like for the duration of her pregnancy, then bring it on.

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her intently. "So do I, Bones. So do I."

******

Lance Sweets glanced at his watch. This was getting ridiculous now. He had to meet Daisy in less than half an hour. "I know you guys are in there," he yelled, knocking again to emphasize the point.

Pressing his ear up against the wall he heard the unmistakable and frankly unusual sound of Dr. Temperance Brennan giggling. Realizing defeat he knocked one last time.

"I'm, umm, guessing you guys have better things to do so… I'm just going to go."

* * *

_A/N - And I will see you again after the finale. (Not literally of course. That would be kinda freeky.) *Squee* I'm so excited!_


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N – I'm sorry. It has been a while I know. I've had my own little hiatus coz that finale knocked me for six. Totally. And other stuff going on at home that made it difficult to write. But now I am back and raring to go. Thanks to MickeyBoggs for her fabulous proof reading. I hope you can all forgive me enough to leave a review. ;-) And a great big thanks to everyone who reviewed over the past couple of months._

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters. Just the smex! (fyi that's a Twitter thing)._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh, yes, yes, YES!!!"

Temperance Brennan gripped the edge of the mattress forcefully as the orgasm pulsed through her. Shivering uncontrollably, she writhed and twisted on the bed as his ministrations continued to draw out her early morning release.

"Mmmnn" she groaned, slowly regaining some degree of consciousness.

Booth moved his head from between her thighs and sidled up besides her, propping himself up on his muscular arms. "Happy?"

She looked up at him in adoration. "Very happy, thank you."

"But… could you be happier?" he inquired softly, trailing a calloused finger across her sensitive breast. For Booth, the suggestion of waking up beside her everyday was a nothing more than a happy dream at the moment. So, on the nights they did stay together he worked hard to make sure every moment was special. The more enticing he could make the idea of them living together, the better the odds she would say yes when he asked her. It was logical, right? And that's what worked for Bones. Simple logic.

"In what way?" She smiled teasingly at him, as her own palm traced the contours of his jaw.

Booth pushed himself up so that he was settled between her legs, grinning wildly, his solid length resting against her heat.

"Ohh, that way!" Temperance smirked, lifting her hips and drawing him inside her smoothly as her legs gripped him tight. She bit her lip at the sensation of him filling her deeply,

His eyes, black with desire for her, bore into her thoughts, as she considered the blissful state she was in. This man, this one being, who knew her better than anyone - better even perhaps, than she knew herself - was doing everything in his power to please her, to make her happy. A wave of guilt washed over her. She had been selfish, and foolish in her actions, pushing him away so many times before, afraid to let him in, afraid to let herself go. For so many years, Temperance Brennan had drawn strength from her independence.

Now it was time to draw strength from something else.

"Hey," he murmured with concern, as his tender mouth danced along her clavicle. "What's up?"

"I'm fine," she reassured, lifting her hips in perfect syncopation with his motions. Booth looked up at her adoring smile. Her own wide eyes locked with his and she felt that intangible connection that had eluded her for so long. "Everything is… perfect."

Booth thrust gently inside her, still conscientious of the life growing in her womb. The baby he'd put there. A physical realization of his love for her. Was that how she saw it too? Or was it simple biology for her? He wanted to ask Bones, desperately, if she saw the same miracle in this new life. One thing at a time, Booth thought, conscious of her tendency to run when real life pushed too hard. He wanted this to be the way they woke every single morning. And today, he'd decided, would be the day he was going to ask her to live with him.

Temperance shivered as the sensations he elicited inside her headed to an explosive crescendo. She had sought to deny it for so long, but the words felt so natural, so right. The urge to tell him was too much. "Booth, I… I…"

His mouth ploughed against hers in a soul-defining kiss, cutting off her words, speaking to her instinctually. She embraced his actions, her tongue melding and dancing with his, as though her entire life depended on it.

Temperance began to quiver violently as he took her once more to the heart of ecstasy. And with her orgasm, Booth drew back his enthusiastic kiss as his own release pulsed though him and inside her. For a while they remained, panting rapidly, regarding each other with satisfied smiles, before their breathing calmed and their bodies stilled.

Life was good, Booth decided, rolling over onto his back. And he was determined it would get even better.

"Mmnnn," she muttered, nestling herself against his strong torso. "I'm sleepy."

Booth affectionately ran his fingers through her soft hair that splayed across her shoulder. "Then we'll go back to sleep. I think the world can wait for us a little while longer this morning. We deserve this. A little time for us."

******

Their entwined slumber was interrupted by Temperance's phone dancing across the nightstand. Sleepily she fumbled for it, answering with her eyes still closed. Nobody told her simply being pregnant would be this exhausting.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Angela," she mumbled. "How are you?"

Booth, figuring this could be a long conversation, headed toward the kitchen, indicating that he would make breakfast.

"Good. Look I was calling to see if you wanted me to help you pick the décor now you've completed on the house"

"Ahh. Like my own personal interior designer?"

"Sure, why not!" Angela laughed. "We could head over at lunch."

"Yes, that would be convenient."

"Has Booth seen it yet?"

"No… I haven't…"

"Sweetie!" Angela screeched. "What is it with you and holding back?"

"I…" Temperance looked up, to see Booth re-enter the bedroom.

"Just make sure you tell him today."

"Fine, I will."

Booth watched her expression with interest as she spoke to her friend. Intrigued by the conversation at hand, his focus was distracted as his own phone began to ring.

"C'mon Bones," he interrupted, pulling his shirt on. "We've got a case."

******

"Ohh!" Temperance winced at the sight before her.

"Bones? What's up?" Booth watched her bring her hand to her mouth as she backed away from the corpse. "This is your forte. Icky dead bodies."

"The smell. It's rather nauseating."

"Heh! Pregnancy hormones affecting your ability to do your job?" Booth asked in amusement.

"No," she snipped, glancing back at the mutilated body. "Maybe… " Temperance added hesitantly, "you should get Dr. Saroyan out to this. There is, after all, quite a substantial amount of flesh on the body."

"Sure thing, Bones."

"I think I'll just… wait… in the SUV."

Booth smirked. "No problem."

"Are you mocking me? If I was incapacitated to work it would be no laughing matter, Booth."

"No, no!" Booth placed his hand on her back, guiding her away. "Of course not. It's just handy that we have such a great team of people backing us up. I'll get Cam on this and when the bones are all clean and smell-free; then you can do your thing."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Y'know what else sounds reasonable?"

Temperance looked at him blankly. "No. Not until you tell me."

"Grabbing some breakfast at the diner after we're done here. I could really eat pancakes right now." Booth began to salivate at the thought. "Dripping with butter too."

Temperance pasted her hand to her mouth as she fled back to the vehicle, desperately holding back the urge to vomit.

"You not hungry?" Booth called after her as he watched her go with a wry smile.

*****

"Okay Sweetie, this is the color palette I've picked out for you." Angela waved a large card in front of Brennan, who was currently stood on the platform, examining their most recent victim. "This is for the living areas," she explained, "and the nursery needs to be bolder to engage the baby."

"This is… not what I had in mind." Temperance regarded Angela's work with disdain. "It all looks very domestic."

"It's a family home Sweetie. Your family home. You don't want it to look like a museum. Trust me on that."

"And pink? I didn't want to be gender specific with my child."

Vincent Nigel-Murray looked up from his work. "If I might interject, in Victorian England an infant dressed in pink denoted that it was a boy."

"You may not interject Mr. Nigel-Murray," Temperance quickly retorted.

"Righty ho," he murmured awkwardly as he continued with the task at hand.

"I'll work on the bath and bedrooms when we've been back to the house, later," Angela confirmed as she noticed Booth enter the lab. "Have you told him yet?"

Brennan glanced across to the man who was now her partner in every sense of the word. "No. I will do it. Soon."

He flashed a heartwarming smile at her as he approached the platform,

"What's this?" Booth asked as he bounded up the steps. "Nursery décor? Actually Bones, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"And I, in fact, have an issue I'd like to raise also. But you can go first." Temperance raised a bone to the light to examine it more carefully.

"Any chance we could, umm, talk in private? Maybe with your undivided attention?"

"While I am excellent at multitasking, I accept your request for privacy. Mr. Nigel-Murray, if you could continue with the examination in my absence?"

Booth placed his hand at her back and guided Temperance towards her office. "You know," he whispered in her ear, "there are other things we can do in the privacy of your office too…"

"It's hardly appropriate, Booth," she chastised. "Now what was it you needed to say?"

He guided her to the sofa and sat down beside her. "There's no point beating round the bush, so I'll just come out and say it. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing your hand, but it would make everything so much easier if we were living together.

"Oh!"

"Now, I know you have a nicer apartment than mine, and we can convert your guest room into a nursery, but I don't want Parker to feel as though he's being pushed aside. I thought perhaps we could, y'know, look for somewhere together?"

"Actually Booth, there is something I've been meaning to mention," she added awkwardly.

Booth panicked at her demeanor. "Oh God, I'm pushing too hard. Am I pushing too hard?"

"No, Booth!" She placed her hand on his arm reassuringly. "I…"

"I think we've got an ID," Cam exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway. "Oh, and Dr. Brennan. I have the number of a great electrician for the rewiring of your new house."

"Thank you Dr. Saroyan. That was most helpful. We will be out momentarily." Temperance turned her attention back to Booth. "We should get back to the case. There will be plenty of time to talk when we've located a suspect to apprehend." She stood and headed to the door, leaving a shell-shocked Booth in her wake.

"Wait!" he called after her. "What house?"


	44. Chapter 44

_A/N – I'm really glad to see so many of you are still with me. :-) Thank you all for your lovely reviews. To those who send anonymous ones, I can't reply personally, but I really do appreciate them. To the person who questioned if pregnancy sex was safe; Yes it is. Completely. We covered that whole issue a couple of chapters back. What I write regarding pregnancy is grounded in fact. I write from experience, myself and friends *waves at Goldpiece* and from textbooks. In fact, by the time I've finished I could probably fly through the midwifery exams! LOL! _

_Which brings me onto the fact that several people have asked how long this fic will be. I had originally intended to have it done and dusted by chapter 50, but unless I start writing 15000 word chapters, that ain't gonna happen. I'll say somewhere in the region of 75. I made the mistake of rushing an ending to complete a story before. And I regretted it ultimately. So I won't be doing that again. Finally, I'll try my utmost to update at least once a week. Promise._

_I've made this chapter a bit longer. The last one was a little short in hindsight... Thanks the MickeyBoggs for her infallible read-through of each chapter. (I now know what an interstate is! Go me!!!) And to the invaluable advice of Ninirific. Who knows too much for her own good!!! _

_Disclaimer – Not mine. They have much more fun with me though…_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"So you actually just went and bought a house? Just like that? No major deliberations about the impact it will have?" Booth glanced at the traffic around them on the interstate as he weaved in and out of the lunchtime traffic, finally casting his disapproval in her direction. "And you never thought to mention!"

Sitting quietly in the passenger seat of his SUV, Temperance chewed her lip anxiously, fully aware of Booth's agitation. She'd had countless opportunities to bring up the subject. Why hadn't she? Sure, the baby took precedence but here he was. Right, again. It affected him too, the place where she planned to raise their child. She glanced at the hard expression he maintained, as Booth snarled a torrent of abuse at the truck that cut him off moments before. Was it the thought that he would want to move in? That he would expect to move in with them? She turned her attention away, watching the traffic rush by.

Or was it that she was scared that he wouldn't want to live with them? The pictures that played over and over in her mind always had Booth there in the background. While she fed the baby, he was there, ready and waiting to change diapers. When she bathed the baby he would play and splash water at them both. She imagined that when he lay the baby down in its crib she would listen via the baby monitor to his comical stories of its mother's antics. And she would feel so much joy. So much delight to be with her own family in her own home…

For all her empirical view of the world, nobody could question that she, Temperance Brennan, best selling fiction writer, had a good imagination. Which is perhaps why it was also so easy to imagine just how lonely she would be if Booth wasn't there.

"Christ, Bones! You'd have thought something this big wouldn't slip your mind, even with all those pregnancy hormones."

She turned her focus back to him. "You seem angry."

Booth looked startled at the blandness of her observation. "Hell yes!"

"Why exactly? I am not entirely sure I understand." While she suspected that she had a good idea why, her record of reading people accurately was far from satisfactory. This was not the time to try and second-guess him. She knew she'd need it spelled out clearly to appreciate his perspective. "I was able to negotiate the property at a very reasonable discount," Temperance reasoned.

He tapped rhythmically on the wheel as she awaited his answer. "It's the whole principle of the matter, Bones. I guess I always thought that when we got a place together…"

"When? As opposed to 'if'?"

"Yeah," Booth explained. "Havin' a baby and stuff. It kinda seemed inevitable."

The vehicle was quiet for a moment while she pondered their next move. "Well… you already said earlier that you think we should live in a mutually convenient property. Given our new found relationship status we should consider the viability of you moving in."

"Aww gee," he cooed sarcastically. "When you put it like that…"

"I sense that you are not conveying your agreement at my offer. Is this not what you wanted?"

Booth sucked in a sharp breath as he composed his reply. "I just… I don't wanna feel like a lodger or something. And moving into your house, fitted out to your specification, well, I guess it bothers me. A lot, if I'm honest. And we really need to be honest about how we feel. I don't want us to make any more mistakes. I don't want to wake up one morning and find you're at the other side of the world because you realized this wasn't what you truly wanted."

"Booth…" Temperance reached out, wide eyed at his confession, and placed her hand reassuringly on his thigh.

He shrugged. "I just wish you'd said something."

"I'm sorry that this has disappointed you. But I honestly thought that acquiring a more child-oriented residence was the right thing to do." She smiled up at him weakly, a visible sadness in her eyes.

Booth gripped the wheel hard as he exhaled with an audible sigh. "I know you did, Bones. I know…" Then taking her hand from his thigh, he squeezed it reassuringly in his own.

"Oh!! Turn left here," she blurted excitedly.

"Y'know Bones, we're pretty close to where the body was found on that case we had. Before you went to Peru."

"Yes." She nodded and turned to face him, smiling broadly. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" he asked in bemusement.

"That's it," Temperance nodded enthusiastically. "The house I purchased."

"What? Really?"

"You…" She pointed at him intently." You said it had potential. You were talking about it for days afterward. All the renovations you would make, were it your home."

"I was. You bought it 'cause I liked it?"

"I liked it too. But yes, I suspected that it could be somewhere we were both happy to call home. And it would be, Booth!" she added excitedly. Temperance pondered a moment. "Not legally, per se. Until the deeds were altered, but I would be more than happy to share it with you."

"And our baby," Booth affirmed, his smile broader than ever.

Temperance grinned back, confident that they were good once more. "And our baby."

"Wow!"

Two pairs of eyes glanced upwards to catch a glance through the rear view mirror at their resident artist, now sitting on the edge of her seat in the back of the SUV.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You two are so hotttt together! And I have no problem taking a cab the rest of the way if you wanted to pull over and have crazy backseat sex."

"That really won't be necessary, Ange," Temperance offered with indifference. "My libido was quelled most satisfactorily this morning."

******

"I can't believe you did this." Booth looked in awe at the plans that Temperance had commissioned. "Everything I suggested is on here, plus stuff that didn't occur to me that are amazing ideas."

Together they walked slowly across the hardwood floor of the spacious property. Light streamed in through the large period windows, giving it an indefinable warmth.

"Angela had some of the ideas."

"Where'd she go anyhow?"

"She's in the basement. She says it has potential. I don't know what that means though."

Booth grinned. "It means that this is going to be a very cool house."

"So…" Temperance wrapped her arms around his waist. "You think you could be happy here? With me?"

"I'd be happy anywhere with you, Bones," Booth assured, taking in every little detail of their surroundings. "But yeah, I could live here." He flashed her a bright smile. "How long before it'll be ready to move in?"

"The contractors said up to twelve weeks. I'd really like to be in here before she's born."

"Yeah." Booth nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That would be good. Y'know Bones," he continued, turning in her grasp and wrapping his own arms around the small of her back. "It seems weird to just keep saying 'her'. Do we have any ideas about names yet?"

"No. It seems very difficult to name a progeny." Temperance paused. "Were you wanting me to allow you to name her? Rebecca did allow you to name Parker…"

"Bones, I really don't mind. As long as it's a name we both like. And she doesn't end up with a kooky name like apple or hummus."

"Oh!"

Booth looked at her suspiciously. "Please don't tell me you were considering any of them!"

"Ha! Gotcha," Temperance sniggered. "Oh, Booth. The look on your face then was very amusing. It is a pity there was no third party here to see it."

"Temperance Brennan has a sense of humor? Man, these pregnancy hormones are affecting you real bad."

******

"Thai?" Booth asked en route to his apartment. They'd managed to have a productive afternoon upon leaving their prospective new home. The case suspect had been arrested, charged, and now sat in a cell awaiting trial. And the lab had descended back into calmer territory, until the next victim came along.

"No. I need bland and tasteless. I keep getting really bad heartburn." Temperance clutched her palms to her chest in demonstration. "Actually, I'm feeling really tired. Would you mind if I took a short nap before we eat?"

"No problem. I'll watch the game on TV while I finish off the paperwork."

"I could help with the paperwork first?.."

"Bones," he growled in frustration. "I am a grown up. I'm quite capable of doing my own job. And you need to get your rest. It's important, Bones. I won't let you run yourself into the ground."

She smirked at his protective display. He couldn't help it, she knew that. It was in his programming to protect her. Especially now she was carrying his child. "Okay. No help."

"Good." He turned to smile at her and she felt herself blushing like a schoolgirl. "What's up? He quizzed at her self-conscious expression.

Temperance shook her head. "I was just thinking how much I love you right now…"

Booth stilled at her words. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"… how much I'm in love with you right now," she continued with a gasp.

He watched her as he drove. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Doe eyed, startled, terrified. "Bones… this is me." He pulled the car over quickly. "And I love you so much. You know that. I tell you all the time. I love you." He leaned across the console to steal a kiss. "I love you." And another. Booth felt a dampness against his cheek as her tears began to fall.

"Damn hormones," she muttered.

"I love you," he repeated, as his lips touched hers once more.

She pulled back slightly, allowing herself a clear memory of his face at this moment. "And I love you. More than I ever thought possible."

His eyes twinkled. "You ain't seen nothing yet. When baby zucchini arrives, the rush you'll get, of love for her. It is like nothing else you've ever experienced."

"I don't like the name zucchini."

"And I am very glad about that, Bones."

Temperance waited for Booth to return to the task of driving before speaking again. "I realized some things. You… teach me things. Things that can't be taught in a classroom. About how to live a good life. To make it all worthwhile. And to hold that knowledge is important."

"So what conclusion have you reached from this new found knowledge?" he asked with intrigue.

"In the words of Kelly Clarkson; my life would suck without you."

"True." Booth grinned and nodded. "Wait… _now_ you know Kelly Clarkson?"

"Don't ask. But it involves Hayley somehow managing to overwrite all the music in my hard disk drive with her iPod."

He snorted. "So I guess you're all clued up on what's hot right now."

"I don't know if I'd go so far," she admitted in all seriousness. "But there is certainly something to be said for the Jonas Brothers…"

******

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Why are you in here? What time is it?" Temperance noticed the bedside clock showed it was a little after nine as she flicked on the light. "You should have woken me."

"Why?" he asked, propped up on his elbow at her side. "You were tired. And I missed you. So I came in here to keep you company."

"It was not my intention to sleep so long. I'm sorry, Booth."

"I've been thinking… wondering…"

"About what?" she asked, a hint of nervousness evident in her voice.

"Why'd you change your mind? About love. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But it's just that… I don't know what I did to deserve all this… you."

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Booth? You are kind, compassionate…" Temperance slid her hand down his smooth torso as she breathed in his ear. "…fantastic in bed." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she straddled herself over him quickly. "Sometimes, I think perhaps, having you inside me is better even than anthropology."

Booth narrowed his eyes playfully. "You lie. Anthropology is your whole world."

Her face dropped at his observation. "No Booth," Temperance objected. "Maybe I thought so at first. When I didn't have anything, anyone else. But when they told me you were dead, or when you were taken by the Gravedigger, or any of the other times that could so easily have been your last, I would have gladly traded being able to do what I do if it meant that you'd be okay. If I'd had to make that choice, then I'd never have looked at another bone in my life."

The expression on her face was deadly serious. Gazing deep into each other's eyes, the air was electric. Booth pushed himself up on his arms, Temperance still straddling his waist. He reached forward and stroked her cheek with tenderness. "And you know that I would sacrifice everything else for you, don't you?"

The hand caressing her cheek slipped down and behind her neck as Booth pulled in to kiss her.

A thousand memories flashed before her as he nipped at her waiting lips. Everything he'd done in four years of partnership. That he'd done for her. From the little gestures like bring her coffee in the morning, to sitting with her at night when she would have otherwise worked alone at the lab. The instinctive gestures to protect her; countless mistaken alerts when he'd thrown her to the wall, or floor, to protect her from the explosion that never came. Repeated interrogation of prospective boyfriends – who always did actually turn out to be the wrong sort.

And the times he'd saved her. Really truly saved her. When he pulled her from the Gravedigger's mercy underground. When he'd found her bound in the warehouse Kenton left her. When he stepped in front of the bullet intended for her….

What else did he truly have left to sacrifice?

"You already did." Her lip quivered as a solitary tear escaped, trickling slowly down her cheek.

"Hey!" Booth objected. "Stop that or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare," she croaked emotionally.

He reached down and tickled her feet, causing Temperance kick out, knocking over the nightstand in the process, and sending Booth's alarm clock tumbling to the floor. The sound of cracking plastic could be heard clearly.

She looked startled by the accident. "I'm sorry…"

"S'okay." Booth stroked her hair comfortingly. "We can pick up a new one tomorrow."

"Maybe we could begin to acquire specific nursery items at the same time? Amy and Russ advised me that it is wise to not leave preparation too late. Their nursery is complete despite Amy having some time yet to go."

"Yeah, that'd be good. But first, I can't help noticing that you're on top of me. Something else you wanted, maybe?"

"Mmn, maybe." She leant forwards, teasing him with a brief kiss, before sitting upright once more, trailing her nails down his chest as she pulled herself back.

His eyes drooped at the sensation and with quickened breath Booth pulled the loose negligee from her pregnant body. "You are so beautiful," he administered as his hands traced the curve of her swollen breasts before sweeping gently across Temperance's ever growing belly.

Briefly Temperance watched his warm calloused hands take pleasure from her sensitive milky skin. She closed her eyes as his ministrations reached her thighs, stroking, massaging, caressing. As long as they found their goal she didn't care how he got there. Every single touch he gave was uniquely special.

Her own hands were itching to give pleasure as the heat pooling between her legs was becoming unbearable now. "Booth…" she whimpered. "You're teasing me. I need more."

"You want more?" he asked, jolting her forward as he lifted his hips to slid off his boxers. "You can have anything you want, Bones. You really should know that by now."

She shuffled back and held him waiting at her entrance. "Like I said," she breathed huskily, sinking down onto him. "Better than bones…"


	45. Chapter 45

_**I'm back, baby!**_

_A/N – I have excuses, but they won't mean anything to you. Thanks as always to MickeyBoggs for checking this one over._

_Disclaimer – Not mine. I keep checking though_

_Enjoy_

* * *

"What about this one?"

Booth held up a tiny pink t-shirt, emblazoned with the words 'Daddy's little princess'. "Kinda cute. Don't cha think?" he asked, admiring the article.

Temperance rolled her eyes at his obvious excitement. "It's not a necessity though, is it? We are here to acquire the essentials. Angela assures me she plans to throw me some event where I will be showered with frivolous items that the baby will not need. I hardly see the point of purchasing said items ourselves."

"Well I like it," he protested, adding the offending item into the cart. "So what is on your list anyhow?"

She pulled a note pad from her purse. "First and foremost, we will require a crib. Preferably made from a sustainable material."

"Cribs are right this way, Bones." Booth placed his hand comfortably at her back and guided her through the store. "Wow..." he muttered. "Talk about choice. Where are we supposed to start?"

"I suggest at the beginning. That way we can be sure that we look at each item in turn and assess its merits against rival brands and models."

Booth frowned. "Huh. Sounds kind of time consuming. There isn't one of these that maybe, just maybe, you happen to like?"

"And what if I picked the wrong one, Booth?" Temperance objected. "This is our baby's health and well-being we are preparing for."

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sure they're all good. There are standards, right, that the manufacturers have to meet."

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "Do you have any idea of the number of children that are injured or killed in their own homes every year? Well, do you?"

"Calm down Bones," he urged, caressing the small of her back comfortingly. "We don't have to do this today. There is no hurry."

"If I was to go into premature labour," she argued, "our baby could be viable right now. There have been babies born at 21 weeks gestation that survived..."

"Bones, stop it!" Booth demanded. "Why are you talking like this? Our baby is going to be born when it's ready. The right time."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just... this is all I can think about. I've been trying to compartmentalize and only think baby thoughts in an allocated block of time, but it's not working."

"Why the hell would you even think that's possible?" he soothed. "You have this life, a little bit of you, a little bit of me, and it's growing inside of you right now. Of course it's gonna take over. You have all your maternal instincts kicking in and that's exactly how Mother Nature wants it. Don't fight it, Bones."

"I don't want to. But I had no idea how demanding pregnancy was going to be. This was not what I had expected, Booth. Not at all."

"Hey," Booth murmured as he sidled up behind Temperance, wrapping his arms securely around her. "I'm here every step of the way. We can do this."

"Have I told you how wonderful you can be sometimes?"

"Only sometimes?" Booth pouted playfully at her. "I'm hurt."

*****

"We still need a new alarm clock."

"...seeing as how you broke my last one," he observed.

"You shouldn't have tickled me."

"I couldn't help it." Booths arms snaked around her waist. "I like the way you react." He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered huskily. "Turns me on."

Temperance smirked and leaned back into him, feeling an indication of just how much it did. "I noticed."

"You know what else turns me on?"

"No?"

"Pregnant forensic anthropologists."

"Statistically, the odds suggest there are very few of those in the world." She turned her head to see him. "_Any_ pregnant forensic anthropologist?"

"I did have a specific one in mind."

"Oh really?" she breathed, rubbing her hips into him.

Booths eyebrows lifted as he considered exactly what he was going to do to her when they were alone. "Really."

"Excuse me." The store assistant interrupted them. "This is a family store. You'll need to behave more appropriately or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Of course," Brennan mumbled, wriggling free of Booth's grasp, quickly noticing just how many young children were close by.

"Um, sure," Booth agreed. "Maybe we should call it a day," he added quietly when the store assistant had left. "You wanna go home and... _relax_?"

"I'd rather go home and have sex," she corrected.

He snorted at her blatant naivety. "One day, Bones, I will teach you how to read between the lines."

Brennan's brow furrowed. "That makes no sense!"

"Come on baby, let's go."

"Booth! Don't call me baby. It's demeaning."

He laughed, guiding her out of the store, his palm sliding across her abdomen. "Who said I was talking to you!"

"Ohh, you were talking to the baby!"

"Little Hematite"

She rolled her eyes at his new name suggestion. "I still don't see," she added as they left the building empty handed, "how a store specifically for children established its place as a market leader when the logo is grammatically incorrect."

******

"Rebecca, we need to talk." Booth followed her into the kitchen.

"It's a no, right?"

"Right."

"I really thought... we could have something."

He shrugged. "Another time, another place, maybe."

"But it's her, isn't it?"

"Her?"

"Dr Brennan. She's changed her mind again, hasn't she? Wants you to play baby daddy with her again instead."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Booth rubbed his face anxiously. "Bones is already pregnant."

"Wow." Rebecca snorted with incredulity. "You didn't waste any time getting her back in bed did you? She's been back, what, a month?" She paused. "Although I have to wonder... Are you sure it's yours? Or is she just taking advantage of your good nature."

"Becs, she was pregnant before she left for Peru. We just didn't know."

She laughed at the irony. "Of course she was. Super sperm, right!" she added, and smiled at him, nodding her approval.

Booth grinned. "Hey, what can I say? Ex-sniper. I always hit my target!"

"Well then I guess I'm happy for you," reaching out to hug him. "I know this is what you wanted all along. And you're gonna be a great dad. I should know." Rebecca placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling herself away.

"Thanks Becs."

She shook her head tearfully and looked out at the curly blonde haired little boy, happily playing in the yard. "No, Seeley. Thank you." She brushed a tear away quickly. "You gave me the most wonderful little boy. And while it wasn't, he wasn't, what I had expected my life to be, I'm so glad we have him. I wouldn't change a thing."

*******

"Does Parker know yet?" Rebecca asked, thoughtfully, as she poured them both another coffee. "I assume not, he hasn't said anything."

Booth sighed. "No, I was planning on telling him this weekend, with Bones."

"Okay. But go easy, please Seeley. This is going to be a huge adjustment for him."

"I will Becs. Trust me."

"And he's bound to ask lots of questions. I want you to be honest with him. No telling him tall tales about storks or reed baskets."

"Rebecca! C'mon, You think Bones would even let me suggest those things?"

She laughed at his henpecked demeanour. "You should be going. Dr. Brennan will wonder what's taking you so long. And I plan to make the most of my independence tonight. I have a bachelorette party to get dressed for."

"Tell me Becs, why do I surround myself with demanding women?" he joked, standing to go get Parker.

"Maybe..." Still sat at the table nursing her mug, she smirked, recollecting. "Maybe that's just the way you like it, Seeley."

He shook his head and turned to face his son. "Hey, bud! You ready to come and spend the weekend with me?"

"Sure, Dad! I'll go grab my bag. I'm all packed already." Parker ran to get his bag, ready by the door. "What are we gonna do this weekend?"

"I... umm... thought we could spend it with Bones. If that's okay with you, Parker? I know it's been a while now since you saw her, and I know that she's really missed you."

"Is she not mad at me anymore?"

"Mad at you?"

"For getting her into trouble when she took me to the museum. Gramps said that you should belt her for bein' an umm..." Parker paused as he recollected his grandfather's words. "...hob...nox...shuss... beetch."

"PARKER!" Rebecca looked horrified at the conversation that was transpiring. "Seeley! What in God's name..."

"Whoa, bud!" Booth squatted beside his son. "Those things that Grampa said weren't very nice, and he was wrong to say them, especially in front of you."

"Oh..." Parker's voice was tiny, unsure of what had just occurred. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nah, c'mere." He drew Parker into a reassuring hug, catching Rebecca angry eyes in the process. "Just don't repeat that again bud, okay? Now go wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

The second Parker was out of earshot, Rebecca exploded. "You left him alone with your father? Seeley, what were you thinking?"

Booth paced to floor. "My mom was with them. I thought... I thought it would be fine. I made a mistake, Rebecca. I'm sorry."

"You've been making a lot of mistakes recently though. Did you tell her? About what happened while she was gone?"

"No. Bones, doesn't need to know." Booth eyes pleaded at her. "One moment of weakness, Rebecca. Bones is already stressed with pregnancy nerves. She doesn't need to know. Look, I will fix this."

Rebecca turned away. "The damage has already been done Seeley. Just... go. Before I change my mind about you having him."

* * *

_A/N – I know its short... but there was this ending... and I'm feeling kinda cruel. If you wanted to click on that little button down there I might get a little kinder..._


	46. Chapter 46

_A/N – Thank you everybody for the wonderful feedback. I love that so many of you are speculating about what Booth got up to while Brennan was in Peru. I will tell you that there are no hints in earlier chapters, so you don't need to go back (unless you really want to)._

_And thanks as always to MickeyBoggs for her invaluable support. _

_This is only a short chapter again, but I figured it was better here than on my pc. And hopefully it will make you smile._

_Disclaimer – If I owned Bones then Season 5 would play out like this. Obviously I don't. *gets excited about watching the premier TOMORROW!!!*_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey Parker!"

"Hey, Bones!" Parker pushed past his father at the door to run to her. "I missed you," he declared, flinging his arms around her.

"And I missed you too, Parker." She glanced down at her hands. Why was she shaking? Holding him tighter, Temperance watched his father disappear into the bathroom. Nuzzling against his soft curls, Temperance became aware of just how much she had missed him.

Their attachment had formed without her even realizing it.

And she was glad.

******

Booth turned off the TV and Parker looked to his dad, expectantly. "Parker, bud, we have some news," Booth began, sitting on the couch beside his partner.

"Yes. That is correct" Temperance interrupted.

"And we're kinda hoping you're gonna be as happy about it as we are." He took a deep breath. "Bones is, well... we're gonna have a baby very soon. Just after New Year actually."

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Parker confirmed hesitantly. "Will it want to play with my new toys that Santa brings?"

"No. She'll be far too tiny for a while. All your stuff is safe." Booth ruffled his son's hair. "And it will be a long time before she likes the same things as you, Parker. You'll always be a lot older."

"Okay," he breathed an over emphasized sigh of relief. "That's good. I was worried all my things would be covered in drool, like Ritchie's little brother does to his Spiderman."

Booth and Brennan shared a warm smile. They really seemed like a family tonight, and it felt good.

Parker tugged at his father's shirt to get his attention again. "You said she," he whined. "A girl? Eugh, Dad! Girls are so uncool."

"But..." Temperance looked confused. "I am a girl, Booth. Am I uncool in the eyes of pre-adolescent boys?"

"You aren't like a regular girl though," Parker insisted. "You actually like gross stuff."

"Males and females aren't so dissimilar, Parker."

"Sure they are." He was adamant. "Dad, tell Bones boys and girls are different!"

"I can't bud, Bones is kinda the expert here."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I'm missing Ben 10. Can I turn the TV back on?"

*****

"Well that was easier than I thought," Booth confessed as they prepared dinner.

Temperance nodded. "I concur. I was surprised at how well he accepted the news."

"Although, I think we'd already prepared him before." Booth sidled up to his partner and wrapped his arms around her. "You want an early night, tonight?" he asked, nuzzling her neck seductively.

"Dad?"

Booth jumped back at the unexpected interruption. "Hey bud! Has your TV show finished? Dinner will be a few more minutes yet."

"Is the baby inside Bones' tummy?"

Booth smiled proudly. "Yeah, and its growing bigger all the time."

"How did it get there? My teacher said everything grows from a seed. Did Bones eat a special baby seed?"

Booth's jaw dropped as he struggled to find an answer.

Temperance beat him to it. "Your teacher is right Parker, but I didn't need to eat a seed. Your daddy put..."

"BONES!... Hey Parker, can you go wash up for dinner. We can tell you more about making babies when you come back."

"Okay dad." Parker bounded away energetically, oblivious to the situation he'd created.

Booth glared at Temperance.

"What?" She threw her arms up in emphasis. "I was going to say that you put it there with a special kind of hug that only grownups do. I'm not completely oblivious to the need for discretion."

"Really?" Booth was visibly relieved. "I'm sorry Bones. It sounded like you were going to get very... clinical about it all."

"Did you consider that might not be such a bad idea? Children can accept some things better at an early age."

Booth narrowed his eyes as he watched her finish preparing dinner, trying to work out just how much she wanted to explain.

"I'm done!" Parker bounded towards the table and sat down. "So how does the seed get in your tummy Bones?"

"The baby isn't actually inside my tummy Parker," she clarified, placing their food on the table. "It's growing in a special place called a uterus."

"Bones, technical terms don't matter yet."

"And how long does a baby take to grow?" Parker continued.

"About forty weeks, but you know we keep on growing after we're born. Otherwise we would all stay babies."

Parker laughed and took a bite of his dinner. "You still haven't told me how it gets there."

"Well, you see, Parker, when two people love each other very much..." Booth began.

"Although that isn't absolutely necessary," Temperance added.

"...but it's better if they do Bones," he stressed. "Anyhow, Parker. Daddies have a special seed that they put inside mommies, and that joins together with a tiny, tiny egg in the mommy's tummy."

"Uterus, Booth."

"Uterus. And that's how a baby is made. Okay?" Booth looked hopefully at his son.

"No." Parker answered bluntly. "How does the seed get inside the mommy?"

"It's a very special kind of cuddle."

"Does that mean if I cuddle Mommy, or Bones, I'll be a daddy too?"

"No, Parker. It's a kind of cuddle you can't do till you're older," Booth reassured him.

"Bones?"

"Yes Parker?"

"Do you poop the baby out?"

"Umm... no Parker, because girls have their own special place for babies to come out."

Booth grinned in surprise at the tact she was displaying. "No pooping."

"Actually Booth it is quite common for women in the final stages of labor to excrete fecal matter. The motion of pushing uses the same muscles."

Booth cringed visibly. "Really? Huh..."

"Does that answer all your questions Parker?" Temperance asked.

"I guess..." he muttered thoughtfully. "But can I see where the baby will come out?"

*****

* * *

_A/N – Are you smiling right now?_


	47. Chapter 47

_A/N - Thanks for all you're lovely reviews. I've replied to everyone who was logged in, but those who stay anonymous, I really do appreciate them. Thanks to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over, and making me remove many letter U's. And thanks to ScarolinaLeah for keeping me motivated. _;-)

_Disclaimer – If Bones was having a baby it would totally be like this…_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

The crisp multicolored leaves crunched underfoot as he pulled his scarf higher. A chill in the air whipped against his face and Seeley Booth considered that it was most definitely fall in Washington DC. And he, for one, couldn't be happier. Every day that passed by meant he was one day closer to moving into his dream home with his dream family. And right now, life was good.

Booth jogged quickly across to his apartment. An emergency at the Hoover had pulled him away from his Sunday plans with Parker and Bones, but now he was home, laden with fresh pizza for dinner.

He turned the lock quietly and pushed the door open. Bones was sitting curled up on the sofa watching TV with Parker, both oblivious to his arrival. "Hey guys!" Booth grinned as they both jumped at his interruption.

Booth glanced at the screen to see what had held them both so engrossed. A documentary? Bones had Parker interested in something on The Discovery Channel?

No... wait. This was Discovery Health... Was that?.... She hasn't!... Holy Shit she has!!!...

"Bones..." Booth cooed through gritted teeth.

"Booth! You're home!"

"And you brought pizza!" Parker exclaimed excitedly.

Temperance paused the TV show. "We missed you today, but we had a moderately enjoyable time in your absence."

The screen froze with the image of a woman heavy in labor knelt on all fours, and by the sweat pouring off her, quite obviously gripped with pain. Naked. The pregnant woman was butt naked. "I see that." He breathed deep, wondering how they'd spent the rest of the time. "Hey bud, go wash up while I chat with Bones."

"Sure Dad." Parker bounded towards the bathroom. "You guys had better not be kissing when I get back."

Temperance, who had now come to stand beside Booth, moved in close to pull him into an intense embrace. Booth stepped back, an unmistakable expression of annoyance on his face.

"Are we not going to kiss while Parker is otherwise occupied?" Temperance pouted, confused by Booth's demeanor.

"Not right now. I'd like to turn off the TV first. What with there being a program on totally unsuitable for my son to be watching." He pulled the remote control from her hand and turned the TV off.

"It is a documentary, Booth!" She frowned. "It's educational."

"Parker does not need educating in that way until he's... thirty."

"I think it's highly likely that Parker will acquire access to the female reproductive system substantially earlier than then. Besides, he found the whole show quite informative. Parker has asked a lot of questions today that will aid him in his future schooling."

Booth groaned, and walked toward the small kitchen. "Let's just eat, and then I can get Parker back to Rebecca before it gets too late."

"And then do I get my kiss?"

"Maybe." He shared the pizza out between three plates. "But what you did today was pretty bad."

Temperance sidled in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, toying with Booth's belt buckle. "I thought you liked it when I'm a bad girl."

Her husky seductive tones got the better of him immediately and he turned in her grasp to face her. "That's a different kind of bad," he corrected. "I guess you could be easily forgiven though." Grinning contentedly he leaned down to kiss her intently.

"EWWW!!!!"

They pulled apart slowly, both withholding their laughter.

"I said no kissing!" Parker protested as he took his seat.

Temperance sat down beside him. "Booth, don't forget we have both an antenatal and ultrasound scan tomorrow."

"Bones!" Booth frowned at her. "How could I forget?" After a moment of quiet he muttered under his breath, "...seeing as you already reminded me three times today already."

Parker shared a knowing smile with his father and sniggered. "You can be a little forgetful."

She glanced between them and frowned. "I think you'll both find my skills of recollection are quite exceptional."

"Exceptionally bad," Booth smirked. "I'm sure it's just the hormones. It won't be forever."

The conversation over dinner passed Temperance by as she lost herself in thought. It wasn't only her body that was experiencing changes. And she had to consider just how that was going to affect her ability to do her job.

.

BBBBBBBBBBB

.

"Remind me again. Why are you making me watch this, Bones?"

"Parker found it very informative. As did I. So I assumed you would also."

"Ummm..."

"Besides," she continued, "I haven't yet begun writing my Birth plan. Dr. Greene recommends we do it together so we both know what is expected of us during the labor. And there are several options I'd like to explore. One of which is the water birth we're watching here."

"Right..." Booth frowned at the screen. He'd seen some pretty gross things on a daily basis since he began working with Bones. The show they were watching was well up there with them. "Is the pool meant to be so... bloody?"

"What?" she mumbled distractedly. "Why are you pretending to be English again?"

"The water Bones! It's blood red."

"Technically hemoglobin is the principal determinant of the color of blood in vertebrates and other hemoglobin-using creatures. When arterial blood and capillary blood are bright red, oxygen imparts a strong red color…"

"I know blood when I see it, Bones"

"There will inevitably be some blood loss. The specific amount will depend on the birthing female. But the benefits of this type of birth experience are well documented. And the pain relief afforded by the water is more than worthwhile."

"Yeah well, it's kinda gross." Booth scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So what else does this birth plan need on it?"

"I would like a natural birth. Caesareans are an unnecessary medical procedure and neither do I relish the thought of an epidural. I wish to retain full control of my own body."

"I can understand that."

"I would opt to go without pain relief too. Women have borne offspring for millennia without the aid of modern analgesics. And I don't want her to be adversely affected by any morphites in my system. The gas and air, combined with the soothing effects of the birthing pool should be sufficient to quell the discomfort of giving birth."

Booth grinned at her naivety, figuring she could always change her mind later. For now though, she could have her moment, making plans about what should happen. But Booth knew as well as anybody that _should_ means nothing in the real world. "Anything else to decide about Methadone's birth?"

"Booth!" Temperance scowled at him. "The names you suggest become more and more absurd each time. I am beginning to wonder if your comments are deliberately obtuse."

"Really?" Booth laughed at her frustration with him. "Are we done with the planning now?"

"For now," she agreed, with a quick glance at the clock. "You're ready to sleep?"

"Sleep? Um... yeah... sleep is exactly what I had in mind," he smirked, nuzzling against her neck. "A long night of... sleep."

"That is not what your actions are implying. Is sleep a euphemism? Like translation? But for sex?"

"You bet, baby." He scooped her up and carried Temperance towards the bedroom.

"Booth?"

"Mmmnn?"

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Don't call me baby!"

"Can I call you sexy mama?" he retorted, placing her carefully in the center of the bed.

"No."

He pulled her shoes off gently. "Can I call you little lady?"

"No!" Her protestations increased tenfold.

Booth laughed, already expecting her reaction. "Can I call you sugarplum?"

"You call me Bones." She regarded him with contemplation, reaching up and stroking his cheek. "Always."

Booth pulled her up to sit and lifted her camisole over her head. "Can I call you the love of my life?"

She blushed and lay back down, snuggling into the soft throw. "That is nice, but I'd still prefer Bones."

Booth looked at her lustfully as he dived into his worship of her soft milky flesh. She murmured in delight as he laved her swollen breasts. Booth glanced up at her face and the love he had for her was overwhelming. His expression softened and he kissed her tenderly on the lips then drew back slowly.

"Can I call you my wife?"

.

* * *

_A/N – So what do YOU think she'll say? _;-)


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N – Yes, another chapter to start the weekend with! Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this over, as always. And thanks for all your reviews. I hope this chapter meets all your expectations. Or alternatively, totally shocks you! LOL _

_Disclaimer – I wish I owned Bones! I don't._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

"A joke."

"Huh?" Jared slid onto the stool beside him. "What's the joke?"

Booth snorted into his coffee. "My life"

Jared frowned at his older brother. You're kidding me right? You have the greatest kid in DC plus another one on the way. You're at the top of your field... No dishonorable discharge on your record," he quipped. "And what about this place you're moving into? Custom fitted out, if I remember… Hi tech security. No crappy neighbors to deal with!"

He nodded, slowly stirring the thick dark liquid. "It's almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"I asked Bones to marry me."

"I'm gonna hazard a guess that Tempe said no."

Booth sighed. "She didn't say no specifically. She laughed it off; assumed I was making some joke she didn't understand. And I quote, 'I don't understand why you would say that when you know how I feel about the concept of marriage'."

"Oh."

Booth turned to face his brother. "Jar? When you were reminding me what a great deal I had going on…"

Jared butted in. "Which is very true, by the way."

"…how come you didn't mention Bones?" His focus was fixed on his younger brother.

The air was suddenly thick with the awkwardness of the situation and the two men regarded each other cautiously. Finally, Jared proffered a reason. "She's an acquired taste," he began. "I guess you could say she's like peanut butter and jelly. You either love her or hate her. It's hard to find something in the middle."

Booth looked at his brother suspiciously. "You hate her?"

"You want me to love her?" Jared teased, in an attempt to lighten the situation. This wasn't an issue that he particularly wanted to share with Seeley. And if he needed to battle any unresolved feelings towards Temperance Brennan, neither his brother nor fiancée could be aware of that fact. "I got the impression that was the last thing you wanted me to do."

Booth winced at the thought.

"Besides, I don't think Melinda's into threesomes…" the younger Booth continued with a grin.

"Can we just lose those thoughts right there?" Seeley protested. "You're talking about my…."

"…girlfriend who will NEVER marry you."

"A little more salt in the wounds why don't you?"

"Bro, just accept it. There's no point holding your own little pity party every time you clash over some mundane issue."

Booth looked at his brother wide eyed. "Mundane? Says the guy who's getting hitched in a few short weeks himself."

"Touché."

"How's it all going anyway?" he asked. "How is Melinda?"

"Mom adores her, which is good. But Mils' is way stressed. Thinks everything's gonna fall apart. Which reminds me, I promised her we wouldn't fight any, on the wedding day."

Booth held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I don't tell you to be a jackass, I just point it out when you are."

Jared grinned. "Well for one day, I swear, I'm on my best behavior."

"Glad to hear it."

"Can't speak for Dad though," Jared shrugged. "But at least Pops is gonna be there."

Booth smiled. "That'll be good. I'm looking forward to him meeting Bones."

Jared smirked as he slipped off the stool. "I'm sure he'll find it quite the experience."

.

BBBBBBBB

.

"Booth!" Temperance rushed down from the platform to accept the tea he'd brought her. "You left without waking me this morning. Where have you been?"

"I had breakfast with Jared. He's feeling a little stressed. Their wedding is a little over two weeks away now. There's still a lot to do." Together they walked towards her office.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I think they have it all in hand. Except that Jared's Best Man is an old Navy buddy who can't get here until a couple of days before the wedding, so the now organizing the bachelor party is my deal."

"Can I help you with that? Research strippers perhaps? The one we interrogated maybe?..." Temperance pondered for a moment. "Strawberry Lust?"

"We didn't interrogate her, Bones. You paid her to give me a lap-dance while you watched. There's a big difference."

She frowned at his recollection of the event. "It sounds overtly sexual when you say it like that. Not at all professional behavior, especially within the course of a federal investigation. Ms. Lust, however, seemed very professional."

"Y'know what, Bones. Just leave it to me. You have enough to deal with being pregnant and working and writing…

"I have a deadline to adhere to!"

"…plus tracking progress on the house. I don't want you to run yourself into the ground. Think about Egberta."

"I'm not made of clay, Booth!" she argued sitting down carefully on the sofa.

"Porcelain, Bones. And what do you call this," he challenged, waving at her swollen ankles that she'd raised on to the coffee table to ease.

"A completely manageable side effect of the excessive hormonal variations I'm currently experiencing."

"Fine," he shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. "I'll leave you to it. I have paperwork to submit before this afternoon's appointments."

"Wait! Don't go yet, please?"

Booth smiled tenderly at her, then came and sat beside her, pulling her feet across his lap in an attempt to massage them back to perfect health. Temperance purred at the relaxing sensation and lay back, allowing him the opportunity to work his magic fingers across her flesh. "Better?" he asked after he'd finished.

"Much," she husked, pulling him into a soft hug. As Booth buried his head in the delicious scent of her hair he felt her finger tips swiftly work their way to his 'cocky'.

"Bones! What are you doing?" He stiffened as she unfastened her belt buckle.

"I missed you this morning," she replied absently. "I thought we might engage in intercourse before lunch."

"As nice as that sounds," he answered, warily glancing out into the busy lab, "I'm not sure making love here and now is entirely appropriate. And we have your checkup this afternoon."

"Are you concerned that people will know we've had sex? Because I suspect my pregnant state is already evidence of that."

"No, I…"

"And I very much doubt that any seminal deposits will show on an ultrasound…"

"Bones!"

"…although if Dr. Greene needs to conduct an internal examination for any reason, there could be unnecessary residue that might impede his assessment. We should contain ourselves to oral activities."

Booth licked his lips instinctively and smiled. "Kissing."

"I was thinking more in the region of fellatio." She reached inside his now-unfastened pants and Booth threw his head back at the sensation.

"Holy shit Bones! We can't. Not here. What if somebody comes in?"

"You make a valid argument." She loosened her grasp on his manhood, and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I shall sate myself though masturbation. You're quite welcome to assist me should you wish."

"I don't think so," he argued, before drawing her into a deep toe curling kiss. "You can't tempt me with sex then withdraw the offer. We'll just have to find somewhere private and use a condom."

"Do you have one on hand?" she asked excitedly.

Booth frowned. It had been a while since he'd needed one. As all his early experiences with Bones had been focused on baby making, condoms hadn't been an issue. "No. Do you?"

She shook her head.

"What about Hodgins?"

"At a conference today. Although… Mr. Vaziri is here on rotation this week. Perhaps you could ask him?"

Booth sighed as he looked out into the lab. "Why don't we just go back to your place and swing by the pharmacy en route?"

"Now _that_ is a very good idea."

.

Thirty minutes later, Booth was lay on the bed as Temperance moved frantically over him, his arousal buried deep inside her heat.

"You are insatiable!" Booth panted in declaration, as he ran his hands across her waist. "You know that, right?"

"I can't help it," she objected, changing her rhythm. "Ohhh!"

"Oh God yeah!" he growled. "I've got you, baby. Come for me?"

"So close," she whimpered. Booth thrust up inside her once more, pushing Temperance over the edge and she screamed out in ecstasy. The spasms of her release triggered his own, and as she collapsed on top of him, Booth joined her state of bliss.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss this," she murmured into his shoulder.

"What?" Booth asked, a slight panic in his voice.

"There is likely to be an extended period after the birth where we will not be able to engage in intercourse," she explained.

"Oh." Booth sighed loudly before mumbling under his breath, "Well that sucks."

Temperance pushed herself up on her elbows, a look of surprise on her face. "Did you just ask for oral sex?"

.

BBBBBBBB

.

"I haven't got all day you know," the sonographer snapped. "Now your notes say that you wanted to wait to find out the sex of your baby. Is that still the case?"

"No, we already know"

The abrupt woman looked at Temperance in surprise. "It isn't written down here. Are you suggesting that the last sonographer left your notes incomplete?"

"What? No! I was able to ascertain myself that we are having a girl," Temperance argued.

"Everybody's a damn expert," she muttered under her breath. "Now would you hop up onto the bed, Mrs. Brennan, so that we can get started?"

Temperance mouthed "Mrs?" to Booth and he shook his head softly, advising her not to make it an issue. Pleased that she understood, Brennan and Booth shared their frustration silently, as the cold gel was smothered over her abdomen. Booth held her hand as, together, they watched the grainy image on the screen.

"There she is Bones!" Booth breathed in awe. "Our baby girl."

"Hmm..." The sonographer broke the couple's blissful moment. "Well I have to tell you, Mrs. Brennan, that a girl would not be my professional opinion."

"What?" Booth interrupted. "You are saying that we're having a boy?" He squeezed his partner's hand as the concept slowly sank in. "But, we told everybody it was a girl. We bought girl stuff already!"

"Then I hope you kept all the receipts" she offered dryly. "Of course mistakes are easily made. It's very easy for the untrained eye to wrongly analyze what they see on the screen."

"Untrained eye?" Temperance objected. "Booth?"

He pulled her into his arms reassuringly. "S'okay, Bones. S'okay."

Less than ten minutes later, and clasping fresh images to fawn over, they were making their way back to the car.

"Booth, I'm so sorry. I really thought... I was so certain. But I'm sure the sonographer was right to suggest I was incorrect. The fetus was still in early stages of development. I was... mistaken."

"But it doesn't change anything right?" Booth reassured, staring at the new pictures with pride. "We're still gonna be great parents."

Temperance rested her palm against to ever expanding bump. "I hope so," she whispered pensively.

"Hey," Booth chided. "I know so! But this starts a whole new question over a name…"

"I want to call him Matthew."

Booth looked at her in surprise at her decisiveness. Turning the key in the engine, he grinned, nodded, and slipped on his sunglasses. "Okay."

Life _was_ good.

.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N – Thank you once again for all your wonderful reviews. And as always, thanks to MickeyBoggs for making all the necessary corrections._

_A/N 2 – Cecere – This chapter should hopefully answer both the questions you asked._

_Disclaimer – The only thing I gain from writing this is a full mailbox (hopefully – LOL!)*wonders who'll take the honor of 2000__th__ review.* Seriously I love you Guys!!! You're all AWESOME!!!  
_

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

.

"Good afternoon, Tempe, Seely." Dr. Greene smiled fondly at them. "How did the ultrasound go earlier?"

Temperance intertwined her fingers with Booth's. "It was… surprising. I'm having a boy."

"We're having," Booth corrected.

"Technically, it is my body," she quipped back.

Dr. Greene observed their interaction with fascination. "You seem perturbed by the fact it's a boy, Temperance?"

Temperance opened her mouth to reply, realizing then she had nothing of relevance to offer.

"Your instincts as a mother; their primarily purpose is to ensure you protect and nurture your children to help them reach adulthood," Dr. Green continued.

"Why is he telling me this Booth?" Temperance questioned defensively. "I know this already. It's anthropology 101."

"Tempe…" The doctor leaned towards her. "You shouldn't feel bad that you thought it was a girl. Sometimes our desires expose themselves by means that are beyond our control."

"Oh God," Booth grumbled quietly. "He's channeling Sweets."

Temperance allowed Dr. Greene's words to process before responding. "You're suggesting that I secretly desire a girl and so convinced myself that was the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous," Booth echoed firmly.

"Moving on…" the doctor sighed defeated, "now that you're entering your final trimester you'll probably find that things need to calm down. Perhaps cut down on your hours at work, if you haven't already."

"That is not going to be appropriate," Temperance objected, looking to Booth to verify her statement.

He smiled pitifully at her. "Bones, you have to do what's best, whether you like it or not. We'll call Cam. Work something out." Booth turned to the Doctor. "I'll make sure."

"Good. Have you packed your hospital bag yet?"

Temperance frowned. "No. Should I have? There are still 13 weeks and two days until my due date."

"It's advisable, yes. No one can predict what will happen. Good preparation helps save any unnecessary stress."

"I was thinking about a home birth…"

Booth sat upright, looking at Temperance in horror. "What?"

"Why not?" she asked her anxious partner.

"In my honest opinion, Tempe, that wouldn't be advisable in your present situation. We like to monitor first children to avoid the risk of complications. Home births are more suitable for second time mothers. Perhaps you could explore that option with a subsequent pregnancy?"

"I have no intention of procreating in multiples," she coldly stated, disappointed her preference wouldn't be viable.

"Whoa, Bones!" Booth objected. I thought maybe that could be up for discussion some time? Besides, you said yourself there is less stress when you have more than one kid!"

"And for you there will be, Booth. You have Parker already."

He glared at her. "That's not fair. Parker loves you like a mom," he hissed.

She stared at him, unsure exactly about what she'd said wrong; awestruck that Parker would feel that way about her, and guilty that she'd obviously upset Booth in what was obviously a sensitive subject for him. Her cheeks burning and battling to hold back unnecessary tears, Temperance turned away and reached inside her purse. "My urine sample," she stated placing the container firmly down on the desk.

.

BBBBBBBBBB

.

"Maybe we should ask Russ and Amy over?" Booth suggested as Temperance pushed the fresh diner food around her plate aimlessly. "They haven't got long to go now before their kid is born."

"Sure," she answered sheepishly. Booth had apologized for snapping at her earlier, yet the air between them was still thick with unresolved issues, neither wanting to make the situation worse. "I'll see if they're free tomorrow."

"We should take a pie," Booth thought out loud. "For dessert. In case they can come."

"I don't like pie, Booth." Her objection was laden with a tone of indifference; as though it wasn't worth the argument. "I don't like my fruit cooked."

"You rarely eat dessert anyhow." He pondered a moment. "I'll get one. It'll get eaten either way." Booth moved to the counter to make his purchase. "You ready to go? Finished playing with your food?"

Temperance dropped her fork onto the almost full plate, letting it clatter loudly. Last night Booth had asked her to be his wife. At the time she'd been dismissive of his request. But his behavior towards her today suggested otherwise. The situation needed to be remedied. And as soon as possible. "I need to head back to the lab," she replied. "But you go home, I won't be long."

Booth watched her distracted demeanor and nodded silently. Whatever it was bothering her, she'd tell him in her own time.

.

BBBBBBBBBB

.

"Caroline!" Temperance hurried down the corridor, following the prosecutor towards her office.

"Cherie," Caroline turned in surprise at her unexpected visitor. "My… aren't you getting big now. Y'sure that bambino of yours ain't gonna drop this side of new year?"

"Quite sure," Temperance affirmed.

"So what do you want?" Caroline asked bluntly. "I know you're here because you want something from me. _You_ don't make social calls. As a general rule."

"I'm concerned that Booth feels a need to establish ownership," Temperance explained.

"Excuse me?"

"And I suspect that his current lack of status in society's familial hierarchy bothers him greatly."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the anthropologist. "And I say again, excuse me?"

Temperance cocked her head slightly. "Why do you keep excusing yourself?" She sniffed the air delicately. "Are you experiencing an excess of involuntary bodily functions?"

"Why are you here Dr. Brennan?" Caroline exclaimed in exasperation.

"I wanted to know if you have drafted the documentation I requested. That will allow Booth the peace of mind regarding his responsibilities to our child."

Caroline pursed her lips into a slight smile and shooed Temperance back out of her office. "Don't you worry, Cherie. I'll personally ensure that before this baby arrives, Special Agent Seeley Booth gets all the parental rights he truly deserves."

"That doesn't actually answer my question…" Temperance objected as the door closed behind her.

.

BBBBBBBBBB

.

Temperance cracked open an eye and checked the time on her clock. 3.17am. Beside her, Booth was sleeping soundly. The tiredness everyone had told her to expect was now starting to kick in. But so was the insomnia. She brought her hand to rest on her abdomen. Inside, their baby was moving frantically around. Why did it do that, she wondered? During the day, while she was up and about, she only felt the odd movement, but come the quiet of night time it felt like it was doing a full aerobic workout. She really should try and go back to sleep.

But…

The impulse was simply too strong. Sliding carefully out of bed, Temperance crept through the darkness towards the door.

"Bones?"

Temperance jumped at his unexpected awareness. "I'm just going to the bathroom, Booth," she whispered through the darkness. "The baby is directing a rather large amount of pressure on my bladder. Go back to sleep."

"Mmmn, okay," he mumbled through his semi-conscious state.

Temperance closed the bedroom door quietly behind her and made her way through the dark apartment. Having reached the sanctity of the kitchen, Temperance opened the refrigerator, allowing the soft light to illuminate her delicate features. Taking pride of place on the center shelf was the pie Booth had bought for their, now confirmed, meal with Russ and Amy tomorrow.

"A small piece won't be missed," she told herself quietly.

It was some time later when Temperance finally slipped back into bed beside Booth. Instinctively he turned over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his friend and lover in close. She smiled contentedly and was quickly pulled back into sleep.

What little remained of the pie, however, lay carefully hidden at the very bottom of the trash bin. Temperance Brennan had thoroughly reconsidered her stance on cooked fruit.

.

BBBBBBBBBB

.

"This is great Tempe," Russ enthused. When did you learn how to cook this good?"

Temperance glanced around the table at everyone's expectant faces. "One of my foster families insisted that I take responsibility for all their evening meals. By way of my keep. They had very high expectations."

The silence that followed seemed deafening to her, as she waited for someone, anyone to respond to this new confession.

"It really is delicious," Amy finally declared. "How have you found pregnancy on your palate?" she asked, changing the subject. "Any particular cravings yet?"

Brennan glanced at Booth awkwardly. "No, no, none at all," she stated adamantly. He hadn't commented on the missing pie. Yet.

"Not at meal times anyway," Booth grinned.

Temperance froze at this lighthearted comment. Did he know what she did last night? He was an exceptional investigator. It would be foolhardy to believe Booth wouldn't figure her out…

"Ahh," Amy nodded in understanding. She herself had experienced the same kind of libido as Tempe when she'd been carrying Hayley. "You're referring to a different kind of appetite."

"No!" Russ' face wrinkled in disgust. "That's my sister you're talking about. I don't need these images in my head."

Amy and Booth laughed as Temperance looked on in total bewilderment. "I fail to see how my appetite for anything causes you all amusement?"

Booth slapped his hand on her thigh playfully. "Never mind, Bones. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay… well, Amy… I had wanted to ask you if during pregnancy you experienced greatly increased sexual desires? I'm presently finding I have a need to achieve orgasm four or five times daily. Fortunately Booth is very adept in that area, with both oral stimuli and penetration, but there have been several occasions where the use of manual aids would have been beneficial," Temperance explained bluntly, "however my doctor disapproves of their use in my current state…"

Booth could feel every inch of him shrinking in embarrassment. "Russ. What say we go get some beers? I think now would be ideal!"

"Yeah," Russ agreed wholeheartedly, desperate to not hear what his sister would discuss next. "Right now sounds like a great idea."

"…In this respect I'm fortunate that Booth and I work closely together. Any urges that occur throughout the day are easily sated," Temperance finished.

"Bones!" Booth hissed. "You're making your brother, and me for that matter, uncomfortable."

"Actually," Amy interrupted, grinning profusely. "Russ is more frustrated by my almost nonexistent sex drive."

"Amy," Russ blushed.

"Well it's true, and to be quite honest your attitude is getting on my nerves a little." Her mood turned quickly. "It's always about you, but it's my body that's changing and I can't help how I feel right now!"

"Booth says that honesty is important in a relationship," Temperance added helpfully.

"That true to a certain point," Amy argued, "but there is a thing as _too much_ honesty."

"Yes," Booth agreed vehemently. "Sometimes… it's necessary to keep things to yourself in order to protect other people's feelings." Booth flexed his palms. That is what he was doing, right? _Protecting Bones._

Amy, who was now calming down somewhat from her recent outburst, smiled at Temperance. "It's like when I ask Russ if my butt looks big in this. There is only one correct answer."

"I'm not sure I understand," Brennan mused. "Given how far you are in your pregnancy, surely your gluteus maximus looks engorged in any clothing. It has noticeably increased in size since I saw you last."

Russ leaned over her shoulder and whispered loudly in her ear. "The correct answer is no, Tempe."

"But that's a lie."

"It's being sensitive."

"Oh, so it is permissible to lie in order to enhance someone's self esteem." Temperance smiled proudly at her clarity.

Russ looked at his sister in bemusement. "Uh, yeah!"

Amy scowled at Russ. "So what you're actually telling Tempe is that my butt looks huge in everything!"

"Baby," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her. "You are always beautiful to me."

"Creep." She smirked seductively at him.

"See, Bones," Booth whispered, "that's what a good relationship looks like."

Temperance watched her brother and Amy interact warmly, wondering if this was how others perceived her relationship with Booth. And while she was thinking of Booth… "Dessert?"

"You just said my favorite word," Booth enthused with a grin. "I'm so ready for pie. Russ you will _love_ this pie, I'm telling ya!"

"Actually… no," she confessed. "The pie was destroyed. I umm… dropped it. Accidentally. And it was no longer fit for consumption. Therefore I had to… umm… throw it in the trash."

"Aww man," Booth whined. "That's a pity. A waste of great pie. I suppose we can pick up another next time though. What are we having instead?"

"Ice-cream."

"Great," Amy added. "I am so into ice-cream this pregnancy. I guess because it'd been a summer pregnancy, I've just been so hot all the time."

"In Peru the heat was unbearable. I could barely leave the hotel room." Temperance took the Ice-Cream from the freezer, basking in the chill for a moment.

"I can imagine." Amy nodded in agreement. "Everything feels so much more concentrated when you're pregnant."

"It does! You're so right about that!" Temperance smiled happily with the affirmation that she wasn't alone in what she was feeling right now.

.

.

"So. Russ. Amy?" Booth passed them both a glass. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"It's gonna be a boy," Russ confirmed with pride. "So we've decided on Matthew."

"Oh." Temperance looked to Booth in frustration. "Really?" she asked, turning back to her brother. "And you are completely set on that particular name?"

"Either that, or Richard," Amy added. "It's sort of a family tradition to name him after our fathers, and you guys grew up knowing your dad as Matthew Brennan. Obviously, my own dad is named Richard…"

"Well that is…" Temperance struggled to find the right words. "…lovely."

Russ brought his sister into a hug and laughed. "Glad you approve little sister."

Amy placed her hand on Russ' arm. "Russ, we should thing about making a move. It's getting late and we can't leave your dad to sit the girls all night."

"Thanks for coming," Booth offered warmly. "It was really great for Bones to speak about pregnancy to someone who knows."

"Yes," she commented. "You have offered a wealth of practical advice of which I will take regard when I reach the stage of labor."

"Have a safe journey, guys. I think actually I'm ready to get some sleep."

Temperance grinned. "That means we're going to have sex."

Booth looked at her in surprise. "What? No it doesn't."

"But you said that sleep was a euphemism for sex!"

"I also said that translation was a euphemism for murder but when I ask you to interpret for me I don't expect you to hack the suspect into pieces."

Temperance frowned. "Of course not. If I behaved like a sociopathic killer, you'd have to arrest me." She thought for a moment, and then whispered loudly at her partner. "Booth? That gave me an idea. Can we role-play while we're 'sleeping' later?"

Amy simply smiled as she and a mortified Russ walked out of the apartment. Temperance and Seeley were truly a match made in heaven.

* * *

_A/N – The angst bunnies are nipping at my ankles again…._


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N – I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting this long! Unfortunately, my dad passed away a few days after I posted the last chapter and it knocked my muse for six. So I'm really sorry for not thanking everyone who reviewed that last chapter. **_

_**I just have to say congratulations to Goldpiece for not only being my 2000**__**th**__** review, but also giving birth to a beautiful baby boy, Christopher Gabriel, on 9**__**th**__** December 2009. **_

_**And as ever, thank you to MickeyBoggs for reassuring me that my chapters are not a complete pile of poop. ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Bones. But it's nearly Christmas and I'm still hoping…**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"What time do you think you'll be home?"

Booth frowned as she primped and preened at his hair. "What? I really don't know, Bones. This is a bachelor party. Jared's bachelor party; so probably sometime around breakfast if past experience dictates." He glanced at his refection in the mirror. "Bones, what are you doing?" he challenged, swatting her away.

"I'm just fixing your hair. Is that problematic?"

"I guess not," he grinned, suddenly conscious of the anthropological nature of their relationship. At least, that is, her fussing reminded him of a similar scenario in the chimp documentary she'd made him watch the night before. "Why are you so concerned about what time I'll get home? I mean, are you even going to be here? I figured you'd want to stay at your place tonight."

"I'm just not used to sleeping alone anymore, and I'll miss you."

Booth smiled broadly. "What?! The ridiculously independent Temperance Brennan is going to be lonely?"

"I'm sure it's just the hormones," she insisted. "It won't last."

"Besides, you're not going to be sleeping alone," he teased.

"What?"

Booth placed his palm gently across her abdomen. "Because this little guy will be keeping you awake half the night as always anyhow."

She placed her own hand over his. "I guess it's something I should get used to. Being awake all night."

"We, Bones. We're in this together remember."

Temperance considered how happy she was right now, silently cursing entropy. If only she could freeze this moment. But even she had to admit that moving forward was the only way, especially when that meant they'd be meeting their baby in a few short months.

"I'd better head out," Booth muttered, pulling away reluctantly. "Love you."

"Yes." She beamed. "You do."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Booth nursed his third beer as the voracious gathering picked up the pace.

"Time to hit the strip club?" Jared suggested, to a resounding cheer from the dozen or so men that were more than happy to help the groom celebrate this last expression of freedom.

Booth sighed. He known Jared would need a little babysitting tonight to keep him out of trouble, but the so-called friends that his brother invited had no intention of making it easy for him. His thoughts drifted back to his partner, home alone tonight, and Booth knew it was that same sense of duty, and family loyalty that he had for Parker and his unborn child that kept him, and his watchful eye, here with his little brother.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Temperance Brennan felt odd.

The precise complaint was hard to place but as a result, she had accomplished nothing in the two hours alone. Everything required more focus than she could muster. After sitting in front of a blank computer screen for an hour Temperance accepted that her next chapter wasn't happening anytime soon. She'd wandered around her own apartment, picking up anthropology journals only to set them down again seconds later. Turning on the TV that Booth had insisted she purchase, Temperance began flicking aimlessly through to see if anything attracted her attention.

It was sheer frustration that took her into the bathroom for a long relaxing shower.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Sorry, I'm taken." Booth indicated his need for a refill to the barman, focusing his gaze well away from the breasts that hovered inches from his face

The scantily clad reveler continued running her palm along his bicep. "Really? I don't see any ring, Honey."

He snorted into the fresh scotch that has been placed before him. "That's my problem." He looked up and glared at what, he now realized, was a very beautiful woman. "And nobody else's business."

"If she don't want to marry you that ain't your problem, hot stuff. It's hers. Trust me. I meet a lot of guys in the same boat. And…" she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "…I know how to make them feel a whole lot better."

Booth let out a low chuckle. "Oh I just bet you do. But like I already told you, I'm not interested." Out of the corner of his eye, Booth noticed Jared approaching.

"Are you stealing my limelight bro?" Jared breezed while, very indiscreetly, checking out his brother's unwelcome companion. "If you're looking for a little private company, sweetheart, then you're hitting on the wrong brother. Seeley here doesn't know how to be a bad boy."

She licked her lip suggestively at Jared's invitation. "Sure. We could go for a little private company." She slipped her hand in Jared's, pulling him away through the crowded bar.

"Jar!" Booth looked on in horror at his brother's behavior. "You're getting married in a couple of days."

"Relax, Seels. You need to loosen up. And I know just the thing…"

"Jared!" Booth protested vehemently. "No!"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Temperance heaved a sigh. The bigger she got, the harder it was to manage everyday tasks. Even the simplest tasks, like removing her panties required the co-ordination and balance of a champion athlete. And so she stood naked regarding her changing shape in the bathroom mirror. Smoothing her palm across her heavily expanded belly, her baby responded to the touch with a visible kick, stretching her taut skin around the distinguishable shape of a tiny foot. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought hard about the life growing within. Together with Booth, they had made this human she carried inside her.

"Wow."

There was no one else to hear her amazement at the miracle of life. That, given a relatively short period of time, this tiny embryo could grow into a living piece of them. Temperance turned to admire her side profile, hoping their baby would move again. Except this time something else caught her eye. Obscured from her usual line of vision by her protruding stomach, her face fell as she now noticed the small patch of red stretch marks that proudly decorated the underside of her bump. Further investigation by a small hand mirror revealed that there were twelve scars. With the best part of a trimester remaining Temperance resigned herself to the fact there would likely be many more to develop.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Booth sat on full alert, knowing that Jared had something up his sleeve. He hadn't seen his brother in some time, suggesting that whatever was happening was a very private thing indeed. The rest of the party were, however, having a very good time themselves. Finally a slender brunette approached him.

"Seeley?"

"Whatever you've been asked to do…" he began, fixated on his drink, anxious to dismiss the company.

"…You're going to love," she concluded.

To Booth's surprise she pulled his chin up to make eye contact. It took about five seconds before the sickening sensation hit his stomach. He was well and truly done for. Sitting loosely over the enticing lingerie was a blue lab-coat.

She smiled seductively at him through a very familiar shade of lipstick, gyrating her body closer and closer. "You have perfect zygomatic structure."

"You're an anthropology student."

A flash of delight in her eyes confirmed to Booth that his assumption was correct. He shuddered as it occurred to him that this young woman might even be one of Bones' younger grad students. And, like it was second nature to her, the familiar anthropological terminology he heard so often spilled freely from her lips.

And in an instant Booth knew that Jared had prepped this one well in advance.

"I need you to stop this," he panted uncontrollably. "I can't allow you to do this."

"Forgive me for saying," she breathed huskily, "but you're the one who came to this club. You knew what happens here."

"Yes… but…" His argument was feeble. She was damn good at her job. And the fact her job tonight was to impersonate Bones was no exception. This was the Bones he'd spent months, years fantasizing about. The dirty sexy side of Bones that he'd envied each time she invited other men into her bed. He had her now, admittedly, but her pregnancy meant that, for the time being at least, he'd got the domestic, safe side of her.

He was happy, truly, he was. But this woman was doing something to him here tonight that was missing and he needed it to stop before it got out of hand. Booth tried desperately to recite the list of saints that had always worked faithfully in his younger days.

"If you want me to help out with that little problem you have there, we have private rooms out back," she whispered seductively.

"No," he protested jumping up. "I don't want you to do anything. Aside from get a different job to support you through college."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Closing the cubicle door firmly behind him, Booth rested his head on his arms. He needed to talk to Bones. Hoping it wasn't too late he fumbled frantically to call her.

The phone in her apartment rang out, unnoticed over the sound of the water pounding down over her.

After ringing back four more times Booth hung up without leaving a message, not sure what he could say anyway. _'Bones, I just called for phone sex because I'm so turned on I've had to lock myself in the restroom.'_ That just sounded wrong. Especially when on the other side of the door was a constant stream of other 'patrons'. In sheer desperation Booth took hold of his own length, now almost painful with arousal, obliging himself with what he needed.

Afterwards, he ventured tentatively back out into the bar, where a few of Jared's buddy's were gathered around, all trying to watch the video playing on one of the cell phones.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Man, Jared has a way with women," one remarked.

Booth caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a very explicit recording of Jared with not only the woman from earlier but a second blonde. He turned away in fury. Booth had thought his brother was setting down finally. He was wrong. Jared was out of control.

"Hey, Seeley. Ricky got a good shot of your little encounter too."

At this point Booth knew it was time for him to leave. Jared, his own brother, had set him up. Knowing Seeley's weakness had guaranteed that Jared had bought his brother's silence over his obscene indiscretions. And in a few days Seeley would watch his brother marry a woman knowing that the vows he took meant nothing.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Booth stared up at the ceiling as Temperance shifted her body into him. What Jared had done tonight had made a mockery of the beliefs that they'd both been raised with; justification that Bones was right to doubt the validity of matrimony. And yet still, Booth had little doubt that the wedding wouldn't continue as planned, regardless of his brother's actions. And there wasn't a damn thing that Seeley Booth could do about it.

"Mmnnn" she murmured sleepily. "You're here. Did you want to engage in intercourse?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Booth rolled onto his side to face her. "You should get back to sleep. We have a busy couple of days ahead."

"And I will. Once we've had sex."

He frowned at her determination. "Jared really pissed me off tonight."

"Then ejaculation will afford you a much needed release," she argued teasingly.

"I'm tired, Bones," he protested, turning away. "Maybe in the morning."

"Oh."

A few minutes of silence followed. Enough to allow Booth to drift into a restless sleep. Almost.

"I could take control?" she offered. "I am aware of how much you like it when I straddle myself above you. It would require no effort on your part…"

"Tired," he mumbled into the pillow. "And I already came once tonight…"

Had Booth not turned his back on her he would have seen the immense vulnerability she was feeling right now. Because to Temperance it sounded like, well, what he'd said already. That at some point tonight he had been sexually stimulated enough to ejaculate. And she wasn't there.

As she lay quietly by his side a single tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto her pillow.

Silently cursing entropy.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N – Thanks as ever to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over. And to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer – I can only dream of owning Bones. (I can however write fanfic.) **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aside from the steady tick of a wall clock somewhere behind her, the room was silent.

From her seat by the window Temperance watched the sleeping man, his intoxication still obvious as he slept. From outside she felt a familiar comfort with the gentle hum of the city as it began to wake on this late October morning. Their abrupt conversation had played on her mind and found now that sleep was rendered as useless to her. And at barely after 5am, Temperance needed a distraction.

Work.

Quietly she dressed herself, stumbling once or twice in the dim light as she struggled with her changing shape. Booth, however, remained in a heavy sleep. With one last glance through sad eyes, she pulled on her heavy winter coat, it not quite covering her stomach anymore.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Perhaps it was the click of the latch that woke Seeley Booth. Or maybe it was the sound of an ambulance rushing by in the early morning city. Regardless, his head felt too heavy with alcohol to move from its place on the pillow. Booth blissfully drank in the scent of her, lingering in the cotton, a cure to all ails. His only thought as slumber overtook him once again was whether it was possible to bottle the aroma so he could keep it with him always.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Temperance reached for the ringing phone. It was now just a little after 9am, but she was more than pleased with today's accomplishments. As she spoke, Angela appeared in the doorway.

"…yes, I am able to accommodate those alterations into my schedule… Thank you for calling…. I look forward to it…"

"Schedule?" Angela complained. "Sweetie you need to cut back a little, chill out. You're in your last trimester now and being busy isn't doing you any good."

"On the contrary, Ange. I find keeping myself active and stimulated to be most effective at regulating my stress levels."

Angela grinned. "As long as active and stimulated is a reference to sex then I'm good with that."

Temperance frowned and turned away, gathering her purse and coat.

"Was it something I said?" Angela retorted, befuddled.

"I have a clinic appointment. If anyone needs me I'll be back in by eleven."

Angela walked by her side towards the lobby. "I thought your appointment was this afternoon."

"They requested I change it just a moment ago."

"Bren, stop." Angela placed her hands on her hips, standing her ground. "There's something fishy here."

Temperance cocked her head. "Perhaps one of the Interns has brought tuna sandwiches for lunch. But you're quite right. They should store them in a refrigerator in the meantime, if only to reduce the risk of food poisoning." She continued walking. "I'm sorry Angela I really need to go."

Watching her leave, Angela heaved a sigh as Hodgins sidled up beside her. "They were supposed to have a happy ever after ending."

He slung his arm around her waist and squeezed affectionately. "And I'm sure they will. But somehow I don't think we've reached the end of the story yet."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Let's get your blood pressure checked and then we're done for today." Dr. Greene stood up from behind his desk and moved around to his patient. "Have you enrolled in a Lamaze class yet?"

"I should but the available classes don't fit well with my routines," Temperance replied, rolling up her sleeve.

"Then you need to make time. I thought we talked already about you cutting back your work hours."

"I'd like to have as little to do as possible in the weeks after childbirth, so the more I accomplish beforehand…"

"Delegate. You have people around that want to help you. Let them."

Temperance thought carefully. She wanted to stay in control but perhaps her doctor had a valid point.

"Hmm…" he murmured, bringing her focus rapidly back. "Your blood pressure is high today." Dr. Greene perched on the edge of his desk. "Is there something bothering you, Tempe?"

She glanced to the floor, keeping her breathing deep and steady.

"Temperance?"

"I'm…" She swallowed hard before answering. "I'm uncertain that Booth finds me attractive in my present pregnant state. I feel… ugly."

"Tempe, please forgive me for saying this here, but you are a very beautiful woman. And most men… fathers… express that having their spouse carry their child to be a very erotic state of body and mind."

"Except that Booth is not my spouse," Temperance clarified. "He and I are not married and have no intention of changing that state."

Dr. Greene grinned. "I think he'll still feel that way regardless."

"Furthermore," she continued dismissively, "I suspect he is disappointed with the restrictions I am having to impose on our lovemaking."

The doctor smiled. "Now that is the first time I heard you use the term 'lovemaking.' It could appear to the uneducated that your own perspectives are changing."

"Uneducated? Like Booth?" Temperance paused, pensively considering her own feelings. "I have developed a liking for what would be regarded as a domesticated lifestyle. I do find myself to be more content when…"

Dr. Green winced. "When I said uneducated I meant… You know what, just forget what I say. You have your own therapist already, right? Perhaps you should make an appointment?"

"While I regard psychology as a weak and invalid science, if that is your professional opinion I will make an appointment to speak with Dr. Sweets."

"It will help, Tempe. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Gathering her belongings she looked bemused at his comment. "Just because you have a doctorate in medicine makes you no more trustworthy than the guy serving in the coffee house across the street. In my work I have come across several General Practitioners that have indulged in illegal practices."

Dr. Green held the door as she stepped out into the corridor. "Touché, Tempe. See you again in two weeks."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bones!" Booth rushed towards her as she made her way back to the office. "I brought you coffee, but Angela said you already went to the pre-natal?!? I thought we were going together? After lunch?"

She walked past him, undeterred. "They moved it up. And it didn't appear that you would be fit to attend."

"But…" Booth was speechless.

Temperance quickly deposited her belongings and slipped her trademark Jeffersonian lab coat back on before ascending the platform to continue her identification of the waiting soldier's remains.

Recollections of the previous night flashed before him as she flounced past, lab coat hanging loosely around her stomach. Booth brought his hand up to rub his temples, obscuring her from his vision.

"My physical appearance must be getting quite repulsive to you this far into pregnancy," she asserted, her focus now fixed on him still standing at the foot of the platform. "For this reason I think I can understand why you felt the need to engage in intercourse with somebody else, instead of celebrating with Jared last night."

Booth stood, shell-shocked. "Whoa! And Whoa!"

"I hardly think word games are appropriate."

He ran up to her, ignoring the security alarm that began echoing painfully around the lab. She scowled and he back-stepped, validating his presence. "First whoa. I would never cheat on you, Bones. Not in a million years."

"It's impossible for humans to live that long," she argued. "You couldn't logically promise anything longer than 60 years. And that is being optimistic. The average lifespan for an American male is 74.7 years. But working in a high risk environment as you do…"

"Second whoa," he growled, interrupting her rambling. "You are dazzlingly beautiful, pregnant or not."

"Then explain last night to me. Please." Her voice was calm, detached. It was enough to worry him physically sick.

"Last night?"

"When you arrived at my apartment last night I offered you the opportunity for intercourse. You declined and made suggestion that your physical needs had been met already."

He nodded tentatively. It was all coming back now. "Something happened. And it meant that I couldn't get you out of my head. So… I had to go somewhere private…"

Temperance cocked her head and frowned. "Private?"

"A stall in the restroom okay," he hissed, glancing around conscientiously. "I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. And I, you know." He flailed his arm around in a circular motion.

Jack Hodgins swiped his pass, allowing him access to the occupied platform. Carrying the tray of samples he climbed the steps carefully, watching the bickering couple with intrigue.

She shrugged her shoulders ambiguously. "I really don't know what you're attempting to say with that particular non-verbal expression."

Discreetly, Booth restricted his motion to a more specific gesture.

"Masturbation!" she exclaimed, with a satisfied realization. "In the stall. That's why you achieved orgasm prior to returning."

Sharply, Hodgins spun round and jogged back down the steps, now with little regard for the delicate samples he carried. "Oh, that is the last time I do any kind of favor for Angela!"

She turned away and continued working. "If you'd told me that immediately, then it would have avoided a very restless night on my part."

Booth rolled his eyes at the big man upstairs. Was the subject now dead in the water? As far as Bones was concerned, he hoped so. "So, umm, did the doc have anything useful to say?"

"My blood pressure is a little elevated. And he thinks I'm beautiful."

Booth suddenly felt his own blood pressure rise from deep within. "Can we make sure I go with you to all future appointments, he growled through gritted teeth.

"Sure," she replied. "But honestly you didn't miss much. We only talked about sex."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So a little birdie told me Booth was so crazy with lust he had to jack off in a public restroom to get it out of his system." Angela pulled up a chair to join Brennan at her desk.

"Birds can't speak. Except for a few breeds, that are able to mimic humans, but certainly none of those could possibly conduct a conversation."

"C'mon Bren! I'm on a celibacy kick here. I need a vicarious thrill from somewhere."

Temperance stopped typing and turned to face her friend. "He was over stimulated and felt the need to indulge in a moment of self-fulfillment."

"Why?"

"What?" She frowned at Angela's line of questioning.

"Why was he so turned on? What had happened?"

A look of utter bewilderment filled her expression. "I don't know."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You haven't forgotten its Jared and Melinda's rehearsal dinner tonight?" Booth quizzed as he sauntered into her office at 5pm. "I'm not too keen on attending myself but its family. And at least you'll get to meet Pops. I know he'll love you. And I'm hoping you'll love him too."

Temperance looked up from behind a stack of files. "Actually Booth, I got very little sleep last night and now find I'm having spasmodic bursts in my cerebellum."

"You're tired and you have a headache."

"That is what I just said."

He walked towards her and gently began massaging her head. "Maybe you should just get an early night. That way you'll be fit for the wedding tomorrow. I'll go alone tonight."

"Thank you Booth. That sounds like a most suitable compromise."

"See Bones. Compromise; One of the secrets of a successful relationship.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Where's Tempe, bro?" Jared looked around smugly. "She didn't come?"

"What!?" Melinda scooted between them. "Why is she not here? This is going to spoil my seating plan completely."

"Umm…" Booth shifted uncomfortably. "Bones is really not feeling too good right now. We thought it best that she rest tonight, so she'll be good for the actual wedding tomorrow."

Jared raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Sure. Whatever you say, Seeley."

"Not that it's any of your business anyhow, but that's the truth," he snapped, walking towards Pops and the few other relations that he still held any respect for.

Tomorrow was going to be painful. But the question that kept playing over and over in Seeley Booth's head was; 'Just who would be the one that suffers?'


	52. Chapter 52

_Authors Note - Thanks for waiting. Real life can be a… well. Thanks to MickeyBoggs all the corrections. And to everyone who read and reviewed so far. Hope you like this one._

_Disclaimer – not mine. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Booth?"

The agent closed the front door and headed towards her anxious voice in the bedroom. He'd hoped a 10k run would help clear his head this damp fall morning. Instead his issues with Jared only tormented him more. After today, Seeley resolved, his brother was not his problem anymore. He had his own little family to think about now.

"Can you help me?" Temperance indicated for him to fasten the zipper on her cobalt-blue jersey knee length dress. "This feels a little casual for a wedding," she complained, "but I didn't expect to have such a limited wardrobe already."

"And who's fault is that?" He asked, forcing the zipper up.

She sucked in a breath as the dress pulled taut across her tender breasts. "My own."

Booth smiled. Sometimes her literalness did work to his advantage. "I thought you might have picked out something new from one of those fancy shops."

"I was too busy to go. And I saw little point in investing in a new wardrobe for a matter of months." She turned to the mirror to check her reflection and her posture sagged.

"Hey!" Booth stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "What's up?"

"I look fat and frumpy and more suited to shopping at Wal-Mart than attending a wedding."

"You look beautiful." He kissed her neck, watching her soft smile through their reflection. "And you'd still look amazing if you wore a garbage sack."

"I'll just have to dress it up with a little jewelry, I guess," she suggested optimistically. "And then, Sunday I'll purchase the requisite amount of new outfits."

"You want me to come along and tell you how beautiful you are?" Booth asked, heading off to take a shower.

"As nice as that sounds, you have Parker to entertain," she called out. "I doubt he'd enjoy shopping for maternity clothes." Sadly, Temperance reviewed her reflection once more. "I doubt I'll enjoy shopping for maternity clothes," she whispered.

"Sorry, what?" Booth asked, peering back around the doorway. "I didn't catch that last bit."

She forced a smile. "It was nothing. But you should hurry showering. We need to pick up Parker soon. And we can't be late for your brother's wedding. You have groomsmen duties remember?"

"Aww," he grumbled mockingly. "And I was hoping you'd join me in the shower."

**BBBBBBBB**

"Bride or groom?"

Temperance looked at Booth in utmost confusion then bent carefully down to the little boy's level. "I am neither, Parker. I was invited as a guest."

Booth laughed. "He means are you a guest of the bride or groom."

"The invitation implied both parties requested my presence."

"Just go sit next to Cam and Michelle, Bones. We'll join you soon." Lovingly, he placed his palm at the small of her back and guided her though the oak doors of the church.

Temperance greeted their friends, who she now regarded as her extended family and sat, watching the events unfold with interest.

Finally, a hush descended over the congregation and Booth and Parker quickly sidled in beside her.

As they sat, Booth took her hand into his own, caressing her soft skin tenderly. The words being spoken drifted over him as he watched her intently. Temperance however was transfixed on the couple standing before them.

"A circle," the priest spoke, "is the symbol of wholeness, perfection, and unity. Like circles, their rings have no beginning and no end. They are tokens of the growing relationship that Melinda and Jared have come here to celebrate and confirm."

Booth smoothed his finger across her mother's ring. Temperance briefly glanced at him with slight confusion.

"Melinda and Jared are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their relationship and love. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their parents to represent their lives to this moment."

"It's a beautiful ceremony," Temperance whispered. Booth continued gazing at her in adoration, pushing a few stray tendrils of hair away from her face. She turned her head briefly, flashing him a bright smile. "Don't you think so?"

"Beautiful," he echoed.

"The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. Melinda and Jared will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one."

Temperance pulled Booth's palm rest on her abdomen where their unborn child was more than making its presence felt.

"May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of their unity. May these candles burn brightly as symbols of their commitment to each other, and as a tribute to their parents' everlasting love for them."

As the congregation stood for the hymn Booth could hold back no longer.

"I meant every word."

"What?" she whispered.

"When I said I want you as my wife."

"Booth, your brother is getting married," she retorted dismissively. "This is hardly the time or the place to discuss this."

"Exactly, Bones! This is the perfect place to tell you how much I want to marry you." Booth turned to face her with a steely determination.

She stared back. A vacant expression, humanized only by the quiver of her lip and the rapid dilation of her pupils. Before her thought processes had chance to evaluate the situation her legs were carrying her pregnant form out into the wet churchyard. The cold hit her immediately, but inside she couldn't think over the chorus of the congregation. Out here there was a peaceful calm. The hymn was muffled by the solid structure of the church. Slower now, she headed toward a bench heavily sheltered by a willow tree.

Inside, Booth swallowed hard, biting back tears. It was time for him to accept that Bones would never want to marry him. He glanced around. The wedding party wouldn't notice his absence for a few minutes if he left while they were still singing. Just as he was ready to slip away to find her, Booth felt a sharp jab in his rib and jerked his head sideward.

"Spill." Camille Saroyan had her serious face on.

He snorted. "It's my problem Cam. I'll fix it."

"You don't think that I know how to handle Dr. Brennan already? Trust me Seeley. Now, what did you do?"

"I asked her to marry me."

Cam smiled sympathetically. "And you wonder why she ran! Hell, even I'd shudder at the thought of doing your laundry for the rest of my life."

"What? No, that's not what I…"

"Relax, I'm kidding!" She pulled him into a warm hug. "Don't worry, she'll come around." Cam pursed her lips in deep thought. "You can't rush her. You know this better than anyone."

"I need to go fix this, Cam."

"Let me, Seeley."

**BBBBBBB**

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam walked towards the bench that Temperance sat solemnly on. "It's cold. I brought your jacket out." Carefully, she sat beside her.

"You are missing the wedding."

"So are you," Cam observed. "Although I don't think it matters really. The spectators are irrelevant. What's most important is the couple standing together down front. That they love each other and want to make a lifelong commitment."

"I… don't understand how someone can know what - who - will make them happy for the rest of their life. It's illogical."

"You're right. You can't possibly know that. What's important is that we try."

Temperance choked out a weak smile. "You sound like Booth."

"So tell me, Brennan, who doesn't long for that one person who instinctively knows how to make you feel amazing? And when that person is right there in front of you have to seize hold with both hands. Hard! Because there are so many women like us, just… waiting. Hoping. And not everyone will get their happy ending"

"Happy endings are relevant only in fairytales."

"Fairytales always have their roots in reality," Cam quipped back.

Temperance sat back and contemplated. "That is true."

"Maybe we could go back inside? Forget anything Booth said, for now at least, and enjoy this wedding?"

She shivered as a cold breeze washed over her. "That would be an acceptable course of action," Temperance nodded.

**BBBBBBBB**

The first thing Temperance noticed as they reentered the church was that neither Booth nor Parker was no longer seated where she'd left them. Frantically she scanned the congregation. Taking a few steps forward, she heaved a sigh of relief as they both came into view, kneeling before the altar with heads bowed taking communion. For all the strength she saw in Booth, there was a vulnerability to him here. And Parker idolized his father. She watched as the young boy repeatedly glanced up at Booth for reassurance. The image made her smile. So when Booth stood and turned suddenly, looking straight at her, she jumped, clutching her palm to her hip at the sudden pain.

"Are you alright?" Cam asked with concern. "Maybe you should sit down a while?"

"I'm fine," she dismissed, not once losing eye contact with Booth who was heading directly towards them.

"Bones?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of how to answer his unspoken question.

"I'm sorry." He reached out for her. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

Temperance looked away, not wanting to see the inevitable hurt. "I'm concerned that my judgment is impaired by the hormones cursing through my body. I can't change my mind about this. Not now." She sucked in a sharp breath. "Not yet."

"Wait…" Booth placed his hands gently at each side of her face, pulling her gaze back into his own, caressing her temples with his calloused thumbs. "Are you saying that, in time, you might reconsider?"

"I'm saying that in the here and now, my answer is no."

"The way I see it, Bones, that's not a no. That's a maybe." Booth leaned forward, resting his warm lips on her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes." She could feel his smile against her skin. "And I love you too. More than I ever imagined possible."

**BBBBBBBB**

Temperance shifted in her seat and looked around the elegantly decorated hotel. It really was a beautiful venue for a wedding reception. "Shouldn't we be conducting some form of social intercourse?"

Booth spluttered. "Bones! Here is not appropriate for any exhibitionist tendencies you might be experiencing!"

"What? I meant that we should be conversing with other guests."

"Oh. Yeah." He flushed at his mistake. "And no."

"Why"

"If anyone wants to talk they can come to us. For a start you shouldn't be on your feet too long…"

"Is this because your father is here?"

"No. I just think… we should stay out of the spotlight for a change.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I've decided that I'm not gonna drink today," Booth blurted.

Temperance cocked her head. "Why?"

"First in solidarity," he explained. "Because you can't. And second, I need to keep a really clear head. We have Parker."

"…who is very adept on that dance floor," she interrupted, watching Booth's young son slide and spin across the parquet floor.

"And…" His expression was pained as he watched his father and brother prop up the bar. "I'm thinking of you. You've been getting a few twinges today." Suddenly Booth waved vigorously as he spotted his grandfather. "Pops!" He grinned. "You're gonna love him, Bones!"

Booth wasn't wrong.

"So you found a woman who wants to have your babies?" Hank Booth observed, once the formal introductions were out of the way.

"Baby. One progeny should sate my maternal inclinations," Temperance corrected.

"As long as it doesn't sate anything else, huh shrimp," Hank muttered under his breath, nudging Booth teasingly.

"Pops!"

"What? A good sex life is important. You don't connect in the bedroom you might as well not bother."

"We connect very well, thank you," Temperance confirmed. "In fact, last night…"

Hank laughed. "I really should say hello to the other happy couple. But I'll be back around later on. Without fail. Because you my dear, are simply enchanting."

As he stood Hank leaned down and whispered in his grandson's ear. "She's a keeper. Never let her go. Ever."

Booth grinned. "I don't intend to."

"You know," Temperance began, changing the subject now they were alone once more, "it looks like the contractors will be finished so we can move in before Thanksgiving. Perhaps you could give notice on your lease this week?"

"Sure," Booth nodded. "No point paying rent longer than needed."

"And we should start deciding which of your possessions we want to keep."

Booth's jaw dropped. "Just mine?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What? I have nicer stuff."

Booth groaned and gently banged his head down on the table in mock frustration. When he looked up, Booth found his father standing directly behind Bones, his mother by her husband's side. "Mom," he greeted, not acknowledging his other parent.

The older man spoke. "So I couldn't help but notice you both causing that little drama during the ceremony."

"It was the incense," Booth insisted. "A little too overpowering with Bones' pregnancy-induced super-sense of smell."

"That's not entirely…" Temperance silenced herself at Booths insistent nod.

His mother pushed forwards. "Pregnant?" She looked between them both. "Since when?

"I conceived in April," Temperance confirmed.

"But… but… it's October?" she added in shock. "Why wouldn't you tell us something like this? This is my grandchild."

"Illegitimate," his father added. "And isn't it obvious? He's humiliated by the fact Jared found a good wife. This is his way of diverting all the attention back on to himself, on Jared's and Melinda's day. Well it's not going to work. C'mon. We have guests to attend to."

Temperance reached across the table taking Booth's hands in solidarity, but neither one of them spoke a word.

**BBBBBBBB**

"I thought you weren't drinking alcohol?" Temperance commented as the wedding meal drew to a close.

Booth frowned. "What?"

She nodded towards the champagne flute.

"This? This is the toast. That doesn't count." He tipped the glass to his lips sharply, downing it in one.

"Were you not supposed to wait until a toast was proposed?"

Booth didn't answer.

"I am not so oblivious to realize there is something wrong. Booth," she pleaded, "why won't you tell me what's wrong? Is this about what happened during the ceremony?"

"It's not you, Bones. We're good. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I hate when you close me out."

"I'm not shutting you out. I just need…" He bit his lip to stop himself. "I have faith in God and man, Bones. God and man."

"I don't understand what that means."

"You will."

**BBBBBBBB**

The day seemed to drag for both of them. Several family members enquired about their pregnancy, and Temperance remained polite and courteous throughout. Only Parker seemed to be really enjoying himself. Finally the reception became quieter as the older family and friends said their goodbyes.

Temperance Brennan had had enough.

"Booth? Talk to me, please. I can't stand this any longer."

He sighed as he watched his brother play the doting husband. "Jared. He set me up to protect himself."

"What!" She looked aghast. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't know," he replied, twisting his hands together. "I suppose it depends how you react."

"Me? But you said…" Temperance looked at the sadness in his eyes. "Tell me."

Booth explained the events of the bachelor party.

"You received a lap dance? By a woman pretending to be me?"

"Uh huh," he confirmed nervously.

She pondered his confession for a moment. "Well... it seems it wasn't by your own instigation. So while I still feel the slight sting of jealousy that you experienced a sexually motivated encounter without me, I also believe that I would have been intrigued to witness the event.

Booth looked across to his brother and scowled. "Guess what! You can!"

"What?"

"They recorded it. On a cell phone."

A few minutes later they were standing with Jared and his other groomsmen, with Temperance reviewing the footage that had been taken. Melinda watched on from the sidelines unnoticed.

"Is that one of my grad students?" Temperance commented. "She is obviously not committing enough time to her studies. Although from an anthropological perspective I find all of this fascinating. Are there any other videos from the bachelor party that I might review?" she asked, searching the cell-phone's video library. "Oh, I found one of Jared…"

Melinda snorted. She really didn't have the patience to deal with this woman. And certainly not on her wedding day. "I'm sure we're all really interested to know what prank they pulled on my husband," she drawled sarcastically.

Temperance moved about watching the video from different angles, as though it would give her a better perspective. "It looks very much like he engaged in full intercourse with another woman."

Everyone froze.

"I'm sorry," Temperance added. "My mistake. There are two women participating here." She looked up at a crowd of shocked faces. "Tell me, does three constitute an orgy, or is that term reserved for four of more parties?"

Melinda snatched the phone from Temperance.

Temperance scowled. "I would have happily handed it across had you asked politely."

"Time to go Bones." Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and led her away. "Parker's tired."

"No I'm not," the little boy objected.

"Yes you are. Don't argue back."

Temperance glanced back just in time to see Melinda floor Jared with a perfectly executed right hook.

"Dad?" Parker asked as they stepped out into the night air. "What's an orgy?"

**BBBBBBBB**

Booth closed the bedroom door quietly. "I doubt we'll hear a peep out of Parker 'til morning." He slipped under the sheets and pulled Temperance towards him. Slowly, tenderly, he traced along her shoulder with his lips.

"Mmn," she murmured, reaching back to stroke his already prominent erection.

He shuddered at her touch. In retaliation Booth walked his fingers suggestively across her thigh, then like lightning he was teasing his fingertips on her swollen center, slipping inside her heat, using her own arousal against her.

She whimpered and twitched, determined to hold back the impending orgasm. He knew her so well, in and outside the bedroom. Always awakening her senses beyond anything she'd experienced before.

Booth knelt up and pulled her over so she was laying on her back. Her expanding breasts jiggled at her every move. He licked his lips. This really was a sight to behold. The electricity between them was sparking. He leaned forward and grazed the tip of her nipple with his tongue.

"Booth!" Temperance cried out in agony. "That's just too sensitive. Please! You can do anything, but my breasts are so sore right now."

He didn't need to be told twice. In a flash he'd relocated himself between her legs, spreading her wide as he latched onto her core, lapping enthusiastically at her warmth. Temperance couldn't hold back a second longer and the orgasm rushed though her. She sighed blissfully and indicated for Booth to lie by her side. As he did, she straddled herself over him, guiding his arousal inside her still pulsing core. Temperance moved slowly, extracting maximum pleasure from every stroke. Their fingers interlinked as she rode him carefully and before long it was Booth's turn to pulse against her.

Both satisfied, they lay on the bed, face to face, each taking the time to capture this moment.

"Do you think you'll ever stop loving me?" she asked quietly.

"Never."

"How can you know?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Gut feeling. When am I ever wrong?"

**BBBBBBB**

They were barely asleep when the phone rang. Temperance fumbled around in the darkness and brought the phone to her ears.

"Tempe?"

She pushed herself up and flicked on the lamp. "Dad? Is everything alright?"

"No honey. No it's not." Temperance could hear the vulnerability in his voice. "Amy gave birth a few hours ago. There were some complications and the doctors say they aren't hopeful. The baby's not going to last the night."

* * *

_Reviews feed my muse!_


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N - Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far. And thank you to mickeyboggs as usual for giving this the once-over. Even in the face of adversity! :-) _

_Disclaimer - After a hundred episodes I think Hart Hanson has the right to call Bones his own._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Booth watched on as Temperance pushed the food around her plate, finally discarding the uneaten meal into the trash.

"Still not hungry?" he asked anxiously. She had barely eaten in days.

She shook her head. "What if… what if that was our baby, Booth?"

He'd been waiting for this moment, knowing all the while that inside she was comparing the health of their own unborn child to that of Russ and Amy. "Don't even think that, Bones!" he soothed. "This is just an unfortunate tragedy."

"It was a statistical inevitability, Booth. The rate of infant mortality in the US is approximately 6.86 deaths per 1000 births. That figure lends itself to a substantial number of affected women…" Temperance swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "…mothers."

Booth pulled her close, resting her head on his chest. "I feel so sad for Amy and Russ, Bones. And I would hate to be in their position right now. But we need to think about our baby. And you not eating can't be doing him any good."

"There was nothing to indicate a problem," she protested pushing Booth away, the disturbing images dominating her thoughts. "How can I know that our baby is okay?"

"You just have to trust your instincts, Bones. I know it's going to be fine."

"How?" she demanded. "How _do_ you know?"

Booth was startled by her abruptness. "Because… because I have faith, Bones! Faith."

"Faith?" She snorted her distaste. "In what? Your God?"

"Yes!" he yelled back angrily.

Temperance shook her head furiously. "This same God that took my nephew before his life had barely begun? This same God that allowed your own father to beat you as a child? This same God…"

"I GET IT!!!"

Booth grabbed his keys and jacket, turning abruptly and slamming the door behind him.

Her angry panting breaths gave way to solitary sobs as she collapsed onto the sofa.

**BBBBBBBB**

He'd taken his time getting here. Booth stepped into the church quietly, making his way to the fifth pew on the right. There was something humbling about this particular place. He was always careful not to sit so close to the altar as to draw unnecessary attention to himself, but conscious that the rear was for the heretics and disbelievers. Booth knelt and bowed his head. "Almighty and everlasting God," he whispered. "Through the power of the Holy Spirit, you prepared the body of the Virgin Mary to be a worthy dwelling place of your divine son. You sanctified St. John the Baptist, while still in his mother's womb. Listen now to my prayer." Booth squeezed his eyes tight, holding their moisture back. "Through the intercession of St. Gerard, watch over my child and his mother; protect us at the time of delivery. May my child receive the saving graces of Baptism, lead a Christian life, and, together with all the members of our family, attain everlasting happiness in heaven. Amen."

**BBBBBBBB**

She slid into the pew and knelt beside him, tangling her fingers in his own. He didn't need to look. Her scent was all the greeting he needed. But still he opened his eyes to gaze upon her pale skin and bloodshot eyes. His earlier thought of heretics and disbelievers was lost as Booth welcomed her presence by his side.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "The things I said are unforgivable."

Booth pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "You're grieving. It's understandable. I should have been more supportive."

"I can't be." "I can't grieve for someone that never truly existed."

"Your grief is for Russ. And for Amy. Being pregnant has allowed you to have this… connection with them. Don't reject that."

"Russ called."

"Oh?" Booth squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"They want me to do a reading because supposedly I'm 'good with words'. I don't know, Booth, what I'm supposed to say, what they want me to say? I need your help.

"You just need to speak from the heart Bones."

"My heart can't speak, but the words my brain is telling me are not comforting in any way. They want words of comfort, to be told that their child has gone to somewhere better. I can't stand up and tell them that is so."

"You don't know that Bones. You cannot verify 100% whether or not heaven exists."

"Neither can you."

Booth sighed. "This isn't the place to talk, Bones. C'mon." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go home."

**BBBBBBBB**

It had felt like the longest day.

Booth crept out of the bedroom quietly. At least she looked peaceful when she was sleeping. He knew he should be here when she woke, but there was somewhere else he needed to be tonight. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long and he'd be back before she noticed.

**BBBBBBBB**

"Rebecca?" Booth was aghast at the sight that met him.

"What's your problem!" she hissed.

"I... Becs..." Seeley shook his head in disbelief. "Look at you. You're a mess!"

"Oh." Her eyes flashed wild. "Look who's talking." Rebecca looked him up and down with a smirk. "Does she know what you did yet?"

Walking erratically towards Booth she brought the bottle to her mouth. "And besides," she slurred, "I'm in my own home. I've had a really shitty day. I can do what I like."

"No Becs you can't. You have responsibilities to Parker. Our son!"

"I'm quite capable of looking after my son. Are you saying I'm a bad mother? Because I'm not legally obliged to allow you access you know. I can stop you seeing him at any time. Any time I want!"

"Oh you don't need to remind me. I'm well aware of how big a bitch you can be."

"What do you want anyway?" she snapped. "Parker's on a sleepover."

"I know. I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be able to take him Friday," Booth explained.

"You'd better have a damned good reason, Seeley. I made plans already."

His expression remained somber. "We have a funeral."

"How original." She shook her head and wandered inside, leaving Booth to close the door behind him. "Who is it this time? Some ranger you knew once upon a time? A murder victim you never even met? You know Seeley, you put all this energy into complete strangers and your family always comes second. I am so glad I didn't marry you because it really would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

Booth held back his frustration. "Actually Becca, Bones' nephew died. When he was less than a day old. So I don't think Parker needs to be around that right now. Do you?"

"Oh." She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Look… um… I will keep Parker this weekend. Don't worry about it. And please give Dr. Brennan my condolences."

"Thanks." Booth turned and opened the door to leave then paused. "Becca? This isn't you. Drinking alone. Has something happened?"

She nodded her head sullenly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I… I got laid off today."

**BBBBBBB**

"Where'd you go?"

Booth's attempts to slide in beside his partner unnoticed were pointless. It was obvious that she had been awake for some time. "Rebecca needed to see me about having Parker this weekend. Turns out she wants to keep him," he lied. In his own mind he was protecting both Bones and Parker.

"But that is unfair. It was your weekend. Rebecca can be very selfish."

"It's okay Bones. We can make it up." He ran his finger across her thigh. "And talking of making up…" One finger turned into an entire palm as he set about massaging her ass cheek.

"I'd like to sleep Booth."

"You sure?" he quizzed, planting delicate kisses along her collarbone.

"I'm sure," she concluded, shrugging him away.

"And I can't change your mind?" he whispered suggestively as his hand slipped between her legs, stroking softly.

"Just… back off!" she yelped, kicking back with force.

Booth hissed in pain. There would be one hell of a bruise tomorrow.

Temperance pulled the sheets up around her.

Booth rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

There was little more than a foot between them, but right at this moment it might as well been a mile.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. And to MickeyBoggs for giving it the once over at what was lightning speed.**

**Not mine**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Heavy rain lashed down upon a sea of umbrellas congregated together in the church courtyard. Seeley Booth stood solemnly, sheltering his partner from the elements.

"Honey?" Max Keenan worked his way towards them. "I'm so glad you came, Tempe. And Booth, of course."

The two men shared a supportive nod as Temperance locked her jaw into a look of cold indifference.

"We should go inside," he continued. "Russ said he asked to you give a reading?"

"Yes," she retorted bluntly. "I have prepared a suitable piece."

"You don't have to, Tempe, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Max is right, Bones." Booth stroked his thumb along her jaw. "Nobody would ask you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"I'm fine," she glared. "Death is a natural and inevitable process."

Booth pulled her aside as Max stepped inside. "Bones, I am…" He inhaled deep. "…more than a little concerned about your state of mind. I think Amy and Russ losing their baby has affected you more than you're letting on."

"You are acting irrationally, Booth. You seem to have identified a need to cosset me like a child. I'm finding your behavior is the only issue at hand here right now." She stalked ahead into the quaint chapel.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh."

Temperance stopped in her tracks. "Perhaps my developing sense of humor no longer finds your jokes entertaining."

"The spark in your eyes has gone."

She turned to face him, shaking her head determinedly. "The illusion of sparkling eyes is created by nothing more than excess moisture on the surface on the pupil."

Booth shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, avoiding her piercing stare. Accepting he wasn't going to get through to her here, he gestured that they should take their seat.

A hush descended among them as the service began. "I am the resurrection and the life, says the Lord. Those who believe in me, even though they die, will live, and everyone who lives and believes in me will never die. _John 11.25,26."_

"That's absurd," Temperance quipped angrily.

Booth glared at her, visibly hurt by her thoughtless comment.

"I'm sorry," she murmured quietly. "That was inappropriate."

They sat silently as the service proceeded, until eventually the pastor looked out to find her. "And now we will have a reading by Temperance?"

Slowly she stood and made her way to the pulpit.

"I was asked, by Russ and Amy, to say something here today." Temperance looked out across the small congregation. She was more than proficient at public speaking but this occasion was more intimate than she was used to. And while she recognized the few familiar faces of her own small family, most were strangers to her. "And I expect that some biblical reading is appropriate on this occasion, but if I am to speak before you it should be something that represents my own beliefs. And so I came across this poem." She bit her lip and glanced at a paper she pulled from her coat pocket.

"The world may never notice, If a Snowdrop doesn't bloom,  
Or even pause to wonder, If the petals fall too soon."

Booth watched the heartfelt words spill from her lips as a tightness formed in his own chest.

"But every life that ever forms, Or ever comes to be,  
Touches the world in some small way, For all eternity."

Temperance rested her palm against her own precious life growing inside her, fluttering frantically around its safe haven. Swallowing hard, she continued;

"The little one we longed for, Was swiftly here and gone.  
But the love that was then planted, Is a light that still shines on."

Unwittingly, Temperance's gaze caught Amy's eyes and their devastation that overwhelmed her. She faltered, frantically searching the congregation for the strength to continue. And there it was. He was. Her strength. Booth's reassuring love pulled her focus back and she spoke again.

"And though our arms are empty, Our hearts know what to do.  
For every beating of our hearts, Says that we love you."

.

BBBBBBBB

.

"Mom?" Temperance bit at her lip in frustration, twisting at her mother's ring on her finger. She wasn't sure herself what had made her come here tonight. Why she thought talking to… Correction. Talking at a gravestone would provide her any comfort. And for a while she sat in silence.

"How did you do it?" she blurted out suddenly. "How did you know that bringing me and Russ into the world was the right thing to do? How did you know that it was worth the risk?"

Temperance waited for an impossible answer. The fall breeze rustled leaves around her and she reached down and picked up a perfectly preserved maple leaf, rich in its earthy tones.

"_Momma? Why do all the leaves fall from the trees when they need them most?"_

"_Joy? What do you mean baby?"_

"_It's cold. The trees are losing their coats. Can we give them a blanket?"_

"_Oh, baby, that's not how it works. Don't you worry your little head. Trees don't feel the cold like we do. They sleep in the wintertime and new leaves grow in the spring."_

Her eyes were closed as a single tear rolled down her cheek, a long forgotten memory pushing its way though. "Thank you." Her whisper was carried into the wind with the leaves.

Sensing she was no longer alone, Temperance turned and offered a fragile smile at the man waiting for her. Cautiously he walked towards her. Temperance slid her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest.

Booth held onto her tight. "I've got you baby," he murmured against her hair. "I've got you."


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N - Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply. And thanks to MickeyBoggs for her thoughts. **_

_**Real life is manic right now. I hate only being able to post intermittantly, but we're kinda on the home run now, so what I thought, perhaps, would be for me to save up future chapters till i've finished and then post them all daily so you guys aren't hanging around. Thoughts? **_

_**I posted the last chapter at about 2am and forgot to credit the poem i used. It's called 'Little Snowdrop'. The author is unknown but it is a popular poem for a child funeral. I hope I didn't mislead anyone into thinking it was my own work.**_

_**Disclamer - Yadda yadda yadda.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

.

"Seeley, we need to talk."

Booth's grin vanished at Rebecca's severe tone and he hugged Parker, before sending him to his room to unpack his weekend bag. It had been a tough couple of days for them all. Conscious that Bones was still out of sorts post-funeral, Booth had worried that he was neglecting her needs while Parker had stayed with them overnight, and was anxious to get back and lavish his complete attention on her before they both returned to work in the morning.

Despite his encouragement to take things easier, Bones was adamant that she was fully capable of maintaining a full work schedule, persistently repeating that she was 'not ill, just pregnant'. With an impending house move he was more than concerned that she was taking on more than anyone should be able to handle.

Rebecca led him through to the kitchen. "I'll make us a coffee."

.

**BBBBB**

.

"So there it is." Rebecca sat back in her chair, waiting for Booths reaction. "I'm sorry, but it's my best option."

"This is going to kill me, Becs. You know that?"

"I do, but what other choice do I have, Seeley?"

Booth rubbed his temples, processing Rebecca's bombshell. "Besides, I don't… I don't know where I'm going to find that kind of money."

"I thought Dr. Brennan was rolling in it? Don't you guys have, like, some joint bank account or something?"

Booth looked at her, disgusted. "As it happens, no. But even if we did you think I could just withdraw fifteen thousand dollars without Bones questioning it? It's a lot of money, Becs."

"You don't need to tell me Seeley. I'm the one who lent it you in the first place."

.

**BBBBB**

.

Temperance was asleep when Booth arrived back. He watched her lying peacefully on the bed for a few minutes then headed out of the bedroom to watch TV. There had to be something good to watch on a Sunday night. It crossed his mind to climb in beside her and wake her in a very pleasant way, but deep down Booth knew that right now she needed the rest.

Hours later Booth awoke from his spot on the sofa to find his apartment in darkness. At some point she had woken and turned off the TV and lights, yet left him sleeping alone. Confused, and a little hurt, Booth made his way through to the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers quickly, and climbed in beside her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked quietly. Despite the fact she was lay facing away from him, Booth instinctively knew she was awake right now.

"I wasn't sure that you wanted me to," she whispered back.

"What?" Booth pushed himself up on his arms and leaned over to see her face. He let out a low growl of frustration at her puffed up face and bloodshot eyes. It was pretty obvious that she'd been crying. "Bones? Talk to me. Whatever's upset you… I'll fix it. I'll do anything. I hate seeing you like this."

She snorted disgustedly and her lip began to quiver.

" Wait… have I done something?"

"Have you?" she quipped bitterly.

He frowned. "What are you saying?"

"You were a long time dropping Parker off tonight."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Becca needed to tell me something."

"Anything that I should know?"

Booth felt a wave of panic wash over him. Did she know what he'd done in her absence? What a fool he'd been? "What are you getting at Bones?" he asked cautiously.

"It occurred to me that you might feel a need to procure a sexual release in light of your recent abstinence."

"Whoa, Bones!"

"Horse."

"You think I'm having an affair with Rebecca?"

"Are you?"

"I can't believe you're even suggesting this, Bones!"

"You have been spending a lot of time there recently Booth. And you told me that Rebecca had approached you with the proposition of reconciliation. And we stopped having sex…"

Booth laughed, loudly. He tried so hard not to, but it was just so absurd, the suggestion she was making. "Bones… oh baby you couldn't be further from the truth." He pulled her tight against his chest. "I would never be unfaithful Bones. You know that. And the only reason I've not been making love to you is because after everything that's happened recently you seemed to need time to process. But you know that Rebecca is being let go from her job, right?" He sighed. "What she told me tonight was that she's been offered a transfer. Except… it's in Boston. And she'll be moving there in a week. With Parker."

Temperance pulled back and looked up at his sad face. "Booth, I am so, so sorry. How will you be able to see Parker?"

"We've been working out a new schedule. I'll get more time in the holidays. But I'm gonna miss him so much." Booth ran his thumb along her crestfallen expression. "It sucks, Bones. But Rebecca isn't prepared to risk unemployment, especially given the economy right now."

"What does Parker think?"

"He doesn't know yet."

They both lay back on their respective sides of the bed.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I developed what I believed to be a rational hypothesis that proved to be invalid."

Booth grinned and shifted in towards her, spooning himself against her back and slinging his arm protectively across her waist. "S'okay Bones. Sweets warned me you'd be all crazy pregnancy hormones about now."

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Would you like to engage in intercourse?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

She could feel his smile as Booth's lips traced along her neck and shoulders and his hand inched across her thigh. Temperance shifted uncomfortably as his fingers moved closer to her center. She loved him in a way that she had never believed possible, that was a fact. And he aroused her with ease.

Usually.

Tonight was somehow different.

"Please avoid my breasts, Booth," she pleaded as his mouth ventured towards her engorged peaks. "They are incredibly tender tonight."

"Sure" he mumbled against her flesh, disappointed at his restriction. Booth's tongue danced against her abdomen and she tensed up. "You don't like that, Bones?"

She flashed him a weak smile. "Kiss me?"

Booth shifted himself up over her and brought them face to face. His mouth descended onto hers and kissed her with passion and vigor, nipping at her lip, savoring his favorite flavor. Bones. As Booth's palm slipped back down between her thighs, a disappointed sigh escaped from his lips as he became blatantly aware of a problem.

She flushed as she spoke. "Do you have any form of sexual lubricant, Booth? For a reason I presume to be hormone related, I'm finding that on this occasion my vagina is not actively producing the necessary lubrication to make intercourse a pleasurable activity." The humiliation in her voice was evident.

Booth rolled off to her side. "Maybe we should leave it for tonight?" he suggested as his erection quickly subsided. It was hard to stay… well… _hard_ when your lover isn't turned on.

"I wanted to, Booth," she insisted. "I don't know why this happened."

"I'm sure you'll be fine after a good night's sleep." He snuggled up beside her reassuringly. "I love you, Bones."

Temperance stared wide eyed though the darkness at the faint patterns of light that danced in from the street below. "I love you too, Booth."

She would get very little sleep that night.

.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N - Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this one over. And to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer - It pains me to know they will never be mine. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"It's been a while…"

Booth looked across at his partner, sat beside him on the sofa. They shared a grin then focused their attention back to the person who'd requested their presence this morning.

"…so who wants to wear the Hat of Truth first?"

"Sweets!" they whined in unison.

"Guys, how can I help you if you still don't take me seriously?"

"We do take you seriously," Temperance affirmed. She turned to Booth and he nodded in agreement.

"Sure we do. But I really don't think we need to play silly games to 'understand' each other. I think we've got that bit down." Booth gestured at Temperance's swollen stomach.

"So you think because Dr Brennan is carrying your child you don't need my help anymore?" Sweets expression was filled with disappointment.

They turned to look at one another.

"Yes."

"We do."

"Okay." Sweets sat back in his chair. "You are officially discharged from couples therapy."

"Huh?" In surprise, Booths attention flitted between the young therapist and his partner. "What did you say?"

Temperance raised her voice and leaned closer. "He said we're done here Booth. Do you need to undergo an auditory assessment?"

"Bones, shhh." Booth frowned at her. "My hearing is fine. I'm just surprised to know that Sweets is willingly letting us go."

"You didn't expect to be here forever did you?" Sweets asked with interest.

"…" Booth struggled to form a reply.

Temperance took the opportunity to interject. "I assume when you say forever, you are not being literal because if you were…"

"Bones."

Sweets watched on, smiling, as a conversation of unspoken words played out before him. "You guys should know that I've finished my book."

"You have?" Temperance asked with intrigue. "When can we read it?"

"Soon."

Booth groaned quietly. "Do we have to read it?"

"Not if you don't want to Agent Booth."

"Good." Booth stood up. "I guess we should be heading out then. Bones?" He reached out a hand to help her up.

"I'm not an invalid, Booth," she grumbled, taking his hand regardless.

"I know, Bones. I just like holding your hand."

Her expression softened and she blushed as Booth led her out of Sweets office.

Lance Sweets smiled as he scribbled his final notes in their file. "Nice save there, Agent Booth," he mumbled to himself as he wrote, more than pleased that his original hypothesis had been correct.

.

BBBBB

.

"So," Booth began, placing her lunch in front of her. "Are you ready to move in together this weekend?"

"Booth!" she chastised. "We are virtually living together already. We haven't slept apart in some weeks."

"Yeah, Bones, but this is different. There will be your stuff. And my stuff."

"Just like the closet of clothes you already have at my apartment."

"Hey!" he objected. "You have far more clothes at my place than I do at yours."

"And don't get me started on all your toiletries…" she quipped.

"What? Skincare is not a crime."

Temperance raised her hands in concession as she devoured the food before her.

"Hungry much?"

"Actually, yes," she admitted between mouthfuls. "I'm finding my appetite has greatly increased these last few days."

"So is there anything we need to organize before the big day?"

"Pack."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes. "I meant is the house ready?"

"It will be. The decorators are just finishing off the last few rooms now." As she continued to eat, Booth's cell phone rang. He smiled at her as he spoke. It was easily apparent it was a work related call. "Do we have a body?" she asked as he hung up the call.

"No. Hacker wants to see me in an hour." Booth was disturbed by the conversation but didn't allow it to show. "I'll drop you back at the lab and pick you back up later."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Who's apartment tonight?"

"Whichever one turns you on, Bones." He leaned over the table for a kiss. "Whichever one turns you on."

.

BBBBB

.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Booth sat uncomfortably in the Assistant Director's office. It was never good news when he got called in here.

"Yes, Booth. I did. It has been brought to my attention that the lovely Dr. Brennan is pregnant, and will shortly be going on leave. So it would appear that you'll need to be reassigned temporarily."

"Sir? Is that absolutely necessary? I mean, the whole team of squints is invaluable. And I had planned on taking leave myself for a few weeks during Bones' absence."

"Well planned, Booth. But we have to consider that Dr. Brennan may decide not to return to her post at the Jeffersonian once her child is born." Hacker rocked back on his chair. "I have to say, Booth, I didn't even realize that she was in a serious relationship. I was seriously considering asking her out for drinks sometime."

"Actually, sir…"

"I assume you have no issue with a new agent being allocated as your temporary partner. Of course you will still be able to access the facilities within the Jeffersonian but you will need someone who can work with you out in the field in addition."

Hacker's desk phone began to ring.

"Sir…"

The Assistant Director held up his hand to silence Booth. "Hello… yes… just wait one moment." Hacker placed his hand over the receiver. "Booth, we're going to have to leave it there. Would you mind shutting the door behind you?"

Booth sighed as his boss returned his attention to the phone call. Just one more awkward situation for him to deal with. Explaining to the FBI why his partner was pregnant with his child. As he closed the door on the way out Booth decided that this was a problem for another day.

He had more important things to deal with right now.


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N – Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this one over. Although I had the least ever number of errors on this than ever before. I think I'm slowly turning into an American! ;-)**_

_**Thanks also to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I try not to remind you guys that there is a review button down the bottom coz I don't want to seem pushy, but honestly, less people have been reviewing recently and it makes me have the same sad face as Booth did in this weeks episode. If I'm doing something right please tell me what you're thinking. Equally, If I'm doing something wrong let me know!**_

_**I moved house pregnant. It is very stressful. So much so that my healthy budgie dropped dead on the spot. Luckily for them, neither Brennan or Booth have pets. So I can assure you no death in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer – I would very much like to be employed in the writers room for Bones. I am not. **_

_**Enjoy **_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

"Well here we are," Booth observed, holding the car door open for her.

Temperance scowled at his chivalric actions as she climbed out. "I am perfectly capable of opening a door."

"I know, Bones. But…" he argued with a smirk, "…anthropologically I am pre-programmed to want to look after you."

"Hmm." She eyed him warily. "You do make a rational point. I will conscientiously try not to make objection to this behavior until after the birth," she concluded. "But that does not mean that I like it!" she added, turning her back to avoid him catching her involuntary smile.

The house standing before them looked absolutely perfect. A far cry from their first visit here when a body was embedded in the walls. Despite being mid-November the whitewashed façade shone in the light.

Booth grinned and pulled her close. "Are you ready to move into our new home?"

Temperance swatted him away and took a step forward, a soft smile highlighting her radiant glow. "We don't have the option of returning to either apartment Booth. I don't see a choice in the matter. Fortunately, I am rather looking forward to getting our belongings moved in."

"You know what's gonna happen now?" he growled gently.

Nodding instinctively, she waved her arm towards their new home. "We are going to open up before the movers arrive with our furniture."

"Almost."

"What?" Temperance frowned. "No, Booth. That is what will happen. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Are those the keys in your hand?"

"Yes," she confirmed, focusing her attention on the metal in her palm.

Without warning Booth scooped her up into her arms. "I have to carry you over the threshold. It's good luck."

Temperance squealed. "Booth! Your back! You don't want to put it out again."

"Aw Jesus, Bones!" he panted, carrying her up the steps. "Pregnant women are heavy."

"Put me down Booth! This is an irrational tradition reserved for newly married couples. Which we are not."

Booth shook his head in refusal as she fumbled with the key. "This would be far easier if you'd just put me down," she rationalized.

Finally the door snapped open and the grand entrance hall invited them inside. After taking a step over the threshold Booth lowered her to the ground softly, maintaining his hold until he was totally sure that she was stable.

"Bones…" he gasped, taking it all in. "I am going to love living here with you."

The large rooms were flooded with light and they could still smell the new paintwork as Temperance walked ahead in awe.

"Look at all this space, Bones." Booth caught up with her and slid an arm around her waist. His eyes locked with hers, Booth intertwined his fingers with his partner. "Dance with me?"

"Booth, there is no music."

He began to sway them softly. "You sure?"

"Very."

Booth took a step backwards and Temperance followed. One step turned into several and suddenly they were waltzing around the room.

She laughed delightedly.

"There you go, Bones. That sounded like music to me."

Their movement slowed and he moved in to kiss her sensuously. Temperance closed her eyes, basking in a feeling of bliss.

They separated at the sound of vehicles approaching. The movers had finally arrived. Together, they arched their eyebrows. This was going to get crazy.

Booth rubbed her lower back affectionately. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Bones? Moving house is one of the most stressful things you can do. I don't want you to put yourself under too much pressure."

"I'll be fine Booth. We're halfway there already."

"But that was the easy part. We've been packing up slowly for weeks."

"I. Will. Be. Fine." She reiterated, slowly. "Once it's all done I can rest."

"Hmm… I'm not sure that fine is a good enough answer," he teased.

Temperance rolled her eyes at him and turned away. "Alpha male."

.

**BBBBB**

.

In no time the movers were rapidly bringing in furniture and boxes from both their former apartments.

"It's going to feel so odd not having to decide who's apartment to sleep at each night," she observed.

"And no more dramas about where certain items of clothing are left," he whispered seductively.

Temperance snorted. "It will be quite some time before I fit back into any of 'those' clothes, Booth."

"What!" Booth recoiled in mock surprise. "You just got innuendo? Bones, I am so proud right now."

"And that was sarcasm." she muttered out loud. "Hey! I am getting good at this," Temperance declared proudly, poking him in the ribs.

Booth snatched a quick kiss and picked up a box destined for the kitchen.

Temperance watched the chaos unfold around her and considered just how much she didn't relish the thought of unpacking the many boxes, despite her previous protestations to Booth. With six weeks and four days before she was due to give birth; she hoped that the nesting instinct that she had often read about was close to kicking in.

"Oww!" Temperance clutched at her stomach. Booth was back there with her in a second, guiding her down to a seated position on the stairs.

"Bones? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine. Just a damn active baby trying its best to break a rib from the inside." Her eyes watered in pain. Their house was a hive of activity, but all she saw right now was Booth and his concern for her. "I'm fine" she reiterated. "I'll just take a minute here then I can unpack what we need to make tea."

"Let me do that," Booth insisted. "I'll be right back."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Bones," he warned. "You are never a burden."

Grinning, she pulled him in close, her lips grazing his tenderly. Booth closed the gap drawing her in for an intense kiss. Her stomach fluttered as she sank into his arms.

"Y'know what I'm looking forward to, Bones?" he asked, whispering against her lips. "Our first night."

"If we don't get on with the task at hand, we might not end up sleeping at all."

"My thoughts exactly," he added, grinning seductively as he walked away backwards towards the kitchen.

She smirked and walked away into the lounge. "Wait!" Temperance called the activity to a sudden halt. "What is this chair doing here?"

Booth jogged over to her, indicating to the movers that they were okay to continue. "That's my chair."

Temperance frowned. "But... we talked about this," she objected. "It's ugly."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he quipped. "I love my chair, Bones. It's where I watch the game."

"What game?"

"The game, Bones." Booth looked astounded. "THE game!"

.

**BBBBB**

.

"Stop staring at me."

"I can't help it.

"Try."

"I can't sleep."

Temperance flicked on her bedside lamp. "Why not?"

"It just seems so surreal."

"What does?"

Booth sat up in their bed. "This. Us. Here."

"It's a house Booth. It is different to what both of us have been used to, but we'll adjust."

"It's not a house. It's more than that. It's a home."

She pulled herself up to sit beside him. "I don't understand how there is a difference. A home is a place of residence, somewhere to store personal possessions, and preferably having access to sanitary facilities."

"There is a big difference, Bones. A home is a refuge. A place to feel that you belong and to reflect on the world. It's where you make the best memories."

"There are certain cultures, for example Nomadic peoples, for whom a home is an alien concept."

"Well then they are missing out on something really special Bones. Home…" Booth smiled and settled back down under the comforter. "…Home is where the heart is."

She lay back down beside him and turned off the lamp. "I will ignore the obvious factual error in your last statement as I find the ideology behind the sentiment quite comforting."

Booth shuffled closer and kissed her shoulder lightly. "This is a new chapter, Bones. Things will never be the same again."


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N – Thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this over, and to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. It was really wonderful to hear from you all. If you haven't yet had a reply from me you'll be getting one very soon.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that there won't be another update for at least 2 weeks while I finish off this semesters uni work. But then I can become a fanfic fiend until September.**_

_**Disclaimer – Yeah. That.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Rebecca?" Temperance was surprised to see Parker's mother at her door. "Booth isn't back with Parker yet."

In an ideal world they would all have been spending the first weekend in their new home together. Rebecca's recent bombshell had disrupted that plan. This was Parker's last weekend in DC and Booth had no intention of wasting a minute. Temperance had asserted that it would be more appropriate for her to stay home and continue unpacking.

"That's okay," Rebecca smiled weakly. "Would you mind if I waited?"

"Come in. I'll make us some tea." Temperance stepped back to let her pass.

"This is really a beautiful home Dr. Brennan."

"You may call me Tempe given the change in status of my relationship to your child's father. As far the house is concerned, it is going to take us some time to unpack completely and feel at home," Temperance replied, leading Rebecca through the house. "As yet it's still very new."

"I can understand. The apartment we're moving to in Boston won't be anywhere near as nice as the place we have now. It will take both Parker and me some time to adjust."

"Rebecca, Booth is devastated by your move." Temperance was blunt. "Is there absolutely no way you can stay in DC?"

"I'm afraid not. There are so many people looking for work and I don't have access to my savings right now. I can't take the risk of staying."

Temperance poured the tea. "Why can't you access money that is rightfully yours? That seems unfair."

Rebecca winced. "I lent it to someone."

"Like a loan-shark?"

"No," Rebecca replied, amused. "Like a friend."

"Oh. Well I'm sure if you just asked for it back your friend would be happy to help. If they knew it was leaving you in a difficult situation…"

"He doesn't have fifteen thousand dollars lying around. Apparently." Rebecca stirred her tea, avoiding Temperance's intrigued gaze.

"That is a rather large amount of money to lend anyone. You must have a lot of trust in him."

"You know, Tempe, this house is spectacular," Rebecca observed, changing the subject. "There has been so much attention to detail. Did you use an interior designer?"

"My friend Angela is an artist."

"Parker has mentioned her. She's good at face painting."

"Parker loves his room here," Temperance added. "I think Angela knew exactly what he wanted."

"May I see?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

As soon as Rebecca saw the room she felt sick. It was everything a little boy could dream of, and last night's conversation with her son came flooding back. Hating the fact that she was taking him away from his life Parker had told her with certainty that today he was going to ask his dad if he could live with him and 'Bones' and the baby. Rebecca knew what she needed to do.

"I wasn't entirely truthful Dr. Brennan," she confessed.

"I said that you could call me Tempe."

"I'm not sure that you'll welcome the informality when I've said what I need to."

Temperance crossed her arms, watching Rebecca suspiciously. "Please explain."

"I came early because I was hoping to catch you alone. I wanted to talk to you. I… just… In a couple of months you'll understand better.

"Rebecca. You aren't making any sense to me.

"Please don't take my baby! She blurted.

"What? I don't understand. Are you also with child?"

"Parker. He's still my baby. He always will be." Rebecca was visibly upset as she sat down on his bed. "You have this lovely home and the means to offer your child a privileged life. I imagine at some point you will get married… I'm scared that Seeley will decide that he can offer Parker a better life here than with me. I know it's not ideal, taking Parker away from his friends and his father. But I have to be able to provide for my son. I will not live on handouts."

Temperance sat beside her. "I know that Booth isn't happy about you moving away with Parker. But why would you think that Booth would contest custody?"

"Because it's what Parker thinks he wants. And what parent would deny their child if they didn't have to? But I can't lose my son. Otherwise what is the point?"

"I can honestly tell you that this is not a subject that Booth and I have ever discussed."

"But if the question was raised?"

"I… I don't know." Temperance twisted her mother's ring as she thought. "If I wasn't pregnant then it would almost definitely be out of the question. But I've been looking to employ a nanny when I return to work and I suppose that caring for an additional child would make little difference. In fact the presence of an older sibling may have its own benefits to the baby's developmental progress…"

Rebecca buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Please don't cry," Temperance pleaded. "I expect that I have not expressed the discontentment with the idea that you hoped. I do have a number of negatives that offset the benefits I relayed."

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this situation." Rebecca brushed her tears away harshly.

"You are obviously experiencing a great deal of stress at the moment and subsequently finding it difficult to keep your emotions in check," Temperance rationalized. "I myself became separated from my mother in my formative years, through circumstances that were beyond my control. I would not wish that on any child," she added, heartfelt. "Anthropologically the role of child rearing is of crucial importance. You have done an outstanding job with Parker, and I'm sure that Booth will share my sentiments."

.

**BBBBB**

.

By the time Booth arrived home with Parker, Rebecca and Temperance were enjoying tea in the sitting room.

"Becs? You're early."

"We have a lot to do before we go. C'mon baby," she gestured to Parker. "Time to go."

Parker took his last chance to seize an opportunity. "Can't I stay here with you and Bones, Dad? Then I'd be able to stay at my school, and I won't need to make new friends."

"No, Parker," Temperance interjected, to Rebecca's relief. "That would not be appropriate."

"Bones?"

"We are working in demanding roles that can call us away at a moment's notice. We just moved home and have barely unpacked. And we are about to have a baby of our own. How many more rational reasons do you need to hear Booth?"

Booth took a step towards her. "Parker will be moving home regardless Bones. And a few boxes are hardly a major complication. Plus in a few weeks you'll be going on maternity leave. We could manage, Bones." His eyes were pleading.

"Seeley, you know what you're suggesting is absurd," Rebecca asserted. "Parker is staying with me."

"Bones?"

She looked from Booth to Rebecca, and down to Parker's sad face. This had seemed so clear a few minutes ago. "I… I'm sorry Booth."

Rebecca picked up her purse. "Parker, say goodbye to your dad and Tempe then go wait in the car."

"Mom, I don't want to."

"Parker, do as you're told. I will be annoyed if I have to ask you again."

Booth narrowed his eyes, glancing between the two women. "Tempe?" he whispered disbelievingly. "Since when?" He knelt down to hug his son tightly. "I love you Bud. And I'm only a phone call away. Don't you forget that."

Parker gripped on as though his life depended on it. "I love you too, Dad."

"Now you'd better go do as your Mom says. She won't be long. Okay Bud?"

He nodded slowly and released his hold on his father. Walking towards the door he stopped by Temperance and looked up at her. She smiled at him and held her arms out to hug him goodbye. Scowling, Parker simply walked away, out to Rebecca's waiting car.

Temperance's posture sagged as she watched him go.

"How dare you!" As soon as Parker was out of earshot, Rebecca exploded. "I don't want to go to Boston either. But I have to do this for Parker. Because of a situation that you helped put me into. And you go behind my back, putting ideas in his head. I'm the one who has to fix this, Seeley. I'm the one who has to make Parker feel better about the job you do. And I'm the one who comforts him in the middle of the night when he dreams that his dad is dead!"

"You never gave me the opportunity!" he yelled. "I do a good job. A worthwhile job. And what the hell Rebecca? While I'm out with our son you're here giving Bones the spin on what a bad idea it would be to have Parker live with us?"

"I am more than capable at forming my own opinions, Booth," Temperance objected.

"That wasn't you talking just then, Bones. It was obvious _she's_ been putting ideas in your head."

"They were my words."

"Really?" he snorted. "Then don't you think that perhaps it would have been good to discuss this privately? Try not to make Parker feel like you couldn't give a damn about him?"

"That's not true Booth! I do care for Parker."

"You could have fooled me."

"I've seen the devastation of being parted from your child. I couldn't condone putting Rebecca through that."

Booth felt like he'd been slapped. "What about me Bones? You don't think I matter?"

"Of course I do…" she pleaded, taking hold of his arm.

"Get out." Booth stared pointedly at Rebecca. "You got what you came for. You spiteful bitch."

"Actually, I didn't." Rebecca turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. "Next time you run up fifteen thousand dollars in gambling debts don't expect me to bail you out, Seeley," she hissed.

He froze at her bitter words. The warm hands that had been holding him a moment ago were now gone. Slowly Booth turned to face the woman that was his partner. His lover. Yet apparently not his confidante.

Her expectant gaze spoke a thousand words. She need say only one though.

"Booth?"


	59. Chapter 59

A/N - thanks to MickeyBoggs for her superhuman spellchecking abilities, and to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapters.

Disclaimer - yes.

Enjoy

* * *

"Booth?"

He walked over to the couch, slumping down with his head in hands.

"What did Rebecca mean just then?"

Slowly, Booth raised his head to look at her. "You even have to ask that question, Bones? She meant that I'm the biggest jackass this side of Seattle."

"You have been gambling."

"I… faltered. It was months ago."

"And you borrowed money from Rebecca."

"I needed to pay off those debts, Bones. And quick. Something like that hanging over me could have killed my career."

She sat down beside him, obviously hurt. "Why did it have to be a secret Booth? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I was stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly. And the longer I put it off the harder it became. And then finding out that you were pregnant? Everything got so good. I wasn't prepared to fuck it all up because I fell off the wagon."

"But it was a lie, Booth," she affirmed shaking her head.

"I am so sorry." His apology was deep and heartfelt as he took her hands in his own.

"I have learned a lot from you, Booth. Especially through observing your interrogation techniques, so I have to ask this question." She paused, staring into his eyes, damp with emotion, filled with fear of the unknown. "What exactly is it that you are sorry for?"

"What?"

"Are you sorry that you lied? That you turned to gambling again in the first place? Or simply that it was Rebecca told me?"

Booth gaped at her. How could she doubt him after everything? Then realization struck. If this was a lie, how could she know if anything… any of the promises he'd made her were real. Six years ago it had been his need for her that pulled him out. Less than six months ago it had been a shattered heart that sent him tumbling back into that world. "Everything, Bones," he pleaded. "For not being completely and totally honest with you. For letting myself fall in the first place." Booth sat back on the sofa, staring out into nothing. "People do strange things when we're in love. To protect each other. We lie to them, we lie for them. But we never ever stop wanting the best for them. That's all I wanted, Bones. To protect you."

Her expression was solemn. "I don't need protecting Booth."

She stood and walked slowly away, up the staircase. Booth watched on miserably. A few hours later he would find their bedroom door locked and spare bedding laying out in the guest room.

…

"Booth, I have some good news for you."

Assistant Director Hacker stood in the doorway of Booth's office grinning.

"Sir?"

"I heard a little rumor that your ex is moving to Boston with your son."

"That's true sir."

"I'm reassigning you as of today."

"Sir?!"

"The Boston office has a temporary opening. One of their top agents got themselves hospitalized this weekend."

"Doesn't sound like the actions of a top agent, Sir," Booth quipped dryly.

Hacker chuckled. "And you've never been in that situation? I've written most of the contents of your file Booth. I'm surprised you don't have a hospital room on permanent reservation. Besides, their injury was off the job. Skiing accident. Anyhow, it's a cushy deal. You'd be heading up a large team. Desk job, nice office, et cetera." Hackers tone was almost sing-songy.

"Look," Booth began, "I… I can't go to Boston!"

"Booth? I thought this could be good for you. Where is your ambition? Your drive?" Hacker bobbed around energetically.

"I like being in the field. And I like working in DC."

"I'm gonna need a better reason than this Booth. I assumed you'd be up for this. Everything's organized already."

"I have a child to consider."

"Yes. And I'm trying to make sure that you get to see him on a regular basis." Realization suddenly dawned on Hacker. "Oh. You're talking about another child."

Booth nodded. "Yes, Sir. And I need to be here in DC."

Hacker turned in the doorway then paused, resting his palms on the doorframe. "Dr. Brennan is pregnant. Is it your baby?" Hacker didn't turn back to face Booth.

"Yes Sir."

"Damnit Booth!" he hissed spinning back and slamming his hands on the desk. "You should have declared an interest sooner. How in God's name can the FBI justify you working out there, _together_, when a baby's welfare is at stake?"

"I know Sir. I think that's perhaps why I didn't…"

"This isn't over, Booth." Hacker paused for a moment. "Look, I'm glad that your personal life is going well. But, regarding your career, this is going to have serious repercussions."

…

"Oh." Rebecca looked startled. "I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon."

A pale Temperance stood at her door, taking in the many boxes that littered Rebecca's yard. Still not completely organized herself, she sympathized with Rebecca's plight of moving such a distance with a young child in tow. "May I talk to you?"

"Come in." Rebecca looked suspiciously out onto the street as Temperance walked past. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No. This won't take long." Temperance reached into her purse and pulled out a paper slip.

Rebecca smiled nervously. "Does Seeley know you're here?"

"No."

"You don't have to do this, Doctor Brennan."

"Yes, Rebecca. I do."

"Seeley is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Why do you feel responsible for him?"

Temperance looked at the slip. "Because… I am responsible. If it wasn't for me he'd never have ended up in a casino that night."

"You can never know that for sure."

Temperance reached out and offered Rebecca the check for $15,000.

The other woman hesitated for a moment then accepted her offering. "Thank you."

...

Booth closed the front door quietly. Hacker's stance had been firm. He was needed as temporary cover and the minimum duration his boss had been able to renegotiate was three weeks. In retrospect, it was nothing compared to his time as a sniper. The time would fly by. Besides, their baby wasn't due for another six weeks and he'd established through Bones' maternal chatter that most first time mothers only delivered after the due date.

He'd miss Thanksgiving.

They'd talked about having a combined housewarming and Thanksgiving celebration. Or he had talked about it at least. Bones hadn't been too crazy about the idea, citing that the heating system was perfectly adequate. Apparently pregnant women in their final trimester overheat far too easily.

"Bones?" he called out. "Are you here?"

She shuffled through from the kitchen. "I'm here."

"I need to talk to you." He indicated for her to come and sit down.

"Rebecca told you?"

Booth frowned. "Told me what?"

"That… I went to see her?" Temperance felt a twinge of uncertainty. Were they at crossed purposes here? "Please continue," she urged, wanting to know why he looked so serious.

"I've been reassigned. Temporarily."

"What!" she spluttered. "But I haven't started my maternity leave yet."

"I think that the FBI regards your being this far pregnant as good reason for you not to be in the field."

"I see." She stood up to head back into the kitchen. "I'm cooking. I need to check on the stove."

"There's more."

Slowly she sank back down onto the sofa.

"It's only for three weeks, but I have to go and work out of the Boston office."

"Oh. When?"

"Right away."

She wrung her hands together. "I need to check on supper."

…

Booth watched as she pushed the food around on her plate, making no attempt to hide the fact she had barely touched a morsel.

"This is great, Bones," he declared a little too enthusiastically. "We should think about inviting Gordon Gordon over sometime."

"Perhaps." She rested her fork on the plate and looked up at him. "I suppose in Boston you'll be able to help Parker settle in?"

"Umm… I guess."

"And Rebecca."

"Look Bones. At the end of the day she's Parker's mother and I have to get along with her. No matter what gets said in the heat of the moment. Besides, I still owe her."

"You don't owe her anything, Booth."

"Fifteen thousand dollars, Bones," he sighed. "I don't think she's just going to forget about that."

"I paid her back." Temperance picked up her fork and took a small bite.

Booth frowned, processing her words. "You. Paid. Her. Back?"

She nodded.

"You paid off my gambling debt without talking to me?"

"Yes." She smiled. "And now you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"That was my debt. And my responsibility," he hissed. "I can't believe that you did that!" He slammed his fist down on the table, rattling the dishes. "Actually… yes I can. Because the world revolves around Temperance Brennan."

"Planet earth revolves around the sun, Booth. Even Parker is fully aware of that fact."

…

The suitcase was bearing the full brunt of Booth's frustration. Noticing a figure in the bedroom doorway, Booth allowed it a slight reprieve.

"Three weeks?" she confirmed, moving forward into the room.

He nodded.

"Did you want intercourse tonight?"

"I don't want to pressure you if you're not up to it." Booth turned to face her. "Are you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not feeling any inclination."

"I figured as much," he confirmed, turning back to his packing.

Temperance watched him in silence for a few minutes. "I don't understand why you're upset with me," she whispered timidly.

Tipping his head back slightly, Booth rolled his eyes. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing Bones, but this is supposed to be an equal partnership, and recently… it seems that it is anything but that."

"Why?" she questioned. "There must be a rational reason why things have changed so much between us."

"There is." Booth closed his case.

Temperance placed her hand on his. "Tell me." Her eyes were pleading.

"I need you to tell me something first. Parker. Why were you so sure that he shouldn't live here with us?"

"Parker has a perfectly good life with Rebecca. She can offer him everything he needs. There are so many children in the world who don't have that…

"He's my son."

Temperance touched her stomach tentatively. "You have another son."

He stared in disbelief. "I _will not_ choose between my children, Temperance."

"What? No, Booth, that was not what I…"

"I love you, but there is so much more than us at stake here. Sometimes love isn't enough. I need to know that this is forever. I need to know that you're going to support me and respect the decisions I make. "

"And suppose you make a bad decision?" she objected. "You know I can't make those promises, Booth."

He shook his head doubtfully. "I used to think that nothing could break us."

"You think we're… broken?"

Booth thought for a moment then nodded solemnly. "I don't need you to feel like you have to save me, or that you need to use your money to fix things. I need someone who is going to love me for thirty, forty, fifty years and I can't expect that kind of love from you."

"I can't change who I am."

"Love isn't your enemy." Booth pulled her face into his hands. "All that I want is to be with you. But I'm not sure we're heading in the same direction."

She shook her head within his tender hold, fighting back tears as he caressed her temples.

"When you need me I'll be here. But I think this time apart will give us both time to think about what we really need."

"You know what I think?" she fought back assertively. "That this is some kind of misguided male pride and you are being very foolish, Booth."

"Bones." He clenched his hand into a fist. "I need to stand my ground here."

"Maybe I don't need you," she snapped, blatantly distraught. "_Us," _Temperance added, pointing between them both "wasn't part of my plan."

Booth grabbed the suitcase angrily and strode out of their bedroom. "That's right, Bones. This was always your baby. That was all you wanted right from the beginning. And I was a fool to think I could change your mind."

"Booth!" She followed him down the stairs.

"For too long you've been playing your own game. I'm not some pawn you need to move around. No more, Temperance." He opened the door and walked out to his car, flinging his suitcase in the back before turning the ignition. "I'm gonna let you have what you wanted all along. Because this time it's my turn to walk away."

"You're driving!" she yelled in frustration as his car shot away into the night. Temperance slumped on the step in devastation. "It's completely different." She shivered as the November chill passed through her. What had she just done?


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N - Thanks to MickeyBoggs for giving this the once over, and to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer - Not mine**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"What are you still doing here, Dr. Brennan?"

Camille Saroyan stood at the bottom of the forensics platform, expectantly watching the Forensic anthropologist work.

"The same as you Dr. Saroyan, I expect. Working."

"Oh no, not me," Cam objected. "I'm just here to pick up a book I left. It's a holiday weekend and I'm not waiting any longer to find out how the story ends."

"Enjoy your reading," Temperance replied, distracted as she continued examining the individual bones laid out on the metal table before her. "I have remains to identify."

"Those remains have been waiting for over fifty years to be identified. A few more days won't make much of a difference."

Temperance continued with her work unresponsively.

Cam watched on, her frustration building. "Okay, Dr. Brennan, I'm putting my foot down. Go home."

"I'd rather not."

"I'm not giving you a choice. It's not safe for you to be alone in the lab."

"The Medico-Legal lab is a very secure facility. I would have thought you'd have known that fact."

"That's not what I mean. You've not had the easiest pregnancy. I'm not having it on my consciousnessconscience if anything happens while you're here."

"It's hardly any more populated at my house."

Cam walked up the steps towards Temperance. "I thought you had a family tThanksgiving meal planned?"

"Russ and Amy and the girls are in Florida with Amy's family. Max has gone down there for the holidays."

"So you and Booth get a quiet holiday?"

"Booth is…" Temperance swiped at her eyes with her forearm. "He was seconded out to Boston a couple of days ago."

"Ahh, I see." Cam frowned. "I thought it was odd we hadn't seen him. I just assumed because we hasn't had a victim… Well." She shrugged her shoulders. "I should go. Michelle will be waiting. And seeing as I persuaded her to stay home with me…"

"Goodbye." Temperance had buried herself back in her work.

Cam walked back down the steps thoughtfully, then stopped and turned. "Would you like to join us? No one should be alone on Tthanksgiving."

"Thank you, but no. I would feel like a third axle"

"Wheel."

"What?"

"Never mind." Cam turned away and continued walking.

Temperance pondered over the bone she was holding for a moment then looked back up towards Cam. "We had an argument."

Cam tipped her head in sympathy. "I'm sure you'll sort it out. Moving in with someone is tough. There needs to be a lot of give and take. But you both deserve to be happy. And you will be."

"I don't want to lose him, Cam. I couldn't bare it."

"Seeley loves you. He's not going anywhere. And I'm sure being away from you is killing him as much as it is you."

"This felt bad. He was so angry."

Cam was back up on the platform by now. "Can I ask what you argued about?"

Temperance sighed. "Sex and money. Booth always says when we're investigating a homicide It's always about sex and money."

"You argued about a homicide? I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. You really have lost me."

"Booth has been… _had been_… gambling. He built up a large debt. I paid it off. Was that the wrong thing to do?"

Cam sighed. "Quite possibly. Look, let me put this in layman's terms…"

"I don't require explanations simplifying. I am exceptionally intelligent."

"In order for an addict to beat his demons he needs to feel in control of his own actions. It's quite possible by your intervention that Booth felt like he'd lost that control."

"Oh." Temperance nodded at Cam. "Thank you for your insight. It has been most informative."

Cam smiled. "If you change your mind about this weekend…"

"Thank you."

It would not be long before Temperance was carefully packing the remains away and heading back home, to their home. She still had much to accomplish before this baby arrived. Slowly she pulled on her coat and scarf, ready to brave the elements.

**B&B**

"Booth!" the voice yelled. "Over here."

So much for Hacker's promise of an office job. Not that Booth objected. Given the choice he'd always rather be out here in the field. The sting operation he was heading up today had so far been a complete success. Once he'd wrapped up the paperwork he would call in on Parker and Rebecca before heading back to the cheap motel room that was currently home. As he snapped another pair of cuffs onto their eighth arrest his thoughts drifted to his real home and wondered what his partner was doing right now. He hated that they had parted on bad terms but she'd betrayed his trust and as much as he wanted to forgive her, it would take some time.

**B&B**

Temperance lay on the bed and stared at the empty space beside her. All her good intentions had dissolved once she stepped inside. The silence of the house was a stark reminder of how alone she felt right now. She didn't take note of how long she stayed there. But it felt like a lifetime. This wasn't the home she'd imagined. All that she'd ever wanted was right here. But her stubbornness had driven him away.

The sound of a car door slamming from outside wasn't anything unusual. There had been far too many visitors since they moved in. She jolted upright, realizing immediately that she wasn't physically adept for sudden movements in her condition. But… was that a key in the door? Quickly she moved towards the staircase. "Booth?"

"Gotta say, Bren. This isn't the Thanksgiving shindig that I was expecting. Where's Booth? I didn't see his car outside."

"Ange." Temperance made her way down the staircase. "The party is cancelled. I left you a message."

"No you didn't."

"I was sure…" Temperance looked confused.

"So? Where is Agent hot-stuff?"

"Boston."

Angela cocked her head to the side as Temperance walked past her towards the kitchen. "Sounds like we need a girly chat."

B&B

"Dad!" Parker flung his arms tightly around Booth.

"Hey bud!"

"Are you staying for Thanksgiving dinner Dad? Mom says there is plenty to go around."

Booth raised his eyebrows questioningly at Rebecca.

"There is," she confirmed. "Please stay Seeley."

"Sure, why not? I was only planning on a quiet night in front of the tv."

Parker bounded across the couch."Awesome!"

"Parker!" Rebecca chastised. "Get down right now. Quit showing off if you want your dad to stay."

Booth laughed. "So how's the new job, Becs?"

"Honestly?" She shook her head. "I hate it."

**B&B**

"I'm still not sure how this happened, Bren. You were so happy a few weeks ago."

"What do you want me to say Ange? That my heart is breaking? Or that we just grew apart? Maybe it's that we want different things? That it was never going to work? I don't have any answers. Just the facts. And the facts are that Booth isn't here anymore. He's in Boston, with Parker and Rebecca. And I am left on my own. Again."

"But his post is temporary right?"

"It's open. If he wants to stay in Boston he could."

"C'mon Bren. Cheer up. It's Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving," Temperance quipped in frustration. "Tell me Ange, what exactly do I have to be thankful for? Really?"

"There are so many things, Bren. So… Booth's not here this year, but you guys will sort it out. I know you will. And you do have a lot to be thankful for, like that little baby.

"I don't have my nephew though, do I? I don't have the family celebration we'd planned. And I certainly don't have Booth."

"You aren't in the best place right now, and that is totally understandable Bren. But things will change. And they'll get better."

"It's all into a big mess and I'm in the middle and it feels like I'm sinking Ange. And I can't escape from it. And I don't know who's going to save me this time?"

"You are Bren." Angela's determination was evident. "Since when are you the victim? Do something about it!"

Temperance took a deep breath. "You're right. I am going to do something. I am taking control of my life."

"Great!" Angela stood and pulled her coat on.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I just had a moment of clarity. I am taking control of my life too."

Temperance smiled. "We are both taking control and I am finding that fact rather exhilarating."

**B&B**

Booth watched his son play as he pulled out his phone. Temperance Brennan was one stubborn woman. If they were going to make amends he would have to make the first move. Quickly he sent her a text message and put his phone away.

**B&B**

Temperance heard her phone beep and opened the message. She breathed a sigh of relief as his heartfelt words hit home. Quickly, she began typing her reply. As she was about to press send an idea hit her. Cancelling the message Temperance continued with the task at hand.

**B&B**

"Hey" Angela smiled.

Jack Hodgins grinned back. "Hey. I honestly didn't expect to see you here today. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Are you alone?"

"Not anymore." His grin broadened as he stepped back to let Angela inside.

"I just left Bren." Angela sighed. "HerShe and Booth, they argued. I don't think things are too good right now."

"It's hard to make a relationship work. We should know."

"We should." Angela chewed her lip nervously.

Jack watched her thoughtfully. "You want something."

"What? No! Why would you…"

"Ange, I know you. What do you need?"

"There! That's exactly why I came."

"You… you're not making sense." Jack sat and patted the sofa beside him.

Angela sat down and leaned towards him. "You're always around. Always ready to help me out… to listen… to just _be there._ Whenever I need somebody."

Jack looked visibly concerned. "Is that a problem? I really don't want to cause you any hurt or pain. You need me to back off? Coz I can do that. I mean, I can try…"

"No Jack, I don't want you to do that." Angela smiled warmly at him. "I want to know if you still love me?"

Jack was dumbfounded. "Wow. Talk about putting it out there."

"Yeah well," Angela added, "I'm talking to the guy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Literally."

Jack laughed, tentatively touching his bicep. "Angie forever."

"Can I take that as your answer?"

He reached forward, resting his finger under her chin and slowly closed the gap between them until lips melded into one. Angela sank into their union, sliding her arms across his shoulder as their tender kiss evolved into a simple truth they'd denied for far too long.

**B&B**

Booth checked his phone for the fifteenth time. He had a strong cell signal here. So why hadn't she messaged him back? A hundred excuses passed through his mind but he always came back to one. That too much damage had been done.

**B&B**

"I have a reservation. To Boston." Temperance hardly gave the check-in clerk time to think as she urged them on with her light luggage, thrusting the reservation printout at them.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, I packed my own bags," she replied quickly.

"That wasn't what I…" The check-in clerk sighed. "How many weeks pregnant are you madam?

"I'm 34. And yes it is very exciting," Temperance snapped impatiently.

"I am afraid this airline's policy will not permit customers flight once they hit the third trimester. You could request a letter from your obstetrician citing exceptional circumstances but there is no guarantee that the duty manager with accept it."

"But… But… I need to get to Boston! Today!" Temperance was lost for words.

The woman simply shrugged sympathetically. "I'm sorry. Policy is there for a reason. It simply isn't safe for you to experience high altitudes at this stage of pregnancy."

After a moment of reflection Temperance nodded and picked up her bag. "I understand." Visibly upset she turned and walked away. She had been determined to see Booth today. It was already a little before 2pm. She pulled out her phone to check train departures. "Damn!" The next train left DC in less than thirty minutes. There was no way she would make it to the station in time from here. With the next scheduled train not due into Boston until just after midnight it left Temperance with only one other viable option. If she wanted to be with Booth on this Thanksgiving she would have to drive the distance herself.

**B&B**

Geoff Bridges turned up the stereo to drown out the sound of the rain pelting down as he pulled away from the truck stop. Another two hours and he'd be at his destination. Four days on the road had taken its toll and he was looking forward to getting back home to see his girls, and sleep in his own bed for a change. There really was no place on earth as comfy as his own bed…

**B&B**

Temperance rubbed her eyes as she drove the long journey. Three hours in and her joints were feeling stiff. Driving heavily pregnant was not altogether practical. Her eyelids drooped for a moment as her car drifted into the path of the oncoming traffic.

**B&B**

Geoff Bridges sounded his horn at the car heading towards him at speed. Quickly he slammed his foot on the brake. At the last moment the oncoming car swerved away and he accelerated again, relived. Home was calling.

.


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N – Many thanks to MickeyBoggs for checking this over. And everyone who has read and reviewed the last chapter. You wanted a quick update and here it is. Uncharacteristically for me, this is my 2ND POST IN TWO DAYS. If you haven't read the last chapter yet this one might not make sense. **_

_**I'm really happy to have reached this point in the fic. Parts of this chapter have been waiting on my hard drive for A YEAR! So it's almost a relief that I get to share this with you guys. And who knows... maybe if I get overwhelmed by reviews I'll make it 3 chapters in 3 days. Just sayin'. **_**;-)**

_**Disclaimer – Some words in here are from the pen of Hart Hanson (probably). But I like them too much not to quote them. Some other words in here are of an unknown author. I did try to credit the original source but Google was no help at all. So I shall credit Tchitchou26 for bringing a rather lovely quote to my attention. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**

* * *

**._

_._

_._

_. _

_People say you only live once, but they are as wrong about that, as they are about everything._

_In the darkest moments before dawn a woman returns to her bed. What life is she leading? Is it the same life the woman was leading half an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago?_

_Who is this man? Do they lead separate lives, or is it a single life shared?_

_A storm approaches. A still over the horizon, but there is lightning in the air. Are either of them aware of the gathering turbulence? Can they feel the crackling of electricity in the wind? Or are they only aware of the power they generate between themselves?_

_The first hint of the storm is not a thunderclap. It is a knock._

_._

_._

Booth cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock.

5:43.

Outside he could hear the heavy rain still pounding down. Was this what had woken him? He shifted against the worn mattress pulling the comforter up tighter to fend off the November chill.

A knock.

Booth was up in a flash, throwing on the first sweatpants he could find. Whoever it was waiting at his door this early in the morning, it had to be important.

**B&B**

"Hey stud."

Jack Hodgins grinned as Angela sauntered back across the bedroom, glass in hand. "Hey yourself. Trouble sleeping?"

"I'm not sure. I went to get a drink. Something feels wrong here."

He frowned. "With us?"

"God no!" she exclaimed, clambering back in beside him. "I just can't put my finger on it."

Jack traced his hot breath across her neck. "Maybe a little lovin' will clear your focus?"

Angela smirked as she pulled him on top of her. "Maybe it will."

**B&B**

Temperance Brennan watched the rain trickle down to the ends of her hair before dripping off and onto her coat. Closing her eyes momentarily she breathed in the fresh pine scent around her. As the door opened her body basked in the warming light. Opening her eyes slowly she now found herself basking in Booth's loving gaze.

"I had to see you!" She smiled nervously at him. "I've spent over eight hours driving because they wouldn't let me fly this late into my pregnancy."

He grinned. "Lucky I'm in Boston this time instead of Texas."

"Can… can I come in?"

Booth nodded feverishly and stepped aside, annoyed with himself for not welcoming her with open arms. But honestly, to see her standing in his doorway was something of a shock. Especially since she hadn't responded to his earlier message. "Bones, you're soaked. Here, let me help you dry off."

"I can manage on my own."

"I know you can," he chastised, grabbing a stack of towels from the bathroom. "But you don't need to." Booth took her saturated coat and hung it on the back of the door. Guiding her to a sturdy chair he sat her down and gently started rubbing her hair dry. "You have no idea just how lovely you are, do you?"

She stared at him wide eyed. "You have to know that I need you. That I can't do this on my own. Booth, you need to come home." She choked.

"Bones… Temperance… I love you more than I could have ever imagined. And I just want what's best for you. But it turns out that's not me. I'm not good enough for you. I've let you down too many times."

"You've never let me down! You saved me… Seeley." Her use of his first name was heartfelt.

"I'm sorry. For everything I've put you through."

"It's okay" She took the towel from his hands and stood to face him.

"No Temperance. It's really not okay."

"We're falling to pieces. And I don't know how much more I can stand. It feels like I'm in a bad dream and I can't wake up."

"I never said this would be easy."

"But you didn't tell me that it would be this hard. I never realized.."

"…love hurts?"

She nodded sadly.

"Everyone says love hurts, but that is not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love. But in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again."

"That's very poetic," she observed. "Did you just come up with that?"

"Nah, I read it on a cubicle wall in the men's room." He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

She gave a half laugh, fighting back tears. "I want you in my life, Booth. And if I have to fight for that I will. Come home." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Tonight."

"No."

She frowned, "What? I've come so far…"

"You've had a long drive. You're tired…"

"I'll be fine," she protested, stifling a yawn.

"It's late. You should stay here tonight. There still a lot we need to talk over in the morning. But for now…" He raised her arms and lifted her sweater from her fragile frame. "…now we sleep."

"That's not a euphemism, is it," she observed, smiling weakly.

"No." He shared her smile. "Not this time. C'mon, lie down. I'll even tuck you in." He pulled the blanket over her carefully, kissing her forehead with tenderness. "You look exhausted, Bones. When did you last get some sleep?"

"Insomnia has posed problematic in recent weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped somehow."

"I didn't want to trouble you with such trivial matters, especially given Parker's impending move."

He laughed at the irony. "You hid it from me. I thought it was important that we didn't have secrets from each other?"

"It didn't seem a big deal at the time" she shrugged. "Now I see the truth of the matter is that we are both guilty of misunderstanding each other."

Booth lay down beside her and gazed tenderly at his one true love. "I know the truth of you, Bones. And I am dazzled by that truth."

She swallowed hard and sat back up. "Booth? I have reached my own truth. I have had the opportunity to think about our future these past few days."

"And?"

She sighed. "Maybe we should talk about this after we've slept."

"C'mon Bones, you're killing me here," he pleaded.

"I have concluded that your need to adhere to archaic social rituals cannot be repressed. And it is selfish of me to force your hand in this matter."

Booth pushed himself up on his elbow. "English, Bones?"

She entwined her fingers with his. "We should get married. If that is what you still want."

Booth was speechless. He gaped at her in awe before pulling her into his arms and holding her tight.

"Do you still want that, Booth?"

He laughed and loosened his grip on her enough so she could see his face. "Do you realize what a ridiculous question that is, Bones? I would happily live in a cardboard box to know that you're my wife, to have you there always. Yes, I want to marry you. More than words can express."

"Good." Temperance smiled. "We don't have to live in a box, Booth," she whispered, nuzzling her head against his neck. "We have a perfectly adequate home."

After a few minutes of just holding her, Booth jumped up and headed to the refrigerator. "We need a celebration!"

"What's this?" she asked, bemused, as he pulled a dish out.

"Thanksgiving dinner."

Temperance looked at the slice of pumpkin pie he was offering to share with her. "I don't like pie, Booth."

He snorted. "First up, you don't like pie because you don't like your fruit cooked. Pumpkin, technically, isn't a fruit. And second, you aren't fooling anybody, little miss midnight snack."

"You knew?"

"Special Agent! Who happens to be very protective of his pie. You're lucky I love you so much." He offered her a forkful and she opened her mouth obligingly. At the last moment he whipped it away and ate the mouthful himself.

"Booth!"

"What?" he spluttered. "I'm just getting my own back. You get the next mouthful."

"So if this is our Thanksgiving, what are you thankful for?" she asked.

"I'm thankful for second chances." True to his word, Booth fed her the next piece. "And I'm thankful for all kinds of family."

…..

The next few days seemed a whirlwind to Temperance. Wanting to be married before the birth they organized a simple beach wedding with only Angela and Hodgins as witnesses. No reception. No fuss. No grandeur. Just two people making their own declarations of love on a cold windy Massachusetts beach. And when it was over they simply went back to reality.

"We should make love," Booth observed as he drove them back to the city. "It's tradition."

"Now? While you're driving? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

He laughed at her persistent naivety. "I booked us into a honeymoon suite. Dangerous enough for you?"

"That sounds nice."

It felt like almost no time at all to Temperance before she was laying on the soft cotton sheets with Booth gently kissing his way down her sensitive flesh. Her pregnancy emphasized every touch, every kiss, every breath he gave. His mouth reached its prize and the sensations overwhelmed her sending orgasmic spasms rippling through her entire being.

"I need to feel you inside me" she begged. "It has been far too long."

That was all the invitation Booth needed and he positioned himself over her, sinking himself in deep. "Urgh," he panted. "You feel so good." Booth looked down at her flushed face blissfully. "My wife."

"My husband." She pulled his mouth down to meld with her own, tongues entwining furiously. This felt too good to be real. Temperance Brennan was close to believing in the existence of heaven.

With one last thrust Booth had never doubted that belief. He'd found his perfect moment.

**B&B**

"Booth?"

He shifted in his sleep, semi-aware he was still sitting in the chair.

"Booth, wake up. It's after eight."

Slowly he opened his eyes as memories of the past few days came flooding back to him. She held out a steaming cup of coffee and he offered her a weak smile in return.

"Not sure you'll be thanking me when you taste it. Max likened it to dishwater already."

"Thanks anyhow, Angela," he added, taking the paper cup from her and sitting forward as the uncomfortable clarity of his surroundings hit home once more.

The monitors beeped a steady rhythm as he watched her lay there, still… sleeping. How much longer would God keep them here in limbo? When he'd answered the motel door, four days ago now, confirming his worst fears it had felt like his heart had been ripped in two. While driving alone in heavy rain her car had swerved to avoid a truck, spinning out of control and going over the embankment. The doctors suggested that sleep deprivation had caused her to fall asleep at the wheel.

"What I want right now Angela is to go back to that place in my dream."

"Dream?" she pulled up another chair beside him. "You want to tell me?"

Booth never took his eyes off his beautiful lover as he shook his head gently. The unconscious thoughts inside his head were a place for them alone.

"I have a medium, Avalon. If you wanted to talk to her, I could contact her," Angela offered. "I think she could help."

"Can she turn back time?" he snorted incredulously. "Because it seems that would be the only way to make this better."

Angela placed her hand soothingly on his thigh and Booth looked down at it in disgust. The only comforting touch he wanted right now was from his partner. "Bren is strong. She'll fight this, Booth. She'll wake up."

"When?" His question was filled with bitterness.

Angela could only shake her head with uncertainty as she left them alone once more, rejoining a waiting Jack beyond the glass.

_You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering; that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks._

_You see two people and think they belong together, but nothing happens,_

_The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable._

_That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. _

_Burdens that allow us to fly._

Booth swirled the hospital coffee in the paper cup then tossed it in the trash. He instantly rose at the quiet groan from the bed.

"Such a weird dream…" She blinked hard as the bright lights of the hospital room disoriented her.

"Bones? Bones! You're awake!"

"So real…"

"Bones… Baby! You've been unconscious for four days. What took you so long to wake up?"

She stared up at him. "It felt so real."

He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face "It wasn't real."

Her eyes flicked around the room taking in her surroundings before focusing back on him. "Who am I?"

**B&B**

**.  
**

**A/N - * cowers * Bring it on. I can take it. **


	62. Chapter 62

**_A/N - So here it is. Third update in 3 days. Seeing as I have such wonderful reviewers. Im sorry I haven't had time to reply to you personally this week but im sure you'd all rather have the chapters, right? :-) However... there hasn't been time to get this checked and i'm going away for the weekend in *looks at watch* about 15 minutes so if you spot any mistakes just let me know and i'll fix them on Monday. _**

**_Disclaimer - You're not hallucinating. There ARE quotations from a couple of S5 episodes in here. _**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Booth maneuvered about the kitchen with a grin as the morning radio blared out. Checking the contents of the breakfast tray he reached across to the table and pulled out a single rose stem from the dozen in full bloom. Finally bringing Bones home from the hospital yesterday had been a huge relief. He'd be happy if he never had to step foot inside the damned place again. Of course he knew that the chance of that happening was about minus three hundred. It was now just a matter of weeks before their baby would arrive.

She had been so lucky in the accident. The car had slid down the muddy embankment, staying upright, and narrowly avoiding impact with any of the ancient oaks that had towered above. Other than the concussion that had left her in a coma for four days there had been nothing worse than a few cuts and bruises. Her confusion had lasted no more than a few hours, but Booth had been surprised to find that she believed them to be married. An incredible coinkydink considering his own dream. But even more importantly their baby had been completely unscathed.

Happily, he jogged up the stairs with his lovingly prepared breakfast. Dr. Greene had ordered that Bones' maternity leave begin with immediate effect, not prepared to take any chances. Booth, for his part had been assigned a desk job until his own shorter leave began on Christmas Eve.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmmnn," she mumbled, stretching out. "I don't know how much more of being pregnant I can take. Four times!" Temperance exclaimed. "Four times I had to get up to urinate last night."

Booth laughed and placed the tray down on the bed.

"This looks wonderful. I am so hungry I feel like I could eat a heifer."

"A horse, Bones."

"While horse meat has its supporters I personally didn't find the taste that palatable. I'll stick with my original answer thank you Booth."

He sat down beside her. "You've craved all my favorite stuff these past months, Bones. You think you'll eat this way after the baby's born?"

"I'm not sure. In theory my milk should be nutritionally sound regardless of whether my diet is principally vegetarian or not. Although…" She smiled broadly and took a sip of orange juice. "The pumpkin pie was delicious. I could certainly eat that over and over."

Booth frowned. "When did you have pumpkin pie?"

"How could you forget? You fed it to me in your motel room after…" She froze and stared at his shocked face. "Oh!"

"…after you told me you wanted to marry me." Booth shook his head in disbelief. "How can I even know that Bones? How?"

"Maybe…" She tried desperately to construct a rational hypothesis.

Booth sighed. "Maybe there are just some things that are beyond science, Bones. Things that we just aren't meant to understand." He leaned in and kissed her before standing. "I have to go to work. That stack of paperwork isn't going to complete itself. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course, Booth," she objected. "And Angela is coming over this afternoon. Not that I need a babysitter…"

"That's debatable. But Max said he'd call in to see you later this morning too, so I guess I won't need to worry about you too much for today at least." He waved her goodbye as he closed the door behind him.

She would never admit it out loud but knowing that Booth always had her in his thoughts was incredibly comforting to her.

**B&B**

"It's a beauty, isn't it? I got the, uh… I got the employee's discount; good tips too. Shall I get some tinsel?"

"Dad!" Temperance scowled as he pulled the spruce into the house leaving a trail of needles in its wake. "Why have you even brought a tree here? You have your own place."

"I figured Booth had enough stuff on his plate. I'm just helping you both out, honey." Max flashed her an innocent grin.

"Why do I need a tree anyhow? There are boxes to unpack yet and I'm still organizing the nursery…"

Max tutted at her and shook his head. "No feeble excuses, Tempe. It's Christmas."

"I doubt any of Booths family will be visiting any time soon. And with Russ and Amy still in Orlando it's hardly as though I have any other relatives to comment on its stature."

Max shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. "That's not strictly true."

"What?"

"You have aunts and cousins in Minnesota. From your mothers side."

"You have contact with these people?"

"We're Myspace buddies."

"And you never thought to mention this." Temperance flapped her arms in frustration.

"Ooh feisty. Your mother was just the same when she was carrying you."

**B&B**

"Hey Sweetie! How are you feeling? Glad to be home? Ooh you got a tree. When are you planning to decorate it?"

"Hi Ange." Temperance hugged her friend. "I'm fine. Yes. Yes. And Booth is picking up some trimmings on his way home later."

Angela walked in clutching a grocery bag and they both headed towards the kitchen. "So… I sort of have your Christmas gift organized but you need to have it early."

"Okay…" Temperance looked at her suspiciously.

"I want you to have a tarot reading from my psychic." Angela waited expectantly.

"Ange! You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"Humor me. You and Booth shared something in the hospital. Some kind of connection. You can deny it all you want but I'm not an idiot Bren."

"Fine. If only to prove you wrong. Now, what's in the bag?"

"Well, seeing as you have that great open fire…" Angela pulled out chocolate, crackers and marshmallows. "We're making S'mores!"

Temperance whimpered at her friend's enthusiasm. "Why does it feel like you're here to babysit me?"

"C'mon Bren. It'll be fun!"

"It would be much easier to use the microwave."

Angela scowled. "Party pooper."

**B&B**

Temperance stared up at the ceiling through the darkness. Her first day of maternity leave at home had been… bearable. And decorating the tree with Booth that evening actually proved enjoyable. But now she was lay wide awake, waiting for it to happen again. Surely she had been wrong, overreacting by being on full alert.

The pain pulsed through her abdomen again.

She wasn't wrong.

"Booth" she hissed at the man deep in slumber beside her. "Booth, wake up."

He snorted and mumbled incomprehensibly as he woke. "Either the house should be on fire or you should be in labor," he grumbled. "No other excuse for waking me from a damned good dream is acceptable."

"Yes!"

"Wha.. We're on fire?"

"No. I'm having contractions."

Booth bolted upright and flicked on the lamp. "For real?"

She winced as her abdomen contracted again. "For real."

"Awesome."


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N - umm...hi. Its me. Again. Thanks to MickeyBoggs for proofreading. I have 'borrowed' a little of Harbingers script.**_

_**Disclaimer - That too.**_

* * *

Carefully, at 4:07am, Booth's SUV pulled away from the hospital parking lot.

"Braxton hicks! You were having practice contractions," he sighed.

Temperance frowned. "But they were so painful! Quite logically, I thought I was in labor."

"I guess we should just be grateful that you're not. It's a little too early yet."

"Quite," she agreed. "If he'd been born tonight there would have been an increased risk of complications." She smiled softly at him. "I wouldn't want that."

Booth smiled back, and glanced at the clock. "I figure there's no point going back to bed now. You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good."

.

_**B&B**_

.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm here." Angela peered around the nursery door at Temperance, resting in the nursing chair. "And I brought your Christmas gift with me."

"The psychic."

"And she's waiting downstairs. C'mon."

"I suppose the sooner I get it over with." Te_mperance _followed her friend into the dining room, where a waiting Avalon was sat ready at the table.

"Hello there." Avalon smiled at the heavily pregnant woman. "I don't need my cards to tell me what's in your future," she joked. "Let's get started shall we?"

Temperance sat opposite and shuffled the Tarot pack. Casting a pessimistic glance at Angela she handed the pack back to Avalon.

"Temperance"

Angela squealed. "First card she turns over is literally your name. Are you going to tell me this is a coincidence?"

"Yes, a 1 in 78 chance."

"It was on top," Avalon confirmed. "But it's not really speaking to me." She looked down at the next card "Ok, I see a man in a hospital. He takes refuge in a dream life." Avalon turned over the XI card. It has a couple on it. "You're there in the dream and you're helping him to create that dream life." The next card Avalon turned over was a couple walking happily together towards a building. "You're both so happy in the story, so happy it's almost sad when he wakens."

"Sad was an understatement," Angela quipped.

An uncomfortable Brennan took advantage of Angela's interruption. "Ok, no offense to you and your psychic, but I'm really tired. I spent most of last night at the hospital thinking I was in labor. I just wanna shower and sleep."

Avalon held up her hand and turned over the VI card. "The Lovers."

Angela grinned profusely.

"The man whose life you saved thanks God every day for the blessings you've bestowed on him."

"No, I don't save lives. People are already dead when I get to them."

Avalon stared at Temperance. "I'm pretty sure you saved somebody's life." She looked down at the next card. "A man with a heart of a lion."

"Booth has a lion heart!" Angela added excitedly.

The next card is a wanderer in a field. "You are an abandoned child." Avalon continued turning the cards over. "The world scares you, so you wrap it up neatly in bonds of reason, education, and proof. All riddles are solvable to you except for one.

"Yes," Brennan answered dryly. "The riddle of why I'm even allowing you to continue."

Avalon shook her head. "No. The riddle you can't solve is how somebody could love you."

She laughed. "Well, I'm beautiful and very intelligent."

"The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is that he knows the truth of you, yet he is dazzled by that truth."

Brennan clenched her fist together, Avalon's words ringing in her ears, a stark reminder of her hospital dream. "I am really very tired. If you'll please excuse me. I need to lie down." She stood and headed towards the staircase.

"Dr. Brennan?" Avalon called after her. "One more thing."

Temperance paused and turned.

"Nothing happens unless first a dream."

.

**B&B**

.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Booth asked casually as Temperance lay with her head in his lap.

Temperance sighed. "Angela brought a psychic around."

"And did she give any insight into what lies ahead?"

"You know I don't believe in the so called supernatural."

"Booth grinned. "That wasn't what I asked!"

Temperance chewed her lip as Booth brushed a stray hair away from her face. She changed the subject, pulling his palm down to her abdomen. "Baby's moving."

Booth felt their child wriggling around. Could life get any better than this? And like he had done every single day since she'd pulled him off that ship, Booth thanked God for making this woman part of his life.


End file.
